Metallic Hearts
by Rebirthing09
Summary: Lita Nitro has known the Edward Elric since she can remember. They have seen any sights together. But Ed soon sees her in a new light. Can he tell her what she wants to hear before its too late. EdxOC
1. Prolouge: Equivalent Exchange

**Metalic Hearts -FullMetal Alchemist Prolouge - Equivalent Exchange**

Two blondes and a girl with long red hair sat in a room. One blonde with gold eyes was holding a chalk holder in his hand, putting the last touches on his Tranmutation Circle.

Ed: "That ought ta do it. Ya ready Al, Lita?" He turned to each of them.  
Al: "Uh-huh." Lita didn't reply.  
Ed: "Don't be scared, Lia. (not a spelling error another nickname lita without the t) Everythings perfect."  
The red haired girl just nodded.  
Ed: "Let's go for it."

Al and Lita nodded and the three set thier hands on the outer edges of the circle. It began to glow yellow and the words in the circle seemed to pull off and vaporise into the air. Lightning landed towards the vortex in the middle of the circle. A hurricane of golden light shot out from center of the circle. It was a beautifully breathtaking sight.

"Alchemy, the science of understanding the structure of matter. Breaking it down then reconstructing it as something else. It can even make gold from lead, but Alchemy is a science. So it must follow the natural laws. To create something of equal value must be lost. This is the Principle of Equavilent Exchange, but on that night I learned somethings can't be measured on a simple scale."

The light turned purple and black and anything was hardly visible. There was a loud scream of pain.

A young blonde haired girl and an old woman ran out of their small house.  
Winry: "That was Edward!"  
Pinako: "Wait, Winry. Look!" The two could see the house was lit up with a white, illuminating glow.

"Ed, Al and I. We all knew the Laws of Science. Of Equavilent Exchange. The gain required sacrifce. That something had to be takin from us, but we thought there was nothing left we could loose."

A man with black hair and midnight blue eyes stood on a hill in the rain. His military uniform was drenched in rain as he watched the scene.

"We were wrong."

Smoke coated the ground of the room the three had once sat in.

Ed: "Al. Alphonse, say something. Al, no! Stay with me." Ed pounded his fist on the ground. Al's clothes laid in a small hole a couple feet away from them.

Ed: "Damnit! This wasn't suppossed to..."

Ed: "What have I done?" He said as he gasped in pain, finally noticing the pool of blood. Ed's left leg was gone. Ed looked up as the smoke cleared slightly. A hand lifted up from the haze. Ed smiled slightly.

Ed: "Mom? Is that you?"

What he saw was definatley NOT his mother. Ed screamed at the gruesome sight infront of him.

**FullMetal Alchemist**


	2. To Challenge The Sun

**Metallic Hearts -FullMetal Alchemist- Episode 1: To Challenge The Sun **

Ed: "Urh, I hate deserts." Edward Elric, age 17, trudged through a hot desert in black leather and a red trenchcoat, carrying a suitcase.

Ed: "Urh. It's nothing but sand." He plopped face first into the warm mixture as you walked up behind him. Your jacket was tied around your waist.

You: "That makes two of us." You sat down on the suitcase.

Ed: "If there were some grass I could turn it into bread. I'm starving." He lifted up his head and jumped to his hands and knee's.

Ed: "Hey, Al where'd ya go? Al?" He looked from left to right and saw nothing.

Ed: "Hey!"

: "Down here!" An armor like hand shot up through the sand and grabbed onto Ed's ankle. Ed jumped and looked behind him.

: "I sunk again." You sighed and Ed growled.

Ed: "Reason number two why I hate the desert." You both dug Al out. A large suit of armor stood next to a huge pile of sand. You and Ed both panted as you sat in the sand.

Ed: "I don't understand why you keep falling in!" He shot his head up towards Al and yelled.

Al: "I get full!"

Ed: "Full of what?" Ed stood up and kicked Al angrilly. Al's chest-plate opened and a huge pile of sand fell on Ed. You and Al both snickered as you jumped quickley and etched away from the sand pile. Ed bursted out, fumming.

He ran after you 2 and you all ran in a big circle.

Ed: "Get back here!"

You: "What are you gonna do?"

Ed: "Nothing."

Al: "Then why are you chasing us?"

Ed: "Stop and you'll find out!"

Al: "I promice I won't be buried again!"

Ed: "Not unless it's by me!"

You: "Ed!"

Ed: "Errrrrr!" Ed tried to grab onto your metal cat tail but you wouldn't let him.

Edward: Age 17 Alphonse and Lita: Age 16

The three of you walked into a village in the middle of the desert. It's name was Lior. You and Al walked normally while Ed had his back hunched over and his arms swinging back and forth. He looked missarable.

Al: "You okay, brother?"

Ed: "It's your fault for not stopping when I said."

You: "You wouldn't stop either if someone were chasing you." You replied hotly.

Ed: "Shut up. To tired to fight. Water. I can almost hear it."

He stopped and quickley turned a corner to see a huge water fountain.

Ed: "Wait, I can hear it. Lia, Al look!" He began to laugh crazily as he ran towards the fountain.

Ed: "Water, water, water, wter, water, water, water. Yaaaa!" He jumped towards the water cheering but soon stopped and landed infront of it. His white gloved hands on the stone rim.

Ed: "Guess this explains the nasty stench in the air." You and Al ran over to him.

You: "Is something wrong?" All three of you looked at the pale red liquid. Ed grabbed a white tea cup that was hanging off the side and dipped it in.

Al: "Is it blood?"

Ed: "No, more like blood red wine."

: "Hey!" Soemone grabbed onto Ed's jacket.

: "You know that's off limits to kids!"

Break - - - - - - - - - - 

The store owner laughed as Ed and you sippied on your drinks.

Owner: "Your out of towners that explains it. You'll have to forgive me. I thought you were tryin to sneak a little nip."

Ed: "A fountain stocked with free wine, that's pretty ritzy. This town must be loaded."

Owner: "Ya, we do alright here. Oh, I almost forgot. Time for a little soul find." The man reached up and flipped a switch. A strange calming music came from the small radio. You looked around to see atleast every house had similair radios turned on. Everyone bowed their heads in prayer.

: "Children of God that live upon this land. Pray for faith and ye may be saved. As the sun lights the day so does the Sun God, Leto, illuminate thy path. And drown out thy..." The rest was drowned out by ed's voice.

Ed: "Well that's freakish."

Owner: "Your buddies in a suit of armor another in a hood and your wearin gloves in the desert and you call us freaks?" Ed just sipped his drink.

Owner: "What's your deal anyway? You street performs?" Ed spit out his drink.

Ed: "I don't think so pops! Do I look like a clown to you?"

Owner: "Well, you must have some reason. To journey out this far."

Ed: "We're just tryin to track somethin down that's all. Now who is this guy? On your airwaves."

Owner: "Why that's Sir Cornello."

Ed: "Eh, doesn't ring a bell."

Owner: "Your kindding me! You've never heard of the great Prophet Cornello!"

Ed: "What's so great about him?"

Guy: "He can preform miracles for one thing. I've never seen anything like it."

Guy 2: "This town was a god foresaken dustball till he came along nd turned it into a desert paradice."

Guy 3: "Cornello can even forgive sins."

Guy4: "Yeah, we're on the Sun God's good side cause of him."

Guy 5: "Yeah he gives us blessings." Ed clutched the size of his head.

Ed: "I just remembered we have to be some where." He stood up. "Ya ready to split?" You and Al both stood up.

You: "Yeah, okay." Al's head crashed into the parlor's sealing and the radio crashed to the gorund.

Al: "Opps."

Owner: "Now you've done it buddy. What do you expect wearing a stupid tin suit."

You: "Don't blow a head gasket, dude. We can fix it."

Owner: " It's in a thousand peices."

You: "So." Al: "I'm sorry. Let me try."

Ed: "Sure." Al took out a peice of chalk and drew a Transmutation Cirlce around the broken radio.

Owner: "The drawing. What's it for?"

You: "Just watch."

Ed: "You'll see in just a second. It's called a Transmutation Circle." Al stood up fully.

Al: "Okay, here it goes." He crossed his hand over one another and little strands of lightning seemed to go towards the radio. There was a small boom and the area was covered in smoke. When it cleared the radio looked brand new.

: "If you are lost follow me and you will be found." The people around gasped. "If you are scared take refuge in..."

Owner: "That's incredible. It's really a land of prophets. Your buddy can work miracles like Cornello."

Ed: "It's nothing like that." Ed smiled while saying this.

Al: "It's science. We're Alchemists." Al walked towards him with the fixed radio in his hands.

Ed: "We're the Elric Brothers and that's Lita. Not to brag or anything but we are all pretty well known." Al set the radio down on the counter.

Guy 1: "Elrics? Not familiar."

Guy 2: "We don't have any Alchemists in these parts."

Guy 3: "I fix things for a living though. Let me know if you need a job."

: "He doesn't need any work. That's Edward Elric the Full Metal Alchemist. And Lita the MetalCat Alchemist. They've both been celebrites around East City., They say they're a couple of Child Protigies." The group all gathered around Al and you.

Guy 1: "Wow a real live famous person."

Guy 2: "I see you got the name full metal cause you wear that armor."

Guy 3: "Hey, could you come to my daughters birthday party?"

Al: "Oh. I'm not the Full Metal Alchemist. He is." Al pointed to Ed who was fuming.

Guy 4: "You mean that little shortie there." That really pissed Ed off. He grabbed two of the guys and swung them around.

Ed: "Shortie? Could a shortie do this! What else you wanna call me? A half-pint, small, a midget! I'm still gorwin you back lauter desert idiots!"

: "I see there is plenty of excitement around here today." A girl with long brown hair pink bangs and violet eyes stood beside the parlor.

Owner: "Ah, Rose."

Rose: "Don't mind me I'd hate to spoil all the fun."

Al: "That's okay. My name's Alphonse Elric. Nice to meet you." Ed through the to guys to the ground and put on a charming smirk.

Ed: "And I'm Edward. Al's older brother. Also known as the Full Metal Alchemist." He was tryin to act cool for this new girl which pissed you off greatly.

Rose: "Older brother? Shouldn't it be the other ay around?" You smiled at this.

Al: "Easy Edward."

Rose: "Sorry I didn't cath your name."

You: "Lita."

Owner: "Hey, Rose. Did you finish your shopping for today's offering?"

Rose: "Ya."

Owner: "Well then. Maybe you should take them to temple with you. They say they are lookin for something. I'm sure Father Cornello could help. You know. Have them ask for God's grace."

Al: "That's okay, really."

Rose: "It's alright if you don't have an offering today. And besides, he has room for travelers you can stay there tonight."

You: "That's okay. We..."

Ed: "As a matter of fact. We'd love to take you up on that offer wouldn't we?"

You: "What? You mean you acually want to?" He nodded.

You, Ed and Al followed Rose downt he street.

Ed: "Hey, Lita."

You: "Yes?"

Ed: "That woman at the shop. She knew us. Have we met her before? "

You: No, I don't think so anyway."

Rose: "You shouldn't worry." Ed looked up confused.

Rose: "I'm sure Father Cornello can help you find what you're looking for. And besides. If you show him your faithful. I bet he could make you taller." Ed ran after Rose.

Ed: "What's wrong with you people? I'm not short. You act like you come from a clan of desert giants or something." Ed: "You want some of this too?"

You: "Bring it on." And you 2 continued to bicker.

: "Pray and your wish will come true. May all children be blessed today and tomorrow with the grace of light." A rather heavy bald man in black read from a bible and soon flipped a switch to shut of his broadcasting microphone. Three men gathered around him. Man: "Thank for your hard work, Father."

Man 2: "Thank you for your graceful words." The door opened as Father Cornello shut the book.

Rose: "Father?"

Cornello: "Oh, Rose." Rose walked across the room. Father Cornello stood from his chair.

Rose: "Will it be all right to let some travlers stay at this church?" Cornello nodded.

Cornello: "You seem to serve God daily."

Rose: "Yes. I live to serve Leto, so..." Rose was covered in a shaodw and hands were set on her shoulders.

Cornello: "God looks at your good deeds. But more time is needed before a miracle can occur."

Rose: "Yes..."

Rose stood infront of a grave as Ed and you stared down at her from their room window.

Al: "I heard that's the grave of Roses' boyfriend. She has no relatives, and lost her boyfriends in an accident... so Rose sought out Cornello's teachings." Ed just looked back out the window and you looked at Al sadly.

Ed: "It's not like the dead will come back to life."

You: "I heard that they would come back to life." Ed looked at you shocked.

You: "Those who live are granted an indestructable soul. Those who die are grabted resurrection. Proof is shown through God's miracles."

Ed: "It sounds so fake." He gasped and noticed that Cornello and Cray were now with Rose.

Next Day - - - - - - 

Father Cornello stood up on a stage with a glass of sand. He set his hand on it and it turned into wine. The crowd cheered. He turned a small wooden log into a large stone Leto statue.

Ed: "What do you think?"

You: "It's quite obvious. That transmutation responce is Alchemy."

Ed: "Yeah, but the laws..."

Rose: "Oh, hey. you three. How do you like Cornello's miracles?"

Ed: "That is definatly Alchemy. Cornello is just a fraud."

Al: "We're not really sure of that yet."

You: "Yes, he may ignore some laws but we cannot proof it other wise."

Rose: "Laws?" Ed jumped off of the wooden box he was standing on and walked foreward. You contined to stand on Al's shoulder.

Ed: "Alchemy cannot make something from nothing. It's a scientific technique that abides to the laws of nature."

You: "You can only create something of a certian mass from something with the same mass." You jumped down as Al leaned down towards Rose.

Al: "It's the same idea as when I was able to create the same sized radio from the one i fixed. I couldn't have made a larger radio or a peice of paper or a tree."

Ed: "To make something you have to present something of equavilent value. But that holy bastard is ignoring that law."

Rose: "So, it's a miracle." This girl just wasn't getting it you thought. A little girl held out her bird, which seemed to be dead. After a flash of red light it opened it's eyes and flew out of the girls hand.

Rose: "Are you able to perform a miracle like that with Alchemy? Kain will be..."

Later With Father Cornello - - - - - - - - 

Cornello: "That Elric Brothers? I have heard that the older brother and his friend Lita got their certification into the State Alchemy Program at 12 and 11. They are also known as The Full Metal Alchemist and MetalCat Alchemist."

Cray: "Those little kids?"

Cornello: "They are dogs of the military. The military has set it's eyes on this wealthy city, and is trying to interfer with things. I must protect my people and my village. Cray..."

Cray: "I abide by God's will."

Cornello: "Thanks for letting us know." : "I'm not sure that the man can do it alone."

Cornello: "I have another plan, just in case." The woman with long blak hair just glared at the Father.

With Ed and Rose - - - - - - - 

Ed: "If you serve God without question... Will the dead come back to life eventuall?" She turned around and smiled.

Rose: "Yes." Rolled his eyes and sighed. He reached inside his red jacket and pulled out a small black book that looked like a refrence book.

Ed: " Water, 35 liters.  
Carbon, 20 kg.  
Ammonia, 4 liters.  
Lime, 1.5 kg.  
Phosphorus, 800 g.  
Salt, 250 g.  
Niter, 100 g.   
Sulfer, 80 g.  
Flourine, 7.5 g.  
Iron, 5 g.  
Silicon, 3 g.  
And 15 other elements."

Rose: "What's that list of?"

Ed: "Those are elements to make an average adult human body. Current science knows this much, but there has not been a successful case of artificially creating a human body. Scientists have researched for what was missing for the past few hundered years. I believe their hard work is signifigant inlike praying and waiting. Just as a side note, you can but these elemental ingredients at the market with the pocket money of a child. Humans are made so cheaply."

Rose: "Humans are not things! Are you trying to commit blasphemy."

Ed: "Alchemistd are scientists. So they don't believe in an uncertain existance like God. Isn't it ironic that people like us are so close to Gods?"

Rose: "You're not a God. Your nothing close to it."

Ed: "Nor is the Sun a God. It's just a mass of hydrogen. You will just get burned if you get to close to the Sun."

You and Al watched from a side door. You were sitting on Al's shoulder's, his head between your legs.

Al: Geez, brother is getting Rose mad." You just nodded. You felt something press against your back.

Cray: "Do not worry. Your two friends will join you soon." He pulled the triger but you flipped off Al's shoulder. The bullet contacted with the back of Al's head of armor which fell to the ground. Al's lifeless body fell to the ground as Cray stepped around it.

Rose: "Cray? what are you doing?"

Cray: "These people are enemies of God. This is God's will." He pointed the gun at Ed. You growled and glared at him.

Al: "That suprised me." Al walked towards Cray who whipped around pointed the gun at Al. Ed picked up Al's head with his foot and through it at the back of Cray's head. Cray fell to the ground.

Al: "My head!"

You: "I got it!" You jumped up and grabbed Al's head.

Ed: "Strike!" Rose screamed.

Rose: "What's going on? His head..."

Ed: "There isn't much to explain." You attached Al's head bak in place while he spoke.

Al: "This is how it is."

Rose: "There's nothing inside."

Al: "This is my punishment for venturing into an area humans are prohibited from entering. My brother and Lit and I. Were punished for it."

Rose: "No!" She whipped around and ran off.

Ed: "Rose." You all ran after Rose.

Ed: "I've never heard of this place." Lights came on and you saw Rose standing on a platform.

Ed: "Rose!"

Cornello: "Thank you for bringing them here, Rose. State Alchemists, eh. I knew you would come here eventually."

You: "Because you decieve your followers? "

Ed: "Or because you have the Philosopher's Stone?"

Cornello: "Are you speaking of this?" He lifted up his hand to show them a ring with a small red stone.

Ed: "There's only one answer to performing a transmutation that bypasses the princeple of Equavilent Exchange without drawing a Transmutation Circle."

Cornello: "Correct. It's said to only exist in legends, the legendary teqnique amplification device... The Philosopher's Stone."

Ed: "That's it Lita. It's ours. I'll say this directly. Hand over the Philosopher's Stone. Then I won't say anything to the city people."

Cornello: "You want to take this away from me? If I loose my miracles, what will happen to this city? What do you think, Rose?"

You: "Rose, he's just a third-rate swindler...!"

Cornello: "I revived this city when a civil war was going on and threatning to destroy it. I made water, turned it to wine, created buildings and even gave people money. I am a avator of God. Are you trying to take away God from this city? Is the order of the military that absolute?"

Ed: "I don't care about any order's from the military."

Cornello: "What?"

Ed: "I... We need that!"

Rose: "Why! You still want it, even if it takes away hope form us!"

Al: "Rose, we..."

Ed: "It's no use."

Cornello: "Now then, let's take a look at the power of the Philosopher's Stone, shall we?" His ring glowed and the ground was covered with sand. Al was swept away as you pulled Ed away from a rather thick pile.

Ed: "Al!"

Cornello: "That armor turned out rather disadvantageous, eh? And you can't make a Transmutation Circle in it eiether." A lion like animal walked out of the shadows.

Ed: "You synthesized animals with the Philosopher's Stone."

Cornello: "Correct. It's a Chimera."

Ed: "It's okay, Lita I got this one. I'm sorry." You were fairly confused until he leaned in and kissed you softly. You were shocked until you felt a strong pressure in the back of your head. You fell foreward into his arms, unconsious. He laid you down and transutated the sand into a long sword.

Cornello: "What? He performed Alchemy without a circle?" The Chimera ran at Lita and jumped. Ed picked up the weapon and smacked the Chimera with it. Cornello grabbed the green canery off his shoulder and transmuted it into a very much bigger bird. The bird grabbed into the stick of the sword and snapped it. The bird then grabbed onto Ed's left leg.

Cornello: "How do you like that?"

Ed: "Not. You're not getting away!" He reached back and swung at the bird. He hit it right in he face and it hurled backwards. d turned around and the lion sunk it's teeth into Ed'd right arm.

Ed: "What's wrong, cat bastard? Want a better taste?" He lifted it up and threw it off his arm and kicked it in the jaw.

: "Gluttoney, that's the child." The 2 watched the battle in the shadows.

Cornello: "This can't be... His leg couldn't be cut by those claws? And his arm couldn't be crushed by those fangs? Are you..?"

Ed: "Yeah, that's it." Ed grabbed onto his jacket and pulled down on it.

Ed: Rose, look carefully. This is the body of one that encroached upon Human Transmutation, the territory of God... The sinner's body."

Rose: "Machine arms and legs? An auto-mail""

Cornello: "You tried to perform Human Transmutation? You violated the most forbidden taboo. Your body was taken to the other side"

Ed: "You will just burn if you get to close to the sun."

Cornello: "That's why your name is Full Metal. The Full Metal Alchemist!"


	3. Body Of The Sanctioned

Metallic Hearts -FullMetal Alchemist- Episode 2: Body of the Sanctioned

Cornello: "I see, so that's how it is. I've been wondering why a kid like you had a stern name like 'Full Metal.' Rose, it is forbidden to transmute things to gold in Alchemy. In addition to this, there is one other thing that is forbidden by tacit agreement. Human Transmutation. Foolish children. You experimented with Alchemy without knowing the consequences!"

Al: "No, we...!"

Ed: "Al!" Ed looked down and Al looked down at his feet.

Al: "We... just wanted to see Mom's smile again." Flashbacks of when he was little crossed over his vision.

Cornello: "But you failed!"

Ed: "Yeah, my little brother lost his body and I lost my right arm and left leg. And Lita, she gained those cat features. That is what happened when we tried to ressurect one person with three people. Rose, this is the result of trying to ressurect someone." He lifted up his auto-mail arm.

Ed: "Are you prepared to face the consequences?" Rose just stared at Ed with fear in her eyes when Cornello wrapped his arm around her shoulder's.

Cornello: "Do not worry. I have the Philosopher's Stone that Leto sent to me. And I'm not an amateur like them."

Ed: "Don't kid us. There are things that can't be done, no matter how much you try."

Cornello: "Then why do you seek the Philosopher's Stone? You must think that you can transmute your mother with this."

Ed: "Stop assumng things, baldy. We just want our regular bodies back. Although there is a chance it may not work."

Al: "We'll ask one more time. Please give us the Stone."

Cornello: "You are damned, may the wrath of God fall upon your head."

You: "Stop hiding behind that crap!" You stood up and glared at him.

You: "Come down here and I'll show you some wrath." A red glow came from his back and he wipped out a machine gun.

You: "Oh shit!"

Cornello: "Fools!" He fired it at you 3. When the smoke cleared Cornello was shocked to see a a stone block infront of you.

Ed: "That was close." Ed had a very relived look on his face, but it was soon replaced with a look of pain. You had just punched him in the face.

You: "What the hell did you knock me unconsious for?"

Al: "We don't have time for this now guys." You looked behind you to see Cray and some more church officials.

Cray: "Why you..." Cray pulled out a gun and shot at Al.

Ed: "Al!" He had jumped up and was running to the side.

Ed: "This way."

Cornello: "Fool! There is only one exit." You flipped over Ed and landed infront of him.

You: "Well, you know what I always say. If you can't find a door. Make your own." You used your Alchemy to make a archway in the middle of the wall. You, Ed, and Al ran through it and ran down a corridor.

Cray: "Hey, capture them!"

Rose: "Father?"

Cornello: "Yes?"

Rose: "That ring... Were the miracles just Alchemy?"

Cornello: "Some people perfer to call it Alchemy. But I can do something they can't do. Sorry to keep you waiting." He lead her to a room and opene the door.

: "Ro... se...?" A figure appeared behind the light blue curtains of the bed.

Rose: "Kain!"

Kain: "Ro... se...?" Tears of joy formed in Rose's eyes as she walked towards the bed but she was stopped by Cornello.

Cornello: "Kain's soul has been ressurected thanks to Leto. His body should be complete in a couple of days."

Rose: "So this must be... the miracle of God." She looked over and noticed some bird feathers beside the bed.

Break- - - - - - - 

You, Ed and Al stood on a street corner.

Ed: "Damnit, Lita, that punch hurt." You smiled evily.

Al: "If we really wanted the Stone we would have taken it by now." He obviously wasn't listening cause you just said that a second ago. Static filled the air as Cray came on an intercom.

Cray: "Tonight, three heretics tried to kill Father Cornello. Two are short another is in some old armor. Father Cornello does not wish for any harm. Refrain from going outside." Soon enough you were surronded by an angry mob.

Man: "It's these guys, all right. There's the two short outsiders." This pissed you off. It was funny when people called Ed short but when someone called you short death soon followed.

You: "Who are you callin shorter then an ant!"

Man: "I didn't say that! Anyway, you better not resist." Ed scratched his head in confusion.

Guy 1: "How dare you try to kill the Prophet."

Woman: "Two cute little children like them? How terrible!"

Ed: "Listen. His "miracles" are just Alchemy. By decomposing and recreating..."

RosE: "It's a lie! A moment ago. My boyfriend, Kain, came back to me."

Man: "Congradulations, Rose. Kain's comeing back?"

Woman: "See? She's not the only one to experience this miracle."

Ed: "Has anyone accually met these ressurected people? Or maybe he said these people left the city."

: "Silence!" Sun God statues marched down the street towards them. They surronded you all in a circle. One of them grabbed Al and threw him to the ground.

Ed and You: "Al!" You felt a hard blow in the back of your head and you fell to the ground.

You: "Not again." And slipped out of consiousnece. When you awoke you were next to Ed in the arms of 2 men. Cornello walked over to you two. He grabbed the pocket watch from your neck and ripped it off as he did with Ed.

Ed: "Give that back!"

Cornello: "So this is the proof that you are a State Alchemist. This is my first time seeing it. The reason you are able to perform Transmutations without a circle... is because this acts as an amplifier, correct?" He laughed evilly. You looked over at Ed. He had his head down but h was smirking.

Break- - - - - - - 

One of the Church Officials leaned lazily under the church bell, the rop in his hands.

Official: "I couldn't get any sleep at all..." He pulled down on the rope and almost fell foreward.

Official: "The bell is gone..." A suit of armor walked sneekily behind him, bell in hand.

With You and Ed

You and Ed sat in a dungeon, your wrists tied above your heads. The sound of a door opening got Ed's attention. Rose walked in with a tray of food.

Ed: "Can you feed me, since my arms are like this now..." She set the tray down in front of him. She went to run out.

Ed: "Was he really... your boyfriend?" She stopped for a moment then slammed the door shut. Ed sighed and looked over at your sleeping figure. He etched the tray closer to him with his foot.

Ed: "Lita." He called, pushing your side with his boot. You stirred and looked up.

You: "What?"

Ed: "Hungry?"

You: "No."

Ed: "You okay?"

You: "Yeah." A racket behind Ed was heard and he smirked.

With Cornello

Cornello laid in his bed. The Seal of the Oroborus laid on the floor. It transformed into a red snake. It slithered towards Cornello and hissed at him. Cornello jumped in his bed, panting heavily. A woman with long black hair crimson eyes and a long black dress sat in a chair across from his bed.

: "The Philosopher's Stone was our little secret... Remember?"

With Rose

Rose opened the large pair of dark blue doors that lead to Kain's room. She walked foreward towards the curtain bed.

Rose: "Kain, I'm sorry... But I, um, just wanted to talk with you alittle." The thing behind the curtian sat up.

Kain: "Rose." Tears of joy cam to Rose's eyes as she walked foreward a few steps. She heard the door open behind her and she whipped around. Father Cornello stood at the door smiling at Rose.

Rose: "Father Cornello! Um, I'm sorry to barge in like this..." The Father just stood there his smile widening. A wind rustled through the room, Rose kept her long brown hair from covering her eyes and she looked back towards the bed. She gasped as feathers flew around. A large white bird sat on the bed.

Cornello: "I'm sorry, Rose. Even with the power of the Philosopher's Stone, all I could do was sacrifice the lives of the birds to God, and transfer those to another body. Did you not like the Chimera that talks like Kain?" The Stone flashed red and the bird jumped off the bed and crashed to the floor. It propped itself upward slowly.

Cornello: "Say hello to Kain for me." And he shut the door, locking her in with the bird.

Bird: "Ro... se... Ro... se..." She stepped back as the bird flew at her. Rose clutched the side of her head and screamed. Cornello walked down the dark hall smirking evilly.

Cornello: "Only two others know the secret of the Stone now." Rose held her eyes shut, waiting for impact, but it never came. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up. The bird laid on the floor, dead. Al standing over it.

Al: "There's no need to tell you it's dangerous here. Let's go." He held out his hand for her to take.

Al: "Hurry."

With You and Ed and Cornello

Ed: "Your fraud will go public soon."

Cornello: "The believers cannot tell the difference between Alchemy and Miracles. No, Alchemy and Miracles are the same to them, and it make them happy."

Ed: "Yeah, and how does this benefit you?" Cornello just chuckled.

With Al and Rose (I'm sorry we switch points of view so much)

Al: "The basic tenet of Alchemy is the Princaple of Equavilent Exchange." He twisted two wires together as he said this.

Al: "To gain something, you must pay something of equal value. My brother and Lita, their called 'Genius' both of them, but they earned it with hard work. That is how they got to what they are now."

Rose: "But they paid the price, right? An arm, a leg, a body... But you are trying to regain them now. What happened to your mother?" At the sound of mother Al stood up and ignored the question.

Al: "I think it's about to begin."

Rose: "What?" Al flipped a button. Ed's voice came from the projector Al had made out of the bell.

Ed: "So you were after the money after all."

Rose: "Ed?"

Cornello: "I can get as much money as I want through donations from my followers. What I want are believers who are willing to sacrifice their lives for me. They believe that I can resurrect people, so they do not fear death. Those followers will eventually become the ultimate army. Just watch! I will begin subjugating this country in a few years!" Ed sighed and undid the arm holds.

Ed: "I don't care about that." Cornello turned around to look at you.

Cornello: "What!"

You: "You can't revive anyone, right?"

Cornello: "Of course! Even if you try to perform Human Transmutation using the Philosopher's Stone, the outcome would be unpredictable. Why should I make that sacrifice for a believer?" Ed just took a bite out of the bread on the tray infront of him. The Father looked at him quizically. Ed smiled and moved aside to reveal a hole in the wall, his broadcasting equitment sat there. Projecting the whole village outside.

Cornello: "What! How... how long has that microphone been on!"

You: "Long enough for the ultimate army subjigating this country comment I think."

Cornello: "How did you get my broadcasting equitment!"

Ed: "My little brother did it. Oh, the one you guys caught was just some metal I whipped up to look like him."

Cornello: "No... their all lies! Do not believe him!" Cornello pulled out his machine gun and destoryed the microphone. Ed ran up to him and sliced the machine gun in half with his arm he had transmuted into a sword.

Ed: "Didn't I tell you, you were inferior to us?" The light reflected down his auto-mail arm as he stood there and smirked. Cornello dropped the machine gun and ran out the door. He ran outside only to stop infront of a very angry mob of villagers. The Church Officials were trying to hold them back.

Cray: "Father? Was that broadcast true?" The Father looked paniked but soon smirked.

Cornello: "My children a non-believer has used his Alchemy to impersinate me. But it is all a conspiracy. To prove it, I will illiminate the heretics with the Power of God. Behold the Power of God!" He lifted up his hand the Red Stone started to glow. All the Leto statues around the crowd were effected by his Alchemic reaction. The crowd began to gasp as the statues stepped off their peddistales and begand to walk towards Cornello. Cornello gasped as he realized Ed stood a couple of feet behind him.

Ed: "I'm warning you, give it up."

Cornello: "You can't fool me with that little display back there." Cornello took Ed's State issued Watch out of his pocket and dangled it in the air.

Cornello: "Without this the only Alchemy you can perform is on your own metal arm."

Ed: "You know what? You're not the only one who can stand doubters, Preech." Ed clapped his hands and set them on the ground.

Ed: "Here's the real hammer of God." Blue lightning shot from the ground where his hand laid and transfored to a large statue of Lito inside of the palace. The roof of the temple exploded as the huge statue walked towards Cornello, you sitting comfortable on it's shoulder.

Cornello: "I don't believe it. Not even the Philosopher's Stone can move something as big as that." He stared in awe at the white stone figure, as did the crowd.

Al: "Rings and watched have nothing to do with it. My brothers the FullMetal Alchemist." The staue lifted up it's right arm and smashed his fist right in front of Cornello who fell back on his fat ass.

You: "Next time, he won't miss." You slid down it's stone arm and landed next to Ed. Cornello grabbed his hand as he stared into Ed's golden eyes.

Cornello: "No! I won't let you take the Stone." As he got up to run the Stone began to glow a bright red. Cornello yelled out in pain and dropped to his knee's, clutching his right arm. He lifted up his arm. Machine parts had corsed through it like vines and it began to pulsate.

Ed: "What? It's recoiling." You and Ed ran over to the Priest and Ed grabbed onto his right wrist so he could see the Stone. The stone stopped glowing for a second then exploded into peices.

You: "An imitation?"

Ed: "After all this. All the trouble you put me through. Even the Stone's a fake. Stop jerking mE AROUND!" Ed yelled into the sky. You growled and kicked Cornello right under the chin. Sending him flying backwards.

Later - - - - - 

You, Ed and Al sat by a water fountain. You sat between Ed's legs as he attached your State Alchemy Watch back around your neck.

Ed: "Just another wild goose chase. And here I thought we could finally put you back in the flesh again, Al. And you back to normal."

You: "No, Ed. You'd be the first that we fix. That Auto-Mail is so tough on you."

Ed: "Nothin to do but start the search again." The three of you stood up, ready to depart from Lior.

: "You should never have come here." Ed, Al and yourself looked over to see Rose standing there with her head turned to the ground.

Rose: "Father Cornello gave us hope what right did you have to take that away. " You rolled your silver eyes.

You: 'When is this girl gonna get a clue?' You asked yourself in your mind.

Rose: "With him here we believed we could do anything even bring back the dead. We're a desert village we had nothing before that."

Ed: "So you're saying we should have let everything go on as it was?"

Rose: "Well why not? What do I have to live for now that I know Kane won't come back? You tell me that Ed?" Ed turned his back to her.

Ed: "You'll have to decide that for yourself. Walk on your own. Move foreward. You have a good strong pair of legs Rose you should get up and use them." Without saying another word Ed walked away. Rose dropped to her knees with a lost look on her face. Al wlaked infront of her and kneeled down beside her.

Al: "Brother was trying to help you. He just doesn't alway's handle things well." Rose turned her head away from the suit of armor.

Rose: "Just go away, would you."

Al: "You can still believe and hope, Rose. I still do"

With Father Cornello - - - - 

Cornello clutched his hand as he stood in front of a tall woman in a long black drees with long black hair and light red eyes and a short fat ugly man.

Cornello: "That damned boy was right, that ring you gave me was a fake." The woman leaned her head back a bit.

Woman: "Of course not. You were just juicy bait. As rumors spread, real Alchemists who have spent their whole lifes searching for the Stone will come to me. And then..."

Cornello: "Cursed Souls. Who are you really? And what are you searching for?"

Man: "Come on, Lust. Isn't it time you let me eat the old Preecher?" Cornello's eyes began to twitch as the small man lept towards him and ate him alive.

With the Crowd - - - - 

Man: "Where is the fake."

Man 2: "Damnit, I can't believe we were jipped." A man gasped as he stared at the bodies of a few dead canaries.

Man 3: "What do you think that's about?"

Man 4: "I dont know. Something messed up's been goin on around here. A man gasped as he turned around to see Father Cornello in a traveling outfit.

Man 3: "Father Cornello?" Cornello lifted up a dead bird and threw it into the air. It flew away along with all the other dead brids that laid on the ground.

Man 2: "Woah it's a miracle."

Man: "How do you know it's not just another trick?"

Man 2: "You don't trick things to life."

Cornello: "It seems the Devil has worked his wickedness while I was away. But I am glad that you are all safe and unharmed."

Woman: "I knew it Cornello. I knew someone who gave us so many joys couldn't be bad." The crowd began to cheer and chant.

Crowd: "Long live Cornello! Long live Cornello." The birds that were flying into the sunset seemed to explode into peices. Lust watched from the room, staring out the window.

Lust: "I'm sorry, Envy. But it seems you're going to have to keep that form for a while." Rose stood on the outskirts of the crowd and smiled. "Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's first Law of Equavilent Exchange. In those days we really believed that to be the Worlds one and only truth."


	4. Mother

Metalic Hearts -FullMetal Alchemist- Episode 3: Mother Part A

You, Ed and Al skimmed over a library boolkshelf.

Ed: "I guess there aren't any more books containing information on the Philosopher's Stone."

You: "That priest's stone was a fake, so we've lost another clue."

Ed: "Maybe we should go back to Central City now."

Al: "Brother! Look." Al held up a brown book with the words Alchemy written in black big lettering. 'An Introduction to Alchemy' book.

Al: "Doesn't that bring back memories?"

Ed: "What? Really?" Ed picked up the book and opened it. Flashbacks of their first Transmutation flashed through their minds.

Flashback- - - - - - - - - - 

Edward: Age 6 Alphonse and Lita: Age 5

You were all at Winry's house. Winry and you were standing near the wall. Den, Winry's puppy, in your hands.

Winry: "Hey! This is boring!"

Al: "Wait, let's do a bit more."

Ed: "Okay, I'm done. Watch this, Winry. Lita!"

Winry: "You said that you would give me a present."

Ed: "We're making the present now." They each had two hands full of sand and they let it glide through their fingers and onto the floor. They each walked to a different side of the circle and set their hands on the floor. It glew a gold color. The four of you stood (sat) there and watched. The sand began to move around and it took the face of a ghost. It squecked and Den jumped out of your arms and barked at it. You and Winry fell to the floor. Winry was crying and you were shaking terribley. Ed and Al ran over to you 2 and gathered you in their arms rocking you both in a 4 way hug. 'That was our first Transmutation.'

Mother - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Ed and Al sat outside, next to each other with their arms crossed and sad looks on there faces.

Winry's Dad: "It's Winry and Lita's fault. Those two went through the trouble to..."

Winry's Mom: "That's right. Ed and Al did it for you 2."

Winry: "I'm really sorry." The door opened and Pinako walked in.

Pinako: "No matter how much a person learns, most people will just give up. Those 2 are excellent alchemists, now." Trisha looked down in thought.

Trisha: "But they shouldn't know anything about alchemy."

Pinako: "Maybe it's because they're _his _children." Trisha walked out and stood next to the 2 boys.

Break - - - - - - - 

The Elric brother's laughed as they're mom read from the Alchemy book.

Trisha: "When did you learn Alchemy from yout father?"

Ed: "How are we suppossed to learn from someone who's not here?"

Al: "It was written in the book."

Trisha: "Do you understand this difficult book?"

Both: "Somewhat."

Ed: "Was it a bad thing?" Ed asked looking up at his mom.

Trisha: "No, it's an impressive thing. I'm going to brag about you to everyone. " The 2 gasped and smiled at eachother. When they got home Trisha told them to put the book back where they had found it.

Both: "Okay."

Trisha: "When your Dad gets back, be sure to thank him."

Both: "Okay."

Trisha: "Also, don't open that door." They looked around the room excitedly.

Both: "Okay! This is it!" The two ran to the bookshelf only to tip it over. You ran in at the comotion to see ed and Al buried under a pile of books.

'Mom began to get a distant look in her eyes after Dad left on some journey without telling us his destination. But after we started learning alchemy, she started to smile more. Mom complimented us. We competed and devoted ourselves to alchemy.

Break - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Edward: Age 8 Alphose and Lita: Age 7 Ed: "Mom!" The 2 boys ran up to Trisha. Both: "Look! Look!" Ed help up a silver cow/dog type sculpture.

Al: "Brother made it. Isn't it awesome. I can still only do this one." Al held up a more gray sculpture.

Trisha: "There incredible, you 2! You two really are his children."

Al: "Will Dad compliment us, too?" Ed and Trisha were taken a back abit.

Trisha: "Yes. He will surely do that when he comes back." Ed grabbed his sculpture and began to run away.

Ed: "I'm going to go find Lita."

Al: "Brother!" He ran after his older brother.

The 2 sat on a grassy hill.

Al: "Brother, do you hate Dad?"

Ed: "No, not hate exactley, but..." He wrapped his arms around his knee's and looked down.

Ed: "I just don't remember him. When we talk about him. Mom makes a weird face. I don't like that."

Al: "Sorry..." Ed reached over and rubbed his brother's head and stood up.

Ed: "Come on let's go find Lita." When they got there you had your arms around Winry, who was crying.

Both: "What do you mean?"

Winry: "Like I said, Mom and Dad died."

Ed: "But your parents are doctors."

Winry: "Yes. That's why they had to leave for that wr in Ishbal... They died there."

Al: "Winry, that's like what happened to us and our dad, so..." He set his figurine on the table.

Winry: "It's not the same!" She slapped the cow and it crashed to the floor.

Winry: "They're dead. That means they're never coming back!"

Ed: "That's not true." Ed reached down and picked up the figurine.

Ed: "I read in this book about this thing called a Homunculus. It's a human doll with no heart. but with alchemy, maybe we can..."

Pinako: "Don't! That is forbiddon. Alchemy isn't perfect." Den walked up to you and Winry as she kept crying on your shoulder.

Pinako: "That's why we auto-mail engineers exist."

Ed: "Old hag." Ed, Al and you were chased out of the house by thrown objects.

You 3 walked back home.

Al: "I feel sorry for Winry." Ed looked up and gasped as he watched his mom. She stopped and waved at them. Ed thought about how he would feel if he lost his mom. He closed his eyes and ran to his mom quickley, you and Al on his heels. He hugged her tightley as did you. Trisha looked at the 2 confused. Al also hugged her.

Trisha: "What's wrong with you 3?"

You could feel Ed's shoulder's shake beside yours.

Trisha: "What's wrong, Edward? You're a big boy now. You're to old for this."

Break - - - - - - - - - 

Ed: Age 10 Alphonse and Lita: Age 9 You and Ed ran side by side, Al alittle ways behind you. Baskets of fruits and vegetables were in each of your hands. You all ran along a grassy sloupe a train right beside you.

Ed: "Al, your to slow!"

Al: "Wait!" You all giggled and laughed as you ran all the way home.

Ed: "Sorry we're late, Mom...!" You all gasped as you saw Trisha on the floor. You, Ed and Al dropped your baskets.

Ed: "Mom..." You all ran over to her.

Break - - - - - - - - - 

Doctor: "This isn't an illness that she caught recentley." You and the Elric Brothers sat next to Trisha's bed.

Doctor: "She must have indured the pain for many years now."

Trisha: "Dear..." She said weakly.

Break - - - - - - 

Ed slammed his hand onto a desk covered in letters.

Ed: "We have letters that were addressed to him, here. If we write letters to eveyone here..."

Al: "Someone may know where Dad us, and maybe tell him to come home?"

Ed: "I don't want him to come back! But it can't be helped. Damn it."

Break - - - - - - - - - - 

Trisha: "There is some money that your Dad left for us. I haven't used any of it. Use that, and cooperate and live together."

Ed: "What are you talking about, Mom?"

Trisha: "Can you transmute something for me, Edward? Yes, a flower decoration would be nice."

Ed: "What?"

Trisha: "He... alway's... made them for me." She closed her eyes and her hand gentley released the grip from your 3's small hands.

Break - - - - - - - - 

'Mom was happy to see alchemy... because it reminded her of Dad. That's when we finally realized.'

Al: "Brother. I'm hungry. I'm cold, too. Let's go home."

Ed: "Al, Lita. Let's revive Mom."

Break - - - - - 

Edward: Age 11 Alphonse and Lita: Age 10

Ed: "Look, this equation. I don't understand the details, but there's stuff about Human Transmutation written here. If we can decipher this..."

You: "But it says here that Human Transmutation is forbidden."

Ed: "Anyone would be glad to see a dead person come back to life! Everyone who tried it has failed, so the adults banned it out of spite. If you, Mom, Al and I can live a happy life again, I'm sure Mom would love it, too."

Al: "Maybe we should ask dad first." Ed looked up angrily.

Ed: "Mom died becuse of him. Mom has been waiting for him, but he didn't even come to the funeral. If it's something he couldn't do, then i'll do it. I'll do it."

Break - - - - - - - - - - - 

'We found a teacher and relearned alchemy. Then on that day...'

Ed: "Water, 35 liters.  
Carbon, 20 kg.  
Ammonia, 4 liters.   
Lime, 1.5 kg.  
Phosphorus, 800 g.  
Salt, 250 g.  
Niter, 100 g.  
Flourine, 7.5 g.  
Iron, 5 g.  
Silicon, 3 g.

'These are the elements that make up one adult human body. And this is the construction equation.'

Ed: "We will call back Mom's spirit, and bind the soul to the body."

You: "Ed, will this work?"

Ed: "It's to late for that, Lia." You: "But Alchemy is done by Equavilent Exchange, right? We have the materials for the body... But what are we going to use to transmute into Trisha's spirit?"

Ed: "Stick out your finger." He took out a pocket knife and made a small caught on the each of you guys' index fingers. You each held out your finger.

Ed: "This is the soul's... information." Three drops of blood rested on the ingrediants.

Ed: "This should be it. Let's do this." You each set your hands on the circle. Something didn't seem right as the color in the air drastically changed.

Al: "Brother, something's wrong!" Al screamed in pain as his wrist began to glow white.

Ed: "Al!" Black vine like things touched his leg and it also began to glow white. The same tentacles touched the top of your head and your lower back.

Al: "Brother... !" The whips wrapped around Al and seemed to suck him into the light. A gate appeared and it seemed to suck him in.

Break - - - - - - - - - 

'The last thing I remember seeing was my brothers left leg being decomposed and disappearing. And...' A suit of armor sat up and looked at its hand.

Armor: "This is...?" It looked up to see you unconsious next to Ed who was missing his right arm.

Ed: "Sorry, Al..."

Al: "Brother!" He ran over to Ed.

Al: "Brother, what happened to me? And... your arm..."

Ed: "With only my arm... The only thing I could do was fix your soul to some armor that was lying around here."

Al: "Brother. And... what happened to Mom?"

Ed: "She wasn't human."

Al: "Oh, no. But why? Your theory should have been perfect."

Ed: "My theory wasn't wrong. We were the one's that were wrong."

Break - - - - - - 

Al: "Auntie! Please... help my brother and Lita!" The 2 laid in his metal arms unconsious.

Winry: "Al? Is that you?"

Pinako: "What?"

Winry: "You three came back from your training? So what happened?" ,p Pinako: "Don't tell me you tried to recreate your mother."

: "I see. That was the light of a Human Transmutation. I've never seen such a strong transmutation response before. Excuse me." He pulled out a watch.

Winry: "A State Alchemist?"

Pinako: "And what does a soldier want? As you can see these 2 critically wounded."

Alchemist: "I recieved this letter."

Al: "That's the one tht Ed wrote to all of dad's aquintances."

Alchemist: "We have also been searching for your father, Hohenhiem." (Ho-en-hyme)

Pinako: "Their father is still missing. We have 2 injured people here. Please leave."

Alchemist: "If they still live, even after preforming a Human Transmutation... I have more intrest in them then his father. They might be able to become great State Alchemists."

Pinako: "They have done nothing. Go home. We're busy."

Alchemist: "I am State alchemist, Lieutenant Colonel (Kernel) Roy Mustang."

Next Morning - - - - - - - - 

Winry walked in and put 2 wet clothes on your and Ed's foreheads. Winry looked over at Al. She waved her hand infront of his face. She sat on his lap.

Al: "Uh. Good Morning, Winry." She jumped up.

Winry: "Al! You're awake? I'm sorry, I...!

Ed: "Auntie. There's a good amount of money at our house." Pinako: "Stupid, don't worry about money." Ed looked over at you. You were still unconsious but there was something wrong with you. But he couldn't see it because you were covered up.

Ed: "That's not what I meant. Equip me with auto-mail with that money. I'm going to see that Roy person, and become a State Alchemist. I need a moveable arm and leg to do that, right?"

Pinako: "You were listening to that?"

Ed: "I heard from my teacher that if I become a State Alchemist, I can read the rare documents that the state is incharge of, and i'll be given funds to conduct research on whatever I want. Also, I heard that watch can amplify the power of an Alchemist."

Pinako: "Didn't your teacher also say this? 'Once a war starts you will be pressed into service. And if an order is given, you must use Alchemy, which was intended for the good of the public, to kill people'. I have also heard that it was a State Alchemist involved in a war who look the lives of my son."

Ed: "I don't care if I must become a dog of the military. I have something I must do."

Pinako: "Ed... Are you still...?"

Break - - - - - - - - - - 

Winry: "Just bear with us, Ed. This is the best peice of equitment we've made." Al opened the door.

Winry: "We're fine so don't come in. "

Pinako: "I'm suprised. Even an adult will scream out from the pain of connecting each individual nerve strand."

Ed: "This pains nothing... compared to hers."

Break - - - - - - - - - 

Ed walked over to your bed.

Ed: "Lita. You okay?" You hadn't gotten out of bed in a week. He slipped off your cover and gasped. 2 cat ears made of steel laid on your head as you jerked and looked up into Ed's gold eyes. You ripped the covers back over your head. He pulled them back down gently and crawled into your bed. He wrapped his arms around you.

Ed: "It's okay." You just cried on his shoulder as he ran his fingers through your long red hair.

Couple Days Later - - - - - - - - - 

You were near the river practicing your martial arts.

Ed: "Let's do that thing we used to do, Lita." You looked over and saw Ed walk towards you.

Ed: "To train your spirit, you have to train your body. Our teacher said that, didn't she? But Lita, can you do it with your new body." You smirked.

You: "I'm not gonna lose to an auto-mailer." He slipped his hand out of his pocket and ran at you swiftly. You caught his punch and went to kick him in the stomach. He jumped out of the way. You kicked him in the side.

You: "Ed. Are you serious about becoming a State Alchemist."

Ed: "I don't know if I want to be one or not, but i'm going to see this Mustang person."

You: "Don't."

Ed: "I've already decided."

You: "Then I'll become one."

Ed: "You can't."

You: "Ed, are you still planning on transmuting Mom? You said that we were wrong. So why? I will become a State Alchemist. And I will find a way to return you to your arm and your leg."

Ed: "You don't have to worry about that." You: "But..." Ed walked over to you and kicked you in the side sending you into the river.

Ed: "And what about you? I will find a way to get your body back to normal. With the ears the tail and the whiskers." He walked into the river and swam around you.

You: "Have you givin up on Mom?"

Ed: "There is probably nothin in this world that is equavilent in value to mom's life. Also... I don't want to lose you, too" He reached over and brought you closer to him. You could feel your heart racing as Ed leaned closer and brushed his lips against yours. Capturing you in a light sweet kiss. You smiled and rested your head on his shoulder.

You: "Then I'll go with you."

Ed: "Why?"

You: "Cause no one seperates us, and besides." You leaned back so you could see him and smirked.

You: "You always slack off when I'm not with you."

Ed: "Well if that's what you think of me."

You: "I never... want to be seperated from you." He smiled and pulled you into a wet hug. (cause your still in the water).

Break - - - - - - - - - - 

Fire shot through the house as Ed through the tourch down.

'Even if we are tryin to regain our original bodies... We are still searching for forbidden Human Transmutation. If we fail, we might disappear from the world for good. We are not sure if we will be punished with something even more severe than that... But we can't go back. So on the day we left, we burned our house and moved foreward.

Dont forget 7 oct 10 - - - - - - - - 


	5. A Forger's Love

Metalic Hearts -FullMetal Alchemist- Episode 4: A Forger's Love 

Edward: Age 11 Alphonse and Lita: Age 10

You sat on a train along with Ed and Al. You stared out the window across from Ed who wouldn't stop staring at you.

Ed: "Lita, Al. You're both okay with this right? Leaving everything behind. You don't have any regrets?"

You: "There's no turning back now." You didn't take your eyes off the window.

Al: "And besides we're the ones who desided to come with you. And we all know you'll miss home more then we will."

Ed: "Good ridence that's what I say. Besides you know who's on their way to becoming a State Alchemist. Me!"

You: "Me too."

Al: "Me three. And as soon as I do the first thing I'm doing is returning you to your body."

Ed: "Al I told you that's not your burden. You just have to take care of yourself."

You: "I wonder how one goes about becoming a State Alchemist. Do you think we'll have to take a test?" Ed was thinking about the first time he heard Roy Mustang.

Ed: "Whatever it takes I'm sure Mustang will help us right through it." He began to giggle.

Ed: "What am I stressing for? After all we've been through this thing should be a cake walk for me." Ed looked over at Al who too was staring out the window.

Ed: "What? Are you thinking about, Winry?" Al sighed and looked the other way.

With Winry and Pinako

Pinako: "There's nothing we can do. Those stubborn boys made their choice. But they'll realize their mistake and come back home."

Winry: "I hope so." She stared at the ruins of the Elrics old house.

A Forger's Love - - - - - 

Ed yawned and stretched as the three of you sat on a bench in the train station.

Al: "Brother, do you know when our next train leaves?"

Ed: "Yeah, not til tomorrow morning. Let's get some shut eye." He laid down resting his head on your lap, closing his eyes. A woman screamed as a thief ran in between the people.

Woman: "My purse!"

Ed: "Breaks over."

You: "Yup."

Theif: "Too easy." He stopped and looked at Ed and Al who were standing in his way.

Theif: "Off ta bed. Like good little boys now." You jumped off the bench and ran at the man. You rammed your forearm into his throat, slamming his back onto the concreate floor. Ed finished his Transmutation Circle and clapped. Setting his hand in the middle it glowed and iron bars shot up from the bars around the guy. Ed walked up to him and grabbed his gun.

Ed: "I think you're the one who crawled out of the crib to early."

Officer: "Well done." You three turned around to a jolly faced Police Officer.

Officer: "Now that was something else. That trick wouldn't be something you call 'Alchemy' whould it?"

Ed: "Uh yeah." Ed was smiling confidently.

Officer: "To thiink that kids your age could be such accomplished Alchemists already. The Alchemists I ever get to see is good old Majhal." (Ma-ja-hal)

You: "Majhal, huh?"

Officer: "Yep. They say he does great things with his Alchemy. Just like you boys did. He's very well respected."

Ed: "Well, where could we find him."

Officer: "Oh, the next town over. But you don't want to go there right now. I hear it's become a dangerous place. They say that their dead have risen from the graves. To send the villagers to them."

On the Carriage - - - - - - 

Al: "Why do you want to go see this Majhal person, brother?"

Ed: "That name. It kept popping up in all those old letters. "

You: "You mean 'Hemmies' (Nickname for Hoenhiem) old letters?"

Ed: "Yeah, would you stop calling him that." You just rolled your eyes and looked down.

Ed: "And if I remember he kept writing about Human Transmutation. I figured if it's the same Majhal it wouldn't hurt to pay him a visit." Al: "Yeah. I have a feeling this is going to be a good trip."

Ed: "You seem almost happy."

Al: "Well, you did snag that purse snatcher. You saw how happy the Police Officer was. I was just thinking how Alchemy, can make peoples lifes just alittle bit better."

Later That Night - - - - - 

You, Ed and Al walked along the road, Ed was walking hunched over.

Ed: "God I love carriage ride sleeping, their seats are soft as granet. It didn't bother you at all?"

You: "Uh, uh." He sighed and looked over to the side. You could all see a town with torches lit everywhere. Picnic tables sat side by side, but the space was empty.

Ed: "Hey, look. Someone's throwing a party. With torches and everything, but they forgot to invite us." A bright yellow firework flashed over your head, making you jump and fly into Ed's arms.

: "That one got a little to close to the village." A group of boys ran over near you.

: "You aren't supposed to be here. You could get yourselves killed. We're testing fireworks for..." A girl with dark blue hair held in a baige hat and light blue eyes said.

Ed: "Ya, we noticed that."

: "They're for the festival, I'm in charge." Her yes widened as she noticed something about you three.

: "Hey you guys aren't from around here are you?" A boy began to poke Al in the back with a stick.

Boy: "What's this suppossed to be? A giant robot from the future?" You slnapped the stick in half in kids hand.

You: "Knock it off."

: "Let's show them how we welcome strangers." The group of older boys ran at you three. You growled as you and Ed ran back at the boy's, but then Ed tripped on a stone in the middle of the street and fell flat on his face. Which made you trip over him, while Al grapped on to a near by post with the head of a lion. The head snapped off sending Al ontop of you two.

Ed: "My back!" The girl sat ontop of Al in a victory sence.

: "Ha, we sure showed them."

: "What's going on here." A man with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes said. Everyone looked over at him. The girl stared him down with an icey glare. The man grabbed the lions head and used an Alchemic Circle on his wristband to mold it back into place. Ed watched the seen from under Al.

Ed: "You must be Majhal." Majhal just stared down at the three of you.

At Majhal's House - - - - - - 

Majhal stared at Al in appreciation.

Majhal: "Such fine workmanship. That is an impressive Sprit Attachment." The three of you looked up, astonished that he noticed what Al was. Al started to panik.

Al: "He knows about me, brother."

Majhal: "I'd expect nothing less from the sons of Hoenheim. Apparently, you've inherited his great talent. Now then, tell me what I can do you for you. I expect you're seeking something particular. And I very well can't pass up the sons of a dear friend." Ed set his cup of tea down.

Ed: "I've read the letters you wrote to my Dad. I want to learn more about Human Transmutation."

Majhal: "You should very well know that Human Alchemy is strictly forbidden by the Laws of the State."

Ed: "Yeah, I know. And I don't care. I will return my brother to his body."

Majhal: "I think you've already seen first hanf the incredibly high tolls of messing with Human Alchemy. I know how it feels to loose someone. But molding human flesh is better left to the hands of God."

Ed: "If that's the way you feel then why were you so obsessed with it back then."

Majhal: "Youthful optimisum. Or youthful foolishness." There was a knock on the door. Majhal stood up and opened the door, an old woman with long brown hair under a baige cape hood stood there with a jar in her right hand.

Woman: "I made a batch of jam and I had some extra that I thought you might enjoy."

Majhal: "Of course, you spoil me Leni." Leni just stood there in the door frame.

Majhal: "Was there something else then?"

Leni: "Oh, no. Excuse me."

Majhal: "Goodinight, Leni."

Ed gulped down the food rather quickly.

Al: "So, what is this festival we heard about? "

Majhal: "Ah, yes, The Requim Festival. When the spirits of our loved ones can't find they're way to heaven we send up fireworks to guide them back."

Ed: "And what about these stories about people coming back to life as murderous zombies on a bloody rampage? Does that have anything to do with it?" Ed said with a full mouth.

Majhal: "Silly rumors put on a superstitous town." He said laughing. There was another knock on the door.

Majhal: "Wow, I sure am popular this evening." The girl from earlier and a man stood at the door.

You: "You! Er, little brat." The man pushed his hand on the girls head.

Man: "Don't you have something to say to Majhal."

: "I don't see why I should have to apologize. It's their fault for being so weak, for boys anyway."

Ed: "That's it, come one let me at her. Come on let me at her." Al had to hold him back from slamming her face right into the ground.

Majhal: "Oh, Clause. I know your sisters death effected you, but you were such a sweet, innocent little girl. What would your late sister think if she could see what you have turned into."

Clause: "Shut up! You don't know how I feel. Nobody does. My sister didn't just die. She was killed, by that dead girl."

Ed: "Okay... come again?" Clause pushed the door open and ran outside as fast as her legs could take her.

Mam: "Clause, no wait." Clause ran along the river, crying.

Ed: "Hey! Wait, come back here!" Ed, Al and yourself ran after Clause as fast as you could, trying to catch up with her. Clause tripped on a stone and flew over the river bank, towards the water. You drew a Transmutation Circle, flipped backwards and laid your hand on the edge of the circle. The Alchemic Reaction surged through the ground and froze the water. Clause slid down the bank and hit the frozen water. You let out a huge sigh, seeing that she was okay. She blinked a few times then stood up.

Clause: "You're Alchemists?"

On the River Bank - - - - - 

Clause: "It's been nearly six monthes since my sister died. We had no idea how or why. One of the villagers just found her lying there like she was asleep. But she wasn't asleep. And then on the night of her funeral. We say the spirit of another girl. My father told me she was a woman that lived in the village along time ago. Before she died. So you see, my sisters death just wasn't a coinsadence. That woman killed. And others too. It's all because of her. But if you guys really are Alchemists you can help me avenge her death. I've begged Majhal to help but he refused to take part."

Ed: "I can see, why Majhal wouldn't even consider it. Your theory is as logically sound as a ghost tale. Besides I don't believe in revenge as motivation."

Clause: "You're just saying that, cause you're nothing but a couple of chickens. You're just a whore, a cowardly pipsqueak and a wlaking trashcan." Your head shot towards her.

You: "Whore?"

Ed: "Pipsqueak?"

Al: "Trashcan?"

Ed: "Nobody calls me a pipsqueak and gets away with it! Not even a little girl."

Clause: "Oh, is that so? Oh, I'm so scared of the mouthy little pipsqueak."

You: "Shut up, and take a look at yourself. If you're a girl like they all say then why do you dress like a paperboy?"

Clause: "None of your business!" She kicked dirt all over you and ran away. Ed was still fuming and Al was still sitting with his big metal knee's to his chest-plate.

Break - - - - 

I'm holding a poll on the sequels title. Please take it I'm having a hard time thinking of a title. Your help is greatly appreciated.

Majhal: "I can't believe it's been twenty years now. She had recently succeeded in circulating the extremely rare blue rose. Oh, the woman's smile at the smile at the time was simply. But then, as she was delivering some of her now famous blue roses into town. The house was spooked and her carriage turned over. Falling to her fate. Falling out of all of our lives forever."

Ed: "But they say the same Karin has been terrorizing the villagers."

Majhal: "Absolutely not. If you had known Karin you would know she couldn't harm anyone in life or death."

Break - - - - - 

Al: "So what do you think, brother."

Ed: "Well I don't buy ghosts or zombies or anything of that sort. But if someone were perform a Human Transmutation..."

You: "Then the only who would be capable of doing that would be Majhal. " You and Ed looked up, hearing a bunch of quiet deep growls. Ed jumped up and pushed the door open.

Ed: "What the... you hear that?"

Al: "No."

You: "Yes." Ed growled.

Break - - - - 

You, Ed and Al walked through the graveyard. Ed was holding the lantern while Al crotched behind you.

Al: "Brother, wait for me!"

You: "What's up with you? You're not scared are you?"

Al: "Of course not. The aren't really zombies are there?"

Ed: "Don't be think, Al. If Karin really were really roaming these woods it would only be thanks to human Alchemy. Which is the only reason we're here." Just as Ed finished his sentence, you all crashed through a hole. You landed on the ground, Ed landed on you and Al fell on Ed, crushing you.

Ed: "My back! Again!" Two boys and Clause appeared around the brim of the hole.

Clause: "False alarm!" One of the boys was shaking and pointing ahead.

Guy: "Over there." Clause gasped as a ghostly woman with long brown hair in a white dress turned towards them. The boys began to scream and ran away.

Clause: "You took my sister from me." She ran towards the ghost. You used your claws to climb up the side of the hole.

You: "Clause, wait!" Majhal appeared in front of Clause. He used his bracelet to shot the fire from lantern at the ghost. Setting it aflame. Lust leaned behind a tree.

Lust: "Majhal is just a two bit Alchemist after all. Pity"

Break - - - - 

Fireworks lit up the sky with different colors above the village.

Man: "Majhal, a real hero. If it weren't for you this town would be overrun by zombies."

You, Ed and Al, meanwhile, were sneaking around Majhal's house. Ed knocked on a door gently then pressed his ear against it to listen.

Al: "What are you doing, Ed?"

Ed: "I was right about her not being a zombie but she wasn't a Transmute either. That sound, it's the same one I heard in here." A candle lit in your face and you all looked up.

Leni: "Majhal will be very cross if he finds you. He doesn't like people snooping around his house."

You: "Then what do you call what you're doing?" She put the candle up to her face. You began to feel light headed as your eyes rolled into the back of your head. You stumbled and ran into the door. Your weight pushed the lock open. Ed ran to your side and looked around the room. He saw Mannequins that looked like the Karin ghost.

Ed: "What the?"

Al: "Brother!" Majhal appeared behind Leni and used his Alchemy to knock Al unconscious.

Break - - - - - 

Ed jumped awake to find you, Al and himself tied to together to a chair.

Al: "Hey are you alright?"

Majhal: "So, finally you're awake." You all looked up to see Majhal and Leni standing infront of thr door.

Majhal: "It seems you've stumbled appon aomething you really should not have seen Ed."

Ed: "Oh you mean ... the so called zombies. Ya, I say your toys."

Majhal: "Toys? Those were canfases for Spirit Attachments. Manacins that I've carved to look just like my beloved Karin. Then I would sacrifice the soul of any village girl I could snare. Making full living versions of my Karin."

You: "Then I couldn't imagine why your plan ever failed." Sarcasm dripped from your voice.

Majhal: "It is true that souls tend to reject vessels that are not like them in nature. They usually malfunctune. That's why Al is so special. Some of my dolls escaped, wrecking havek among the village. Fueling superstition."

Ed: "You crazy selfish nut case. Do you even now what you've done? Why the hell did you do it?"

Majhal: "For the same reason any man has ever done anyhting. Karin was the only woman I ever loved. Even years after her death my scars refused to heal. I commited myself to bringing her back. And I tried with the only thing I had at me disposel. Alchemy. When I tried Human Transmutation and failed I tried to make somehting that resemble her beauty. I did it for love."

Ed: "So you chose body over soul."

Majhal: "Shut up! You're just a foolish child what could you possibly know of love? But you do know something that I don't. Now you're going to help me make a Spirit Attachment just like you did for your brother."

Ed: "As if."

Majhal: "It figures. You are as much or even more so stubborn than your father was." The door opened and Majhal looked behind him. Clause stood there with a shocked look on her face.

Clause: "I just wanted to say, thank you, for before."

Majhal: "You foolish girl."

You: "Run Clause!" Majhal chopped Clause in the back of the neck which knocked her unconsious. She fell forewards into Majhal's open arms.

Leni: "This has gone to far. I cannot turn a blind eye any longer."

Majhal: "Then maybe you should try turning the other cheek, wench." He smacked the old woman across the face.

Ed: "Do somehting, Al!"

Al: "Almost there." He stretched his arms against the ropes in attempt to brake them. The ropes snapped off your upper arm. Ed jumped up and ran to the womans side. Ed looked at the womans face and noticed a blue petal lying on the side of her hair.

Ed: "A rare blue rose." Ed gasped as he realized.

Majhal: "Karin, where ever you are, please except this soul. Bless us, and let her be just like you." Clause was tied to a chair inside an Alchemy Circle.

Clause: "No! Let me go!" Clause began to struggle against the bonds.

Ed: "Let her go Majhal." Ed used his Alchemy to walk through the wall.

Ed: "Nothing what you believe is true. And what you've been seeking all your life has been right under your nose."

Majhal: "What is this nonscence."

You: "Majhal. Karin never died. The day of the accident she fell, hit her head and lost her memory. She went and began a new life somewhere. 20 years later her past returned in a flash and in a true desperation of love she came straight back to you. But you were to blinded by obbsession to see it was her." Ed ripped 'Leni's' cloak off to reveal an older looking version of the manicans, with a blue rose in her hair.

Majhal: "No. There is no way this wrinkled old woman is Karin. Karin was a woman of uncomperable beauty and perfection. Just like ..."

Ed: "A rose. Flowers wither and die Majhal. But despite what you've become Karin's feelings for you have not."

Majhal: "Silence child. One more word from you ... and you're both dead!" Majhal grabbed a screwdriver and he used his Alchemy to turn it into a sword. He ran at the four of you. Al stepped infront of you blocked the attack. Majhal fell backwards but came at you again. Ed grabbed onto the blue rose in Karins hair and put it in the middle of a Transmutation Circle. Ed Transmuted the rose into a blue thorned whip. (a Rose Whip if you watch YYH) The thorn whip wrapped around Majhals ankle which stopped him in his tracks. The sword flipped into the air and came down, through Majhal's stomach. Blood shot form his mouth as he fell to the ground. Karin gasped and ran to his side. Karin: "Majhal! Majhal!"

Majhal: "I dont see it. There is no possible way you could be my Karin." He said weakly and he looked up at one of his mannacins.

Majhal: "Karin. I'm coming for you, Karin." And he closed his eyes, ready for his eternal sleep.

Break - - - - 

You and Al sat on the bench while Ed stood a little ways away from you. Ed looked back at you two.

Ed: "Well it's good to see you depressed and back to normal."

Al: "I'm sorry. I was just thinking how alchemy also has the power to corupt people also." : "Hey!"

All: "Huh?" You looked behind you to see a pretty girl with long dark blue hair and turquiose eyes in a blue dress.

: "I'm sorry for all the things that I said and did. You guys really are terrific Alchemists."

Ed: "Yeah, we are, but who are you?"

You: "Call me crazy, Ed. But I think that's Clause." The girl nodded and Ed and al were taken aback.

Clause: "Dumb boys!"

You: "Tell me about it." You stepped into the carriage.

Ed leaned out fo the door as the carriage was riding away.

Ed: "You definatly look much prettier when you're not dressed like a paperboy!" Clause smiled and waved to you 3 good bye.

You: "What was that all about?" Ed sat down next to you.

Ed: "A bit jealous are we?"

You: "No."

Ed: "Don't worry I only have my eyes on you." He leaned over and kissed your cheek.

Al: "Ed! That's your best friend."

Ed: "I know that."

Al: "Best friends don't do that!" You just rolled your eyes and looked out the window as 'thee' Elric Brothers argued amongst each other.


	6. The Man With The Mechanical Arm

Metallic Hearts -FullMetal Alchemist- Episode 5: The Man With The Mechanical Arm 

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of FullMetal Alchemist. I am making no money off of this story.

Edward: 11 Alphonse and Lita: 10

Al stood infront of a food stand, looking at the buns.

Al: "Let's see." Ed dialed the number on a near by phone. You leaned back against the telephone pole as Ed awaited the answer on the other line.

Roy on phone: "Sorry for keeping you waiting." Ed stiffened up.

Ed: "Is this Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang? I are Edward Elric ..."

Roy: "Are? You don't need to be nervous."

Ed: "Yes. I will be riding the 9:20 heading for Central City."

Roy: "Roger that." A woman with short blonde hair handed Mustang the train schedule.

Roy: "No, wait. There's a train before that isn't there?"

Ed: "Yes, but it's about to leave."

Roy: "Get on that one."

You: "But, why?"

Roy: "Just get on it!" Ed hung up and you two rushed towards the departing train.

Ed: "Al! Come! Hurry!" Al grabbed the bag of food and rushed towards the two of you. Roy: "Let's test their luck."

FullMetal Alchemist- - - 

Ed: "I don't understand this Mustang." Ed was sitting there eating a bun.

Ed: "I wonder what kinda person he is." A small girl with short brown hair and brown eyes peeked her head over the seat. Al looked up and waved. She ducked as if she were scared. Ed looked behind him to see who Al was waving to.

Al: "Lita, am I scary?" You looked at him as if he were crazy.

You: "Give me a break. You're kindness in a can."

Girl: "Hey, there's a weird person."

Al: "Weird?"

Mom: "Marin, no. Be quiet."

Marin: "But it's funny. He's wearing armor on a train. He must really like armor a lot." Ed growled and stood ontop of the seat and looked over at the rest of the train."

Ed: "Oh, um ... We're not suspicious people or anything." Ed sunk down into the seat. You could hear giggles and you looked behind you to see the girl called Marin waving at Al and smiling.

You: "See, Al. She likes you, right?" Marin nodded. She looked down and noticed a bit of Ed's auto-mail showing.

Ed: "Cooler then skin, huh?" Marin nodded again.

Mom: "Come now, Marin. You've bothered them enough." You looked at each other and smiled.

Further In The Train - - - 

A woman with two kids sat on the train seat. The two kids laid on their Mom asleep.

General Hakuro: "Looks like they got tired from moving around so much."

Officer: "Yes, I'm glad that the vacation went smoothly. General Hakuro"

Hakuro: "I heard that it wasn't very safe in the East, but I guess it wasn't that dangerous." The two laughed. Outside the door, Warrant Officer Falmon, and another guard stood guard.

Falmon: "Hear that? The higher-ups are so easygoing. By the way, where is Major Hughes."

Sentinel: "Sir! He is currently contacting Lieutenant Colonel Mustang about the case."

Falmon: "That case?"

Sentinel: "Huh?"

Falmon: "I hope you're right."

Hughes: "Well, my wife has gotten more beautiful since she got pregnant. How should I say this ... She's like an Angel that had descended to Earth." Mustang slammed down the phone.

Hughes: "Huh? Lousy phones, cutting off my conversations. I can't do anything from in here."

Falmon: "You're the one we can't do anything with. I'll need to go on patrol again to feel safe."

Hughes: "Hello?"

Falmon: "Oh well ..."

Hughes: "What will I do if she has the baby tomorrow?"

Mustang: "Hughes. I've heard that story 50 times already. If you're going to talk to me about that, don't call me ... call your wife."

Hughes: "I did. A little while ago ..."

Mustang: "Then don't ask me!" Second Lieutenant Hawkeye picked up a different phone.

Hawkeye: "Pardon my intrusion. Major, let me give you a bit of feminine advise. A baby won't be born in just five months!" The train went under a tunnel.

Hughes: "What? What did you say? I can't hear very well with this phone."

With Falmon - - - 

Falmon eyes swept across the train seats for anything suspicious. He stopped as he looked at al looking out the window.

Falmon: 'How suspicious'

Roy: "You can stop now Hughes. We've confirmed we're not being tapped. Have you found any suspicious O's or P's?"

Hughes: "No. Actually that's what I would like to say, but there are more people then expected on the train. If we include the people in the private rooms ..." a phone next to him rang. Hughes picked it up.

Hughes: "What is it?"

Falmon: "I found someone!"

Hughes: "Found?"

Falmon: "I found someone very suspicious!"

Hughes: "What?"

Falmon: "He's this guy in this huge suit of armored suit ..."

Hughes: "Armor?" Roy started laughing on the other line.

Roy: "That guy is fine. There should be to others with him. A short blond and a cute red haired girl."

Falmon: "Short guy, cute girl?" You laid your head on Ed's shoulder and he smiled and laid his head on yours. Falmon ran towards you.

Falmon: "Yes! There is one. He's really small." Ed shot up making you hit your head on his cheek.

Ed: "Who did you call a shorty that has to be looked at through a magnifying glass to actually be seen!"

Falmon: "No, um ... I wasn't the one who said it." Two guys in black pulled out their guns and pointed them at Falmon. Who had his gun pointed at one of them. The one behind him hit Falmon upside the head with the butt of his gun.

Gunman: "Be quiet! Everyone, raise both of your hands." You glared at the men as one of them looked at you. He walked over to you and took your chin his hand.

Gunman 2: "Raise your hands, beautiful. Or say hello to a bullet." You heard Ed let out a low growl but you all raised you're hands non the less.

With Hakuro - - - - 

Two men with guns kicked the door open to General Hakuro's room. The officer pulled out his gun but on of the men took out a machine gun and shot at the officer. The officer fell to the floor clutching his shoulder. Hakuro looked up at the men.

Hakuro: "You ..." A man with long black hair tied back in a ponytail and an eye patch walked by.

: "Hello, General Hakuro." Hughes heard the whole indecent

Roy: "Hey, Hughes! What is it! Did something happen?" Hughes set the phone down lightly so the men did not hear him. A man broke into the switchboard.

Man: "Let Bald know we've secured the radio communicator. And that it looked like no one was using it." Roy and Hawkeye waited by the phone, for word from Hughes.

Hawkeye: "Is it them?" The phone rang and Roy picked it up."

Secretary: "General Hakuro on the train to Central City has a message to Central Command. Its an emergency"

Roy: "Connect them."

Hakuro: "It's me. Lieutenant Colonel? Is that you, Lieutenant Colonel Mustang?" Bald took the phone away from Hakuro.

Bald: "I am Bald, form the Blue Brigade, the front-line fighters form the East Liberation. The train is under our control now."

Roy: "What are your demands?"

Bald: "Don't play dumb. This morning the connections to one of our members suddenly ceased. It was someone that was supposed to send you a statement."

Roy: "What are you talking about?"

Bald: "Very well. Bring our leader in the Eighth Prison to Central Station. I will trade the hostages for him."

Roy: "Very well. But in exchange, do not kill anyone. Otherwise ..." The phone line went dead.

Hawkeye: "Was that okay? We have the statement here. If the General finds out, we will be responsible ..."

Roy: "It's okay. We just have to settle this incident. I already took the necessary steps."

Bald: "What is Mustang thinking. If he screws up, consider you and every passenger dead." The men were patting everyone down when the gunman looked up at you. He smirked and walked over to you.

Break - - - - 

Al: "Brother ..." Al whispered as the man set his hands on your sides and moved them down slowly.

Ed: "Yeah ..."

Gunman: "You two ..." Ed had a scared look on his face and he pointed behind the man. They looked behind them then looked back. Ed jumped up and slammed his knee into the guys face. You jumped onto Al's shoulders your back were to the man and you flipped backwards so you landed right on the other gunman.

Man: "Hey, what are you going to do now? What if the others members come to get revenge?"

Man 2: "Yes. If you hadn't resisted, maybe we could have gotten to Central City safely"

Man: "Yes."

Al: "What should we do?"

Ed: "What?" The man you took out pointed his gun at Marin. Al jumped up and pushed him back to the ground.

Ed: "Are you okay?"

Mom: "Yes." Ed let out a sigh of relief.

Ed: "Sorry. We'll do something about it. Let's go, Al."

Al: "Okay."

Falmon: "Hey, you three." Falmon crawled out from one of the seats. You ran over and untied him.

Falmon: "I am ashamed. Who are you three?"

You: "Just some plain Alchemists."

Falmon: "What? Is that so? I'm Falmon, a Warrant Officer."

Ed: "A military personnel? You don't look like one." Falmon laughed.

Falmon: "There's a reason I'm dressed like this."

Al: "What?"

Falmon: "In the front car, there is ..."

Ed: "So the culprits are after ..." Falmon nodded.

You: "They got so many people involved in this ..." Ed stood up.

Ed: "Lita ... We're going above. You go from below with Falmon."

Al: "What? Okay."

On The Trains Roof - - - - 

You and Ed stood side by side on top of the train. The wind whipped your hair around as Ed gripped onto your hand. You both began to run down the length of the train. Two of the men that was under Bald's command picked up the phone.

Gunman: "What is it?"

Gunman 3: "Help! Come quick!"

Gunman: "It's from the rear cars. Something's wrong." The second gunman walked over and opened the door. Al stood on the other side. The gunman got scared and shot at Al.

Al: "You shouldn't fire." The bullets bounced off his steel armor and one hit the gunman in the leg. He screamed in pain.

Al: "I was going to warn you that the bullets were going to ricochet ..."

Gunman: "What wrong!" The gunman screamed and shot at Al. Another bullet hit the man and he fell to the ground in pain. Al let out a long sigh.

With Bald - - - 

Gunman: "Hey, Bald. We've lost communication with the rear cars."

Gunman 2: "What's going on?"

Bald: "Just as I thought, they were prepared for this."

Hakuro: "Give it up. Surrender and let the passengers go. It means that things wont go your way that easily." The gunman beside Bald shot at Hakuro and took off a piece of his ear.

Wife: "Honey!"

Bald: "I'm the only one who will be giving orders around here, General. Check the entire train again. Check out the outside of the cars as well!"

With You and Ed - - - 

As you and Ed were walking along the train a tree branch came flying towards you. You and Ed were smacked in the face with the branch and you flew backwards. Just as you were about to fall to your death you were caught. You looked up and blinked.

Hughes: "Hey, are you two okay? I'm suprised that you two came out here."

You: "Oh, sure ..."

Hughes: "I'm Hughes. You are Edward Elric and Lita Nitro, right?"

Ed: "What? Yes ..."

Hughes: "I've heard about you from Lieutenant Colonel Mustang."

Ed: "What? From the Lieutenant Colonel?"

Hughes: "Yeah. Now, cooperate with me. We're done with the pulmonary research here."

Ed: "What?"

Two gunman stood guard over the coalmen in the lower hatches. Ed hung upside down from the window and stuck his tongue out at the man. He stuck his head back up before the man looked over.

Gunman: "What is it?" Hughes snuck through the opposite window, he slipped a small dagger from up his sleeve and stuck it through the gunman's hand.

Gunman 2: "Who are you?" You swung through and kicked the gunman in the back of the head. The two coal men growled and punched them both in the face. Another gunman opened a hatch and looked up on the top of the train. He saw Ed climbing up the side railing, you right behind him.

Gunman: "I found them. Eat lead." He aimed his gun at Ed's head. He ducked just before the bullet hit just where his eyes was.

Hughes: "You okay?" He also had to duck when a bullet came at him. Ed pulled out a piece of chalk and handed it to you. You drew the Transmutation Circle on the train wall and he used his Alchemy to make an iron canon.

Gunman: "What the ..." The canon ball slammed right into his face and he fell back through the upper hatch.

Hughes: "Amazing!"

Coalman: "Hey! Don't mess with that tender, it's the train's life!"

You: "Sorry! Tender?" You smirked as you got an idea. The gunman that was hit with the canon sat on the floor as he rubbed his head.

Gunman: "This isn't good, Bald. There's someone monstrous up there."

Gunman 2: "Bald! All the other connections have also ceased. They were talking about some armored guy ..."

Bald: "Calm yourselves!" A little speaker that looked like Ed appeared in the door.

Ed: "Testing. Testing. Can you hear me, everyone from the criminal group?"

Gunman 2: "What's ... that?"

Ed: "Hey! How dare you threaten everyone! Release the hostages!"

Bald: "Are you the guy that Mustang sent? If you interfere, I'll kill the hostages one by one."

Ed: "Oh? Looks like you're full of determination. Then ..." Something popped out of the door.

Gunman 2: "A water pipe?"

Ed: "Hostages. Please take cover!"

Bald: "What...?" Water rushed out to greet the 3 men. The water rushed through the entire car and poured out the windows. Al grabbed onto the copper door.

Al: "Here it goes." He opened the door to be pushed back by water. The three gunmen were pushed through the car and to the end. Al pushed his fists together.

Al: "Welcome." Bald got onto his hands and knees sopping wet.

Hughes: "Okay, don't move. You are the leader, correct?" Bald moved towards him and Hughes threw his dagger at Bald. It hit him in the arm but bounced off. He pointed his arm at Hughes and bullets flew towards him. Hughes fell to the ground and clutched his bloody shoulder.

Bald: "What's wrong? Come out."

Hughes: "Damn it." Bald smirked at him.

Bald: "Before I kill the General, I'll kill you."

You: "Wait!" Bald looked up to see you coming down him and you flipped out of the way and Ed grabbed onto his hands. Ed's auto-mail hand was clutched onto Bald's auto-mailic arm.

Ed: "An auto-mail buddy, eh?"

Bald: "Two kids? The military uses kids now?"

Ed: "Sorry for being a kid, but I'm not being used."

Bald: "Kid, let me tell you something. I was in the military a long time ago. When I was there, I wanted to equip myself with something better. But the military didn't like that. They feared the fact that I was going to become stronger. After I received the surgery to get this, they threw me away. That's way ... That's why ... I plan to destroy the military! You understand right? If you have that arm, you must have wished the same thing I did. You wished to become stronger then everyone."

Ed: "I don't understand at all. Don't compare my arm ... to your cheap arm!" Ed crushed Bald's arm with his hand. Bald turned around just to get 'Chick-Kicked' right under the chin. Al came up behind you and punched him square in the chin. He landed with a slam onto the train compartment floor. Ed sighed and winked at you giving you a thumbs up. Al and you smiled and gave him the thumbs up. Hughes smiled at you.

Hughes: "Really ... That was quite nice.

Central City - - - 

All the gunmen and Bald were tied up and sat infront of the train.

Roy: "Do not kill anyone. That is what I told you. Looks like you listened to me, even if it was against your will." Bald jut smirked.

Bald: "You're Mustang?" A knife stuck out from his auto-mail arm and cut the ropes. Bald jumped up and tried to lunge on Mustang. Mustang just snapped and Bald was engulfed in flames.

You: "Woah ..." Bald sat there on his knees. Smoke pouring from his skin.

Roy: "I went easy on you. That shouldn't have effected your body as much as it seems. I am Roy Mustang. My rank is Lieutenant Colonel. And I am the Flame Alchemist. Remember that."

Ed: "He's Mustang?" You growled and ran up to him.

You: "You bastard! You put us on that train knowing about this didn't you?"

Roy: "We didn't know everything. By the way, I have good news for you. The General has heard of your accomplishment. And he will be giving the three of you special permission to take the State Alchemy exam."

Ed: "Special? You told us to take it, that's why we..."

Roy: "There is no way children can take an official military exam. See? Aren't you glad I made you take this train?" Roy walked over and set his hand on your shoulder.

Roy: "It's your choice whether you take the test or not."

You: "Of course we will."

Al: "Looks like we were playing right into their hands. But it can't be helped. We still lack power."

Marin: "There he is! Over here!" Marin and her Mom were on the departing gate.

Al: "Marin!"

Marin: "Big brothers! Thank you!" You all smiled and waved back, thankful that you could make a difference.


	7. The Alchemy Exam

Metallic Hearts -FullMetal Alchemist- Episode 6: The Alchemy Exam

Roy: "So did you decide to take the test?"

You: "Of course. Shall I wag my tail while I'm at it?"

Roy: "Very well." The Flame slid a clipboard across the desk. It had the symbol of the State on the front page. "We will now have you three study in the most appropriate environment." Ed reached over and grabbed the clipboard. He flipped the page over.

Ed: "The Sewing Life Alchemist?" You leaned over Ed's shoulder to read the paper.

Roy: "Shou Tucker. He is the foremost expert in Bio-Alchemy." You and Ed looked up at this.

'This is how we ended up ... spending our time before the Exam at the Tucker Estate.'

The Alchemy Exam - - - - 

Roy: "Two years ago Mr. Tucker succeeded in transmuting a Chimera that could speak human words, and thus achieved the title of State Alchemist." You and the Elric Brothers sat on the other side of Roy in a car.

Ed: "A Chimera that spoke human words?"

You: "An animal synthesized from two or more animals with different genetics."

Roy: "Or in more familiar terms. A Chimera understood what a human said and spoke back."

Ed: "Amazing ..."

Al: "Yes."

The Estate - - - - - 

The car stopped and the four of you stepped out.

Roy: "Mr. Tucker has a daughter who is to turn four living with him."

Ed: "He doesn't have a wife?"

Roy: "This way." He walked the driveway to an enormous mansion.

Ed: "It's huge."

Al: "It's amazing isn't it brother?" Roy rang the bell and turned towards you.

Roy: "What are you doing? Come along, now."

Ed: "Right." You all began to run towards the door. The bushes began to move and you looked over. A huge white bear jumped towards you. You stepped out of the way and it landed on Ed.

You: "Polar bear?" You looked down to see an enormous white dog panting ontop of Ed, which was just a speck of red under the thing.

: "That's a no-no, Alexander."

: "I'm sorry."

Ed: "No prob. Just ... don't say roll over."

You all walked inside after getting Alexander off of Edward Tucker: "I'm really sorry. We just don't have any woman in the house." He started picking up stray books. "So you can see the house is very dirty."

Nina walked over and grabbed onto Al's hand.

Nina: "Hey, the clothes you're wearing are weird. Aren't they heavy?"

Al: "I'm fine since I'm strong." Your tail twitched under the jacket that was around your waste and you scratched the bandana that was ontop of your head. Al looked up to see Shou staring at him.

Roy: "We will have time to discuss their personalities in the future. But please take care of them for now." He broke the uncomfortable tension with his smooth voice. He smiled at you and set his hand on top of your head.

Tucker: "Nina, go outside and play."

Nina: "What?"

Tucker: "Alexander is lonely."

Nina: "I'll see you again later." She smiled and ran off.

Tucker: "So your goal is to become a State Alchemist at your age. If there is anything I can I do, feel free to ask."

Ed: "Then I want to see the Chimera you transmuted, Mr. Tucker." You rolled your eyes. That's Ed, going totally assertive five minutes after we meet this guy.

Al: "Me too." You did an anime fall.

Tucker: "Well that thing died a little while after I transmuted it. Anyway, the first thing you need to do is pass. You can't pass the Exam with only one day of hard work."

In The Library - - - - 

Tucker: "This is the library. I hope you find it useful." You smiled, this was your kind of place. You walked up to a bookshelf and picked up a book. "These books are only a small fraction of what is in the Nation Library. If you pass the Exam you'll get access to ten times ... No, one hundred times more knowledge."

Al: "Really? We need to study hard." He looked over to see you with a a book in your hand. "Oh, Lita..." He started laughing as Ed laughed. Hours pasted by like minutes and before long it was dinner time.

Tucker: "Ed, did your studying go well?"

Ed: "Yes, but there were a lot of things I didn't know."

Tucker: "Even an adult with a special education can find the exam tough. But you're still young, so you don't exactly need to take it this year."

You: "No!" Shou looked up. "I will do what I can, even if my chances are minuscule, if that will allow me to move forward ..." Nina shouted as she stared at Al.

Nina: "Big brother hasn't eaten anything!" She lifted a bun up to him. "You need to eat up!" Al lifted his hands up in protest.

Al: "Um ... Thank you." He took the bun out of her hand as Ed looked down sadly. "This looks good."

Nina: "Chew thoroughly." Al lifted his helmet up a bit and through the bun inside.

Al: "This is good!

Nina: "Here have another one." A couple of hours later you three were lying in bed. You had to beg Mr. Tucker to let you sleep in the same room as the two boys.

Ed: "You can't sleep?" You were standing by the window next to his bed.

You: "I believe you can pass the exam. So take a break."

Ed: "Sure."

Al: "We've been like this for a while. We just wanted to become State Alchemists. By doing so, we thought that we could see the way." Ed and yourself sat in the library, reading, as you usually did.

Ed: "Shoot, it's this time already?" The clock had chimed in the background. "Al, where are you?" Alexander started barking in the distance. "Is he playing?" You stood up and followed Ed out of the Library and out the front door. "Al!" He shielded his light form the strong light.

Al: "Brother!"

Nina: "Small Brother. There's snow!" Ed smirked and jumped down with the two and the dog. You always were lazy and tired as if your energy was drained in the winter. And you didn't like the snow so you just watched the others play. "I hope you three stay here even after the exams." You and the Elric Brothers looked up at Nina. Ed smiled and stood up. "What are you drawing?"

Ed: "It's called a Transmutation Circle. It's a charm that makes wishes come true. Okay. Watch." He set his hands on the edges of the Circle and it began to glow a bright blue. Flowers began to grow up from the ground and became a flower tiara.

Nina: "That's amazing. That's amazing! You're amazing." Ed set the ring of flowers on Nina's head.

Hughes: "Working hard?"

Ed: "Major Hughes."

Hughes: "Hey. I came to pick you up. Today's your birthday, right, Ed?" You smiled.

Ed: "How did you know that?"

Hughes: "I'm in the investigative department, even though I don't look like it. Now let's go to my house, my wife is waiting." You all looked at each other a bit sadly. "That little lady can come too. Celebrations are more fun with more people. You all smiled and you walked to Maes' house together.

Break - - - - - 

Gracia: "Welcome, I'm glad that you made it."

Hughes: "This is my wife, Gracia."

Ed: "Her stomachs huge."

You: "She's pregnant, Ed. You're expecting a baby soon?" Ed looked at Maes and gave him in a wink. Hughes chuckled and put his hand behind his head.

Gracia: "She's moving around inside saying she wants to get out."

Ed: "Really?"

Gracia: "Do you want to touch it?"

Ed: "Heck no!"

Nina: "I do!"

Gracia: "Go ahead, Nina." You smiled and laid your hands on Nina's and laid them on Gracia's belly.

Nina: "It moved. Wow!" The guys stared in astonishment. There was a huge feast, Ed made a wish and blew out the candles after you sang a Rock version of Happy Birthday.

Gracia: "Anyone up for another cup of tea."

Hughes: "Thanks." Gracia collapsed and Hughes ran to her side. "Gracia!"

Gracia: "Honey, bor..."

Hughes: "Horse?"

Gracia: "She's going to be born."

Hughes: "The expected date is still far off."

Gracia: "Well the baby just said now."

Hughes: "A doctor. We need to get to a doctor."

Al: "There's a blizzard."

Hughes: "I'll bring the doctor here. Hang in there, Gracia."

Ed: "Wait!" The door slammed shut.

Gracia: "I'm sorry everyone."

Break - - - - - - 

Ed: "Gracia, I've brought some hot water."

Gracia: "Thank you. Put it on the floor."

Al: "Anything else?"

Gracia: "Yes, we'll need lot's of fresh towels."

Al: "Towels? Got it." Gracia groaned in pain as Al turned his back. You looked down, you never could stand listening to things in pain. "The doctor's late ..."

You: "Look at the snow."

Gracia: "I can't do this, I'm going to die." The three of them screamed.

Al: "Brother, Gracia's going to die!"

Ed: "No way!" Gracia stopped yelling and laid there. Nina let out a loud scream.

Al: "Did she die?"

Ed: "No, idiot. She just fainted."

Al: "But in Alchemy, you need something of high value for life."

You: "Child birth isn't related to Alchemy!" Gracia began to groan again.

Al: "Oh good, she's alive. Are you okay, Gracia?" Ed slammed his fist into his hand and you looked at him.

Ed: "Damn it, what should I do? I can't do anything..."

Nina: "Brother! The water is cold."

Ed: "Okay." Ed grasped the side of the tin bowl and light blue lightning shot over the water. Steam poured from it and you, Al and Ed gasped.

You: "Ed, what did you do?"

Ed: "Nothing?"

You: "You can't mean nothing. Where's the Transmutation Circle?" Ed was starting to scare you. He just smiled oddly at you.

Al: "Then why did the water boil."

Ed: "I don't know. I just used my head."

Gracia: "I can feel it's head now."

All: "What should we do?"

Ed: "Where's the doctor!"

Break - - - - - - 

Baby cry's could be heard throughout the house as Gracia laid on the couch with a beautiful baby girl in her arms.

Hughes: "Well done, well done Gracia." You just stood there and smiled.

Gracia: "Everything is thanks to you all. Thank you very much."

Ed: "We didn't do anything..." You all looked at each other.

Gracia: "No. You stayed by my side." She brushed her cheek against the top of her babies head. Ed smiled and slipped his arms around your waist. Later that night you all laid awake in bed.

Ed: "Although we are Alchemists, we couldn't do anything."

Al: "Yeah."

Ed: "Still, mothers are amazing. They did something that even Alchemists couldn't do ... even in a hundred years."

Al: "Our Mom did it too."

Ed: "Al?" You stood up and walked over to Al's bed.

Al: "When I was born, was I that soft and warm?"

Ed: "Of course you were."

You: "You were still soft when you were five." Al pulled the covers up and small cries could be heard from inside the bed.

'After that, we concentrated harder on Alchemy. Because we wanted to regain the bodies we were born with.'

Al: "I just remembered... You boiled that water without drawing a Transmutation Circle, right?"

Ed: "Well we were in a bizarre situation."

You: "But you're still amazing, Ed."

Al: "I need to work harder too."

Ed: "Here, I've got a question for yeah"

Al: "Okay."

'The Exam was drawing nearer.' Nina and Alexander were sleeping infront of the fire while you, Mr. Tucker and the Elric Brothers sat at the table.

Tucker: "Every year, the Exam consists of writing, an interview, and practical skills, in that order. I'm not sure about the exact number of candidates, but only one or two pass every year."

Ed: "That's all?"

Tucker: "Yes."

Al: "What do we do at the interview?"

Tucker: "In my case they just asked questions. But sometimes they give health inspections to certain people."

Al: "What? Health inspections huh?"

Tucker: "Also, for practical skills, half bring results on research like me and others perform on the spot. What will you three do?" You all looked at each other. You, Ed, and Al all sat across from each.

Ed: "What should we do for the practical skills exam?"

Al: "Before that, what if they give me a health inspection? They'll find out that my armor id empty."

You: "Don't worry. Colonel Mustang with think of something."

Al: "I hope so."

'The Exam came when we were still full of uneasiness.' You sat in long columns that looked like a college room. State Alchemists were stationed everywhere.

: "We will now begin the first exam. Begin!" Alexander and Nina stood outside the huge white building, hoping for the best. Soon enough the people began to file out.

Nina: "How did it go?"

Ed: "I didn't make it to the last question."

You: "I made it through with no problem."

Al: "I did all of it. But the next Exam will be an interview."

With Roy - - - - 

Roy: "I didn't expect the little brother to pass the exam as well. The female passed the questions with a straight A+."

Riza: "Is there a problem."

Back with you - - - - 

Ed: "An interview huh?" Later that day Roy had called you all to a meeting in an alley.

Al: "What? I can't agree with that! Why? I shouldn't take the interview?"

Roy: "If you want to hide your past and move forward, it's the only way."

Al: "But I need to reach the same goal as my brother!"

Ed: "Let it be, Al."

Al: "What?"

Ed: "Didn't Auntie Pinako say that State Alchemists get called out when war breaks out? And they have to kill people using Alchemy, which is supposed to be used for the good of the public. It means that if you pass you'll become a dog of the military."

Al: "But..."

Ed: "Only I should have to go through the shame of becoming a State alchemist in this family."

You: "Good thing I' m not apart of the family then." You said quietly to yourself.

Ed: "I'll make sure I pass and I'll make your wish come true."

Al: "Brother."

You stood infront of a pair of silver doors with pictures of men standing in water. You grabbed the handles and pushed the door open. A bright circle light appeared and it was centered on a golden chair with three legs, a table with State Alchemists was set infront of the chair.

You: "A Golden Tripod?" 'Why doesn't it fall in that position?'

: "Sit. If you are a true Alchemist. It will not reject you. Alchemists have no fear at any time." You sighed and walked over, you lowered yourself down and sat in the chair. "Very good. First let me hear the reason you took the exam." You looked up then looked at your shoes.

You: "That's..."

: "That's?"

You: "Because of a promise. A promise to my only friends that I would become a State Alchemist."

Later that night - - - - 

You: "Al?" Al leaned up in his bed and looked over at you. "This path that we chose, it was right? Wasn't it?"

Al: "I don't know. But there is one thing that I am sure of... I want to touch you again Lita. Isn't it weird? We're this close, but the sensation of touching you and the warmth of your body, I can't remember them."

'And the morning of the practical skills exam arrived.'

Ed: "We'll be going now."

Nina: "Brother."

Al: "Nina." Nina nodded and walked up to Ed.

Nina: "Brother, here." She took her hand from behind her back and handed Ed a piece of paper. It was a drawn picture of you, Ed, Al, Nina, Shou and Alexander with an Alchemy symbol in the background. "It's a charm that makes wishes come true."

Ed: "Thanks, Nina."

: "We will now lend you the natural materials in the area. Transmute them as you wish."

You: "As you wish? What do we need to do in order to pass?" A huge stone tower shot up from the ground. The man tried to stand up after the transmutation but he had no strength left.

Hakuro: "That's impressive, but losing strength there is a minus."

Ed: "Are you serious?" A man with long brown hair walked forward

Man: "I'll go next." He drew a huge Transmutation Circle and chopped down some trees. They fell onto the Transmutation Circle and he splashed some water ontop.

Ed: "Trees and water?"

Nina: "Will brother be okay?"

Al: "He has his good luck charm so he'll be fine Nina." A huge shadow shown over them and they looked up. An ugly tan balloon was floating through the sky.

Hakuro: "Splendid."

Ed: "He created paper and hydrogen from trees and water?" You looked up as a hole appeared in the side of the balloon and it zoomed through the air.

Roy: ""This isn't good." The balloon smashed into the stone tower and the top of the tower crashed over. You analyzed the situation and turned to Ed.

You: "You get the man I'll take care of the tower." You ran up and your eyes began to turn clear. Ed clapped his hands and the tower began to glow. Your eyes were no longer visible since they blended with the whites of your eyes. The pieces of stone began to float and you moved them into the mountain. The tower and turned into flower petals and you smiled. You born with telekinetic powers so you could move elements. The force of the wind and blown your bandana off and your cat ears were clearly visible.

Roy: "No Transmutation Circle, eh?"

: "To very young Alchemists, eh? Interesting"

Nina: "Ahhh! That's so beautiful!"

Edward Elric and Lita Nitro, State Alchemists Qualification Exam.

Passed.

You, Ed, and Al walked across the bridge as the sun was going down. Nina was asleep on Al's shoulders.

Ed: "Lita. I'm going to stop hesitating now. I shall only look straight ahead and run. If I stop, I'll deal with it when it happens. One day, I will ... return you two to your original bodies."

You: "Yeah, and when that happens, your original body will be there too." Ed wrapped his arm around your waist and you walked like this all the way home.


	8. Night Of The Chimera's Cry

Metallic Hearts -FullMetal Alchemist- Episode Seven: Night Of The Chimera's Cry

You and Ed stood infront of Roy Mustangs desk. He quickly rummaged through his desk and pulled out two silver watches.

Roy: "Here, take it." He threw the watches across the room. They flew clear over your heads. Before they could slam into the wall and shatter your eyes turned white and the watches stopped in midair and floated back to the two of you. Ed sighed and looked at the Lion imprint.

Ed: "Isn't there a more dramatic way to give this to me?"

Roy: "Congratulation, you're now officially a dog of the military. Lieutenant Havoc, guide them out."

Havoc: "Sir!"

Alexander, Al, and Nina all sat in the yard awaiting your return. Shou Tucker stared down at them from the window.

Tucker: "Nina..."

Night Of The Chimera's Cry

You and Ed sat in a car that was taking you back to the Tucker Estate. Ed had his elbow on the window and was staring out of it with an angry look on his face.

Havoc: "Come on, don't look like that, Boss. The Lieutenant Colonel is on a tricky case right now."

You: "Case?"

Havoc: "A serial murderer that only kills woman." You let out a disgusted breath and Ed seemed to inch closer to you.

Ed: "Isn't that the police's job?"

Havoc:" Letting a murder get away under the militaries nose will give us a bad reputation."

Ed: "He's planning to get a promotion again." The car was slammed to a halt, Ed and yourself almost falling on the floor.

You: "What the hell?"

Havoc: "It is true that the Colonel will do whatever it takes to get a promotion ... but we would not follow him if that is the only he did."

You: "What's that supposed to mean?"

Havoc: "You'll find out soon enough." He started up the car and drove you the rest of the way home in silence.

At the Tucker Estate

Ed: "Tadah!" Ed held up his watch for all to see.

Al: "Ed, is that the real thing?" Alexander ran up to Ed and grabbed onto the watch, and ran away with it.

Ed: "Hey! Wait! Wait up! Give it back! Give it back! That's an important..!"

Havoc: "He's being toyed with again." When Tucker walked out Havoc took the cigaratte out of his mouth and saluted. Tucker nodded as you stepped out of the car and watched Ed chase Alexander around the yard.

Ed: "Please give it back! Give it back!"

Tucker: "They are the talk of the day."

Ed: "Come on!"

Havoc: "No one expected a couple of 12 year olds to pass the Qualification Exam."

You: "That just shows how arrogant people can be."

Tucker: "Geniuses do exist. Now let's celebrate Ed and Lita's success in the exams with a feast tonight." He clapped his hands together and smiled.

Nina: "Yeah!"

Ed: "Really?"

Tucker: "Yes. Would you care to join us?"

Havoc: "I still have work to do..."

Tucker: "Is that so?"

Havoc: "Oh, Mr. Tucker. I have a message form the Lieutenant Colonel. It's almost time for Assembly Day. He is looking forward to it."

Tucker: "Yes, I am aware of that."

The Feast

You: "Assessment? For being a State Alchemist?"

Tucker: "Yes. If I don't report my research every year and get assessed, they will take away my title."

Al: "That sounds like trouble." Tucker chuckled nervously.

Tucker: "I didn't get a positive assessment last year, so this year it's do or die."

Nina: "Do your best daddy!" You smiled over at Nina.

Al: "Are you going to make another Chimera that can understand human words?"

Ed: "Please show it to us once you complete it."

Tucker: "Yes, I promise. Once I complete it, I will show it to you three.

Later That Night

You and Al were sitting on opposite sides of the bed reading and Ed was sitting on at the desk when the door opened.

Nina: "A letter? Who are you writing to?" Ed pushed his chest over the letter and had a bit of a blush on his face.

Ed: "That's none of your buisness!"

Al: "Brother, you're writing to Winry, aren't you?"

Ed: "I'm only giving her a report." He slammed his fist on the table so hard all of the papers flew into the air and landed on the desk again. "I was able to become a State Alchemist. How do you like that!" He stood up in a totally arrogant stance.

Nina: "Is Winry your girlfriend, Brother?" Smoke shot from Ed's head at that question.

Al: "Well..."

Ed: "No! No! No! No! No! No!"

Nina: "I'm going to write a letter too. To my mom." Nina grabbed her paper and crayons and layed down on the floor and began to draw.

You: "Nina, is your mom in a far-away place now?"

Nina: "Yes. She said that dad was a good-for-nothing, so she got fed up with him and went back to her home. I hope my mom sends a reply." You stood up and sat next to Nina and ran your fingers through her hair.

Break

Nina had fallen asleep after she had finished her drawing. Tucker walked in and picked up Nina. You picked up Nina's picture and handed it to Tucker.

You: "Here."

Tucker: "My wife couldn't bear being poor so she left. It happened shortly before I became a State Alchemist. If they take away my title I'll go back to the way I used to be. I must pass the assessment if I am to safe my lifestyle."

Nina: "Do your best on your studies."

Next Morning

Alexander jumped onto your bed and began to lick your face. You stood up and the covers fell off your body. You didn't have time to change out of your black and red lingerie.

You: "Okay, you want to take a walk right?" You stepped into a pair of black furry boots and walked behind Alexander. You walked by the dining room and in the corner of your eye you say a chared peice of paper in the ash tray. You opened it and it was the picture Nina had drawn last night. As soon as you could you went to the library with Ed and you told him the whole story.

You: "This isn't what I'm looking for. I'm looking for informtion about the talking Chimera that was created by Shou Tucker three years ago."

Library Worker: "Hey Sciezka (Shez-ka), do you know anything?" A girl with short dark brown and green eyes behind glasses with an arm full of books stopped walking.

Sciezka: "Shou Tucker's report is classified."

You: "Look into it more carefully. I'm not a normal person." you unzipped the top of your jacket abit to show your offcial pocket watch."

Sciezka: "That's not what I meant. You need Brigadier General Basque (Ba-sk) Gran's permission." She fell over because of the wieght of the books.

Ed: "Brigadier General Gran?"

Library Worker: "You don't know the Iron Blood Alchemist? He was the first to suggest using Alchemy for military purposes. Since you need his premission, it must be a big military secret."

Ed: "A military secret?" You both sighed and walked out of the library.

Soldier: "Please wait! The first branch of the library is for State Alchemists only." A soldier in a black uniform was standing infront of a man with spikey white hair and was wearing sunglasses. There was a big X shaped scar on his face.

"You need premission from the military..."

: "But I was told that I could only find the information here." He pushed the soldier aside and continued to walk up the steps.

Soldier: "Wait!" You reached back and grabbed the mans arm.

: "What?"

You: "I'm sorry, but it's a rule, you know?" He jerked you but you pulled back and the sleeve of his shirt ripped off. You gasped as your eyes ran over the black markings that ran up his arm. He swiped the sleeve from your hand ran away.

Soldier: "Hey! Stop!" The soldier chased after him. The man ran into in alley.

: "Brother...I don't understand... Why did you brand me with such a thing...? This brand of Alchemy. The Alchemy we despice."

At Maes Hughes' house

Hughes: "Here, Elysia. This is Ed and Lita."

Gracia: "Honey, please listen to their story." She walked over and took Elysia from his arms.

Hughes: "Now, it was about Tucker's Chimera?"

Ed: "Yes. You're from the investigation department. We thought you might know something."

Hughes: "Just ask him in person."

You: "He looked kinda stressed with the assessment coming up and all."

Hughes: "I don't know much about it. Tucker created the first Chimera in the world that could understand and speak human words."

You: "Are you sure?"

Hughes: "The Chimera definatley said one thing...'Give me death.' After that it didn't eat anything and died."

Ed: "Why would Tucker think to make something like that?"

Hughes: "I don't know. But there was someone in the military who thought it would be useful."

You: "What about Tuckers wife?"

Hughes: "You mean the one that died before he came to Central?" Your head shot up at this statement, the phone rang and Hughes answered it. "Yes, this is Hughes. The seriel murderer!"

Break

Kid: "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Riza was leaning over the kid who had his hands on a covered picture.

Roy: "That makes the fifth... Hasn't the Investagations Department found any clues?"

Hughes: "Don't blame me." Riza picked him up and the kid ripped the cloth off the figure. A woman covered in blood with many deep gashes laid on the floor. Flashbacks of Trisha flashed through your eyes and you collapsed ontop of Ed.

Roy: "Hey, what's wrong?"

Hughes: "Pick them up!"

Soldiers: "Sir!"

Break

Ed's eyes shot up and he loked all over the room but calmed down when he saw you laying in a a bed right next to his. Tucker was sitting in a chair that was in the middle of the two beds.

Tucker: "I heard you saw something very horrible."

Ed: "I'm okay now..."

Tucker: "You have been calling for your mother and apologizing to her. I've thought of the possibility after seeing your bodies." Ed looked over at you and sighed. "Your mother, huh? That must have been tough. What you three did was an unforgivable thing. But I understand your feelings."

Al: "Who are you people?" Ed got up got dressed and walked down the stairs. A bald man with a black mustache stood next to two officers with guns in their hands.

: "I don't know what Mustang told you, but I, Basque Gran, am in charge of Shou Tuckers work."

Ed: "The Brigidiar General? So that's you?"

Basque: "The Sweing Life Alchemists research is one of the militaries top secrets. This is not a place a stranger can roam freely." Ed walked up the stairs and walked over to your bed. He shook you gently and you opened your eyes.

You: "Ed?"

Ed: "We have to leave."

You: "Why?"

Ed: "Remember the Brigidiar General?"

You: "Basque Gran?"

Ed: "Yes? He has told us we can no longer stay here."

Later that day

You, Ed and Al stood infront of the Tucker Estate, your suitcases were at your side.

Nina: "Where are you three going?"

Al: "We'll be coming back to with you soon."

Nina: "Really?"

AL: "Yes?"

Ed and you: "Yeah."

Nina: "Promise." Tucker and Basque stood in the window watching you three leave.

Basque: "Are you mad? Those kids showed a technique of transmuting something without the use of Transmutation Circles. And the Furher had complimentary words for them. Because of that, that upsart Mustang is getting some points."

Tucker: "I am sorry if they upset you."

Basque: "I was able to trick them last year, but if you do not produce any results this year, I will be in trouble as well since I am your supporter."

Tucker: "But."

Basque: "Do you want to give the title Sewing Life Alchemist to those kids and return to your former life. The lifestyle of wandering from city to city with a hungry stomach. You're at the end of the road here. The assessment will be done the day after tomorrow. Tucker sat by the fireplace.

Nina: "Dad? Are you hurt somewhere?" Tucker stood up and hugged Nina.

Tucker: "I'm at the end of the road here, Nina."

Night

Two guards stood infront of the gates to the Tucker Estate. There was a load clap, the next thing they knew they were tied up behind a book, a window open.

Al: "What will you do if they take away your Qualification for doing this?"

Ed: "If there is nothing here, then I'll be happy. If that's the case." You walked down the stairs into the basement. You noticed alot of animals that seemed mutated were trapped in cages.

Tucker: "Over here. Come in." You looked around and saw Transmutation Circles all over the cieling and walls. "Look." He stepped aside and what was infront of him was beautiful in your eyes. It was a white dog with a long red mane. "A complete Chimera that can speak human words. Listen, this is Edward."

Chimera: "Edward."

Tucker: "Yes, good job."

Chimera: "Good... job...?"

Al: "Amazing. It's really speaking."

Tucker: "I made it just in time for the assessment. Now I won't have to worry about the research funds. You walked up to the Chimera, they had always fasinated you. You got down to it's level, it sniffed your faces then grabbed the chain of your watch with it's teeth.

Chimera: "Lita." You pet it.

Ed: "It's okay..."

Al: "Brother?"

Ed: "Tucker?"

Tucker: "Yes?"

Ed: "When was the last time you transmuted a Chimera that could speak human words?"

Tucker: "I told you, about two years."

Ed: "And when did your wife leave?"

Tucker: "Two years ago."

Ed: "Do the letters still reach your wife, even now?"

Tucker: "What are you trying to get at?" You stood up.

You: "Where did Alexander and Nina gone?"

Tucker: "I do not like kids like you that have good perseption." Ed ran up and grabbed onto Tucker's collar.

Ed: "You heard it! That's how it is."

Al: "He used his own wife...?"

You: "And this time used his daughter and his dog to transmute a Chimera. Using a human is easier, isn't it?"

Ed: "Say something."

Tucjer: "Why are you mad? As seen in medical science, mankind has evolved through countless numbers of experiments on humans. If you are a scientist..."

Ed: "Cut the crap!"

You: "I'm not going to let you rationalize this you monster. That was your own family. Damn it! You've been toing with peoples lives."

Tucker: "Human lifes? Yes, human life, eh? His arm and leg, Al's body, your apperance? Those were result of toying with human life, right?" Ed puched him in the face and reached back.

Al: "Why, Mr. Tucker? I thought that you only had to pass the assessment to protect your lifetyle with Nina."

Tucker: "I had no reason to create that Chimera. I just experimented because the possibitly was there. A Chimera that can speak the human language. I just wanted to create one."

Ed: "You bastard."

Tucker: "Even though you knew it was taboo, you couldn't stop yourself from experimenting with Human Transmutation. You and I are the same."

Ed: "No!"

Tucker: "Scientists. No, humans have a limitless desire to use their knowledge in real life. The desire to see what you can do with the powers you are given. The desire to know the secrets of the world. And to experiment with them. That is the true nature of Alchemy." He was punched in the face again but this time by you.

You: "We... Alchemy is... We don't..."

Ed: "No!" Ed began to puch him repeatedly.

Al: "Brother! He's going to die." The back Ed's jacket was grabbed by the Chimera.

Chimera: "Brother..."

Ed: "This may hurt at first but bear with it."

You: "Ed. Are you going to retransmute her? You can't do that!"

Tucker: "My Chimera was transmuted perfectly. No one can return it to normal. Becareful not to let the same thing that happenned to your mother happen to it."

Nina: "Let's play." She had walked over to you and nudged your hand.

You: "Nina." Basque Gran and his men walked in.

Basque: "What is the meaning of this, Edward Elric."

Ed: "He used his own daughter to..."

Basque: "We will let the council deside what to do with the Chimera and Shou Tucker. Do not speak of what happened here."

You: "Wait! You guys knew what Tucker was doing, didn't you? And now you are trying to get rid of the evidance!" You rant was cut short by a huge blow to your stomach by Basque. You fell to the ground hard and he lifted up his metal fist. It glowed violet and it turned back into a normal hand.

Basque: "Move out!"

Soldiers: "Sir!" They stepped around you and followed him. Ed leaned down and tried to help you out.

You: "Damn it, I'm not letting you take her." Your eyes glew clear and the ground was lfited up from under the car, it flipped on it's side and the back doors were opened. The Chimera jumped out of the back and looked around.

Ed: "Nina!" The Chimera looked at him then ran in the oppisite direction. You all ran after the Chimera

With the man

The white haired man looked up and saw the Chimera walking towards him. When he touched the Chimera the markings on his arms glew red.

Man: "You are...something human and beast combined. Why do I know such a thing? Pitiful. God. The great God that created everything. Please welcome this scarred soul with open arms." His arm began to glow red.

With You

You and the Elric Brothers ran into the alley. You looked into the alley and gasped. A marking in blood that looked like a Chimera was on the wall of the alley.

Ed: "Nina." Scar was walking down the street his left hand on his right arm.

Man: "God, I understand why my brother gave me this cursed arm. It is to use the same devilish arts that the Alchemist who disobey God use... to destroy them."

Al: "It looks like she was dicomposed using Alchemy. But who? But even if we tried..."

Ed: "I'm sorry, Nina. I'm sorry." The rain began to fall but it couldn't hide the fact that you were both crying. You wrapped your arms around Ed's shoulders and you laid your forehead on the other sholder. You both stood there, letting your sorrrow pour out for Nina.


	9. The Philosopher's Stone

Metallic Hearts FullMetal Alchemist Part Eight: The Philosopher's Stone

Ed just stood there with you still on his shoulder as the State Military appeared.

Riza: "If there was an act of the Devil, this case would be it."

Roy: "Devil, huh? We State Alchemists are the militaries weapons. If there is a need, we are called into duty, and if there is an order, we must soil our hands. The things Tucker did and this case are very similair if we look at how they effect human life.

Riza: "This is an adult reasoning. Bu they are still..."

Al: "Brother, the Lieutenant Colonel..." Ed looked up to see Roy standing at the entyrance.

Roy: "It's a useless effort. It is impossible to reform a life that has already been passed on, no matter how good of an Alchemist you are. Who will become happy after reviving a defective Chimera. There will be much harder things down the path you three chose. You must except this, even if you must force yourself to, and move on."

You: "Accept this!" Roy walked up to you and grabbed your hand roughly, pulling you towards his face.

Roy: "You have some goals you wish to accomplish, correct? Do you have time to stand around idle?"

Hughes: "I can't even bathe with my daughter in peace with these things... Is this the place?"

Soldier: "Sir!"

Roy: "The rest is to the Investigations Department's job. Get out of the way." You ripped your hand from his grasp and glared at him. You pushed him out of the way and ran out of the alley.

Hughes: "This is gruesome. Was it killed by that serial killer? He only goes after young woman. And this one isn't sliced to death."

Hughes: "This looks as if... it exploded from the inside." A tear ran down Ed's cheek at these words.

The Philosopher's Stone

You all sat on a pair stone steps, Ed was opening and closing his official state watch. Havoc came along and told you about a special assignment.

Havoc: "Look at your faces."

Ed: "We've just been through a lot... I've decided not to hesitate, but... So, what are our orders?" Havoc opened a pair of huge bronze doors. It was Tuckers work space. "Organize the data in order to gain an understanding of Tucker's research."

You: "Are you asking us to take over Tucker's research?"

Havoc: "Although he went about it the wrong way, Tucker's research had some benefit's to the military."

You: "Then let Tucker do it!"

Havoc: "He died. His crime was apparent, so the upper classes decided to execute him."

You: "They consealed the case? Is that possible?"

Havoc: "Show loyalty to the military. That is one of the State Alchemists rules." He handed you a black book and walked out.

Al: "Hey, it looks like Tucker was doing some research on the Philosopher's Stone as well."

Ed: "Yeah, so?"

You: "That's nice."

Al: "How long are you going to sulk like this? The Philosopher's Stone is the ultimate secret of Alchemy. It amplifies Alchemists power by infinity and allows Transmutation that don;t abide to our Principle. In other words we can do things that we couldn't..." You threw your bag of pet feed at Al.

Ed: "That things just a legend! It's only a fairytale!"

Al: "But Tucker a State Alchemist, was researching it, which means..."

Ed: "I don't care about his research. Al, did you forget about Nina!" Ed pulled the doors open and ran out.

With Roy Mustang

Roy: "I cannot permit that."

Ed: "Why? The seriel murderer could have done that to a Nina. I'll help find him."

Roy: "What is the job I ordered you to do? What happened to the analysis of Tucker's research?"

Ed: "I don't want to do that... I'll investigate the matter on my own."

Roy: "Then leave that here." Roy lifted his hand up and pointed to Ed's pocket.

Ed: "I was planning to." He took it out of his pocket and slammed it down on the desk. You were standing outside of the building, waiting for Edward to come out. He looked royally pissed off and passed you.

You: "Wait! You're aren't the only one that is mad because we couldn't do anything for Nina. We're Alchemists, our job isn't to catch the culprit. It's to continue our research so we can save children like Nina..." Ed ran ahead of you and you sighed. "Why the hell does it always have to be this way?" You turned around and bumped your arm with someone. You looked up to see the man you had seen at the Library.

Man: "You're..."

You: "You're the guy form the library."

Man: "Since you were able to get into the first sector of the library, are you a State Alchemist." You didn't like the way he had asked you that question.

You: "My boyfriend, was a State Alchemist before he quit. He was able to get me in." Luckily for you, you were good lier to stangers.

Man: "Is that so? It's better for your sake." That sent shivers down your spine. He turned around and walked away.

Man: 'That's better for your sake... if you don't want to be destroyed by this arm.'

At the train station

A young blonde girl walked off a train and looked around.

Winry: "Ed, Al and Lita are going to be so suprised. Since I, Winry, have come here to congratulate them personally.

With Al

Al: "Thank you, Lieutenant Hawkeye."

Riza: "That's okay. But I barely know anything about the Philosopher's Stone. At least, I have not heard anything about it acually existing in reality. I thought it was just a legend."

Al: "Really..." She stepped closer to him and whispered lowley.

Riza: "I believe you should not interest yourslef in such a thing."

Al: "What?"

Riza: "It is said that bad things happen to people who get to close to the Philosopher's Stone." The Furhrer was standing behind Al listening to this convorsation.

Furhrer: "Oh, you're interested in the Philosopher's Stone, eh?" Riza immediatly saluted.

Al: "Who is this?"

Riza: "He is..."

Furhrer: "You wish to obtain a Philosopher's Stone?"

Al: "Yes."

Furhrer: "For what purpose?"

Al: "For human... I mean I want to get something back my brother lost."

Furhrer: "You are a caring little brother. I don't know about it in detail either, but there are many that believe in the Philosopher's Stone. Also, I sometimes hear that someone has created a Philosopher's Stone. Rumors like that appear in the military. The Central Library's first sector should have records of it."

Al: "Really?"

Furhrer: "But only State Alchemists can use that place."

Al: "So a State Alchemist could confirm if the rumeors are true or not?" Al excused himself and bowed, and ran to find one of you.

Riza: "Fuhrer, why did you tell him such a thing."

Furhrer: "It is a good thing for a young man like him to chase a dream. Do you think not, Lieutenant?"

Riza: "Oh..." Ed had caught up with you, apologized and bought you lunch in the mess hall.

Hughes: "You think she is just cute too, right?"

Alchemist: "Yeah, right." Ed took the research book out of his coat and placed it in fornt of him. You and Ed were skimming through the page when a picture was stuck infront of your face.

Hughes: "How is she?" It was a picture of him, his wife and his young daughter. "You think she looks like me? Oh man, everyone says that." Ed pushed his hand away.

Ed: "Please don't bother me, old man."

Hughes: "That's not very nice. I'm showing you two the profiles of serial murderers that I'm prohibitated to show anyone else."

You: "Yeah, and you owe us two favors from the train incident and your wife."

Hughes: "Really? Anyway, we're really stuck here. There are no suspects even though the crime took place in the city. The bodies have been sliced to death, and it's hard to believe he did it in such a short amount of time.

You: "Maybe he killed the victims then dumped their body after words. How much time elapsed after each murder."

Hughes: "The autopsy didn't tell us the exact time. But the military and police are searching every car that enters and exits the city by opening and looking in their trunks.

You: "There must be something you're missing. Like a car that can hide a corpse."

Hughes: "Or it's the work of an Alchemist."

Ed: "Alchemists aren't murderers."

Soldier: "Are you Edward Elric?"

Ed: "Yes."

Soldier: "You have a visitor at the Command Center's reception desk."

Ed: "Guest?"

In the kitchen

A girl with long brown hair and blue eyes walked into the kitchen with a heavy looking bag.

Girl: "How are you?"

Cook: "Thanks for doing this all the time."

Girl: "Don't mention it. There was another Alchemy Exam, right?"

Cook: "Right. Did you know that two twelve year olds made the cut? I heard he did this with his hands." He made a clapping motion. "And he Transmuted something."

Girl: "Is that true?"

Cook: "Look, it's the red head and the blonde. There still a couple of children. By the way, be careful with that killer. I hear that beautiful ladies get killed." The woman was still staring at you.

Girl: "You're worried about me?"

Cook: "Yes."

Girl: "I hope he gets caught soon."

Cook: "Yeah."

Girl: "So did you hear anyhting else about that case?"

Outside

Winry sat outside Central's base.

Winry: "How long id Ed going to make me wait?" She looked over and gasped. "This is a refridgeration machine. Central City does have the latest cars. How cool. I want to take it apart."

Girl: "Taking it apart would cause some problems."

Winry: "I'm sorry. Is this your car?"

Girl: "Yes. It's our food shop's carrier car."

Winry: "Is something the matter?"

Girl: "Would you like to see the inside?"

Winry: "What? I can? Thank you!"

With Ed

Soldiers: "Hmmm? I told her to wait here. That's weird. Mr. Elric." Ed had walked down the stairs and stopped. There were steps leading to an oil leak. Ed picked up a screw.

Ed: "This is..." Ed lifted up his sleeve and put the screw next to his auto-mail. "Winry?"

Soldier: "Yes?"

Ed: "Was there a car here?"

Soldier: "Yes there was a refridgeration truck parked her from the food company for the Mess Hall." You looked up.

You: "Refridgeration truck? It can hide bodies... Could it be?" Edward looked up and you both ran in the direction of the scid marks. You found the car parked in an alley. You stepped in the cold environment with many pigs hung form the ceiling. You groaned, you were a vegetarian and this sickened you. The cat eyes you had obtained from the Human Transmutation helped you cut through the darkness. You saw a woman in the corner, shivering.

You: "Hey, are you okay?" You ran over to you. "Were you kidnapped too?"

Girl: "There is one ore, over there..."

You: "Okay let's get them and get outta here. We'll accompany you, so rest assured..." You were cut off by getting hit in the back of the head with a huge wooden bat. You both fell to the ground unconsious. Ed woke up to the sound of a blade being sharpened.

Girl: "Hello, little boy."

Ed: "You..." He couldn't move since he was tied to a chair. The girls voice change to that of a mans.

Girl: "I heard that you can transmute objects without a Transmutation Circle. So I took some precautions." He picked up Ed's auto-mail arm. He chuckled and pulled off the wig. In reality he had short blonde hair. "Let me introduce myself. I am this shops owner, Barry."

Ed: "A man?"

Barry: "I'll show you something nice for getting this far." He pushed a pig line and you and Winry were pulled towards him. He set his hand on your shoulder to stop you both.

Ed: "Winry, Lita!"

Barry: "I'm going to take her apart artistically now. So watch carefully... Mr. State Alchemist."

Ed: "Stop! Why would you do that?"

Barry: "Why? I don't know. Maybe because I like it." Winry was struggling but as soon as Barry looked at you two she froze.

Barry: "I killed my wife first. We had a stupid fight. And I just did it as a whim. But since I was able to slice her so beautifully, I wanted more. And I wanted more people to see my work."

Ed: "A person can't kill another person for such a dumb reason." Barry picked up he blade.

Barry: "Yes they can. A person can kill another person for any reason." He began to walk towards Ed. Barry had blindfolded oyu, obviously he had learned form someone that you had to see what you were using your powers on. But you could feel his steps and sence Ed's fear.

Ed: "Stay way!"

Barry: "If they go to war, people can kill other people even more easily. Why do you think that is?"

Ed: "I-I don't know." Barry stuck his axe into the chair slicing Ed's shoulder abit, blood dripped to the floor and you could feel the chains jerk.

Barry: "People want to kill people. On a battlefield, I've seen a State Alchemist like yourself and your lady friend, kill people very easily. Just like this... "splat."

Ed: "No... No!" Ed scraped the screw against the chain and created a Transmutation Circle. The chains were broken and they turned into a steel bar with a flash of light blue light.

Barry: "Why you!" Ed jumped out of the chair as the butcher knife sliced it in two. Ed threw the bar to himself with his feet and blocked the knife with his auto-mail foot. "What?" Ed continued to doge him and thrashed the bar, hitting Barry in the hand. Creating a large gash, blood dripping form his hand. Ed ran over and attached his arm back into the base socket. He transmuted his arm into a blade and blocked the butcher knife many times. You jumped onto a step up ladder and swung your leg into a pig sending it across the shop and crashing into Barry and Ed. Ed kicked the knife out of Barry's hand and went to stick him right threw the head when something grabbed his hand. Ed turned around and slashed Al in the chest.

Al: "I won't die just with that." Some soldiers surronded Barry and took him in.

Ed: "Al?"

Al: "Brother, does it hurt?" Tears began to fall down Ed's cheeks.

Ed: "I thought he was going to kill me. I thought I was going to die." A very handsome soldier walked over to you and took the chains off your hands and undid your blindfold. "I was scared... I was really, really, scared." You ran over to Ed and hugged him.

'Hughes noticed that the same food truck went through the security check multpiple times. So we were able to make it in time. This was known as Ed's first successful case. But Ed would remember it differently.'

Al: "Brother, the Philosopher's Stone may very well exist. But to find it, you need to be a State Alchemist. I have no body, so I can't feel the pain you felt when you thought you were going to die... That is sad... and tough. I want to return to my normal body, a human body. I want to find the Philosopher's Stone. Even if it's something that goes against the flow of the world and is said to be impossible. I found out after I was nearly killed..."

Ed: "All I could do was scream. My head became blank. I thought to highly of myself and thought that I could save someone. Our hands are full trying to restore our own bodies. To accomplish that, I don't care of people call me a dog of the military or a Devil. But... we really aren't Devils or even Gods. We're just humans. We couldn't even save Nina. We're just petty humans."

With Roy

Roy: "A condition?"

Ed: "I will abide the military's orders. So I want you to give me all information related to the Philosopher's Stone. When we are not on a mission, please permit us to look for the Stone."

Roy: "Do you want your crime of preforming Human Transmutation known to the public? You're little brother will be sent to a lab because he's a rare transmutation. I can threaten you wiht that. But very well. But report everyhting you learn about the Philosopher's Stone to me." He took out a couple of folders. "The Furhrer has given you both your second names. It is a very ironic name." You grabbed your folder and opened it and smiled.

You: "Metallic Cat?"

Ed: "Full Metal?"

Roy: "Along with the watch you get a second name. Full Metal Alchemist. Metallic Cat Alchemist."

You: "I like it!"

Winry: "I'm going to have to treat me in every expensive and good thing in Central."

Ed: "Isn't that suppossed to be the other way around?"

Winry: "I fixed your arm."

You: "Uh, blackmail."

Al: "That killer had nothing to do with Nina."

Ed: "Yeah. H e had an alibi that night."

You: "Than who erased Nina?" The man from the library was leaning against the wall of the alley. He looked over and saw the chain of your watch around you neck and Ed's in his pocket. He pushed off the wall, pushed his sunglasses up a bit and walked off.


	10. Be Thou For The People

Metallic Hearts -FullMetal Alchemist- Episode Nine: Be Thou For The People 

Winry went all starry eyed and ran up to a store window.

Winry: "Ed! Al! Lita! Hurry up! Give me this chromium molybdenum steel spanner set, this torque wrench, and this micrometer please!"

Store Owner: "Comin right up!"

Winry: "Also, get me this hard metal tipped drill and bit please.

Store Owner: "Thank you!"

Winry: "Just what I expected from Central Cities tool shops. It has alot more stuff then a country side shop. The feel of this screwdrivers grip is just great."

Al: "Are you still going to buy more Winry? Aren't you buying a bit much for Auntie's souvenirs?"

Winry: "What? But you told me you'd buy me anything. Right, Ed." You could not belive what you were hearing. You would be overjoyed if Ed went out to buy you dinner or just some polish for you metal assests. He had already given her $3,000 in "souvenirs" and she was still asking for more.

Ed: "Sure." Winry smiled and ran back in the shop.

Winry: "These are chrome pliers. They're the ones that will never rust and can cut through anything. Can I buy this too?"

Ed: "Sure." Ed wasn't paying attention, you could tell. He leaned over and set his head on your shoulder. "Do you want anything?"

You: "No, Ed. I'm fine, really." Winry walked up to you and handed you some machine oil and a wrench.

Winry: "Now that you are State Alchemist I won't be able to come out right away if Ed's auto-mail is torn up. So, I'll have to rely on you, Lita."

Soldier: "Edward Elric and Lita Nitro Lieutenant Colonel Mustang is calling for you."

With Roy

Ed: "You have a mission for us?"

Roy: "Yes. Now that you've become State Alchemists, you will be forced to carry out missions. You'd better prepare for it. Lieutenant Hawkeye."

Riza: "Yes. Here are the documents and your orders."

Ed: "Full Metal Alchemist, Edward Elric. Metallic Cat Alchemist, Lita Nitro. I order the above to inspect the mine at Youswell. This is a job for a State Alchemist?"

Riza: "It also includeds the inspecting of the mined material. Since you are an Alchemist, you have knowledge of ore deposits, correct?"

Roy: "Since this is your first mission together, I gave you an easy job. But do not underestimate it."

Be Thou For The People

You, Ed, and Al all sat in a seat in a train headed for Youswell. There was no one else on the train and you couldn't be happier. You weren't much of a huge crowd fan.

Al: "It feels like we've rented out all the cars. Vacations on trains are nice. All's we've got to do is sit and..."

Ed: "Al."

Al: "Hmm?"

Ed: "This is a job for me, a dog of the military."

You: 'Or cat.' You said in your mind as you moved your tail back and forth.

Ed: "You didn't have to come along."

You: "Are you still saying that?"

Al: "I'm always going to be with you, Brother."

Ed: "Yeah."

You: "I see it! That must be the City to the East End. Youswell Coal Mine." You all got off the train, it was like a ghost town.

Ed: "I thought that mines were supposed to be livelier."

Al: "Everyone seems so tired."

Ed: "And there is nothing interesting to look at. Lita, let's investigate this town and go home quickly..." Ed was cut off mid sentence by being hit in the back of the head with a 2 by 4.

You: "Oh my god! Ed are you okay!"

Boy: "Sorry about that."

Ed: "Ouch."

Boy: "Are you tourists? Where'd you come from? Where are you going to eat and sleep?" The kid had short brown hair and hazel eyes.

Ed: "Who are you?"

Boy: "Dad, we have guests!" A man on a buildings roof stood up.

Man: "What'd ya say!"

Boy: "Guests! We have money spenders!"

All: "Money spenders?"

Man: "Welcome! I'm Halling, the innkeeper."

The two led you both to their inn and got you all something to drink. "I'm sorry the inn is so dusty. We miners don't make much, so I also run this inn."

Cashier: "So that will be three guests for one night, right?"

Al: "How much is it? Halling: "It's expensive."

Ed: "Don't worry. I have a lot of money even if I don't look it."

Halling: "Three hundred thousand."

Ed: "What the fuck! Three hundred thousand? Don't joke around! I'm not paying that much for an inn."

Halling: "We're the finest inn in Youswell."

Kyle: "And it's the same price in other places anyway."

Halling: "You're our first guests in a while; we've got to squeeze lots of money out of you."

Ed: "It's not even close to enough."

Al: "We bought lots of souvenirs for Winry."

Ed: "Fine, I'll just have to..." Ed set a broken pickax on the table and used his Alchemy to fix it."

Man: "It returned to normal."

Man 2: "It looks brand new."

Ed: "Is there anything else you need fixed?"

Woman: "Can you fix this one?" The cashier walked up with an orange vase with the broken pieces inside. "I treasure it, but I accidentally broke it."

Halling: "What? You haven't thrown it away yet?"

Cashier: "Well you rarely buy things like this for me, so..."

You: "All right. Leave it to me." You molded the pieces back to the vase

Cashier: "I'm so glad!"

Halling: "This is interesting, our guests are Alchemists. I studied it, but I quit cause I didn't have much talent in it."

Kyle: "Hey. Why did you come to Youswell? There's nothing interesting here."

Ed: "A job. We just came to inspect the mine."

Halling: "Are you from the military?"

Ed: "I am a State Alchemist after all." Next thing you knew Halling threw Ed out literally and another guy was pushing you out the door. Someone threw the suitcase passed your head and slammed into the back of his neck. That hurt, why did you that!"

Halling: "We have neither food nor a place to stay for the dog of the military." He turned to Al. "Are you a soldier as well?"

Al: "No..."

Ed: "He's not related to me. I just met him on the train."

Halling: "Then fine. Go get eaten by the dogs." And he slammed the door.

Al: "You guys seem to hate him."

Kyle: "Of course. Everyone hates soldiers. The guy called Yoki who controls this mine is a money pig and sucks!"

Al: "Yoki?" Halling set a burger and a mug of hot chocolate next to Al.

Halling: "And on top of that, a State Alchemist is here now. Alchemists do good for the public. It's both commonsense and pride to Alchemists. That's what I learned."

Al: "Mister."

Halling: "I cannot forgive those who sell their souls to the state for privileges."

Break

Ed: "I'm hungry." Ed took out the oil top that Winry had given him. "Winry needs to think about the human instead of the machine."

Al: "She's worried about you brother. I've secretly brought you some food."

Ed: "Al."

Al: "I can't eat it anyway. I see that soldiers are hated."

Ed: "I was prepared for that, though."

Al: "Maybe I should get one too. A State Alchemists qualification I mean."

Ed: "Don't. Only we have to go through these hardships. Besides, it's true that I have become a dog of the military."

Al: "Brother..."

Man: "Get out of the way." A bunch of soldiers, a man with a handkerchief over his mouth, and a woman stood in the door of the inn.

Man: "You have a dirty inn as usual, Halling."

Halling: "Look what we have here.. Welcome to this dirty place, Lieutenant Yoki."

Yoki: "No need for greetings. You seem to be behind on your tax payments. It's something that not only applies to you, but everyone in this town."

Halling: "I'm sorry, but we don't make much."

Woman: "That's because you men don't work hard enough."

Man: "What did you say! You guys are the ones that lowered our salaries! And you raised the taxes too!"

Woman: "Lieutenant Yoki was sent here from Central City to control this mine."

Man: "Shut up! All you did was use the money we worked our asses off for bribes to get promotions!"

Yoki: "Then why don't you do the same and bribe me? The world isn't made to make it easy for you to enjoy life." You stared at him through the window next to Ed.

You: "Did that make any sense to you?"

Ed: "You're the smart one. If it confused you then it damn sure confused me."

Man: "You bastard... You're going to get it today!" He ran at Yoki ready to strike him, while said soldier looked absolutely scared. The woman held her hands around her necklace as the center began to spin. It began to glow yellow, and a red ball appeared infront off her and it crashed into the man, who crashed to the floor in pain.

Yoki: "Good job, Lyra."

Yoki: "It seems that the rumor about this inn being the gathering spot for potential rebels as true. I must consider closing this inn, now."

Halling: "What?"

Kyle: "Don't screw around with us." He threw the towel he was holding at Yoki and it hit him right in the head.

Soldier: "Stupid kid!" The soldier ran over and slammed the kid to the ground.

Cashier: "Kyle!"

Yoki: "Let this be a lesson to others. Hurt him." A soldier unsheathed a sword and pointed it at Kyle.

Halling: "Stop!" The soldier reached back and brought it down, attempting to slash Kyle. You growled and jumped through the window. You threw your arm infront of him and the sword sliced into your arm. You tried to keep a straight face as Ed and Al jumped in as well.

Yoki: "Who the hell are you!"

You: "Fucking annoyed." You through your hair over your shoulder to show him your watch. "I heard you were coming, so I came to greet you."

Yoki: "That's...!"

Soldier: "Who is this girl, sir? You fool! You don't even know what a State Alchemist is! It's an organization under the direct control of the Fuhrer!"

Soldier: "What!" You cradled your wounded arm and winked at Kyle who blushed and smiled. "Please excuse my subordinates rudeness. I am Yoki. I supervise this city. So what brings you to this countryside." He reached down and grabbed your hand, kissing it. You refrained yourself from kicking his teeth out.

Ed: "We just came for a little inspection."

Yoki: "Inspection? If you had given me a call, I would have sent someone to pick you up! You must be tired! Now, please come to my mansion." He led you and Ed out the door of the inn.

Halling: "Damn dogs of the military."

With Mustang

Hakuro: "Congratulations, Mustang. It seems that you are going to become Colonel soon. And Hawkeye will be promoted to First Lieutenant."

Mustang: "I'm honored, General Hakuro."

Hakuro: "Since your authority has now broadened, would you like to transfer to East Headquarters and take command there?"

Mustang: "A demotion, I see. I guess if a person like me stays in Central City..."

Hakuro: "What are you talking about? This is not a demotion, it's a promotion, Colonel Mustang. It's just that I hear there are bad people over there. Try to be careful."

Back to you

Yoki: "I am honored to have a State Alchemist in my home. But two is a blessing." You were all at a long white table. You and Ed on one side and Yoki on the other. Lyra was now dressed as a maid and was serving you.

Yoki: "Oh yes. Since we have such a talented set of Alchemists here... Lyra show them your Alchemy."

Lyra: "Yes."

You: "We already saw it. You liquefied the surrounding air and reduced it's volume. Then you vaporized it in a short amount of time to create a shock wave. The light was created by the adiabatic compression."

Yoki: "You figured all that out with just one look."

Ed: "Isn't she just the smartest think you've ever seen." He set his hand on your head and scratched behind your ears, which to Yoki looked like he was rubbing your head. You're ears were under a bandanna and your tail looked like a belt. That's normally how you hid your cat featured. When people asked about your whiskers you just said they were Alchemically applied as a joke and no one could get them off.

Lyra: "I would like to obtain the qualifications to become a State Alchemist and become like you, Edward, sir."

Ed: "Like me?" You had to strain yourself from laughing, though it was hard.

Lyra: "Yes. It is my dream to become an Alchemist who serves the state."

Yoki: "Now please, eat up. I do not know if this countrystyle food suits your tastes, though."

Ed: "You eat good, when the rest of the city is in such a bad state."

Yoki: "This is embarrassing. Tax collection has not gone well lately, so we are having trouble. On top of that, we have a lot of rude inhabitants like the ones you've seen. So they neglect to pay the tax but claim their rights?"

Lyra: "Edward, sir, you understand well."

Ed: "This world's reasoning can be explained with the basics of Alchemy..." You smiled when he paused, he was going to let you show off your intellect

You: "Equivalent Exchange... Rights exist because of duties. Right?"

Yoki: "I see! That is very wonderful! So will you take this because of the world's reasoning?" Lyra slid a little red pouch towards you and Ed. "It is just a token of my appreciation. Please accept it."

Ed: "Is this what people call a bribe?"

Yoki: "No, no, that is a very bad way to put it. It is equivalent trade. Please put something nice in your inspection report."

Both: "We'll think about it."

Yoki: "Just as I thought. You understand very well. The people in this place will calm down, please be patient." You felt the blood trickle down your arm and you winced.

Ed: "Um, do you have a bathroom we could clean her up with?"

Yoki: "Oh, yes, of course. I am terribly sorry about that." Lyra led you both the bathroom. Ed lifted you up like a child onto the sink. The bathroom was very nice and very big. Ed opened the cupboard and grabbed some alcohol.

Ed: "You okay?" He wet a wash cloth with hot water and set it on your arm, cleaning up the dried blood.

You: "I'll survive." He smiled.

Ed: "Good." He put the alcohol on your wound and you bit your tongue. "I'm sorry."

You: "It's okay." Ed took out some bandages and wrapped up your arm.

Ed: "So, what do you think of Yoki?"

You: "I think he's full of shit."

Ed: "You aren't the only one."

The Inn

Al sat in the inn room on the bed.

Al: "Are they doing okay by themselves." Al heard a strange noise and opened the door to see air moving in currents every where.

Al: "What...?"

Kyle: "What's going on?" Kyle walked down the stairs, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. You and Ed were lying on the bed, he was on his side running his fingers through your hair while smiling at you. There was a huge far away explosion. You both sat up and stared out the window. Smoke was rising from the inn.

Halling: "Kyle! Kyle! Let me go, Kyle is inside!"

Man: "You can't, it's too dangerous. We don't know when it'll crumble."

Halling: "Let go! Let go!" The whole building slammed to the ground with a loud crash. "Kyle!" Halling ran over and started pulling over boards, looking for his son. "Kyle, where are you?"

Kyle: "Dad!" Al pushed through the rubble, Kyle in his protection. By morning, Ed and yourself and arrived.

You: "Was it them?"

Al: "Yes..."

Kyle: "Hey, Lita. You're an extraordinary Alchemist, right? Transmute gold, then. And save my dad and this city with it."

You: "No."

Kyle: "Come on, it's not your going to lose anything."

You: "The bases of Alchemy is Equivalent Exchange. I have no duty nor obligation to help this city."

Kyle: "Are you asking for a bribe too!" He gabbed the front of your shirt. "You call yourself an Alchemist!" You just stood there with your eyes closed.

You: "Alchemists do good for the public, huh? Transmuting gold is a felony. If I get caught, then I'll lose my license to be a State Alchemist, and I'll be sent to jail."

Kyle: "Then somehow do it without getting caught..."

You: "Even if I do create gold it'll be taken as tax. If you're in that much trouble why don't you move and find another job?"

Halling: "Kid. You may not understand, but this is our home and coffin."

You: "This is your home and coffin, huh?" You rolled your eyes and walked away.

Al: "Lita!"

You: "Al, we burned our own house down on our own. We have no place to go back to, and I'm fine with that. But those who have a place to go back to need to treasure it." You jumped up and stood on top of a train car full of coal.

Ed: "Al, keep what you see here a secret." Ed threw the bag of coins up to you and you spilled them all over the coal. The Transmutation began and you jumped off the car.

Al: "Lita..."

Yoki: "You want to buy the coal mine!"

You: "Yep, I want the coal mine itself and its sale routes. Or can I not?"

Yoki: "Even if a State Alchemist like you asks, I still cannot..."

You: "Really, that's a shame." Al opened the door to reveal countless gleaming bars of gold.

You: "I have the money too." Yoki walked forward with absolute shock on his face.

Yoki: "This is... all gold?"

Ed: "After investigating the place, I found out that this mine has elements that are used in Alchemic research. So I don't want to hand it over. Is this not enough?"

Yoki: "Not at all! But I'm a bit intimidated by selling and making a profit off a mine I was asked by the Country to supervise..."

You: "Don't worry! This gold won't remain on the records, so no one will find out unless you talk about it."

Yoki: "But..."

You: "I know! Please just write down on paper that you transferred all control for free. Then all of that will be yours, Lieutenant Yoki." He stared at the mounds of gold.

Break

Kyle: "Why?" Kyle banged his fist on the barrel he was using as a table. "Why stop me!"

Halling: "There is no need for me to say that. I will not allow you to ransack the place."

Kyle: "But they are the ones that destroyed our inn!"

Halling: "It was just one inn. Don't get so excited."

You: "Hey! How are you doing with your gloomy faces?"

Kyle: "Why did you come here!"

You: "Oh, is that how you're supposed to talk to the manager of this place?"

Man: "Manager! What are you talking..." You held the deed infront of his face.

You: "It's just as you see. This is the certificate entitling, me to the coal mine's mining, selling, and management, as well as all other rights."

Halling: "What?"

You: "In other words, this coal mine belongs to me now. But I have to go back to Central eventually. This certificate will just be extra weight. What should I do with it?"

Halling: "Are you trying to sell that to us!"

You: "It's going to be expensive. If you want to gain something, you must present something of equal value. The deed uses expensive parchment and has gold gibing. The box uses pieces of jade and has a high-class design implanted naturally. This is a work of art. Oh! And the key is pure silver, too. I guess that brings up the estimate to three hundred thousand."

Halling: "Three hundred thousand! For a coal mine?"

Man: "Three hundred thousand? That's all?"

You: "Now that I remember, your costs three hundred thousand a night, right? How about we call it even if you let us stay the night."

Halling: "Equivalent Trade, eh?"

Kyle: "But our inn is already..."

You: "Oh? Then what is that?" The inn stood tall as if it were just built seconds ago.

Cashier: "Our inn!"

Halling: "I can't believe this."

You: "This will be enough for one inn's fee, right?" You held up the deed and smiled.

Halling: "Yes, of course."

Ed: "Equivalent Exchange it is then."

Yoki: "Lita! What is the meaning of this." You hid your sneaky expression well. "The gold bars you gave me all turned to stone."

You: "Gold bars? What are you talking about?"

Yoki: "Please don't be stupid. We traded, the gold for the deed."

You: "Oh? I thought I received the deed for free." You took out a piece of paper. "I have your written statement saying so."

Yoki: "This is fraud!"

You: "Fraud? That's rude. This is legal transaction."

Yoki: "This transaction is void! Lyra!" She tried to use her Alchemy on you but you jumped out of the way.

You: "Alchemists do good for the public. Using Alchemy for your own good is not very impressive."

Lyra: "You're a State Alchemist right? Why are you going against what the military is doing?" Your cat tail unraveled from your waist and slammed into the shock wave, absorbing it.

You: "I didn't sell my soul. Ed your on!" Ed smiled and transmuted his metal arm into a sword and slashed Lyra's necklace. It broke into three pieces and she crashed to the ground.

Yoki: "Why you... Take back the deed!" The soldiers were tied up in the middle of the towns people.

Man: "It's a bad idea to take private property by force."

Man 2: "Don't under estimate the miners, Lieutenant." They cracked their knuckles and let off some extra steam on Yoki.

Men: "Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink!" You quickly glugged down a full pitcher of beer and slammed the glass down before the drinker you were facing could.

You: "Eh, disgusting"

Cashier: "Hey, honey. Don't you think this inn is better then the last one?"

Halling: "Yeah. They did a really impressive job. Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist. And Lita Nitro, the Metallic Cat Alchemist."

Later

Ed: "This is a report from Edward Elric and Lita Nitro."

Mustang: "Thank you."

Hawkeye:" It seems that they are going to look over the Youswell Coal Mine along with the East Headquarters personal that was stationed there."

Mustang: "Is that so? The East should become a bit better now. Be happy. We can relax when we're transferred"

Hawkeye: "Were you planning on that form the start?"

Mustang: "I don't know. I just hope the woman in the East are beautiful."

Hawkeye: "Also, their names are spreading across the East. As a dog of the military who sides with the public."

Three Years Later

Edward: Age 15 Lita and Alphonse: Age 14

Driver: "Edward Elric? Lita Nitro? Yeah, I've heard of them!"

Ed: "What kind of guy is he?" You rolled your eyes and looked back down at your book, but was still smiling from ear to ear.

Driver: "According to the rumors, he's a State Alchemist but sides with us common people."

Ed: "He must be a really great guy, huh?" Al had an anime sweat drop on the side of his head.

Driver: "But, he's also short like a bean!" This pissed Ed off beyond recognition. "And I here that Lita is quite the looker." Ed jumped up and attacked the driver.

Ed: "Who are you calling miniature sized!"

Al: "Stop it, Brother!" You ran after Al who was running after Ed who was running after the driver who was running for dear life.

You: "Ed, you won't have enough stamina to make it to Lior City if you run like that."


	11. The Phantom Theif

Metallic Hearts -FullMetal Alchemist- Part Ten: Phantom Thief

You, Ed, and Al all sat on an empty train. Cards in hand.

Ed: "I'll change two." Ed discarded and grabbed two cards from the middle stack of the three piles on the table. 'No hands again?' Al stared at his cards. "Hurry up!"

Al: "I'll also change two." You nodded and did the same." Al's white eyes went wide. "Yes! Brother, do you want to double the bet?"

Ed: "Do as you like." Al laid down his hand.

Al: "Full house."

Ed: "Sorry. Royal straight flush."

Al: "No way! I lose again? I'll win this time."

Ed: "Let's quit. This is boring."

Al: "What's wrong, Brother. You've been winning. Is it boring since you're winning so much?"

Ed: "It's not the cards. It's Colonel Mustang." He picked up a card and it was a Joker.

Al: "You don't want to see him."

You: "Of, course not. The Philosopher's Stone was a fake, and he won't be to happy about that."

Al: "That's true, but..."

Ed: "Just imagine if I report that to him. This is Mustang we're talking about... I wonder what kind of sarcastic remarks he'll say to me. Just imagine that..." he took a big bite out of his candy treat, "makes me feel down."

Thief Psiren

The train stopped and you stepped onto the dock.

Al: "Is it really okay for us to stop here before our destination, Brother?"

Ed: "It's okay. We don't know where we'll get information on the Philosopher's Stone, and Aquroya is a tourist spot. It can't hurt to take a look."

Al: "It feels like we're cheating and skipping school."

Ed: "Who are you calling a cheater." He dropped his arms and a bunch of playing cards fell out of his arm jackets.

Al: "What are these! Brother, did you..." Ed was already running away. "Wait, Brother! You cheated! You cheated! Brother, you cheater!" You jumped on Al's shoulder's as he ran after Ed.

Break

A card hit a police officer and he fell backwards. He looked up to see a girl in all black with a mask over her face. She jumped off the stone steps and down the docks.

Man: "Get her! Don't let her get away! We'll definitely capture Psiren (Siren P id silent) today!" She stopped at the end of the dock as the police ran behind her. "Okay, this is it for you, Psiren. There is no where to go." She took out a pack of pink lined cards. She threw them into the water as the police stared in awe. A pink Transmutation Circle glowed on the surface and the cards created a straight bridge. She jumped down and ran across it.

Officer: "Stop!" The went to run across it too but the bridge collapsed. The woman sat in the opposite shore and held up a red glowing jewel.

Break

Al: "This is a beautiful city, Brother."

Ed: "Isn't it?"

You: "Aquroya, the water city, is a fabulous tourist spot."

Ed: "Well, it's better then looking at the Colonel cynical face in dusty East City." A cab rode by and plashed you all with muddy water.

Ed: "What did you do!"

Al: "I see why it's called the water city." Ed set a hand on his chest and your stomach. A handcuff was placed on both of your wrists after Ed got rid of the water on both of you. "What is it, old man?"

Officer: "Come with me to the station! I want to ask you a few questions."

Police Station

Officer: "Oh? So you are State Alchemists? And that famous Cat/Metal due no less." Ed continued to talk through his rice.

Ed: "How many times do I have to tell you? This thing is prove that I am." Ed had set his watch on the table and your was clearly visible around your neck.

Officer: "If it's true, then yes. How can a midget like you..."

Ed: "Who are you calling a super midget that you just want to step on!"

You: "Ed, he didn't go that far."

Officer: "Now, now don't get so mad. Right now, a thief named Psiren in this city this shows up frequently."

Al: "Psiren?"

Officer: "We only have one clue about her. She uses Alchemy." Ed reached over and began to eat Al's bowl of noodles. "You're Alchemists, right? That's why I wanted to here your thoughts."

Ed: "Damn it, that old man... He kept repeating the same question for three hours. What was he thinking?"

Al: "But doesn't an Alchemist Thief worry you brother?" You noticed Ed looked kind of sick.

You: "Ed are you okay?" Ed stopped walking and you leaned down next to him.

Ed: "Well... My stomach..." You jumped up and rushed him to the Hospital.

Doctor: "Well you have a mild case of food poisoning."

Al: "So it wasn't because you ate too much."

Ed: "Shut up."

Doctor: "Let's give you a shot, Clara."

Woman: "Yes."

Ed: "A shot?"

Doctor: "Yes, a shot."

Ed: "No! Never!" You ran after Ed and grabbed him around the waist.

You: "Ed, don't move around."

Ed: "No, I don't want to. I'm okay." He continued to thrash around.

You: "You're not a child. Come on, take off your jacket." While thrashing he reached back and his elbow slammed right into your nose. You fell face first onto the ground, your hair covering your face.

Ed: "Oh my god. Lita, I'm so sorry." He kneeled down and pushed your hair out of your face, blood was dripping down your face. Al took this opportunity to grab Ed.

Ed: "Stop, Al! Are you going to betray your own brother."

You: "Don't make me mad, Ed!"

Ed: "But..." He couldn't help but stare at your pretty face, it was now etched with blood and anger.

Clara: "There, I'm done with the shot. It didn't hurt, right?"

Ed: 'I didn't notice it at all. That was fast.'

Clara: "Hey, boy."

Ed: "What?" He was angry but he motioned for you to come over. He set you his lap and used his Alchemy to fix your broken nose and clean up the blood.

Clara: "You need to become more grown-up."

Ed: "That's none of your business"

Al: "She was a beautiful nurse. I stared at her for awhile."

Ed: "You don't have good taste, do you?" You were in between his legs, your back resting on his chest. His way of saying he was sorry.

Al: "And you do?"

You: "Hey!"

Al: "I didn't mean about you, Lita."

Ed: "What's so good about that woman?"

Clara: "That's not good, Grandma, you still have this much left over."

Old Woman: "Sorry... They just don't pass through my throat"

Clara: "Fine. Do you want me to peel some more fruit for you again." Staring at that a flashback caught Al's memory.

Al: "Are you okay?" You, Ed and Lita sat next to Mom in bed.

Trisha: "I'm fine."

Al: "You're doing it wrong, Brother. Let me do it."

Ed: "Just let me do it!" He had an apple and a knife in his hand. Trisha took them from his hand and peeled the apple carefully and perfectly.

Trisha: "Here." She held the plate of cut up apple to you. "You three eat it."

Ed: "What are you thinking?"

Al: "Clara she's not just beautiful, she's nice too. She may be a little like Mom."

Ed: "No way! She's totally different!" The plate crashed to the floor.

Old Woman: "I'm sorry."

Clara: "It's okay, Grandma. Don't worry about it." Al walked over and drew a Transmutation Circle around the pieces and it turned into a whole apple again.

Al: "Here you go."

Clara: "You three are Alchemists?"

Officer: "Elric! Mr. Elric!"

Ed: "You are so persistent. I am not a thief."

Officer: "I know, I know... There's a favor I wish to ask of you." Next thing you knew you were back at the station with police officers everywhere. "Salute to State Alchemists, Edward Elric and Lita Nitro."

Al: "That's scary."

Ed: "What are you up to, old man?" Ed was eating the noodles again and you couldn't help but hit your forehead."

Officer: "I'm sorry about before. As you suggested, I contacted Colonel Mustang from East Headquarters. Then I found out that you were State Alchemists. I completely misunderstood."

Ed: "That's what I told you."

Officer: "Yes. And I have a favor to ask you..."

Ed: "Seconds, please."

Officer: "Have as much as you want."

Officer: "Now that you are on our side, we're safe. Today is Psirens end." You stood in a palace with a glass dome around a vase thingy. Ed: "I'll try. Still, there are a lot of people out there."

Officer: "Yes. I don't know what Psiren is thinking. She send out her crime statements to the newspaper publishers, so reporter, spectators and Psiren fans show up."

Al: "She must be popular."

Officer: "Her popularity is going to end tonight. I'm counting on you, Elric. I'll go see how security is doing."

You: "I'm suprised you actually decided to take the job."

Ed: "I was interested... in this Alchemist Thief." You looked up to see a drop of water fall off the ceiling. It exploded and smoke filled the room.

Ed: "Shoot! Stop!" Pink shot past him and Al was pinned to the wall by cards. She had cut a whole in the glass and took the vase and ran back through the smoke. "Stop!" She continued to run on the roof but stopped when she saw you standing there, your arms crossed, your tail twitching dangerously.

You: "Alchemy has various uses. But I won't allow you to use it for stealing. I was treated like a thief because of you."

Ed: "Apologize with everything you have!" She took out her deck and they shot up, creating a makeshift sword. She jumped up and slashed at him, he growled and went to punch her but she blocked with the sword. They fell to the ground. Ed's legs were on either side of Psirens waist.

Ed: "I've caught you." Ed looked down and his hand was on her breast. He jumped up. You had a feeling in your stomach but you ignored it. And tried not to laugh.

Psiren: "It's a shame I can't show you my face. I'm really beautiful." She unzipped the front of her top and she had an extra set of cards nested in her cleavage. The cards glew pink and Ed was thrown backwards. His body pinned to the ground by cards.

Ed: "Damn it, what did you do?"

Clara: "Kids need to go to bed soon... Little midget." She ran up to you and used her Alchemy to throw you on top of Ed. You groaned as you laid your head on his chest.

Ed: "How do we get ourselves into these positions." You sighed and shrugged.

Break

Ed: "Al! Where did he go, damn it?" He noticed a door was half ajar and looked into it. Nurse Clara was in there, she unbuttoned her top and Ed's gold eyes turned into saucers as he saw the Transmutation Circle on her chest. Ed walked in and she looked up.

Clara: "You...!"

Ed: "I'm shocked... The kind nurse was Thief Psiren."

Clara: "What are you talking about? I came to pick up some medicine."

Ed: "Yeah, the medicine you created with your Alchemy. You liar!" She ripped her nurses hat off.

Clara: "'Liar' was expected. I'm very beautiful just like I said, right?"

Ed: "Hardly, I know woman a lot prettier then you. That's not the problem."

You: "Ed! Ed, emergency!" You stared at her for a second then scoffed. "Put your shirt back on."

Clara: "Life is complicated. You kids may not understand"

Ed: "What!"

Al: "We do."

Ed: "Huh?"

Al: "I just heard that this hospital is going to be demolished. Clara, you steal stuff to safe the hospital, although you don't want to, right?"

Clara: "Yes. I don't want to be a thief, but I had to, to safe the patients." A tear rolled down her cheek.

Al: "I knew it! What a kind person."

Officer:" Elric ! We've received another statement from Psiren. Is something wrong?"

Break

Ed: "It seems like there is less security this time."

Officer: "Yes, the man who owns the mansion is very cautious, and he has a little trap set up inside." Ed: "It seems like there is less security this time."

You: "A trap?"

Officer: "You'll find out if you watch. This will truly be Psiren's end. But there's always a small chance that something will be wrong. I'll be counting on you if that happens." And he snuck away.

Al: "What are you going to do?"

Inside

Water slipped under the door of the room that held the artifact. It reached up and unlocked the door. Psiren walked in and grabbed the watch with the ruby in it. A cage slammed around her.

Psiren: 'Oh no...' "A trap?" Blue light surrounded the cage and it shattered. Psiren ran out of the building and down the street. "Little boy..." Ed stood infront of her. "Why did you save me?"

Ed: "I didn't save you. There are times when one must do evil. That's what I think. If doing evil will save the hospital..." She let out a chuckle. "What's so funny?"

Psiren: "You talk as if you are grown up."

Ed: "I am grown up!"

Psiren: "All right. So I have to return the favor as a grown woman. Is there anything that you want me to do for you?"

Ed: "Tell me one thing. If you're are an Alchemist, you must know about the Philosopher's Stone. Tell me all that you know about it. I need to get hold of that stone no matter what!"

Psiren: "I'm sorry, I don't think I can help you there. But, tell me if you find out where the stone is, and I'll steal it for you." Psiren began to walk away.

Ed: "Hey! I'm glad that you can safe the hospital."

Psiren: "Yes. It's thanks to you."

Break

There was a loud explosion and the hospital was in ruins.

Ed: "What's with this? Were we tricked?"

Al: "That can't be! Clara wouldn't do such a thing. Maybe there's been a mistake somewhere."

Ed: "Maybe there is a mistake in your head! You went coo coo over Clara!"

Al: "That was mean, Brother!"

Clara: "You shouldn't fight boys. It goes against God's will." You almost jumped out of your skin when you saw Clara in a nuns outfit."

Al: "Clara."

Ed: "You..." Ed and Al went inside the church while you stayed outside. You had a thing with holy places. When you went into a church it gave you terrible headaches.

Clara: "I'm mortified about the hospital. I tried to save it, but I didn't make it in time. Since it was so mortifying, I became a nun."

Al: "Clara..."

Ed: "I don't know about that."

Clara: "It's true. Those who believe are saved." She had kept the doors open.

You: "Then I'm doomed."

Clara: "And there are many things that need saving. Like this monastery! It is going to be demolished soon too."

Al: "Just as I thought. Yes, please try to save this place this time. We'll be rooting for you."

The Hotel

Al: "Brother, it's an emergency." Ed was lying in bed with his back shirt and boxers. You were in the shower when Al ran into the hotel room.

Ed: "What?"

Al: "The city is in an uproar because Psiren appeared again. The monastery is saved now!" You walked out of the shower drying your hair.

You: "What, now?" Another explosion the next morning and the monastery was gone.

Al: "Maybe there's been a mistake somewhere..."

You: "Are you stupid? Quit believing pretty woman."

Al: "I don't believe you!" You blinked a few times while Ed looked slyly at Al. He blushed and began to whistle looking the other way. You looked over to see Clara with some children and wearing a three piece suit.

Ed: "You! What are you supposed to be in that outfit."

Al: "I know! You're a school teacher. You're working hard for a school that will be demolished soon. Right? Right, Clara?"

Clara: "Yes, you got it!"

Ed: "Stop fooling around! What are you? Are you just a criminal, a thief who steals and uses Alchemy for her own gain!"

Clara: "I don't know about that. You're a grownup right? Think with your head."

Break

You and the Elric Brothers walked down the street when a voice shouted.

Paper Seller: "Extra! Extra! It's another statement from Psiren!"

Ed: "Why are you guys so happy about it? She's just a criminal, isn't she?"

Man: "What are you talking about? Psiren is the savor of Aquroya City. She is our star of hope."

You: "Star of hope?"

Man: "This city of water, Aquroya, sinks down into the ocean a little every year. The entire city will sink into the lake five years. That's why everyone has run away from the city. It was horrible before Psiren appeared. But thanks to Psiren, this city has been filled with life again. Reporters have come from across the world, and some tourists have come to catch a glimpse of Psiren. Aquroya has had a chance to live again before disappearing into the lake."

Al: "What do you think this means, Brother? Is Clara trying to save the city by being a thief?"

Ed: "I don't know, but there is one thing I am sure of. She tricked me...the Full Metal Alchemist. I'm going to get dome payback for that."

Break

Psiren pushed a Gondola across the water. Ed stood on a Gondola infront of you, you safely on the shore. You + Water Bad.

Psiren: "I knew you would come, little boy. This is romantic, a date on top the water."

Ed: "Shut up, thief woman."

Psiren: "Oh? But you are the same as me. You want the Philosopher's Stone, right? We both share the same feeling of wanting something."

Ed: "Maybe." His golden eyes swept quickly in your direction. Psiren took off her mask. "But we had our differences." You looked down as Ed grabbed his left arm. "How important Alchemy is to us...and what we carry."

Psiren: "Let's begin, little boy." She unzipped her top and she created two water dragons with her Alchemy. They hit Ed's boat and he fell into the water. "I did it." A stone hand shot out of the water and closed around Clara. You looked around for Ed. He was trying to swim up but his auto-mail was too heavy. You clapped and set your hand on the water. A water jet shot up and Ed was shot out of the water. You breathed out and caught him before he slammed into he cement.

On the Train

Psiren stood infront of you three with handcuffs around her wrists.

Psiren: "You were wonderful, little boy. You will become a good man. When the time comes. Let's battle again. But next time, as man and woman. Let me tell you something nice about the Philosopher's Stone."

Ed: "What?"

Psiren: "Head to the city of Xenotime. I've heard that some research on the Philosopher's Stone is going on there."

Ed: "Xenotime."

Ed: "Are you still mad?" You and the Elrics were on a train heading to Xenotime. Al wasn't facing either of you. "I had to do it, since she was a criminal..."

Al: "No! She wasn't just a criminal. You said there are times when one must do evil! Clara...is a kind person. I know you feel the same way, Brother!"

Ed: "Well...I'm not sure of that." Clara sat in the wagon, heading off to prison.

Clara: "Hey, I'm a little you lower the zipper on my chest?" He obliged and the wagon turned over. Psiren could be seen running from the scene and she jumped towards the moon.


	12. The Other Brothers Elric Part One

Al: "Is the Philosopher's Stone really in a desolate city like this? I can't believe that this place was once prosperous with gold."

Ed: "That's all the more reason for them to do research on the Philosopher's Stone."

Al: "What do you mean?"

You: "Now that they can't mine for gold in the mountains, they're trying to transmute gold with the Philosopher's Stone. This place used to produce gold, so no one would suspect anything of it."

Ed: "The idea's adults come up with sicken me."

Man: "Elisa! Everyone, give us a hand!" A girl laid under a steel beam crying. Many men had surrounded her and tried to lift the heavy steel.

Man 2: "Damn, it won't budge!"

Girl: "Dad..."

Father: "Don't worry...I'll help you out."

You: "What's wrong?"

Father: "My daughter is stuck under this." He pointed to the steel. You all looked at each other and rushed over. You ran over to her and looked at the space between her body and the steel.

You: "Just bear it a little longer, okay." You moved your head towards the steel. Ed stood next to you. You both clapped your hands and set it on the steel barge. It glowed a mixture of light blue and violet and it turned on it's side. You looked over and smiled at the girl.

Gravel Earth

Father: "This is great, I didn't know that we had Alchemists in town! You helped us so much." They had brought you to his home and placed a lot of food infront of you, the townsfolk had arrived as well.

Elisa: "Thank you too, armor daddy." You and Ed couldn't stop speeding and Al held his hands up, his armor white with embarrassment

Ed: "No, we're brothers. He's my little brother."

Elisa: "Little brother? Even though he is bigger then you?" This time it was Ed who turned white and Al who couldn't stop snickering.

Al: "Anyway, I'm glad you didn't get hurt, Elisa."

Man: "Elisa!" A handsome man with long black hair, covering his right eye barged in, carrying a basket of lemons. "Is Elisa okay?"

Elisa: "Mr. Belsio!" She went to run to him but her dad grabbed her arm. "Dad?"

Father: "You... How dare you come here! You made Elisa work there. Listen, Elisa. No matter what anyone says, you mustn't help Belsio out." Belsio looked down sadly.

Elisa: "No! Mr. Belsio didn't do anything bad! I asked him to let me help..." She started coughing uncontrollably

Father: "I'm sorry, Elisa. Drink this." She took the glass of water as her father rubbed her back. Belsio set the lemons on the table and walked to the door.

Belsio: "I'm sorry." He looked at you for a minute and shut the door.

Elsia: "Mr. Belsio said that you lemon pie was the best, Dad. And he said that it was a shame that there are few farms left here."

Man: "Once the Philosopher's Stone is completed, the city will prosper again.Once that happens, we can buy fruits as well."

Ed: "The Philosopher's Stone?"

Father: "Yes, yes. You three came to help Mugear with his research, right? His research to create the Philosopher's Stone."

Ed: "What?"

Father: "Mr. Alchemist, please help us create the Philosopher's Stone. We want to regain the city of gold, Xenotime. Please, Mr. Alchemist." People had gathered around you all.

You: "Well it seems things are complicated here, but I guess we'll go meet this Mugear person first."

Man: "By the way, may we hear your names?"

Ed: "Our names? I'm Edward. Edward Elric."

Al: "I'm his little brother, Alphonse. Alphonse Elric."

You: "And I'm Lita. Lita Nitro." They all stared at you in disbelief.

Man: "The Elric Brothers? The State Alchemist?"

Ed: "Yeah." They through you out fast then you could bat a pretty eyelash.

You: "Ow!"

Ed: "What was that for!"

Father: "Shut up! The real Elric Brothers are already here! Come again when you feel like telling us your real names." He pointed to the huge mansion on top of the mountain, and slammed the door.

Ed: "Who the hell is using my name?"

Al: "Brother, are you really going to sneak in?" Ed was peering around the stone wall corner.

You: "Of course!"

Ed: "I'm going to catch the impostors and get the information on the Philosopher's Stone from them." You and the real Elric Brothers ran across the lawn while the two guards marched the other way. Ed looked around the corner to make sure they had not seen you. Ed clapped and set his hand on the wall. Two blondes in the upper window say the flash and looked up from their research.

Little Brother: "Brother, that was..."

Bigger Brother: "a transmutation reaction."

You: "Look, this is all data regarding the Philosopher's Stone." You were standing in a hallway, a book open in your hand.

Al: "Then are they really trying to make a Philosopher's Stone here?"

You: "No doubt about it."

Bigger Brother: "This is a restricted area." You looked behind you too see an overly hot guy with short blond hair, covering his right eyes, honey eyes and he was tall. He had a little boy behind him, he looked like him except blue eyes.

Al: "Are you two the..."

Ed: "So you've appeared, you impostors!"

You: "Ed, don't be rude."

Ed: "What! He stole our names!"

You: "He's cute." You whispered that sentence.

Ed: "So!" You gave him that 'please' look.

Older Brother: "You must be the real Edward." He pointed to Al.

Ed: "No, no! I'm the real Edward! Me!"

Little Brother: "What? You're the older brother?"

Ed: "Do you have a problem with that!" The little boy hid behind his older brother. You kicked Ed hard in the knee. "What now!"

You: "Must you be so mean? You're scaring him."

Older Brother: "Don't get so steamed up. The guards are going to catch you. So..." He started walking towards you and you looked away from his gaze. "the real little brother wears armor, huh? And their beautiful side kick has ears." He reached out and ran his hands carefully over your metal ears.

Al: "She is not a sidekick."

Ed: "And take your hands off of her!"

Older Brother: "He doesn't look 16 at all."

Al: "Did he do research on us?"

Ed: "What? Do you want to fight?" He looked up from your ears and looked at Ed.

Older Brother: "If you two go home quietly, we won't have to fight. And I'll keep this pretty kitty here with me. Let us be like this for a while. Using your names, I mean."

Ed: "Is that how someone supposed to act when asking for a favor?" Ed lifted his hand and pointed it to the floor. "Sit. Don't look down on me." The older brother lifted up his hands as if shrugging.

Older Brother: "I guess it makes sense that you are disturbed. You're 17 and you're only that tall." Ed had an anime vein and tried to punch him but he moved his head. Ed blinked then tried to punch him again, the older brother just moved his head.

He tried over and over until he grabbed Ed's wrist. "Auto-mail, huh? The real one has had his troubles, eh?"

Ed: "And you seem to have a not-so-well life yourself." Ed high kicked him right in the chin and he fell backwards. Ed ran after him, the fake Ed reached back and jabbed him right in the side of the face.

Older Brother: "Show me a State Alchemists abilities."

Ed: "You better not regret it." He clapped and set his hands on the ground. Spikes appeared from the ground, ready to turn the impostor into a shishcabob.

Older Brother: "That's pretty good. No Transmutation Circle, huh?" He came out from behind a bookcase and performed the same Alchemy as Ed had done.

You: "The impostor doesn't need Transmutation Circles, either?" Ed ran over and tackled you, moving you out of the way of the blast.

Ed: "Do you have the Philosopher's Stone?" He just smirked. Ed growled in return.

Guard: "What was that sound? Over here!"

Later

You all sat on a cliff infront of the mansion.

Ed: "Damn, I'm hurting all over."

Al: "That impostor was strong."

Ed: "It must've been the stone's power."

Al: "Then is the Philosopher's Stone complete?"

Ed: "I'll be sure to find out." He sat up from the rock he was leaning on.

You: "I'm sorry." Ed looked over at you. "I shouldn't have acted like that. He's the enemy."

Ed: "It's okay. You're a teenage girl. I'm not suprised." You looked up at the night sky.

You: "I wonder what their names are. They must have real names."

Al: "Is the elder brother older then you?" Ed slammed his hand into Al's side and he fell over.

Ed: "Don't jump to conclusions bases on height alone." You walked over to Al and helped him up."

With The Impostorss

Little Brother: "Brother, let's stop doing this. What are we going to do if those three tell people the truth?"

Older Brother: "There is no need to worry. No one will believe what the say. Let's hurry and finish this Philosopher's Stone and get out of this city." The littler one was looking at a plant that's leaves were somewhat red.

Little Brother: "Will it really work?"

Older Brother: "I'm not going to let Mugear get famous from Father's life research."

Little Brother: "But..."

Older Brother: "Don't worry! If worse comes to worse I'll at least let you escape."

Little Brother: "Brother, you don't understand... That won't...make me happy." A rather large man in a white lab coat stood next to a fountain that poured red water.

Lust: "Is it okay for you to just stand there?"

Mugear: "You were here?"

Lust: "I've heard the outsiders have come."

Mugear: "Yes, but don't worry. The Elric Brothers have already gotten rid of them."

Lust: "I didn't know about that. Those boys might be the rascals themselves."

Mugear: "What?"

Lust: "Now that it has come to this, the military will find out about the research eventually. You'll have to remove your hands from this soon. Mugear..."

Mugear: "Please don't say that. Let me work on it a little more. Give me some more time. I promise I will complete the Philosopher's Stone."

Lust: "Hurry up, then. Use whatever means, necessary."

With You

Ed had his head on your lap as you leaned against Al.

You: "You're cheek has swollen up."

Ed: "It's so cold and it feels so good." He had leaned over and set his right cheek on Al's knee. Al laughed.

Al: "I'm glad that my body is useful for you." You heard someone step int he dirt. You looked over to see the man that was in the shop. Belsio, except he had a shovel over his shoulder.

Ed: "You're the man that was in the shop this afternoon."

You: "Belsio."

Belsio: "If you have no place to stay, come to my place."

Al: "Thank you, you saved us." He slid a towel and a bowl of water to Ed.

Belsio: "I can't let children sleep outside."

Ed: "You're not going to ask our names?"

Belsio: "You are the Elric Brothers, right? And their friend, Ms. Nitro."

Al: "Then you believe us?"

Belsio: "No. But I believe that people have reasons. I'm not the one that will be responsible for it. You two will."

Ed: "You don't seem to be interested in the Philosopher's Stone."

Belsio: "The people in this town can't forget how gold gave them wealth. So they are acting exactly the way Mugear wants them to."

Morning

Elisa: "Good morning, Uncle Belsio."

Belsio: "Your father is going to be mad that you came to visit me again."

Elisa: "It's okay. Dad is talking about the gold mine now. He doesn't know."

You: "Good morning." You and the real Elrics walked down the stairs.

Elisa: "So you three are here. That looks so painful. That must be punishment for lying!"

Ed: "We're not the one's who are lying. But they hit me like I'm some child molester."

Elisa: "You are the ones who snuck into Mugear's mansion."

Ed: "Of course! We can't let those impostors go free. Trying to create gold using the Philosopher's Stone is..."

You: "Ed..." You set your hand on his shoulder. Ed looked over to see Elisa looking down sadly.

Ed: "I'm going for a walk."

Al: "Brother."

Belsio: "The big one there."

Al: "Yes?"

Belsio: "Can you go to the pharmacy?"

Al: "Yes."

Belsio: "I want you to get Elisa's medicine. And you need a stupe for your brother too." The younger brother impostor looked into the window of the pharmacy.

Woman: "Hey, that armor person is an impostor"

Woman 2: "Really? I hope he leaves soon. Maybe they are the ones that snuck into Mugear's mansion last night."

Pharmacist: "Hey you! What do you want here?" She was holding up a mop as if she was about to smack someone.

Al: "I came to get some medicine..."

Pharmacist: "We have no medicine that cures liars. Get out!"

Al: "Aw, I can't buy the medicine now."

Little Brother: "Um..."

Al: "You're..."

Little Brother: "I'll buy the medicine for you."

Al: "What?"

Little Brother: "It's Equivalent Exchange... to return the favor for lying." The little boy went in, got the medicine and came out. He handed a white bag to Al. "Here."

Al: "Thank you. We both have trouble with our reckless brothers, don't we?"

Little Brother: "You're not going to get mad?"

Al: "You have your reasons, right?"

Little Brother: "I'm sorry. We needed famous names to help with Mugear's research. The Elric Brother is the only young State Alchemist."

AL: "Do you need the Philosopher's Stone that badly?"

Little Brother: "It's something my father researched his entire life."

Al: "You're father was also an Alchemist?"

Little Brother: "Yes. But...one day he disappeared all of a sudden. So brother is trying to force himself to finish dad's work."

Al: "That's the opposite of my brother. My brother hates our dad. Our dad was to involved in his Alchemy and it made Mom sad. We've seen many different people who have suffered from Alchemy. If your brother is doing something wrong, only you can stop him. You can't let another person do it, or your brother will be hurt. It's been bugging me, but this city has a lot of people who cough, doesn't it?"

Little Brother: "Yeah..."

Al: "I wonder if this is medicine to stop the coughing?"

Little Brother: "That's... Brother." Fake Al looked up to see Fake Ed standing in the alleyway, he turned around and walked out. "I'm sorry, I have to go now."

Al: "Hey, you! What's your name?"

Little Brother: "Fletcher!" Al turned around to see you an Ed running past.

Al: "Brother. What's wrong?"

You: "We found the impostor. The elder brother... Did you see him?"

Al: "What? Yes..."

Ed: "That guy was posing as a good guy by fixing plows and transmuting wheels."

Al: "Well, it's better then doing something bad."

Ed: "I don't like how he's doing it. He's ignoring the principle of Equivalent Exchange. Al, we're going to sneak in again tonight."

Al: "What? But it's only been a day since we first snuck in."

Ed: "That's why."

Break

Fletcher: "Brother... I want to talk about something." There was no reply. Fletcher felt like he was on the verge of tears as he watched his brother concentrate so much on his work.

Break

Ed: "We're going with the mole strategy today."

You: "Mole Strategy?" He clapped and created a tunnel in the ground. Ed got in first then you then Al.

Ed: "Okay, we should've reached the bottom of the building by now."

Al: "Are you sure?"

Ed: "We'll end up somewhere anyway." He created a hole at the top of the tunnel. "Yeah!" You jumped into the room, red water ran through the fountain and down the mine.

You: "This could be...the water that's the source of the red stone."

Al: "The red stone?"

You: "I read a book in Central City. It's a compound very similar to the Philosopher's Stone. And it's a stone that can be created with red water."

Al: "So they can create the Philosopher's Stone with this water?"

You: "But it wont be the exact same thing. I heard that an Alchemist named Nash Tringham? He was working on it. But it didn't go well." You began to cough and Ed covered his mouth. "All of a sudden, my body feels..." And you fainted. Al caught you.

Al: "Lita!" Ed grabbed the bandana off of your head and wrapped it around his mouth.

Fletcher: "This way!"

Ed: "Who is it?"

Fletcher: "Me! Hurry!" No matter what Ed put over his mouth the intoxicating scent still met his nostrils and he soon collapsed as his stopped moving.

Break

Ed stirred and opened his eyes slowly. His vision cleared and he saw Al and the impostor, the younger brother.

Al: "Brother, are you okay?"

Ed: "Huh, where am I? Why are you here?"

Fletcher: "I'm sorry."

Ed: "What? Why are you crying?"

Al: "If you know something Fletcher, please tell us. You don't like doing this either, right?" Ed's yelling woke you up and you opened your eyes. You head was resting on Fletcher's lap.

You: "Good morning?"

Al: "Don't worry, Lita. He's okay. Go ahead Fletcher." You noticed he looked sad.

Fletcher: "The red water is very dangerous to humans. But we need to create the red stone."

You: "Are the people coughing because of it?" Tears began to fall down Fletcher's face.

Fletcher: "I'm sorry... I'm sorry." You sat up and reached over, taking Fletcher in your arms. You stroked his hair as he continued to cry.

Ed: "Geez, this thing is terrible." Edward stood up from his sitting position. "I'll get rid of it."

Older Brother: "I won't let you. The red stone has grown this big." The elder brother stood by the door with a stone as big as two quarters in his hand. "Father sacrificed himself for this. His sacrifice would have been for nothing if the research did not succeed."

Ed: "What about that worthless stone?" The elder impostor grabbed onto a near by lamp and it turned into a sword. "That sword is also a fake, right? It'll break along with your stone." Ed transmuted his arm into a sword as he ran towards the impostor. The elder brother blocked the blow and Ed continued to push. A chunk came out of the sword and Ed smirked. "Mine is real."

Older Brother: "Damn it..." He kneed Ed in the stomach, while said Alchemist flipped backwards. The Stone Wielder pressed his hand against the door and a hose came out of the door.

Ed: "What?"

Older Brother: "This is the red water.If you get soaked, you're done for. Fainting isn't the only thing you'll be doing."

Ed: "Bring it on." Ed turned his arm into a shield as the elder brother turned the hose one. Red water splashed onto Ed's shield and it's defense was minimal. In other words, it wouldn't last long. You still had Fletcher as you shouted.

You: "Ed, don't be so reckless!"

Older Brother: "Just as your girlfriends said... Go home!" You groaned. Ed was going to flip out, it was the same effect when someone called him short. He hated when people assumed you were boyfriend and girlfriend from the way you acted.

Ed: "I refuse, and she is not my girlfriend. I won't lose to a guy who is blindly chasing his father's dream!" The elder impostor growled and turned the water on full blast. It was getting harder and harder to block it. The residue had fallen to floor and Ed fell on the water. Fletcher tore out of your embrace and he pushed Ed out of the way, slamming into the red water himself. He was in pain and you could see that. You ran over to him.

Al: "Fletcher!" You picked him up and set his head on your lap.

You: "Fletcher, get a hold of yourself."

Fletcher: "Brother, Dad did research on the red water to make people happy, remember. But we're doing is making the people in the city suffer. You know that, Brother. Who cares about fame? Dad... Dad won't be happy with this!" There was a police whistle and you all looked at the door in horror.


	13. The Other Brothers Elric Part Two

There was a loud banging on the door.

Man: "Edward! Is something wrong?"

Older Brother: "It'a nothing! I told them not to interfere..."

Ed: "Looks like you're not trusted. Maybe you'll feel better if you reveal your identity." You were busy watching the two blonds fight you didn't notice Fletcher had removed himself from your arms once again and was at the door. He drew a Transmutation Circle.

Older Brother: "Fletcher?" Fletcher activate dit and a large tree spread across the door, like a baricade.

Fletcher: "Run! Hurry!"

Al: "Brother..."

Fletcher: "If you two get caught...we'll be in trouble as well. We'll clarify the matter later." The people on the other side continued to bang on the door.

Ed: "Let's go." Ed ran through the window Al close behind.

Older Brother: "Go." You nodded and walked over to Fletcher.

You: "Thank you." You gave him a kiss on the cheek and jumped out the window. Fletcher sat there and blushed while his older brother scoffed.

Older Brother: "Lucky."

Gravel Earth Part Two

The older brother used his Alchemy to clean a wound on Fletcher's left hand.

Older Brother: "You promised not to use Alchemy. Father didn't like it when you did." Two soldiers with guns walked in searching for the intruders, Mugear walked in looking around.

Mugear: "This is horrible..."

Older Brother: "Mugear."

Mugear: "You two are safe. The stone, is it safe?"

Older Brother: "Please don't worry. It's here."

Mugear: "Well done, growing it to this size. But we don't have any more time. Please use "that" method soon."

Older Brother: "We don't need to use that method for the stone to..."

Mugear: "You're not going to follow my orders?"

Older Brother: "No..."

Mugear: "There was a man who said that to me before a while ago. He was a loser who ran away though." He took out a machine and dropped the stone inside of it.

Older Brother: "That's..."

Mugear: "As long as I have this, I can do this even though I'm not an Alchemist." He pointed the gun machine to the ground and the boards flew up and wrapped like a snake around the brothers.

Older Brother: "Mugear..."

Mugear: "Wonderful. The real Elric brothers have gold hair and gold eyes and they have a girl around with them. A cat girl. You are Nash Tringham's sons!"

With you

Al opened the door to Belsio's house and you three snuck in. You looked around with your cat ees, since it was dark and nodded to Ed. Al shut the door and you walked towards the stairs.

Belsio: "I heard a lot of noise from the mansion."

Ed: "Really?" Ed looked at you. You mouthed sorry, you hadn't seen him since the chair was blocking his body shape.

Belsio: "You went there again, didn't you? You three just can't be helped. You heeard a faint coughing.

Al: "What? Elisa is stil here?"

Belsio: "Yes, the grape tree is about to wither, and she didn't want to leave. But her coughing is getting worse. I just put her to bed." Belsio started a fire while you made him a cup of coffee. "Red water?" You had all just finished telling him the whole story.

You: "They are going to crystalize it to make a stone. But then again, the red water is mererly an imationcompared to the Philosopher's Stone."

Al: "What did he mean by his father's dream?"

Ed: "Probably just an excuse."

Belsio: "Those two...Could they be Nash's sons?"

You: "Nash? Nash Tringham? The one who first discovered Red Water?"

Belsio: "He was from this city. He went to Central City to o research on the red water? But one day, he came back to the city."

Flashback

A man in a gray hat and trench coat walked down the street in the rain.

Belsio: "Nash? Is that you Nash? You came back. Are you doing well?"

Nash: "Yeah..."

Belsio: "The city is declining. I think that everyone should stop depending on gold for everyday life. How's the research on the red water? Is it going well?"

Nash: "I quit. I will never research it again. I'm not going back to Central City, either."

Belsio: "What about your family then?"

Nash: "I failed both as a husband and a father."

Belsio: "Nash..."

'He left everything behind... And he never told me what happened in Central City. That's when the city's greatest landowner talked to Nash. He proposed research on the red water.'

Nash: "The answer is no matter how many times you ask me."

Mugear: "Are you going to abandon the city then? Only your red water can create gold now. If we have gold, this city will live once again. Nash, only you can save this city now. Please!"

'He ended up confining himself in one of Mugear's mines, where he began the research. The city became prosperous with gold once again. Furnaces were filled with fire, and merchandise filled the streets. Life returned to the people. At the same time, an unknown sickness began to spread. Many newborn babies died because there was no cure for it...' Ed: "Elsia is from that..."

Belsio: "After a while, Marco, an Alchemist doctor, came here."

Marco: "The cause of this is a poison that has spread into the earth: the red water." He took out a red stone and a yellow glow appeared above the babies head.

Ed: "It was shining?"

Belsio: "Yeah."

Al: "Could that light be...?"

Belsio: "Well, it's true that Elsia was saved thanks to his treatment. I pressed Nash for answers."

Belsio: "Answer me, Nash. This city will become a city of death at this rate. What did you do?"

Nash: "I was wrong. Again...It happened again... I will end everything... I will end it..."

Belsio: "Nash..."

Belsio: "No one has seen him since. Eventually, less gold was mined. And the city began to decline. If those two are Nash's sons, they must have come after their father."

End Flashback

Ed sat in a lemon tree outside of Belsio's house. Al stood under him while you were sleeping in a different tree.

Al: "Brother..."

Ed: "What?"

Al: "It can't be helped. Those two only have their father."

Ed: "Those two are only justifying this by using their dad as an excuse."

Al: "That may be true, but we're doing the same thing. I understand their feelings."

Break

Down in the basement of Mugear's mansion, Mugear stood infront of a barred door, the fake Elrics sat inside the prison like room.

Mugear: "Really, you should have just listened to me and use "that" method."

Fletcher: "Brother, what is "that" method?"

Mugear: "It's simple. We make the woman who had just become pregnant drink the red water. Eventually, the water will flow into the placenta and crystallize."

Fletcher: "Could it be?"

Older Brother: "Stop!"

Mugear: "Then we borrow it when the time is right and create a stone. It's an easy method that will definitely work. You're indecisive, just like your father."

Older Brother: "Wait! Tell me one thing! Did Father use that method?"

Mugear: "He backed out at the last second. He would still be alive today if he had just listened to me."

Older Brother: "But you said he died from a sickness. Wait!" It was to late, Mugear had already left." Mugear walked down to the stream of red water below his mansion and slipped on the mask.

Mugear: "I've done everything I've needed to. Now we just need to use the real Elric Brother's to finish the job."

Lust: "Will it come it through, though? They are not easy opponents."

Mugear: "Dealing with two or three kids won't be hard. Please be patient for a while."

Lust: "Okay. Go."

Mugear: "Ma'am" And he left.

Lust: "This place will fall soon."

Break

Mugear: "I'm sorry for the trouble those impostors caused you. I was also deceived by them. It is very hard to ask this after all this trouble... But I think you are very high class Alchemists, so there is something I would like to ask your assistance in..."

You: "The research with the red water?"

Mugear: "You knew? That will make things easier. I heard a rumor that you were interested in the Philosopher's Stone. Does this interest you?" He held up a small red stone. It's something made by the crystallized water. It's a prototype of the Philosopher's Stone."

You: "What am I supposed to do with that?"

Mugear: "I want to save Xenotime. If we can create gold vein, everyone won't have to abandon the city."

You: "I see." Sarcasm dripped from your voice and Ed elbowed you in the ribs. "Where are the fakes?"

Mugear: "I put them in the underground prison." Ed clapped and set his finder and the stone and it shattered. "Why did you do that!"

Ed: "I have no concern in an incomplete object. The punishment of the fakes comes first. I tend not to forgive liars."

Mugear: "Does that mean you will except this?"

Ed: "This is nothing if we do it? More important I haven't punished anyone in a while." Ed looked at you slyly and smirked. "I'm getting excited. Would you like to watch?"

Mugear: "No, um... I'll pass." He gave you the key and you all went down to the basement.

You: "Excited, huh? I didn't know you liked punishing people."

Ed: "Yeah, I especially get excited when their independent red heads with cat features." He smirked sexily at you and gave you a welcoming gesture.

You: "No chance."

Ed: "You'll call me master one day."

Al: "Ed!"

Ed: "I'm just picking on the kitty."

You: "I know you want taste but I'm gonna make you chase it." You flipped you hair over your shoulder and ran down the stairs. Ed sighed.

Al: "Brother, why are you like that? She's your bestfriend, our bestfriend."

Ed: "Are you jealous?"

Al: "No!" The conversation stopped when they came tot he stairs.

Fletcher: "Lita! Brother, Lita's here!" You unlocked the door as the Elric Brothers came up behind you.

Al: "Hi."

Fletcher: "Alphonse."

You: "We heard Nash Tringham was your father. What are you trying to do by resuming his research?"

Older Brother: "It was Father's water. It's my duty to continue his work."

Ed: "You sure are a stupid guy. Do you know what the city people are going through because of the poison in the water?"

You: "Your dad knew. That's why...he tried to stop the research. You can't gain happiness by doing this." You walked over and used your Alchemy to turn their wooden handcuffs into little blocks. "Move forward."

Ed: "And don't do anything stupid, since you're using my name. Let's go."

Both: "Okay." And you all ran back up the stairs.

Break

Mugear: "All is well. If the research goes well, they can..."

You: "Who is this "they" that you're referring too? There si something that has caught my attention. The red water's researcher, Nash Tringham. Where did he go?"

Mugear: "Nash? Oh, I fired him because the research wasn't going well."

You: "Oh, you don't look like the kind of person who'd let someone go if they knew everything, though."

Mugear: "What are you trying to say?"

Ed: "I'm not lending any help to a murderer. Mugear!"

Mugear: "You... Then I won't let you leave alive!" He pulled out the Alchemy Gun and pulled out a red stone. "I have plenty of other people that will help me."

You: "A stone?"

Ed: "There was more then one?"

Mugear: "This one isn't as complete as the other one, though." He dropped it in and the machine shot an energy blast you. You did a split while Ed bad Al jumped out of the way.

You: "Is that it?" He pulled out a whole handful of stone fragments. "What!"

Mugear: "I have more!" He dumped them in and the nozzle on the gun tripled.

Ed: "Oh crap!" Ed ran out of the way as the bullets hit the bookcases. You and the Elric Brothers ran behind a white pillar.

Mugear: "Futile! Futile!"

Ed: "It seems Equivalent Exchange doesn't apply to him. Damn it." The bullets stopped and Mugear went to get more stone fragments when his arms where bound by vines.

Mugear: "What the..."

Ed: "Now!" You all pushed on the pillar and it fell over on Mugear.

Older Brother: "Ed, it seems that you needed my help, after all."

You: "What...ever."

Older Brother: "We're going to stop following our father. We'll find our own path."

Fletcher: "Russell!"

You: "Ed." You moved your head over and Ed looked down. There was a hole over the place the pillar had fallen and there were stairs inside the hole. "An underground passage. That guy got away. Russell gave both of you masks and you followed the path. "Russell, are we there yet?"

Russell: "We're almost there? There's a spring that the red water flows out from." You stopped when a big concrete slab blocked the doorway. "Mugear, he blocked the route."

Ed: "I'll drag him out." Ed clapped and the concrete exploded. "What?" A bullet flew at Ed and he moved out of the way.

Mugear: "I will never hand this spring over! As long as I have this water, I can continue the research. I fear no State Alchemist!"

You: "Well said Mugear. Don't underestimate State Alchemists."

Mugear: "Die!" He sent another bullet at you and you flipped out of the way.

You: "Do you understand now? Even with your stone, I'm on a whole new level, pal." The canal started to shake and you all looked up.

Mugear: "What is this?"

Russell: "Lita! This doesn't look good! Get out!"

Al: "Lita!"

Mugear: "I'm not handing this spring over." The water began to spurt between the rocks and a huge boulder fell from the ceiling and crushed Mugear. You and the others were busy running when you stopped. You whispered something and the veins around your eyes began to show from under your skin and your pupils disappeared.

You: "The red water. 50 meters. It's coming fast" You used you Alchemy to create a barricade. "That should stop it or a while."

Al: "Are the other places okay?"

You: "Considering that shock, this may collapse soon. Let's go." And you began to run down the tunnel. You made it out to see that the red water was flowing through the cracks in the mountain. Ed ran over and used his Alchemy to raise the dirt to create a mote for the water to flow into.

Ed: "Now if the flow will stop..." Fletcher gasped and ran over to a tree. He drew a Transmutation Circle on the tree's trunk and he set his forehead on the circle and the trees began to glow. The red water began to disappear and the trees began to turn crimson. "The trees...are absorbing the red water?"

Al: "Brother...I saw plants like this in the laboratory."

You: "They were absorbing the poison in the air from the red water." Russell walked over and set his hand on Fletcher's.

Fletcher: "Brother..." The trees became taller as the water grew smaller.

You: "They did it."

Fletcher: "Thank you trees...sorry for this." The trees turned blue and they shattered like ice.

You set your crossed arms on the window sill of the train. Elisa held up a basket of lemons up to you.

Elisa: "These are from Belsio."

You: "Thank you." You grabbed them and handed them to Al.

Elisa: "Be well, Brothers."

Fletcher: "Come visit again." Fletcher reeached up and grabbed your hand.

You: "Of course."

Ed: "Are you sure you can make it in this city?"

Russell: "I'll accept whatever punishment we recieve. Our abilities will come in handy if we work for Belsio. Ed...are you still going to search for the Philosopher's Stone."

Ed: "Yeah."

Russell: "Should I...tell you how to crystallize the red water? It's not an apology or anything, but I think you deserve to know."

Ed: "I don't need to know. We'll figure it out on our own. That's for sure."

Fletcher: "Lita, please come back soon. We'll make this city a better place."

Elsia: "Yeah, Ed. And when that happens, I hope your bigger."

Ed: "What did you say? That wasn't nice!" You all started laughing while Russell stared at you.

Russell: "Lita..." You looked up.

You: "Yeah, Russe..." He pressed his lips against yours and you gasped into the kiss. He let you go and you fell into your seat, smiling. You let out a sigh sunk into your seat, little hearts flying around you. Russell gave a little "beat that" grunt to Ed and the train picked up speed. "I just got kissed by a hot guy." The train went over a bridge and the Elric Brothers were staring out the window. Ed looked up into the lemon basket to see a note among the fruits. Ed reached over and picked it out and read it.

Ed: "A letter?"

Al: "What does it say?" Ed's eyes grew wide. "What's wrong?"

Ed: "I-It's nothing."

Al: "Show me! Show me! Show me, come on!" Out of nowhere without moving your eyes you snatched the letter out of Ed's hand.

To Ed:  
'You've done a lot for us. Thank you. I'm sorry for being a smart-ass to you at first. I got cocky when I was a year younger then you. I'll use you as an example so I can become a better brother for Fletcher. Have a nice trip.'  
Russell

Ed: "Damn it, he's bigger then me and a year younger? That's funny in a weird way."

Al: "Those two will be fine, right?"

Ed: "Yeah. They had good face that showed their determination. And we'll be okay too."

You: "Or so you claim."


	14. FullMetal vs FlameMetalCat vs Ironblood

**Metallic Hearts -FullMetal Alchemist- Episode Thirteen: FullMetal Vs Flame/MetalCat Vs. Iron Blood**

The rain continued to fall as you all stood outside the gates of the East City Head Quarters.

Ed: "We're here."

You: "Yeah." You both let out huge sighs.

Al: "What's wrong?"

Ed: "Can't you guess? I have to listen to the Colonel's long and sarcastic remarks again. 'So the Philosopher's Stone in Lior was fake as well? How long are you going to use the militaries funds on this wild goose chase. Oh, where's Edward?' I'm here! 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I couldn't see you over my piles of paperwork.' Then he started laughing deeply. You began to laugh at Ed who smiled at you. "But as you said, we're here... So I guess I have to face what I must. Let's go." You looked over to see Al had disappeared. "Huh? Al?" Ed looked over to see him crouching on the ground. "Al!" He stood up holding his stomach.

Al: "Sorry."

Ed: "What are you doing?" There was a loud scream coming from Head Quarters. "What was that?"

Flame Versus FullMetal

Breda: "Dog!"

Havoc: "What's wrong Breda?"

Breda: "Havoc! Be careful! That...That!" They looked over to see a puppy sitting on the floor.

Hawkeye: "What is this?"

Falmon: "I believe it's a dog. Carnivora Canidae. It's scientific name is..."

Hawkeye: "I didn't ask that, Warrant Officer Falmon."

Falmon: "Excuse me, Lieutenant Hawkeye."

Fuery: "Sorry." He walked over and picked up the puppy. "I picked him up this morning."

Havoc: "You're going to take care of it?"

Fuery: "I wish I could, but you know, Lieutenant Havoc...Animals aren't allowed in the dorm."

Hawkeye: "We can't take care of it here in the office, though."

Fuery: "It was shivering in the cold, and I just couldn't stand it. Can someone take care of it?"

Falmon: "I live in the dorm, as well."

Breda: "No. I hate dogs." Havoc took the puppy by the skin on the back of his neck.

Havoc: "Then I'll take it. I like dogs."

Fuery: "Thank you so much, Lieutenant."

Havoc: "I heard they are good when they are stir-fried. In the East, they raise them for consumption. Red dogs in particular are..." Hawkeye grabbed onto the dog and handed him to Fuery.

Hawkeye: "Let's find someone else."

Fuery: "Yes."

Havoc: "I was kidding." The dog yipped as you opened the door. You and the Elric Brothers peeped your heads in.

You: "Excuse us for interrupting..."

Hawkeye: "You've returned?" There was a meow and Al looked afraid. Ed and everyone looked at you.

You: "What? It wasn't me."

Hawkeye: "What was that?"

Ed :"Al, come over here!"

Hawkeye: "Ed, your report?"

Ed: "I'll give it directly to the Colonel." He gave a salute and shut the door. "We're not in a position to take care of any animals. You shouldn't have picked him up."

Al: "But he was shivering in the cold...I can take care of him, right?"

Ed: "No, put it back where it was." Al then smacked Ed so hard he flew into the air.

Al: "Brother, you're cruel! You're not even human!"

Ed: "Don't run! Think if the kitten."

Al: "I am. I'm the only one who is!"

You and Ed sat in Roy's office.

Roy: "Looks like you gather information where ever you go."

Ed: "You mean in Lior City? You were the one that gave us fake information on the Philosopher's Stone."

Roy: "But I didn't tell you make the priest loose his followers."

You: "And as a result, East City has another city to take care of. Wait, don't tell me you were planning on this from the beginning..."

Roy: "I heard in Xenotime, Mugear's mansion was destroyed and that he is currently missing."

Ed: "Really? Where is this Xenotime?"

Roy: "Can you do a report on the red water, too. Also, I recieved a call from the police in the tourist city Aquroya. So, is it true that the Psiren under the mask is beautiful?" Ed blushed and looked away.

Ed: "You've made your point that you know everything we did..." Mustang gave you a look.

Roy: "Not everything..." Ed gave him a discusted look. "Full Metal one, why not settle down for a while?"

Ed: "You want me to listen to what you say here? We have a purpose."

Roy: "The Philosopher's Stone, eh? But after years of searching you haven't found it." Ed stood up and receahed to help you up. You smiled and grabbed his hand and he lifted you up.

Ed: "I'm going to find it, no matter what." Ed turned around agave a small bow and turned to leave. "Colonel...does the name Marco ring a bell? He's a doctor in Xenotime who showed up five years ago. He is also an Alchemist. He cured the poisoning cause by the red water that no one else could with Alchemy. If he's that good, I would think the military would at least know his name."

Roy: "The name is unfamiliar to me. But I will look into it." Before Ed could say anything back the door opened and Hawkeye stepped in.

Hawkeye: "Company, Colonel." At least twenty military personal walked in front and center.

You: "Lots of company..."

Roy: "This is an unexpected suprise, Brigader General."

Gran: "As of today, we will be making this office a temporary Central Headquarters."

Roy: "Temorary Central Headquarters?" There was a laughing sound and the people stepped aside to clear the door.

Fuhrer: "I'm sorry for the trouble. Let's be optimistic here."

Roy: "Fuhrer, sir..."

Gran: "The Fuhrer and his men will be inspecting the East."

Fuhrer: "Ah, so you are the MetalCat Alchemist. It is nice to finally meet you Lita." You smiled and shook his hand.

You: "Thank you, sir. It's an honor to meet you as well."

Fuhrer: "I suppose you have meet the Brigader General?"

You: "Yeah, we've met." You glared at Gran who stared back."

Break

Breda and Havoc looked through the window to the mess hall at all the new arrivals.

Breda: "Look at those chains. Those are the silver watched given to the State Alchemists. So most of these guys are State Alchemists?"

Hughes: "Look, look." He showed you and Ed a picture of Elysia on a tricycle. "Elysia can ride a tricycle, now. And she follows me around wherever I go!" He kissed the picture.

Ed: "You haven't changed at all Major..."

Hughes: "I have more. Want to see?"

Ed: "Uh, maybe later, we're kinda busy. Anyway, you should have told us that you were coming here."

Hughes: "I wanted to see Mustang suprised face. Oh, and now I'm a Lieutenant Colonel. I do investigations for the militaries court."

Ed: "Then shouldn't you be in Central City?"

Hughes: "It can't be helped. All the important people have run away from Central...Um, no, uh...How are things going with the Philosopher's Stone?"

Ed: "I think I'm a little closer to it now. I'm looking for a person called Dr. Marco, but the Colonel won't tell me anything."

Hughes: "Maybe he really doesn't know."

Ed: "No, I'm sure that guy is hiding something...!" A shadow covered the two and they looked up. Brigadier General Basque Gran stood infront of them.

Gran: "Did you just say Marco?"

Hughes: "Brigadier General Gran..."

Ed: "The Iron Blood Alchemist..."

Gran: "Are you talking about the coward Marco?"

You: "No one asked your opinion." You walked up behind him with your arms crossed.

Gran: "I'll have you know, six years ago, many Alchemists gathered for the rebellion in the East. But Marco ran away from the battlefield before the battle ended. And he has been missing ever since."

You: "Well, it's obvious who's the smarter of you two."

Break

Ed sat in the library as did Al and yourself.

Ed: "Dr. Marco, Dr. Marco... Damn it! All records of him have been erased. The only way now is to beat up the Colonel to get him to spill the information."

Al: "Beat up? Brother, please..." A meow came from Al's stomach.

Ed: "You still have that?"

Al: "You know it's still raining outside."

Hughes: "Hey. I forgot to tell you something important back there."

Ed: "What is it?"

Hughes: "This year's assessment will be held here, instead of Central City."

Ed: "Assessment?"

You: "The one to renew one's State Alchemists Qualification?"

Hughes: "I'll let you know what the rules are later on..."

Ed: "Wait, Major..."

Hughes: "Lieutenant Colonel!"

Ed: "I have an assessment method I want to try out."

Hughes: "Huh?"

Ed: "Right?" He looked at the two of you, Al looked down while you smiled evilly.

Fuery: "Battle assessment? There is such a thing?"

Havoc: "Alchemists commence in a mock battle, and the match itself becomes the assessment."

Falmon: "And Ed requested it himself?"

Breda: "For an opponent, he chose the Colonel? I wonder who would be stronger if they duke it out. I think the Colonel." Havoc: "The Full Metal one is quite good himself. But if we take into consideration the rumors we've heard about the Colonel's performance during the Eastern rebellion..."

Fuery: "But why would Ed request such a thing."

Hawkeye: "I heard that if he wins the Colonel has to take care of a cat."

Fuery: "A cat? Then I'll have to give up on asking him to take care of this dog." The door opened and Roy walked in. He marched up to Fuery and glared at him, he picked up the puppy and held it up in the air.

Roy: "A dog?" He glared at it for a minute. "I love dogs!" Fuery got all starry eyed.

Fuery: "Really?"

Roy: "Of course. Its loyalty is most admirable. It must listen to it's master's orders. You can treat it horribly and it wont once beg for a paycheck! Yes, it's a human slave! Oh Thou Canine How We Salute Thee."

Havoc: "By the way, Colonel, are you going to accept Edward's challenge?"

Roy: "I cannot become serious against a child. It is a shame that you cannot see my gallant performance, though."

Break

Fuhrer: "That sounds interesting. I approve of this battle assessment."

Roy: "But..."

Hughes: "You can use the entire parade ground. You wont have to worry about damaging the surroundings that way."

Gran: "Do not tell me you are not confident."

Fuhrer: "Fight...the Full Metal Alchemist." There was a knock on the door and you walked in.

You: "Good day, Fuhrer. I was wondering, had you approved of Ed and the Colonel's fight?"

Fuhrer: "Why yes. I just did. And what will you be doing for your assessment?"

You: "I was just thinking about that. If Full Metal gets Flame. I want Iron Blood."

Hughes: "The Brigadier General!"

You: "Yep!"

Roy: "You have no idea what you're getting into."

You: "Probably not, but I'm gonna try anyway."

Fuhrer: "Are you sure?"

You: "I've never been more sure of anything else in my life."

Fuhrer: "Fine. You have your match. The day before Full Metal and the Colonel's match." You smiled and bowed.

You: "Thank you, Fuhrer." He nodded and you turned around. "Good luck, Brigadier General." Sarcasm dripped from your voice like venom. "Try not to cry in front of your men." And you shut the door behind you. Roy followed soon after, heading the opposite direction with Hawkeye and Havoc.

Roy: "I will abide with them for now... Until I become Fuhrer and gain control of the privileges of the military."

Hawkeye: "I think you should refrain from making any improper statements."

Havoc: "But why do you have such a high goal?"

Roy: "A stupid question. When I become Fuhrer... All female personal in the military...will have to wear mini skirts." Hawkeye sighed and Havoc got a nosebleed. He walked up and wrapped himself around the Colonel's leg.

Havoc: "Colonel, I'll follow you wherever you go."

Roy: "Good!"

Break

You, Ed and Al stood on one side of the parade grounds, Basque Gran facing you.

Al: "Are you nervous?"

You: "Yes." You took a deep breath.

Ed: "Don't worry. If anything goes wrong, I'll kill him for you." You smiled and hugged him.

You: "Thanks."

Ed: "No prob." He leaned over and gave you a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck." You blushed as the two brothers got into the stands.

Hughes: "Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to today's entertainment. Getting right to the gruesome action in the red corner we have the Brigadier General and Iron Blood Alchemist, Basque Gran!" No one dared to boo, so cheers were heard in small parts of the stands, most didn't even bother to cheer. "And to my right in the blue corner, the living legend of the people, the Metal Cat Alchemist. Lita Nitro. You lifted your hands up in the air and loud cheers filled the stands. "All right, combatants. Ready, steady, go!" And he put some space between himself and the two off you. Neither of you took your eyes off of each other. Gran used his Alchemy to transmute his hand into metal. The hole in the middle glowed violet and he shot a ball of energy your way. You flipped over and ran towards him. You went to kick Gran in the side but he just grabbed your leg. You smirked and jumped up, you spun around while he still held your leg and hit him in the side of the head. You flipped back so that you were doing a hand stand. You crouched down, your knees bent and pushed up, sending your feet into his chin. He flew backwards and crashed into the ground. Within seconds he was back on his feet.

You: "Dammit!" You thought for a second and then reached back and kicked him right in the groin. A lot of the crowd turned away and groaned. Ed cheered as Al just giggled at Ed's reaction.

Kain: "Oh, man!"

Havoc: "Right in the balls."

Roy: "Something tells me she's done that a few times." He said as he looked down at your smirking figure. You raised your arms in victory. Al cheered as Ed looked on in horror.

Ed: "Lita! Behind you!" You turned around as Gran's metal hand collided with the side of your neck. You flung all the way across the arena in you crashed into the stone barricade. You hit it so hard that it crumbled. Basque aimed another shot at you as you laid there helplessly. Ed jumped out of the stands and ran over to you. He transmuted his auto-mail arm into a shield and blocked the shot just before it hit you.

Fuhrer: "That's enough Brigadier General Gran." Iron Blood transmuted his hand back and turned away. Ed looked down at the ground, small spots of blood covered the ground. Ed rolled you onto your back and gasped. There was a huge gash on your neck, blood pouring out of the wound. Ed looked over at Gran to see him slide something into his back pocket. Ed's golden eyes caught a small gleam of silver and he growled. He wanted to jump up and pummel Gran but he had to get you to a hospital. He picked you up bridal style and carried you into Central's Hospital. They wrapped up your neck to stop the bleeding.

Al: "How could he do that brother?" Ed and Al sat next to your bed. You hadn't woken up since yesterday. Ed's match was in a minute. He didn't want to leave you, but he knew he had to.

Ed: "Watch over her okay?" Al nodded as Ed grabbed his red coat off the back of the chair and threw it on.

Break

Hughes: "Ladies and gentlemen! By the way, this is..." He pulled a sheet off of a large structure behind him. An overly large picture of his three year old daughter, Elysia hugging a teddy bear, sat behind him. "My daughter, who turned three this year!" The soldiers started throwing things at Hughes. A tin bucket hit the back of the picture and it began to tilt, heading towards Hughes. "Elysia!" The picture fell on him and some soldiers were ordered to lift it off of him. "Moving right along! Today's main event! In the red corner, the Flame Alchemist... Roy Mustang!" Half cheered and half booed. "And in the blue corner, The FullMetal Alchemist... Edward Elric!" Ed completely ignored the short comments.

Ed: "Today is an important day, a day to prove that I am better then Mustang. He treated me like a slave, threatening to reveal our secret. I'll win this one for you, Lita. I don't care about the assessment. If I win, you're giving me information on Dr. Marco. And you're going to take care of the cat."

Hughes: "Now then... Ready, fight!" He sprinted away from the two.

Roy: "Too slow." Roy snapped and flames bursted from the air and exploded the ground around Ed. Ed fell backwards.

Ed: "Damn it, that was sudden!" He ran as more flames headed his way.

Roy: "Soldiers need to act quickly. It means in battle, you need to attack quickly, and end it quickly."

Kain: "Flames are arising in midair."

Havoc: "Oh. It's your first time seeing the Colonel's moves? His right glove is made form special cloth called Ignition Cloth. It creates sparks when he rubs it strongly enough. Then he adjusts the oxygen concentration in the air ... and boom it goes."

Ed: "Hot! Hot! Hot!" Ed jumped up and hit Kain in the head while running through the crowd. "Sorry!" Roy walked up to the crowd.

Roy: "Now... It's fairly hard to strike a target when it's so small." Ed flipped and jumped up.

Ed: "Don't call em small!"

Roy: "Anger the enemy to disturb him. Do not give into the enemy's provocation's." Half the crowd turned white when Roy snapped. The floor below them exploded and the crowd and Ed were sent flying.

Ed: "You've got to be kidding!"

Roy: "Looks like I overdid it." He looked around and noticed a shadow in the smoke. "There!" The smoke cleared and there stood a dummy of Ed with his tongue sticking out.

You stirred and Al looked up from the kitten he was playing with. You opened your eyes and look at Al. It hurt to breath and you tried to say something to Al.

Al: "Don't try to speak, Lita. When Gran slashed your neck it hit your vocal cords. You wont be able to speak for a while." You mouthed 'Where is Ed?' "He's fighting, Roy right now." 'Can you take me to the fighting grounds?' Al's conscience fought against it. He knew Ed wouldn't like him taking her there. But he couldn't just let her sit there in suspense. He handed her the kitten and he kneeled down. She sat on Al's shoulders and he walked out to the parade grounds.

Ed came up behind Roy and slashed his glove.

Roy: "Damn!"

Ed: "You can't use your flames now. I have you now!" He clapped and set his hands on the ground. When the bright light cleared, Ed was sitting on a huge earth made canon. Roy chuckled and lifted his hand out of his left pocket to reveal a second glove. "What!" Roy snapped and the canon exploded. When the smoke cleared, Ed stood up from under the rubble. "Ouch!" Ed looked behind him to see Roy standing there.

Roy: "Soldiers must deceive. Attacking someone by suprise is a valuable attack, Full Metal one."

Ed: "Finish me off."

Roy: "I will." He lifted his hand but stopped and looked scared. Ed lifted up his arm so his sword was pointing towards Roy's neck.

You: "Stop!" It hurt so much to scream but you did anyway, both men looked up to see you running towards them. Ed opened his arms as you ran into them. "Please, just stop."

Ed: "Shhh. It's okay."

Fuhrer: "That was a splendid match!"

Roy: "I am honored by your compliments."

Ed: "Wait." He stopped as you squeezed him gently. "Thank you." Ed gentle ran his fingers through your hair as the Fuhrer continued to speak.

Fuhrer: "If you continue fighting... Cleaning up will be more troublesome."

Break

As the sun set, Ed and Roy continued to clean up the grounds.

Riza: "They have to do it alone... Since they were ordered to clean up the mess together." Roy stuck his shovel in the ground and sat on a rock.

Roy: "That's why I didn't want to do this." You held up a sign that said. 'Ow...' Ed chuckled.

Ed: "Maybe that will teach you to stay in the hospital next time." You turned the sign over and it read. 'Are you sure you don't want me to help.' He walked over to you and set his hand on your head. "What I want you to do, is sit there, on that rock, and don't talk til we're done." 'What are you my father?' "Someone has to be. As of this moment you are in time out." You rolled your eyes but threw the sign away and sat down. "Colonel. Why did you go easy on me? The last attack. You had more then enough time to finish me off."

Roy: "It took place many years ago... There was a rebellion in a place called Ishbal."

Ed: "The one that took place in the East where the Ishbal people clashed with the military?"

Roy: "I saw a lot of unpleasant things." Flashback of Roy in a room with a little kid is what he saw. A teenage boy with brown skin and red eyes sat infront of Roy, his hand on a gun. They both looked scared as they faced each other. The boy picked up the gun and shot it at Roy, who snapped and flames filled the room. "Dr. Marco, who ran away from the battlefield was the sanest of all of us. I still believe that."

Ed: "Is that why you didn't say anything?"

Roy: "Maybe you should see him, as well. Marco, that is."

Ed: "He's still alive?" Roy turned to Ed and nodded. Ed stood there and smiled. "Colonel, I still haven't heard the reason why you stopped at the last attack. Never mind."

Break

Riza: "If there is no one else that can take him, I'll take him on."

Kain: "Really?" The puppy jumped out of Kain's arms and went to the bathroom on the wall. "Hey now, you can't do that just because you have a home... Riza took out a gun and shot around the puppy. He was up against the wall with his paws in the air.

Riza: "I discipline strictly. See? This is the bathroom. Got it, Black Hayate?"

Kain: "Black Hayate?"

Break

Roy and Hughes sat in a quiet bar, talking quietly.

Hughes: "About Lior in Lita's report. Did you know that General Hakuro's unit has been dispatched there? A horrible civil war is taking place there now. Lita wrote that the head priest fell, and the people could finally open their eyes. The head priest is still in power ... and he's leading his people to fight with the military. I'm not sure if this is the same priest Ed defeated, though. We should ask them to reinvestigate."

Roy: "They think they saved that city. Let's let them believe that for a while. They will learn the truth eventually."

Break

Ed: "We gained information about Dr. Marco from the Colonel. I can't ask him to take care of him as well... It would go against the principle of Equivalent Exchange."

Al: "Yes." The cat meowed from inside the box Ed had put him in.

Ed: "Sorry, this is all I can do for now." Ed transmuted the box into a nice comfortable cradle. And the three of you walked away. Ed slipped his arm around you and let you rest your head on his shoulder.

Break

Roy: "Can you tell me what's going on now? This isn't an ivestigation, is it?"

Hughes: "The brass convinced the Fuhrer to escape here. In Central City alone, five State Alchemists and related personnal have been killed."

Back In The East

A man held a soldier aboce the ground by his head. The soldier grabbed onto the man's arm and began to struggle. There was an explostion and the man dropped the soldier. Blood covered his white shirt and face. He took off his sunglasses and and looked up to the moon. His red eyes stared to the sky as he spoke.

Man: "East City..."


	15. Destructions Right Hand

**Metallic Hearts -FullMetal Alchemist- Episode Fourteen: Destructions Right Hand**

Fires broke out all over the City of Lior. Men and woman sat, battered and bruised.

Man: "If the head priest can bring about miracles with the Philosopher's Stone, why did it turn out like this?"

Soldier: "Please stop the fighting. Please stop the fighting."

Cray: "Get the high priest out here!" Colonel lifted his hand and his soldiers raised their guns, aiming. The Colonel dropped his hand and the soldiers fired at the villagers. Rose sat in an abandoned building with the kids.

Boy: "Rose, we don't have to fight?" Rose shook her head.

Rose: "With whom?" Lust looked down at the carnage from the balcony.

Lust: "Look at them all. Humans are foolish beyond salvation."

Gluttony: "Foolish, foolish."

Cornello: "Don't be so hard on them. After all that, this mayhem feels nice."

Lust: "Well, if it isn't our personal prophet."

Gluttony: "Work well."

Cornello: "Please, I only mobilized the believers. Eventually they find differences between each other and fight. It's even better now that the military is stepping in to help."

Lust: "No matter how many times they repeat the lesson they never learn. Humans are such pathetic things."

Cornello: "All this production just to make a Philosopher's Stone. 'Least I can change now." He began to glow and he transformed into a tall male in a tight shirt and a skirt. Long dark green hair fell over his shoulders as he smiled. "Back into this adorable form."

Lust: "That one again? You love making yourself look young."

Envy: "What can I do? I've forgotten what I've originally looked like." Envy turned around when he heard footsteps. Cray stood at the top of the stairs looking shocked.

Cray: "Where is Father Cornello? The real one. What have you done with him?"

Lust: "What should we say?"

Envy: "Maybe we should tell him the truth Lust. Their priest has been gone an awfully long time."

Gluttony: "Can I eat him?" Gluttony chuckled and walked up to Cray. The sound of splattered blood and the screams stopped.

Right Hand Of The Destroyer

Envy: "Come to mention it. I did here some juicy information. That curiosity of ours has left Central, and is heading East."

Lust: "The State Alchemist killer? Hm, the Flame Colonel is in the East now."

Envy: "And the Full Metal Pip-squeak is there, along with his cute cat friend."

Lust: "Yes, right now that boy is the closest one to our goal. We can't have them running around on their own, not anymore."

Gluttony: "I'm done, Lust."

Lust: "What have I told you, wipe your mouth Gluttony"

Gluttony: "Sorry."

Lust: "So, what of this killer?"

With Maes and Roy

Hughes: "His name is Scar."

Roy: "That a code name?"

Hughes: "I don't know, it's all that we've got. Several eyewitnesses have described a man with an X shaped scar on his forehead, fleeing the scene of the murders."

Roy: "And you're sure he's killed all of them?"

Hughes: "Yes, the MO's the same, and it's not something you can copycat. He explodes their brains, Roy. We don't know why he's doing it. Everyone's worrying they'll be next."

Roy: "So all of Central Command made the excuse they were with the Fuhrer and came here in mass. Thinking that not even the killer would come to this backwoods place."

Hughes: "You're here after all. All the higher ups that gave you this demotion three years ago know your skills. You're protection for them."

Roy: "Hell, Maes, now you're getting me shakin' up."

Hughes: "Question, who'll be the next target?"

Woman: "Excuse me."

Hughes: "Oh, I'm very flattered but I have a three year old girl see?"

Woman: "You have a call."

Hughes: "Oh, right, sorry." He picked up the phone. "Hello?" He waited a few seconds. "Looks like our questions been answered. They found a guard dead at his post."

Roy: "Skull blown up...  
From the inside..." Hughes nodded.

With the Elric Brothers

Man: "Dr. Marco?"

Boy: "You mean Master Maro?" Al: "No, Marco."

Man: "Sorry, there's only one doctor around here and his name is Master Maro."

Older Man: "As you can see, people don't have much money here. It was hard to travel to see a good doctor until he showed up. It used to take a half day trip to East City."

Old Woman: "He's a nice man. He'll take in any patient. Even those who they said were incurable else where."

Farmer: "When I got my leg caught under the tractor and thought I was done for, he fixed like you wouldn't even know it had happened."

Little Girl: "He treated me when I was sick too. There was a big flash of light." Al waved as you walked down the street.

Al: "Flash of light? Do you think..."

Ed: "Yup, this is definitely Marco."

Al: "But he's a fugitive. Why would he become a miracle performing doctor? He should have known that would draw attention to himself."

Ed: "Get down." He shoved Al into a straw pile and grabbed your hand, gently pulling into him and into the straw pile. Al stuck his head out of the straw.

Al: "Why?"

Ed: "Al!" He pushed Al's head down and peeked through the yellow strands.

Al: "This is a bad idea, I'm filling up with straw."

Ed: "Shh." A man with a bald head with a piece of blond hair and a mustache looked around. He was in the militaries uniform.

Al: "Who's that?"

You: "I saw him at Eastern Command. He was with the Fuhrer's entourage"

Ed: "Lita."

Al: "But why is he here? Did he follow us?"

Ed: "I don't know how else to explain it. The Colonel said he's never revealed Marco's location to Central Command." When the man was gone Ed jumped out and pulled you out as well. "Come one, we better go to Marco's straight form here." Al's head popped out of the top of the pile and you could tell he was full of straw.

Dr. Marco fired a shot at Ed who moved out of the way. He looked extremely scared as he looked at you three.

Ed: "Hey now... We just came too..."

Marco: "You said that you were State Alchemists? Did you come to bring me back there?"

Al: "You're the Crystal Alchemist, Doctor Marco, right?"

Marco: "I don't want to go back there!"

Ed: "We just came to ask you some things..."

Al: "Please, that's dangerous..." You stood up and walked forward

Marco: "Did you come to erase me? I won't let you kill me..." You walked forward a bit.

Ed: "Lita..."

You: "It's okay. Go ahead and shoot if you like. But will that really help anything?" Your voice was very hoarse. You took one step forward and the gun pressed against your skin, right at you heart. He stared at you then lowered the gun.

Marco: "You're... I see, so you're the Metal Cat Alchemist?"

Break

Marco: "I ran from the battlefield..." Ed and Marco sat across from each other while you and Al sat on the bed, you had a cup of Chamomile Tea, Marco had fixed you, to hep with your throat. He had also set a glass of milk on the table, which was very tempting for you. But you knew dairy products wouldn't help your throat. "And I stole the research data I had. The military might still be after that data."

Ed: "That's the thing! We were doing research on Human Transmutation..."

Marco: "I cannot... show you anything. Although I was ordered to do it, I was involved in the research of that thing... And that thing was used in the Massacre during the Eastern Rebellion." He clutched his head and looked at the table.

Ed: "Massacre? Do you mean the rebellion in Ishbal?"

Marco: "It was terrible... A very terrible battle... Woman, children... Everyone was killed. There was no reason. The Ishbal people opposed the military... That was enough. I cannot atone with what I've done, not even with my own life. But I still wanted to do something... That's why I'm a doctor here. Go home." Ed slammed his hands down on the table.

Ed: "I am a State Alchemist! I have a right to see your research!"

Marco: "You're very small." Al had to hold Ed back as Marco continued to speak. "You probably took the test for the abundant research funds and the numerous privileges. How foolish. If you had been at the scene of the rebellion..."

Ed: "I know... that I'm doing something stupid. Still... Marco..."

Al: "You treated some babies back in Xenotime, right? A baby from that time is fine now and..." Ed jumped up and ran over to the East wall. "Brother!" He felt around for something.

Ed: "I'll just do this." He transmuted the wall so a hole appeared in it.

Marco: "You did that without a Transmutation Circle?" Ed picked up a small bottle of red water.

Ed: "Is this the red water from Xenotime? No... It's a lot clearer than that stuff."

Marco: "Stop that!"

Al: "Brother!" Al grabbed Ed by the waist and pulled him away. "Brother, that's not polite."

Ed: "Let go!"

Al: "Brother!"

Ed: "Let go of me!" Ed dropped the bottle and it crashed to the floor. The water clumped together and formed a little ball. Ed and Al walked over to it. "It's not a liquid?"

Al: "Brother, this looks like the stone the priest in Lior had."

Gran: "The Philosopher's Stone... The Astral Stone, The Elixir, The Red Tincture, the Fifth Element... As the various names apply it does not have to be a stone." Basque walked over and picked the stone up off the floor."

You: "Brigadier General Gran..."

Gran: "Still not healed are we?"

Marco: "Brigadier General? You've received some promotions, I see."

Gran: "Crystal Alchemist... Hand over the Philosopher's Stone and it's data."

Ed: "Philosopher's Stone? That?"

Gran: "This was created out of experiment. We do now know when it will reach it's limits and become unstable. It is unstable, incomplete, and far from the real thing... But it amplified our powers during the rebellion and showed a tremendous effect."

Al: "Does that mean that the military did research on the Philosopher's Stone along time ago?"

Ed: "Although it isn't complete, it was created by human hands, which means it's possible to create a Philosopher's Stone. What's the method to create it?"

Gran: "And what are you going to do after you see it, increase your meddling, Full Metal? The research is top secret and under my jurisdiction. You do not have permission to read the data. Move out!" Your head shot up and looked into the corner, two soldiers grabbed onto Marco's arms.

Marco: "Let me go! No! No! No...Please forgive me... I don't want to return there... Please, don't! Please... I hate that place... I don't want too..."

Ed: "This is the same as that one time..." Unfortunately for the Elric Brothers, you weren't that patient. You jumped down the stairs and ran after the car. Ed ran after you. "I... haven't grown at all. I can't let my heart stay a shorty!" You were an inch from the bumper as it screeched to a halt. Scar set his hand on the car and it exploded. Marco and Gran fell out as the smoke cleared.

You: 'That guy is...'

Scar: "Iron Blood Alchemist, Basque Gran..." Gran stood up.

Gran: "You caught me at a bad time. Right now, I have this!" He took the Philosopher's Stone out of his pocket. With incredible speed Scar grabbed onto the front of Gran's face.

You: "Stop!" You immediately grabbed your throat. Scar's arm glowed red and blood exploded from the huge hole Scar had created in the back of Gran's head. Small holes all over his head let blood flow out, as well as out of his mouth and his ears. You began to shake, that image would haunt you, replay over and over, play, rewind, pause, play, rewind, pause. 'He's the guy that was at Central three years ago. More importantly, I'm in danger...' He looked up at you from behind his sunglasses. 'My instincts are telling me to run, but my legs wont move.'

Scar: "Crystal Alchemist, Doctor Marco... I heard that you were dead. I'll have to kill you thoroughly."

Marco: "You're... I see. I must accept my fate then."

Scar: "In the name of God... Die." He reached for Marco's head but you ran up and kicked his arm. Ed grabbed onto Marco and ran. You ran quickly after him not looking back at Scar.

Marco: "Edward..."

Ed: "Don't give up like that. Run!"

Scar: "Metal Cat Alchemist. I won't let you get away!"

You: 'He knows about me? What's going on? I don't think I've ever done anything to make him mad... Actually, I did... But not anything rash enough to kill me over..." You turned a corner and Al lead you to a secret alley. He used a Transmutation Circle to create a cement wall. You breathed heavily, pain surging through your body every time you took a breath. The wall began to glow red and it exploded. Scar stepped in and you all ran down the alley. He put his hand on the wall and a red light traveled beside you. The wall beside you exploded and the rubble blocked your way.

Ed: "Who are you? Why are you after our lives?"

Scar: "If you people are the ones who create... There are ones who destroy."

Marco: "Edward, leave me here and run!" Ed grabbed onto a lead pipe and it transmuted into a hand knife.

Scar: "You have nice eyes... My brother had eyes like yours. Strong eyes that look like they they're gazing into the distance... Three years ago, was it? I heard from your girlfriend that you quit being a State Alchemist, and that was how she got in." Ed gave you a look and you smiled innocently. "But you lied. You were a State Alchemist."

Ed: "Sorry to heat, but..." Ed ran towards Scar, ready to attack him.

Scar: "Too slow!"

Al: "Brother!" Al ran over and blocked Scars arm. They both crashed to the ground.

Ed: "Al!"

Scar: "Don't get the wrong idea. I was trying to destroy human flesh, so you got away with just that crack. Stay out of this. Only State Alchemists are my enemies."

You: "Why?" He looked at you, obviously taken aback from your hoarse voice. "Why us?"

Scar: "Alchemists turn objects into evil things. That is blasphemy of all things, God. I am God's representative...and executioner."

Al: "I'm an alchemist too. I may not be a State Alchemist."

Scar: "Why do you endanger yourself?"

Al: "You mentioned your brother earlier. So you must understand. I can't just watch my brother and best friend die. You should..."

Scar: "I do understand... The feeling when all I could do is watch while my brother died... That's why... I am..." Ed growled and ran at Scar again. Scar grabbed the blondes arm. "I told you, you are to slow." Ed was thrown back and you caught him, crashing onto the floor yourself. "An auto-mail..."

Ed: "Lita..."

Scar: "So that right arm of yours creates nothing but destruction as well?"

Ed: "Don't treat it like yours. This right arm of mine is..." He transmuted his arm into a sword and ran at Scar. The rocks exploded before they could collide. A bunch of stone daggers flew at Scar who just jumped out of the way. The man that was following you before stepped through the rubble. "The State Alchemist?"

Al: "Have you come to capture Dr. Marco?" He walked right past Al and set his hand on your shoulder.

: "I'm sorry I'm late. I was asked by the Lieutenant Colonel to guard you, but..."

Ed: "What, you mean Lieutenant Colonel Hughes?"

: "Yes, Representative of God, try to execute me, the Strong Arm Alchemist, Alexis Louis Armstrong."

Scar: "I am blessed today. This saves me the time of finding you people. This must be the help of God."

Armstrong: "I shall show you the artistic Alchemy method that has been passed down the Armstrong family for generations." He threw a rock into the air and punch it, Scar side stepped the energy. "Another!" He punched the ground, sending spikes shooting up from the ground. You, The Elric Brothers, and Dr. Marco ran away from the battle. Marco fell into the grass, breathing heavily. You did the same as Al stood over you. Ed handed the Stone to Marco.

Ed: "You dropped it."

Marco: "Didn't the thought of running and taking it cross your mind?"

Ed: "You used that to treat people at your clinic, right? I can't forget the faces of the people who talked about you today. Both you and that stone belong to them. Can you walk? Then let's go ... to where the military and that guy can't chase us."

Marco: "Will we be able to run to safety?"

You: "You have legs, don't you?"


	16. The Ishbal Massacre

**Metallic Hearts -FullMetal Alchemist- Episode Fifteen: The Ishbal Massacre**

Armstrong: "Representative of God, try executing me, the Strong Arm Alchemist, Alex Louis Armstrong. I shall show you the artistic alchemy method that has been passed down for generations through the Armstrong family." Armstrong threw up a stone and punched it. Yellow sparks sent it flying as Scar side stepped it. "Another!" He punched the ground and spikes flew up from the ground around Scar. Armstrong took his military coat off to reveal his huge muscles. A spot light seemed to appear on him as he flexed. "Behind destruction exist creation. And in creation exist destruction. Destroy, then create... This is the law of the universe!"

Scar: "I'll deal with you after I've killed FullMetal, MetalCat and the Crystal Alchemists." Armstrong jumped up and went to punch Scar in the face. Scar moved to the left and Armstrong caught his sunglasses. They crashed to the floor and he looked up at the General. "A combination of arm strength and Alchemy, I see. This seems quite troublesome."

Armstrong: "Brown skin and Red eyes... Wait!" Scar ran at Armstrong, who ducked from his hand. The wall behind them exploded when Scar's hand touched it. "I thought your God's forbids Alchemy. The Transmutation process of Alchemy can be described in three steps. Understanding, decomposing, and reassembling. You must be stopping the Transmutation process at step two, decomposing. You are indeed using Alchemy."

Scar: "I'm only doing what this arm tells me to do... Even if it goes against God's will!" There was a huge explosion in the alley were the two were fighting.

Ishbal Massascre

Ed looked around and motioned for the three of you to follow him. You all stopped under a coffee shop.

Al: "Brother, what are we going to do now?"

Ed: "I want to get as far away from that sunglasses guy as possible." A dog next to you barked and you looked down the street. A couple of military cars drove your way. "Marco." Ed grabbed on to you and pulled you against him. You blushed slightly as he pulled his coat over you. Al and Marco hid behind some plants. "I'm sorry..." Ed turned to a waitress. "Can we use your back door?" You all snuck out the door and walked down a back alley.

Al: "We're not going back to East Headquarters?"

Ed: "Brigadier General Gran is..."

You: "Was..." You whispered.

Ed: "Was, involved in this, which means the Colonel can no longer protect Marco."

Al: "I see. And there are a lot of people from Central City there, too."

Marco: "There are people from Central here?"

Ed: "The Fuhrer and his party are here."

Marco: "To capture me?"

Al: "No, that's not it." As you walked out of the alley you noticed some kids playing tag.

Marco: "We don't have to run anymore.. I don't care if that man kills me. He has the right to do it."

With Roy and the Military

Breda turned over a heavy rock that was in a pit in the alley where Scar and Armstrong fought.

Breda: "Colonel! We found him!"

Roy: "Major. Hey, Major! What happened?"

Hughes: "Woah! That was close. It's a mess here."

Havoc: "Lieutenant Colonel, where is Brigadier General Gran?"

Hughes: "If he's still alive after what happened to him, then the great Iron Blood is able to come back to life after being turned into hamburger."

Kain: "But he was an expert in hand-to-hand."

Havoc: "And he got his ass handed to him by Lita." Hughes just shrugged. Hughes motioned for Rot and said Flame Alchemist walked up to him. "It's Scar. No doubt about it."

Armstrong: "He... he was an Ishbal person. I am sorry I could not carry out my orders, Lieutenant Colonel. I saw his ... skin and eyes... They were indeed the traits of an Ishbal person."

Roy: "I see. So he has good reason for going after the State Alchemists."

Back To You

Ed: "Why do you have to be killed just because he's from Ishbal?"

Al: "The Ishbalens were the ones who started the war for independence, right? A lot of them died, but the military also suffered casualties."

You: "If everyone who lost a war wanted revenge, there'd be no point. A war without end."

Marco: "It was no war... It was a massacre. The people of Ishbal were a tribe in the East that worshiped Ishbala as their one and only creator. Their view of religion was different from ours. We believe that everything in this world can be solved mathematically. And we value the Equivalent Exchange in Alchemy. But the people of Ishbal regarded Alchemy as an act of the Devil that morphs things God created into something evil. Protests erupted because of that... But 13 years ago... An officer accidentally shot a child on an inspection. After that, large scale civil wars and riots took place. Eventually, the civil war spread through the entire east area and turned into a seven year war. In the final years of the war... The higher ups called in the problem solvers. The State Alchemists."

FlashBacks

Marco: "Why! The Ishbal people possess neither Alchemic knowledge nor modern weapons because of their teachings. Is there a meaning in trampling them even more?"

Gran: "Did you bring it?"

Marco: "That thing is still in it's research phase. And there shouldn't be any reason to use it..."

Gran: "But the civil war continues to spread."

Marco: "Because we are trying to subdue them with power, more tribes support the enemy."

Kimbley: "Are you trying to say that the Fuhrer is doing something wrong?" He blew on his nails and smirked.

Gran: "We have already had thousands of casualties, as well as civilian casualties in the tens of thousands. This is war. Crystal Alchemist, show it." Marco sighed and set a brown briefcase on the table. He opened it and inside were three small glass containers with bright pink liquid inside them. "To end the war as soon as possible..." Gran held up a bottle and smirked. "Starting tomorrow, I permit the use of transmutation amplifying devices."

End of Flashback

Ed: "So, what happened after that?"

Marco: "Nothing."

Al: "Nothing?"

Marco: "In one night everything was wiped clean in the battlefields the Alchemists were sent to."

With Scar

Officer: "Stop! Over here!" Scar pushed off the wall as the two officers shot at him.

Armstrong laid in a bed as Mustang stared out the window. Mustang and Hawkeye saluted as the Fuhrer and his secretary walked in.

Back to you

Boy: "Ouch!" Marco walked over to the fallen boy.

Marco: "Show it to me." Marco took out the stone and healed the boys ankle. "On the battlefield, I met a married couple. They were doctors, and they treated everyone, ally or foe. How does it feel now?" He moved his ankle and smiled. He stood up fully and bowed.

Boy: "Thank you." And the kids ran off again.

Marco: "However, there were casualties, too."

Roy stood infront of two dead bodies, looking scared as hell, holding a gun.

Marco: "Colonel Gran, what happened here?"

Gran: "This became a gathering point for Ishbalen insurgents. These two doctors were involved."

Marco: "Involved! They were curing them. Saving anyone they could."

Gran: "That's right and the ones they saved were coming back to murder my men. Later that day, after the bodies were moved, Mustang stood infront of the blood stain on the floor. He dropped an empty beer bottle and put the gun under his neck, ready to pull the trigger.

Marco: "Stop that. You were a soldier under orders in a time of war... I'm the one who carries the sin. These doctors gave everything, in the means of saving people. I, meanwhile..."

Roy: "How can we ever make this bearable?"

Marco: "If I run away, will you keep quiet and let me escape? So I left with the Philosopher's Stone and research that told how to make it. But I acted much too late. Most of the Ishbalens had been exterminated. Only a handful of them survived."

Ed: "But there would be no reason for them to come after you."

Marco: "What could be more legitimate?"

You: "He's dragging people onto this that have nothing to do with it. How can you talk about legitimacy?"

Ed: "He's a fraud. He hides behind the ambition of this war so he can claim it's noble."

Al: "If someone took Lita away from you, wouldn't you want revenge?" Ed smiled and set his hand on your head.

Ed: "Nah. She's not worth it." You scoffed and gave him 'the look.'

Al: "Well, I know if someone took you away from me, I might do the same thing. Isn't that Equivalent Exchange."

Ed: "No! That's not the Law. A life doesn't equal a life, you should know that by now! Destroying life's doesn't bring life's back. We just live and be content while we can. Come here..." Ed brushed against you as he leaned over and fixed Al's cracked arm. "Dr. Marco, why don't you let us hide you in our home town for a while. It's just three days on a train from here."

Al: "It may be hard on us going back."

You: "Not at all. We have friends there, the Rockbells. I'm sure they'll be..." You stopped as you saw the look on Marco's face, it was pure horror.

Marco: "No, I can't... I can't go there..." Dr. Marco turned around and ran.

Al: "Dr. Marco, what...?"

With Scar...

Scar stood infront of a firing squad.

Scar: "Foolish troops, don't think you'll be spared. I know you all are using Alchemically modified weapons. God judges you!" He set his hand on the ground and the wall exploded where the soldiers were standing. There was a gunshot and Scar stopped. Roy stood behind him, his right hand a gun that was pointed into the air.

Roy: "That's enough."

Riza: "Colonel, wait!"

Scar: "Colonel Mustang? Roy Mustang? The Flame Alchemist?"

Roy: "The one and only." Roy threw the gun to Riza who caught it. "I feel sorry for your grievances, but no one hurts my men.

Scar: "Yet another soul who parts from God's path."

Roy: "Brave enough to attack the Flame Alchemist? I'll make you a funeral tire."

Riza: "Colonel!" Scar ran at him. "Stubborn man!" She ducked down and kicked him at the ankles, making Roy crash to the ground. Riza shot at him with her gun and Roy's and Scar ran.

Roy: "That's no way to get promoted Hawkeye."

Riza: "Easy, Colonel, I just saved your life. Your flame attacks no good in the rain."

Havoc: "She's right, Colonel. Wet gloves can't make a spark." Scar touched the wall.

Riza: "Fire!" Scar used the crack in the wall he just made to climb up the side of the building and onto the roof. "He's certainly a fast one."

Roy: "After him, Lieutenant Breda. Go to the Train Station, wait for FullMetal. He'll try to smuggle Marco out of here."

With you.

Marco ran down the alley way and put his hands on his knees.

Ed: "Marco, wait! We won't take your research away from you."

Marco: "No... I can't go..." Your ears perked up as you heard gunshots. You heard the rush of wind and Scar jumped over the balcony. He stopped and looked at you weird. This was the first time he had seen your ears and tail. The other times you had your bandana or hood up.

Scar: "So that is why they call you Metal Cat. I thought it was because of your movements. Graceful and agile like a cat." He looked over at Marco and went for him. Al ran over and grabbed his arm. "This time, I know you're just an empty suit of armor!" With a simple swipe of his hand, the whole right side of Al's armor was shattered.

You: "Al!" You and Ed ran up to Scar. You side kicked him but he just jumped out of the way. Ed went to punch him, but Scar grabbed onto his hand.

Scar: "By putting your hands together, you make a circle, then transmute with the circulated power. You cannot transmute with this annoying arm. I will destroy it." His Alchemy crushed Ed's arm and he was thrown back. You caught him and you both crashed to the ground. Scar walked up to you both and you stood infront of Ed protectively. You glared at him and he just stared at you. "I will give you a moment to pray to God."

You: "Sorry, but I stopped believing in God along time ago. You said your older brother died in Ishbal, right?"

Scar: "He was killed by a State Alchemist."

You: "I'm a State Alchemist. Kill me that would satisfy the equivalent trade."

Ed: "What the hell are you talking about? I said that wasn't Equivalent Exchange at all."

You: "He's not a State Alchemist! I alone should be enough."

Scar: "I promise I will not kill either of the Elrics. But you are wrong, Metal Cat Alchemist. The despair I went through after losing my older brother and my people..." He pulled his sleeve down to reveal the tattoo on his arm. "Your life is not an equivalent trade."

You: "Then why do you seek revenge?" He never answered you, he just set his hand on your forehead. You closed you eyes and kneeled on your knees slowly.

Al: "What are you doing! Stand up and run! Don't..."

You: "Shut up, Al! I'm just doing what's fair!" Scar's hand glowed red and he clutched it. Marco was walking towards you, the stone in his hand. It was glowing the same color as Scar's arm. "Marco? Are you stupid? You were supposed to run!"

Marco: "I looked up some old documents on Ishbal. I saw the drawing on your arm in the document. This is not the complete thing, but it is the Philosopher's Stone. After all, that arm is..."

Scar: "Stop! Don't say it!"

Ed: "What's going on? Marco isn't using the power of the stone." Scar ran towards him and Marco threw the Stone. It absorbed into Scar's arm and he yelled out in pain. Scar turned around to run but he stopped when he saw several soldiers infront of him. Before he could use his Alchemy to hurt someone else you jumped onto his back. He grabbed onto your hair and flung you off him. You crashed into the wall and slammed onto the cement ground. He used his Alchemy to create a hole in the ground and he fell through.

Havoc: "Sewers, huh?"

Roy: "Don't go after him."

Havoc: "I won't."

Hughes: "Hey! Are you done?" Roy: "If you were here, you could've at least backed us up."

Hughes: "Shut up! Don't get normal people like me involved in your talent show of weirdoes"

Roy: "Hawkeye, take care of human traffic. Don't let anyone come near here." The others looked on at the scene infront of them.

Ed: "Lita, are you all right?" You sat up slowly.

You: "I think so..." Ed reached back and slapped you. You were flung back and you crashed to the ground. You laid there for a second. That was the first time Ed had ever hit you. And it hurt more than it should have. "Ow... What was that for?"

Al: "Why didn't you leave us and run?"

You: "Because you would have been killed."

Ed: "That's not a good reason to choose death, dumbass!"

Al: "I'll tell you as many times as it's needed. We need to live, continue to live... And research Alchemy, and return to our normal bodies. Dyeing, I won't allow you too ... die alone." At that, Al's arm fell off. You couldn't help but snicker.

Al: "Look! Now my arm broke off!"

Ed: "We're a mess."

You: "Totally uncool."

Al: "But we're alive."

Ed: "Yeah, we are that Al."

Armstrong: "Is that armor the... I've never heard of a soul transmutation."

Roy: "He must have attempted the transmutation desperately. That's why the bond between them is so strong."

Riza: "The Fuhrer's secretary is here."

Roy: "The Fuhrer's Secretary?"

Secretary: "The Fuhrer's perfecter will take charge of Marco. We will not harm him. That is the message."

Roy: "But... I understand."

Ed: "Marco!"

Marco: "I told you, Ed. I cannot go to your hometown."

You: "Why?"

Marco: "The two married people that died on the battlefield... were named Rockbell."

Al: "Brother, I just heard Mom's voice."

You: "Al, we just had a brush with death. Don't get unstable on us now."


	17. That Which Is Lost

Kain Fuery stood outside the alleyway, searching for pieces of Al's shattered armor. Kain looked up as Lust stood infront of him.

Lust: "Do your best, Mr. Soldier." Kain blushed as she walked away, he dropped the piece and gasped. Gluttony stood infront of a wall, picking at it. He pulled a bullet out of the wall and opened his mouth. Lust smacked his hand and the bullet fell to the ground.

Gluttony: "It's the scent of the Ishbal stray dog... But... He's gone now."

With you and the Elric Brothers

Al: "Hey, Brother... What will happen to Marco now?"

Ed: "The Fuhrer said he would take care of him. What can we do?" Ed opened the crumpled up piece of paper Marco had dropped. It read 'National Central Library 1st Branch.

Al: "Central Library?"

Ed: "Marco intentionally hid his research near the military."

Al: "What does this mean?" Lower on the paper it said. 'The Genuine Truth Behind Truths Tim Maroh.'

Ed: "I don't know. Anyway, keep this a secret from the Colonel and the others."

Al: "Brother?" Ed looked over at you. You were laying on your stomach. Hawkeye had changed your into a tube top, so your bruised lower back as noticable. You were sleeping and curled up between Al and himself. Ed sighed and ran a couple fingers through your long red hair.

Ed: "I don't know if we can trust them anymore."

Lost Thing

Roy: "I heard that you must leave immediately." Roy stood in the Fuhrer's office as he packed his things.

Fuhrer: "Yes. Now that we have found out that Scar is in East City, everyone is worried how things are going in Central. I'm sorry for the trouble, but I'm going back."

Roy: "Before that, please state the punishment."

Fuhrer: "Punishment?"

Roy: "I've known where the Crystal Alchemist was, but I left him alone." There was a pause.

Fuhrer: "Good job."

Roy: "Huh?"

Fuhrer: "I was thinking on protecting him. My direct subordinate, Gran, was against it... But he used Marco's research on the battlefield and, as a result, cause Marco a lot of suffering. I know it's late, but I want to compensate that for him."

Roy: "Is that so... But that research..."

Fuhrer: "That is all. I'm counting on you."

Roy: "I wish you a safe journey." And Roy walked out the door.

Fuhrer: "The Philosopher's Stone does not exist." Hawkeye looked at Roy as he walked out the door, his hand in his pocket.

Roy: "I'm okay, as you can see."

Hawkeye: "Maybe you'll straighten up if you get punished once."

Roy: "He shows no weakness at all."

Back To You

Armstrong: "Creation soon follows destruction. I will beautifully repair you!"

Al: "No thank you..." The three of you had moved onto a desk in the corner. Al sat in the corner, Ed was on the other side, your head resting on his lap. You were sleeping and Armstrong had moved you, but now you were wide awake.

Roy: "The method to affix a soul to armor... Only one person knows it... The Full Metal one."

Ed: "Yeah, and to do that, I need to do something about this arm first."

Riza: "Yes, if Edward can't use his Alchemy at all..."

Havoc: "He's just a foul-mouthed brat." You rolled your eyes and shivered, snuggling closer to Ed, while said Alchemist laid his hand gently on your side.

Ed: "Anyway, I'm going to see my mechanic. You know her, right, Colonel?"

Roy: "Yes. I saw a useless Alchemist cry out in pain there. 'Ouch! Ouch! I'm going to wet my pants!' Like that."

You: "You bastard." Everyone looked over at you. Your voice was shaky as if you were crying. "Who the hell are you to say that? You haven't gone through half the things that Ed has, so until you do. Shut up." Roy looked at you and sighed. Ed leaned down and whispered something to you. Roy could see you shrug and Ed smiled. "He's just lucky I'm over here." Roy heard that much and chuckled.

Hughes: "What are you going to do once you're fixed?"

Ed: "I want to look something up at the Central Library."

Hughes: "That's going to be a long journey. If that's the case... I have to accompany the Fuhrer and his party."

Roy: "I cannot leave."

Hawkeye: "I have to keep an eye on him."

You: "We wouldn't want you to come anyway." You whispered and Ed chuckled. "Shut up."

Havoc: "I don't think I could protect you three from that dangerous man." Kain, Breda, and Vato all raised their hands.

All: "Same as him!"

Armstrong: "Then it's decided. During your journey, I will escort you three!"

Ed: "I don't need an escort!"

Hawkeye: "What will you do if Scar finds you like this?"

Hughes: "And you and you're girlfriend can't carry Al either."

You: "I'm not his girlfriend!"

Armstrong: "Children should listen to adults."

Ed: "Children! Al, say something!"

Al: "That is the first time someone has called human since I've gotten this body! Thank you!"

Armstrong: "Now then, Edward Elric... Let's begin packing." Al sighed as he sat in the back with the sheep.

Al: "Baah." He spoke sarcastically. "And this is the first time someone has treated me like luggage. You sat on the train across from Ed and Armstrong. Ed was squished against Armstrong. You shifted in your seat. The seats were uncomfortable because of your back and you winced.

Ed: "Geez..."

Hughes: "I have a message from Roy."

You: "The colonel?"

Hughes: " 'Taking care of the details is troublesome, so try not to die within my jurisdiction.' That is all."

You: "Roger. Well, tell him this. 'There's no way I'm dying before you do, you're just a morally bankrupt Colonel with a God complex'."

Ed: "While you're at it, take the escort with you."

Hughes: "Hey, now... I don't know what Marco told you, but let me tell you one thing. Three years ago, the body of a girl who had been transmuted into a chimera was found."

You: "Nina?"

Hughes: "The cause of her death... has been determined as Scar's use of Alchemy." Ed gasped and then smirked.

Ed: "Thanks. Now I can fight him."

Hughes: "Let's meet in Central City. I'll submit a request to enter the First Branch Library with you." You all saluted.

Ed: "Excuse me for using my left hand."

Boy: "Central City! Central City First Branch ... something."

Scar: "The First Branch of the Central City Library?"

Boy: "Yes! Give her back now!" Scar grabbed a little girl and shoved her towards the small boy.

Girl: "Brother!"

Scar: "I'm sorry..." Scar punched a bag of flour and when the two looked up, he was gone.

With Marco

Marco sat on the bed in the hotel room the Fuhrer had put him in. There was a knock on the door and he jumped up.

Marco: "What was the Fuhrer's answer?" He opened the door and Lust stood there smiling. He went to shut the door but she extended her fingernails so the blocked the door from shutting. Marco stared at the Oroborus marking on her chest and gasped. Lust pushed her fingers further and he flew back, one of her nails imbedded in his left shoulder. His back hit the bed and blood quickly stained his jacket.

Lust: "You told that boy where you hid the research data, correct?"

Marco: "I don't know what you are talking about..."

Lust: "That's all right. That boy will come closer to the Philosopher's Stone now." Blood traveled down his arm and embedded itself in a puddle around his hand. "But if that data has something unnecessary written on it, then that will cause a problem."

Marco: "That girl he is with is smart. When she reads it and figures it out, she won't let him do what you want him too..." She turned her hand to cause the doctor more pain.

Lust: "So before that happens, I want to look at it first to make sure."

Marco: "That's impossible. You're going to ... die here!" Marco had drawn a Transmutation Circle with his blood and a spike shot through the floor, impaling her in the stomach. She hung there lifelessly and the doctor smiled. But that soon changed.

Lust: "That wasn't nice ... I just died." She used her nails to shatter the spike and she jumped to the ground.

Marco: "I see ... So the rumors are true. You people are..."

Lust: "Gluttony." The large man walked in with his arms around a maid, his mouth wide open around her head. She looked scared beyond imagination. "Say it. Where did you hide the research data?"

With You

Ed: "This was a bummer, Al." Ed walked into the back compartment where Al was supposed to be. "That old man kept talking and talking. And it was all bragging about his family heritage. Let me at least take a small break in-between..." Ed opened his eyes and looked around.

"Al? Al? Al? Al?" Ed grabbed his coat and looked out the window.

You: "Ed, what's wrong?"

Ed: "Someone must have thought Al was luggage and dropped him off at the last station?"

You: "That's not good. Let's return to the previous station after we stop, then."

Ed: "I can't wait!" Ed was about to jump out of the window when Armstrong grabbed onto his leather pantleg, ripping it from the knee down. "Don't bother me!"

Armstrong: "Calm down, Edward Elric. Your lady friend is right."

With Al

Al: "I guess it couldn't have been helped... If armor like me said, "No I don't get off here," the person would've just been suprised. I hope brother found out. " The clouds opened up and it began to rain. "I'm the one who wants to cry... Oh?" A boy about Ed's age walked up to Al and looked at him. He picked up Al's head and smiled.

Damian: "Nice."

Ed: "There's no way he would leave on his own!" Ed yelled at the security guard when the three of you came back to see Al gone.

Armstrong: "Are you sure the armor looked like this?" Armstrong held up a perfect drawing of Al for the guard to see.

Guard: "Yes. You're good at drawing, sir."

Armstrong: "It is a portraying ability passed down in my family."

Ed: "We don't have time for that!" Ed began to run, but Armstrong grabbed onto him.

Armstrong: "Wait, it's dangerous. What are you doing?"

Ed: "You people don't know anything about us!"

Armstrong: "What?"

Ed: "I heard from Dr. Marco, we know what happened in Ishbal." Armstrong let go of Ed and they stared at each other for a minute and Ed took off.

You: "Ed, don't run..." You groaned and chased after him, but not as fats as you wanted, your back aching painfully. When he was far enough, he stopped, letting you catch up.

Ed: "I'm sorry..." You slumped against a wall and groaned again. Ed jumped up as he saw a girl a little ways infront of him. "Hey! Do you know about some armor that was at the train station? Someone took it! It's big, black, and... Wait!" You both jumped up and ran after her. You both walked into a dead end alley.

You: "Ed, look up!" The girl threw a box at you both. Ed opened his eyes.

Ed: "Ouch..." He looked up to see the girl clutching his leg. "Hey, wait!" Ed jumped up and went to run after her but he crashed to the ground. The crash woke you up and you looked over at Ed. "Damn it... If I had my arm and leg, I wouldn't be in all this trouble."

You walked over to Ed and helped him up. He gently wrapped his arm around your shoulders, which were now also bruised from the crash landing with the box. You wrapped an arm around Ed's waist and you look on as a man walked out of a house, you could see where his pant leg was tied off, his leg was missing.

With Al and Damian

Al: "This is bad... I'm getting farther away from the station. Excuse me." The boy lifted up Al's head and looked around.

Damian: "Was that my imagination?"

Al: "Here. It's the armor speaking." The bike crashed and Damian sat up.

Damian: "That didn't hurt at all! This thing can..."

Al: "Excuse me..." Damian jumped.

Damian: "I still hear it."

Al: "Please don't be suprised. I'm... the newest suit of armor around. It's popular at Central. Talking armor, that is."

Damian: "Where's the switch? This is annoying."

Al: "You can't turn me off."

Damian: "Anyway, just be quiet."

Al: "Um, where are we going?"

Damian: "A fight." Al: "A fight?"

Damian: "My brother, How, told me that if I want to become like him, I need to kill a person or two. That's why I told him that I'd charge into the Gaumscher family's estate, since they come into our territory and mess around with things. Now if I bring back a head or two, no one can treat me like a child. And I'll be accepted as Brother's right-hand man. I'll... I'll do this."

Al: "Are you going to kill a person?" They crashed again.

Damian: "You're a good piece of armor. I'll be okay even if they pull a gun on me."

Al: "Is that why you're wearing me? So it won't hurt?"

Damian: "Yeah. I can do this as long as I don't get hurt."

Al: "But it should hurt."

Damian: "What? Are you defective?"

Al: "It should hurt... your heart."

Damian: "No way."

Al: "Or do you want your heart not to hurt either? Loosen your arm."

Damian: "What's going on?" Al created a Transmutation Circle and the bike became deformed.

Al: "I am the cursed wormy arm... I mean... I am the cursed armor... If you become one with me, your heart and body will never hurt... Forever and ever..."

Ed and You

Man: "I'm sorry. She was trying to help this old geezer in her own way..." You stood behind Ed, lightly drying his long golden hair with a towel.

Ed: "So she took it to help you out, eh. You have good eyes to see this. I can't give you this, but I can introduce you to the mechanic who made it. She has a foul mouth, but she's good."

Man: "Thank you for the offer, but I don't need an artificial leg."

Ed: "Once you get used to it, it's quite useful."

Man: "Maybe, but... But I want to leave my leg the way it is." The girl left the room as the man sat down. "A sword wound on the battlefield got infected... By the time I was moved to the rear base, they had to amputate it."

You: "Battlefield? You were a soldier? What war? The northern one? You went to Ishbal?"

Man: "On the battlefield, people change into different animals. You can do cruel things without feeling anything. Maybe my heart shut out all emotions to protect me. But once the war ended, the effect wore off. You should not forget what you saw and did there. When I look at this wound, it reminds me of these things."

Ed: "Is that why... Is that why you don't need auto-mail? That's just..."

Man: "That's not the only reason. I lost my leg. But in exchange, I gained something much more valuable. Peace in my heart, and this lifestyle with my Grandchildren. And... Perhaps people gain something after losing something."

Ed: "Really? There are those who still feel nothing after going to war. That is what a soldier is supposed to be like."

Man: "Those people lost something as well, even if you cannot see it in your eyes."

Ed: "If you've lost something, you should get something back."

Man: "In Alchemy, they call that Equivalent Exchange, right?" Ed's hand began to shake as he clutched onto his State Alchemists watch.

Ed: "That can't be right! I lost my right arm and my left leg... And my little brother lost his entire body. We desperately live to regain our original bodies! To regain everything... That's our dream! There's nothing we gained in exchange. We were robbed of everything!" Ed slammed his fist on the table and the tea cups crashed to the floor. You set you hand on his shoulder, he reached up with his left hand and laid his hand on yours, closing his eyes. Man: "The dream of regaining everything... But what will you do after that comes true? A dream that will come true is not a real dream." There was a long silence.

You: "Even so..." Ed clutched your hand tighter. "Even so, we have to try damn it. We will regain everything." Ed stood up and grabbed his coat.

Ed: "Thanks for the drink." You both walked out the door and walked down the road. Ed grabbed onto your hand and smiled at you. You laid your head on his shoulder and he gently laid a hand on your waist. A very cute boy ran past the two of and you looked behind you.

Girl: "Damian! Brother came home." You both look at each other.

Both: "Oh yeah... Al!" You both began to run down the road.

Ed: "Al!"

Al: "Yes?" Ed crashed to the ground again as you looked at Al's armor. Ed laid on the ground with a smile.

Ed: "Al..." Al's armor was covered in ritual tape. The signs were to ward off demons. You: "Al, you smell like sheep." Ed and yourself was pushing a cart with Al in it down the road.

Al: "SOOOOOOORRRRY. Once we get to Aunt Pinako's house, I'll get washed."

Ed: "Hey, Lita... Four years ago, the colonel came to Risembool, because he saw one of the letters we sent, right?"

You: "That's what he said. He was looking for Dad."

Ed: "But maybe the colonel went to Auntie's place too..." The weight was lifted off the cart and you both look behind you to see Armstrong holding Al up in the air with one hand.

Al: "Major..."

Armstrong: "I was worried."

Al: "I'm sorry."

Armstrong: "What's wrong?"

Ed: "Major... I'm sorry for what I said back there." There was a train whistle in the distance.

Armstrong: "Oh, no. If we miss that train, we'll have to wait til noon tomorrow." He picked you and Ed up. Ed on his left shoulder, your legs straddling his neck."

You: "What ARE you doing?"

Armstrong: "We're running with the very fast method that has been passed down in my family."

Ed: "Let me go!"

Al: "You're going to break me!"


	18. House Of The Waiting Family

Pinako Rockbell stood on her front porch, a smoking pipe in her mouth, watching the clouds roll by.

Armstrong: "This is a very peaceful place." You walked beside Ed as you all walked down the dirt road.

Ed: "It's just countryside with nothing."

Al: "It's been four years since we last came here."

Ed: "Has it been that long?"

Armstrong: "You never came back here during that time?"

Ed: "Even if we did return, we have no family waiting here. You've heard of our background, right, Major?"

Armstrong: "Yes..." Hearing your footsteps, Den jumped up and started barking. Pinako looked up, taking the pipe out of her mouth.

Pinako: "This is a rare guest. Winry! Winry! We have guests of honor." The blond girl shut off her power drill and looked up.

The House Where The Family Waits

Ed: "Have you been well, Den." You scratched the dog behind it's ears as he ran up to you. "Auntie Pinako ... It's been along time. Can you take care of us again?" She chuckled.

Pinako: "My, my... It looks like you took some serious damage."

Ed: "A lot happened."

Pinako: "And you've become so small."

Ed: "Who did you call small, you minimum hag?"

Pinako: "What did you call me, extreme shorty?"

Ed: "Shut up, bean hag!"

Pinako: "Micro shorty!"

Ed: "You water flea hag!" Armstrong sat Al down bedside you and off came his shirt.

Armstrong: "Edward Elric! Do you know what you're saying to this elderly lady? I, Armstrong, will fix you up!"

Pinako: "Who is he? He doesn't seem to understand the jokes."

Armstrong: "I am Alex Louis Armstrong." Pinako took his hand and shook it.

Pinako: "Pinako Rockbell." A wrench flew through the air and slammed into Ed's forehead. You dropped to your knees at his side as he rubbed his head.

Al: "Brother!"

You: "Ed?"

Ed: "What the hell, Winry! Are you trying to kill me!"

Winry: "Who do you think you are, coming back in that state?"

Break

Winry: "Geez..." Ed sat on the couch in his black undershirt and light blue boxers. "How the hell did you get the high class auto-mail I made destroyed! I went through great efforts to make that you know!" You sat down next to Ed on the couch as Winry continued to yell.

Ed: "Well, it was destroyed so easily..."

Winry: "Al's a mess too. You three were doing something dangerous again, weren't you?" Pinako compared Ed's feet for length.

Pinako: "Hey, shorty. You've grown a little."

Ed: "That 'shorty' was unnecessary."

Pinako: "That means we'll have to make some height adjustments to your leg. And we have to create the arm from scratch."

You: "Will you be able to fix it in a week? We're in a hurry." Pinako took in a deep breath and sighed, smoke coming out of her mouth.

Pinako: "Don't underestimate us. Three days."

Ed: "Thanks, Auntie."

Winry: "But why are you in such a hurry?"

You: "That is really none of your business." You hadn't been in a good mood since the Scar incident, and after not coming back for four years and being greeted with a wrench wielding blond. She didn't make it any better. She whipped out her wrench, the Elrics looked scared but you just crossed your legs and gave her a 'is that all you got?' look. She sighed and turned around.

Winry: "Geez... The only thing you three cause is trouble."

Al: "Although she complains, she puts effort into the jobs she does."

Ed: "Yeah."

Break

You smiled as Ed walked outside with a white spare leg.

Ed: "I know it's just a spare part but Aunt Pinako makes them different."

You: "Putting that aside ... This place hasn't changed at all."

Ed: "Yeah." Ed plopped down next to you, his hand brushing yours.

With Winry, Armstrong, and Pinako

Pinako: "Armstrong, was it?" The muscular blond looked up. "What kind of lifestyle do those children have? We don't get much information from the cities in the countryside here ... And they don't even send letters, so I'm worried sick."

Armstrong: "Those children. Especially Edward and Lita are quite famous in Central. They sometimes get into trouble because of that. But they will be okay. Their bond is strong. Like none I've ever seen. Many people who know them personally, even myself, believe they will get married some day."

Pinako: "Married, eh?" Memories flashed through her old mind. Running through the park, Ed getting his auto-mail, even their first kiss by the lake. "Funny, I always thought the same thing."

With you

Ed: "I need to get back to Central City."

You: "Yes, but you should relax for now. We're going to have a hard schedule once we get back there."

Ed: "But..." He started wiggling and you laughed. He looked at you in a mock glare. "Are you laughing at me?" You continued to giggle but shook your head. He jumped at you and you both rolled down the hill, almost falling into the lake. Ed landed on top of you and he sighed.

You: "Ed..." He set his forehead on yours and looked into your eyes. "We should go visit Mom's grave.

Ed: "Visit her grave huh?"

You: "We're going to have to leave after you get your auto-mail fixed, right? So we should just do it now. Al will probably want to stay here."

Ed: "You're right." You smiled and closed your eyes. Ed looked down from above you and felt a sudden urge. He leaned down slightly, staring at you. He shook his head and rolled off you.

Break

Armstrong: "I'm done chopping the wood Mrs. Pinako."

Pinako: "Thank you. You can relax like the others, you know."

Armstrong: "No, a soldier should not neglect his daily training. By the way, I haven't seen Edward or Lita."

Pinako: "They went to go see their mother's grave." Armstrong gave her a confused.

Armstrong: "I thought that Lita's last name was Nitro, not Elric. Those two do now act like a brother and sister should."

Pinako: "Oh, they're not related by blood. Lita's father was a drunk, her mother was a prostitute. They left her in an abandon shack a mile down the road. Ed and Al found her one day while exploring, she was so small and fragile. Ed carried her all the way here in his arms. Trisha took her in as her own. But no adoption papers were made. Hohenheim and Trisha are the closest thing she has to parents." Armstrong looked down sadly.

Armstrong: 'She always acted so strong and spunky. You'd never believe she had such a horrible past.'

With You and Ed

You and Ed walked down the dirt road, Den at your side. You noticed Mahlik and his father in their field

Mahlik: "Ed! Lita! You're back?"

You: "Yeah, long time no see."

Father: "How long has it been? Four or five years?"

Mahlik: "Lita, you're still as beautiful as ever."

Father: "But still, you're small."

Ed: "Hey, don't call me small."

Mahlik: "Are you both still those State whatevers?"

Ed: "Yeah."

Mahlik: "Take good care of your body. You're small after all."

Ed: "Stop calling me small!"

With Winry and Al

Al watched as a girl walked down the road, a cow at her side.

Winry: "What's wrong? You're dosing off."

Al: "Oh, um... Winry, that girl..."

Winry: "Oh, you mean Nelly?" The girl looked over and waved at Winry, who waved back. "We used to play with her a lot when we were kids, remember? We played hide and seek and went to the river together."

Al: "What?"

Winry: "What's wrong?"

Al: "Oh, um... I couldn't remember her face."

Winry: "I can understand that. She's changed a lot.""

Al: "I see."

With You and Ed

You laid your head and Ed's shoulder and he wrapped an arm around you waist and set his head on yours as he stared at the tombstone.

Younger Ed: 'Let's revive Mom.'

Ed: "The biggest regret of my life." You heard him whisper. "But you know what?" You looked into his eyes and he smiled. "I found you. That's what I gained from all this. The old man wasn't right after all." He kissed you forehead and smiled.

Winry measured Ed's leg with a string and stopped when she saw the chain of his watch.

Winry: "Is that the clock I've heard about?""

Ed: "Oh, yeah. It amplifies the power of the transmutation circle..."

Winry: "How wonderful... It's detailed workmanship and edging ... They're the work of a professional. How does it work? Do you wind it by hand? Or is it automatic? Is it?"

Ed: "Yeah. I never worry about it, through."

Winry: "Please, let me look into it."

Ed: "You've got to be kidding. If I let you look at it you'll dismantle it to the last screw." He took it back out of her hands.

Winry: "Come on! I'll put it back together after I disassemble it, okay? Okay?"

Ed: "I refuse. Ask someone else." She looked at Armstrong.

Armstrong: "I think I'll chop a years worth of wood."

Winry: "Cheapskate."

Later That Night

You sat on the bed as Ed walked in. The moonlight shined off of your body and Ed couldn't help but stare. Ed: "Lita. According to Auntie, they can attach my arm tomorrow. After that, I'll fix Al up." He sat on the bed across from you.

You: "Okay." He gave you the look. "Ed, Al asked me a weird question today. He asked me, if he ever had friends."

Ed: "That's an out of the blue question."

You: "He said he couldn't remember things. I told him it was natural after all that has happened, but he seemed so upset. I didn't know what to do. Maybe... I'm not as good a friend to you guys as I thought I was."

Ed: "Hey, Lita." Ed looked down as you turned to face him. "I've wanted to ask you something for awhile but I've been afraid to ask."

You: "What is it?"

Ed: "Um..."

You: "Say it." He looked into your eyes and let out a breath.

Ed: "No, it's okay."

You: "Ed!" Armstrong burst through the door, breaking it in half, Al on his shoulder.

Armstrong: "Young ones! Look at the beautiful sky. Look at it's beautiful glow. It's a blessing from Heaven you cannot see in the cities. This village of Risembool is a nice place. It has nothing, but in exchange, it has many things the cities don't have."

Ed: "We used to gaze at the stars along time ago, remember?"

You: "Yep."

Break

Winry: "It's the time you've been waiting for. Time to dock these in."

Ed: "Although I've done this multiple times. I hate it when the nerves connect." You sat by Ed's side as Pinako and Winry made sure everything was in place.

Winry: "Don't complain. You want to get back to Central as soon as you can, right?"

Ed: "Yeah, I want to regain my normal body and say good-bye to this pain."

Pinako: "It would be such a shame to lose a money spender like you."

Winry: "Yeah. You don't have to go through all the trouble of getting your normal body. The smell of Oil, creaking artificial muscles, and the roaring bearings... Auto-mail is so cool!"

You: "Machine freak."

Winry: "You have a problem with that, Alchemy freak?"

Pinako: "Let's do this. One."

Winry: "Two." Ed grabbed onto your hand and looked at you. The pulled the levers and he threw his head back in pain. There was a loud crack and you looked away, tears almost spilling from your eyes.

Break

Armstrong: "I didn't know that it was so painful when they connect."

Pinako: "Even grown men would cry and scream. It's like no other pain." Ed's head was on you lap as you stroked Ed's hair with your left hand.

Winry: "How is it? We reduced the weight of the steel by 80 percent compared to last time. You don't want you're growth to stop because of the weight, right."

You: "Winry, not to be rude, and we thank you and stuff. But shut up." She glared at but stood up and stretched.

Winry: "Since it's lighter, it's not as durable, so don't be reckless, we can fix auto-mail but you only have one life." And she walked out of the room. Ed stood up and looked at you. He looked at your hand, which you lifted gingerly, and didn't move. It was the hand he had squeezed when they attached the auto-mail.

Ed: "Lita." You walked into the kitchen and he followed you. "Lita."

You: "Yes?" Armstrong and Pinako looked up.

Ed: "Is something wrong with your right hand?" You turned around and put it behind your back.

You: "No." With odd quickness he grabbed onto your hand with his auto-mail hand and pulled. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Ed sighed and let go. Armstrong looked the two of you oddly while Pinako sighed.

Pinako: "Ed, how many times have I told you."

Ed: "Dammit, I broke your hand again, didn't I?"

Armstrong: 'So that was the crack I heard.' "Again?"

Ed: "Yeah, Everytime I attach my auto-mail I grab onto Lita's hand. But, I act to quick and I don't grab it the way I should."

You: "And everytime you break it in three places." Ed set your hand on the table and clapped. His Alchemy realigned the bones and mended them. Before Ed could move you smacked him with your fixed hand.

Ed: "Ow, what was that for!"

You: "That was for breaking my hand. And this.." You gave him a small peck on the lips. "Is for fixing it. And now to fix Al. You wanna come watch Major?" The blond Alchemist stood up and followed you out the door.

Armstrong: 'Amazing. She didn't even acknowledge the fact to anyone that that had happened. She is strong.'

Ed: "Al!"

Al: "Are you okay now, Brother?"

Ed: "Yeah, I'm as good as new."

Al: "I'm glad to hear that."

Ed: 'I'll fix you up now."

You: "Are these all the armor fragments?"

Al: "Yeah. The major and the others picked them up for me."

Armstrong: "You can fix him right away?"

You: "There is a little trick to it though." Ed lifted off Al's head.

Ed: "See that seal there? That thing mediates between Al's soul and the armor."

Al: "It was a close call there. If he had gouged a bit more of the armor."

Ed: "We have to protect that no matter what. It's the important part that keeps Al to this armor."

Armstrong: "It looks like it was written in blood."

Ed: "Yeah, it's my blood. I was pretty desperate..."

Armstrong: "What? What wonderful brotherly love! What an incredible bond you share!"

Ed: "Can you move? You're in the way." Ed handed you Al's head. "Let's do this." He clapped and set his hands on Al. The seal began to glow bright blue and the armor fragments pieced together. Al stood up and raised his arms.

Al: "Everything looks fine. Thanks, Brother."

Ed: "I'm glad to hear that. Let's do the usual then." Al leaned down and you put Al's head back on and kissed his cold metal forehead.

Armstrong: "The usual?"

You: "Yeah. Our teacher told us to train the spirit, you must first train the body. So usually, it's me and Ed against Al in mock battles. Sometimes just me and Ed. And I've beaten Ed everytime."

Ed: "Oh, what-ever."

Armstrong: "I see... Then I will help you in your goal Edward." Armstrong's shirt came off again.

Ed: "Actually, Lita is sitting this one out."

You: "I'm doing what!"

Ed: "I don't want you hurting your hand even more." You grumbled.

You: "Then can I be ref?"

Ed: "Sure."

You: "Yay!" Ed and Al stood opposite one another. "Let's get started."

Ed: "Steady."

Al: "Ready."

You: "Go!" Ed ran up to Al and threw some punches. Al blocked them all and grabbed Ed's fist, throwing him. Ed gasped and did a cartwheel, and a handless round off, landing on his feet. You smiled, you had taught him how to do that. Winry heard the commotion and walked out. Al was on the offense now.

Winry: "Hey! Don't be reckless with that and break it again! Geez... They are so into it... Still children." Winry looked up to see Ed's pants, and his watch. Ed had fallen and Al was about to punch him but Ed slid to the left and pushed onto his hands and kicked Al's arm. He went to kick him again but Al caught his ankle and lifted Ed into the air and threw him.

Armstrong: "Next up, me!"

Winry: "Custom jobs _are_ amazing. This refined form. And it's craftsmanship is marvelous. The inside must be amazing too. I want to see the inside. I want to disassemble it. I want to reassemble it. Ed..." She took out her tools and grinned. Al and Armstrong locked fingers and tried to push each other back.

Armstrong: "Not good enough. You wont be able to move forward like this." Armstrong picked Al clear off the ground and threw him.

Al: "Brother."

Ed: "Damn it."

Winry: "This is..." On the inside of Ed's watch was written 'Don't Forget 3.Oct.10. The three of you stared at Armstrong.

Armstrong: "What's wrong? Is that it?" The three of you ran at him, Al locked fingers with him again. You and Ed slid between Al's legs and hit Armstrong in the legs. Al flipped Armstrong over his shoulder and the muscular alchemist slammed into the ground.

Al: "Yeah!" You jumped on Ed and he spun you around. You wrapped your legs around Ed's waist and your arms around his neck. You through your head back and laughed as the boys cheered.

Break

Warm water slid down Ed's body as he stood under the water system by the tree. His auto-mail hand turned the valve and the water shut off. Ed sighed and turned around to see Winry standing there.

Ed: "Winry? What's wrong?"

Winry: "I'm sorry I saw inside..." Winry moved her hand to reveal Ed's State issued watch.

Ed: "Hey, there are things..."

Winry: "I'm sorry."

Ed: "Geez. I haven't even shown it to Lita."

Winry: "I'm sorry."

Ed: "It's quite unmanly for me... to carry something to show me and remind me of my determination."

Winry: "Ed..."

Ed: "But still, we have no parents, no home to come back too. We have to keep moving forward."

Winry: "Why! You do have a home. You have Auntie and me."

Ed: "Stupid... Why do you have to cry?"

Winry: "Since none of you will cry. I'm crying in your place." Winry wrapped her arms around Ed's neck and kissed him. Ed could only stand there, shocked. You had just turned the corner and you froze. You looked down and turned around, heading back to the house. Ed shoved Winry off of him and she stood there. "I was right. You don't love me, the way I love you."

Ed: "Of course I don't." Ed turned around and walked away.

Break

You sat at the kitchen table as Winry stared out the window.

Winry: "Where'd Ed and Al go."

You: "A walk."

Winry: "And you didn't go with them?"

You: "No."

Winry: "Why not?"

You: "What is this? Twenty Questions?" You stood up and walked up the stairs.

With Ed Al and Armstrong

Al: "This was the front door, and the living room..." Al walked across the patch of grass where their house used to be. "On cold days, we put firewood in the fireplace. Brother always slacked off when we had to chop wood. And we stayed out too late, Mom would blink a lamp from the second floor, remember? It was bright, so we could see it from anywhere, and we ran back home whenever we saw it."

Ed: "Oh yeah."

Armstrong: "You two have a home. A home where a warm family awaits you."

Al: "Brother! That." You stood outside of your window, shining the old lamp that Trisha used to have.

Later

Pinako: "You kids come around every once in a while to eat with us."

Ed: "Sure, eventually."

Al: "Thanks, Auntie."

You: "Thanks for your help."

Winry: "Have a safe trip."

Ed: "Sure." Al waved as you all walked down the road.

Winry: "Auntie. I saw inside Ed's clock. The date ... they burned they're house and left ... was carved into it."


	19. Marco's Notes

A crescent moon laid in the sky behind the First Branch of the Library. Lust stood amongst the bookcases, a candlestick in her hand.

Lust: "Finding a book in this mess will be a pain." As she continued to walk, Scar turned the corner, watching her.

Scar: "Is she..."

Lust: "Who is it?" Scar walked into the light and glared at her. "What is it, Mr. Scarred Person?"

Scar: "You look very similar to her, but that can't be true."

Gluttony: "I smell him. I smell him. I smell a blood-covered Ishbal man." Scar's clothes were clean, but the smell could not be masked.

Lust: "You were trying to do something to the Full Metal boy again, weren't you?" Lust leaned against the railing. I can't have that. I still need them to go after the Philosopher's Stone."

Scar: "What do you mean?"

Lust: "Oh? Did I say something I shouldn't have?"

Gluttony: "Can I eat another?" The thing smiled to show his blood covered teeth. Lust smiled and with odd quickness, Gluttony raced towards Scar. On the outside, the windows glew with a strong bright red light.

Marco Notes

Ed: "We're here at Central now! All right, now let's head to the First Branch!"

Al: "Brother, wait up!" Ed had pulled into a full sprint towards the library.

Armstrong: "You don't need to hurry like that: the library won't run away."

Ed: "We've finally gotten hold of a reliable clue. I can't stay calm."

Woman: "Major Armstrong, we've come to pick you up." A man and a woman stood infront of you, saluting. The female had short black hair, and dark eyes. The male was blond, with brown eyes.

Armstrong: "Good job." He saluted as well. "I'll be heading to headquarters now. From here on, these two will escort you."

Woman: "I am Lieutenant Maria Ross."

Male: "I am Sergeant Denny Bloch."

Both: "We're honored to take this job, FullMetal Alchemist sir." Ed was in the corner because again, they were talking to Al.

Bloch: "You look just like you're second name. You have quite a presence."

Ed: "Oh... This happens all the time but... I'm already used to it."

Bloch: "What? Then the small one here is..." Ed turned to him and he had a very scary look on his face. "No, um... I wasn't expecting such a child."

Ed: "Forget it! Major, I don't need any bodyguards. Al, Lita, and I are perfectly fine now."

Armstrong: "I wouldn't mind if you three were alone but..."

Ross: "We've received information that Scar has reappeared in Central. That's how it is. Just bear with it for a while. Full Metal Alchemist, sir. Just leave it to us."

You: "You don't like much protection to me. Just don't get in our way." You pushed them out of your way and walked down the street.

Bloch: "There's a car waiting for you."

Al: "I'm sorry. She's like that sometimes. Please don't take it personally." And he walked after you and Ed.

Armstrong: "Although she acts like that, she has gone through many things in the past. Please try your best to bear with her." Armstrong had tears in his eyes.

Ross: "I'll try... But... Because of the fire yesterday, most of the First Branch was destroyed."

You: "You have got to be kidding..."

Ross: "From the testimonies of the witnesses, we believe the prime suspect is the wanted Scar." Ed reached down to pick up one of the books, but it crumbled to pieces in his hands.

Al: "Brother..."

Ed: "Our clue burned away..."

With Roy and Hughes

Hughes: "No! I'm serious! I want to let you hear it. She's a genius! And she's only three! How should I say this... An angel's voice. There's a 90 percent chance she'll become a diva!"

Roy: "Lieutenant Colonel, I'm working here."

Hughes: "What? What a coincidence! I'm working too!"

Roy: "Really? Is there no Alchemy technique to burn a person through the phone?"

Hughes: "You sure asked a scary question, Flame Alchemist. Putting those things aside... About the case... We're sure Scar was involved in it; witnesses saw him. But having looked at the scene, we highly doubt he did all that by himself. There are some clues indicating that he fought someone."

Roy: "Any news on Scar?"

Hughes: "The fight extended outside of the site to the waterways. We found his clothes covered in blood at the lower reaches. But we don't know if he is still alive or not. There's a rumor going around that Colonel Mustang will be coming back here because of Brigadier General Gran's death. But there are some that say that you were behind all of this."

Roy: "Idiotic. But... Return to Central City, eh? Not bad."

Hughes: "Be careful. You have a lot of enemies in the higher-ups."

Roy: "I'm prepared for that already."

Hughes: "Be sure to get as many allies that will understand and support you as you can. So... You should hurry up ... and get married."

Roy: "Shut up!" Roy slammed the phone down angrily.

Hawkeye: "Please Colonel. Don't take it out on the phone."

Later

Male Librarian: "We've been looking since this morning... These were the only books we were able to find." There was a small box on the table with a few books in it.

Bloch: "They're in horrible condition." Ed took a red book out of the box and rubbed his sleeve on the front.

Al: "Brother." Ed continued to search through the box.

Female Librarian: "We found no books written by Tim Marco in the First Branch. If it was moved from a branch, there would be a record."

You: "Is there a possibility that someone borrowed it?"

Female Librarian: "Yes, but the records of who borrowed what were lost in the fire."

Ed: "I see."

Al: "Maybe it was just burned with the others."

You: "If only we could confirm that it was in there at all. Who else worked there?"

Female Librarian: "He and I were the only ones that worked in the First Branch."

You: "Only two?"

Female Librarian: "Only State Alchemists are able to access the First Branch, so..."

You: "There was a girl with glasses the last time I was there."

Female Librarian: "Oh, you mean Scieszka? She was fired a little while ago."

Ed: "Fired?"

Male Librarian: "She was a little weird."

Female Librarian: "She's a bookworm."

Ed: "Worm?"

Break

Bloch continued to slam the gold knocker against the wood of the door.

Bloch: "Is she not home?"

Ed: "The lights are on inside. Let's open it."

Ross: "You mustn't!" Ed opened the door and peeked inside.

Bloch: "What are those mountain of books! Does someone really live in there!"

You: "Scieszka, are you home? Scieszka?"

Al: "No response."

: "Help me..." You all yelled and ran inside, trying to dig through the mountains of books.

Al: "Someone's buried under this!"

Ed: "Al! Dig!" A large stack of books and gravity turned out disastrous as it crashed on the four of you.

Break

You had gotten Scieszka out and she sat on the floor, a cup of tea in her hand.

Scieszka: "Thank you so much. I accidentally knocked over one of my stacks of books. I couldn't breathe. I thought I was going to die."

Ed: "Scieszka, you used to work in the First Branch of the library, right?"

Scieszka: "Yes. I kept reading the books while I was working there, so I was fired. I have to send money to my sick mother. But the only thing I can do is read books."

Ed: "Scieszka, did you see a book by a Tim Marco in the library?"

Scieszka: "Tim Marco?"

Ed: "I think it was a thick hand-written research report."

Scieszka: "Thick hand-written research report. Tim Marco? Oh! Yes, I remember it! A leather-covered book with hand-written manuscript, right?"

You: "Are you sure about that?"

Scieszka: "Yes, I remember all the books in the First Branch."

Ed: "So that means... Damn it, we have to start all over now."

Al: "Brother..."

Scieszka: "Yes, it's painful when you can't find a book you want to read. I understand how it feels. There were times when I scaled these piles of books for days but I still couldn't find the book I wanted to read. I became so sad..."

Ed: "Scieszka, thank you. I was able to confirm the book was there, so I'll try to do something on my own now."

Bloch: "What? You have a backup plan?"

Break

You all stood infront of the remains of the library.

Ed: "I will all the ashes here and restore all of the books."

Bloch: "Wow can you really do such a thing?"

You: "You don't know us at all do you?" You and Ed nodded to each other and clapped. A strong wind blew all of the ashes away.

Bloch: "What about those ashes? Can you still do it after some have flown away?"

Al: "It's still impossible, brother."

Scieszka: "Um, I can make a copy of the book. I remember the contents of every book I've read. I've read most books in the First Branch so..."

Ed: "Really? You can really do such a thing!"

Scieszka: "It's a stupid ability, but it might come in handy for you."

Three Days Later

Scieszka: "Thank you for waiting! There was a lot to write, so it took me a while to write it all out."

Ed: "This is Marco's research report? Are you sure?" Ed stared down at the large pile of papers on the small oak table.

Scieszka: "Yes. It has simple appetizers for party dinners with guests... "Today's Menu, 1,000 Dishes" written by Tim Marco."

All: "Huh?"

Scieszka: "Yes."

Ross: "One spoon of sugar. A pinch of salt and pepper. These are really recipes."

Bloch: "Maybe you got the author wrong." He whispered into Scieszka's ear.

Scieszka: "What? But I only copied what you told me to copy."

Ross: "Unfortunately, we've wasted our time here."

You: "No. You're sure this is written word for word?"

Scieszka: "Yes! I'm sure of it."

You: "You're amazing. Thank you. Lieutenant Ross."

Ed: "Give this amount of money to Scieszka." He handed her a piece of paper and gathered up some of the papers on the table, you and Al getting the rest. "If you go to the State Alchemist Organization and show them that, they'll give you that amount from my research fund. Al, Lita, let's go." He pushed open the door and walked down the stairs.

Ross: "Wait! Sergeant, take these."

Bloch: "What are they going to do with that book?"

Scieszka: "Yes..." They looked at the paper Ed had given them and freaked out. "What the... That much!"

Bloch: 'Is he really giving her this much money! He is indeed a State Alchemist." Ross ran infront of you and held out her arms.

Ross: "Please wait! Where are you going?"

You: "We're going to stay at Central Library for a while, since that is the best place for this kind of work."

Ross: "What? We still don't know Scar's whereabouts... We can't guard you in a place with so much traffic."

You: "Then report it to your superiors. And get out of my way." You pushed past her and continued on to the library.

Al: "This is a clue we've been seeking for a long time. We're sorry."

Ed: "Marco's research report."

You: "It may look like a cookbook at first glance..."

Al: "But the secret is written in here somewhere, right?"

You: "It's encrypted to prevent abuse. They even say that Alchemy was born in the kitchen. This will be a cinch, you just wait and see." The brothers nodded and Al gave you an admiring glance. The two went off to find books while you set up the work space.

Al: "She's so smart, brother." Ed slid down the ladder and handed Al another book.

Ed: "And people say you can't be smart and good looking too." Al giggled and peeked around the corner. She had taken off her jacket and had taken a shower a while before. She had put on a simple black shirt and a black frayed mini skirt. Her hair was down, her red locks rested on her back, all curly and sexy. Her black eye make-up contrasted beautifully with her silver eyes. She had long legs and a beautiful body. She had her glasses on and she looked so smart. "Al?" Al jumped out of his daze.

Al: "Okay, I really want to get out of this body."

Ed: "Why?" Ed looked around the corner to see Lita. "Oh. Don't touch that my friend. She'll tear your heart out." Ed chuckled as Al's armor blushed.

You: "Who's she?" The brothers jumped to see that you had appeared behind them.

Ed: "Oh, nothing." You rolled your eyes and walked up the ladder and grabbed a book. Ed made the mistake of looking up, seeing right up your skirt. "Holy crap, girl. You work out." You jumped off the ladder and hit him upside the head with the thick leather book you had grabbed.

Al: "Don't touch that, brother. She'll knock your head off." Al laughed as Ed massaged his new bruise that was forming on his head.

Break

You and the Elric brothers had finally gotten to work. After a good six hours of searching Ed's head hit the table.

Ed: "I thought that I could decipher this easily... What a difficult code..."

You: "This is Marco we are talking about."

Al: "If only we could ask him directly."

You: "He abandoned the research. We can't rely on him."

Hughes: "Hey, Ed, Al, Lita! You doing well?"

You: "Lieutenant Colonel! We haven't seen you since we got here!"

Hughes: "It's because of Scar's reappearance. I've been busy. Al, did he fix your body?"

Al: "Yes."

Hughes: "Is that so?"

Bloch: "Those three are talking to the Lieutenant Colonel like he's a friend."

Ross: "Lieutenant Colonel Hughes. We will not be able to protect these three if there is an emergency. I believe they should go back to their lodgings at headquarters."

You: "I told you to leave us alone!"

Ross: "As long as we don't know where Scar is, we should reexamine security procedures."

Hughes: "Lieutenant Ross is right." Hughes crossed his arms and sighed.

You: "Don't say that..."

Hughes: "But I can't do it at my discretion. You should ask Major Armstrong."

Ross and You: "No, not him!"

You: "Hughes, we're really close here. Please."

Hughes: "We can't do much because of the Scar incident. On top of that, all the case records were destroyed. So we can't help, even if we wanted to."

Ed: "Case records. Those were in the branch, as well?"

Hughes: "Yeah. All the testimony records and name lists were there."

You: "LC. You're in luck." (I'm not being lazy by typing LC, that's what she really said)

Break

Scieszka: "What! Me!" She pointed at herself as she freaked out. "I've read police records and suspect lists before..."

You: "Now you'll be fine."

Hughes: "Well, if what you're saying is true, that will help us a lot."

You: "Well, if I recommend her..." Hughes nodded.

Scieszka: "The only thing I can do is read books... And they want me in the court-martial office?"

You: "It's not as stupid as you think. What you can do is amazing. I wish I could do it. You're kinda like me. I have a photographic memory as well. But not with books. I just need to take one look at my surroundings, and I can memorize things. I've also helped the investigation department with that. You'll do great. You should be more confident about yourself."

Scieszka: "Thank you. I will work my hardest. I accept the job." She turned to Lieutenant Colonel Hughes and bowed.

Hughes: "Okay! Now that it is decided, lets make this official. Our place pays well."

Scieszka: "Thank you!" You gave Hughes 'the look' and he chuckled.

Hughes: "Fine. For library security, I'll send out some people from the court-martial office."

You: "What? Thank you. I never intended that, though."

Hughes: "Liar."

Ed: "Sure you didn't." Ed picked you and carried you out of the house, laughing.

Later

Hughes: "Bye! Don't overwork yourself!" Hughes shut the door and began to walk down the stone steps.

Ross: "Please wait, Lieutenant Colonel."

Hughes: "Lieutenant Ross. I know what you want to say. But they wont give up that easily. Especially Lita. I'll dispatch the security personnel tomorrow. Please manage with that."

Ross: "Why do you listen to them so much? You're letting them continue their work when you know the danger that lurks around it! They're still children!"

Hughes: "That is why I am going to protect them. Only they can do what they're doing right now. One of the jobs of an adult is to watch over children so they don't screw up. I'm counting on you."

Break

Scar: "Brother!" Gluttony ran at Scar and Scar extended his arm, his fist closing around Gluttony's head. Blood spurted out of the back of his head, but it did no damage. The fat boys hand stuck through Scar's stomach and the Ishbalen began to bleed from the mouth. Scar's hand touched Gluttony's arm and it exploded. The bookcase he rested against was cut into and Lust stood in the handmade archway. From Scar's pursuit, he began to bleed from his forehead. Fire began to spread from the candle that Lust had thrown. "You bastards are ... Homunculus."

Lust: "Oh? There are still people who believe in our existence?" Scar put his arm on the wall he was leaning against and the whole inside exploded, expanding the flames.

Gluttony: "I missed my chance to eat him."

Lust: "I wanted to look at Marco's research report. But there is no use in that anymore." Scar jumped awake.

Boy: "Are you awake? That's a suprise. I wasn't expecting you to come back to life."

Scar: "Where am I? Old man, you're from Ishbal, right?" Scar looked up and glared. "Don't worry. This is an Ishbal City. Grandpa! He came back to life!" Scar limped across the dock to where the little boy had lead him. An old man sat at the end, holding a fishing rod.

Grandpa: "Oh? You gained another life, young one. You're that, um ... wanted person, right? Don't worry. No one here will set out a comrade."

Scar: "There were this many Ishbal survivors."

Grandpa: "This isn't the only place. Our people have created villages throughout the land and are living on. This entire world is enveloped by the arms of our God, Ishbala."

Break

Bloch: "No progress today either?" Bloch stretched out in the wooden chair outside the wooden doors of the room where the three of you sat. "I don't know what they're looking up, but I'd appreciate it if they would give up."

Ross: "Those children won't give up until they find something. It's our job to protect them until then."

Ed: "What the hell! Now I understand why they call it the Devil's Research. And the reason Marco abandoned his research. Now I understand clearly. The Philosopher's Stone uses human beings for components."

Bloch: "What? What's the matter?" Ross had heard everything after Ed had yelled.

Ed: "I thought... I thought that we had finally reached our goal."

Boy: "You're leaving?"

Scar: "Thanks for your hospitality."

Boy: "Stay here."

Scar: "I cannot do that. I am the man who has betrayed the ways of God."

Boy: "That arm looks incredible."

Scar: "Yeah. It's an incredible arm a family member gave to me."


	20. The Truth Behind Truths

It gives happiness in the state of adversity, victory in battle, and revival of the dead. It is the stone that is as red as blood. People call this stone, with respect, the Philosopher's Stone.

The sound of bells tolling could be heard across the land as the three of you sat in the small Library Research room. Ed had his hand resting on his forehead and you could hear his ragged breathing.

Ed: "Can this be true."

Al: "Brother..."

Ed: "The research we've searched for and found ... is this? The Philosopher's Stone uses live humans as components ... And it requires many lives.

The Genuine Truth Behind Truths

Ross: "Major! Wait!" You and the Elric Brothers had taken the research and settled down in a lodging room in Headquarters. Major Armstrong was heading up the stairs to your room. "Major Armstrong!" Armstrong had finally stopped.

Armstrong: "Yes?"

Ross: "I don't think you should go up there ... They seem tired right now, so you shouldn't bother them."

Armstrong: "What? Tired? Then I'll have to invite them to dinner and treat them to something that will energize them." Armstrong started up the stairs again and Maria went after him.

Ross: "No, that's not what I meant ... They're resting right now. I'll tell them you were here, Major."

Armstrong: "I see. I suppose I can't do much if they're asleep." Armstrong nodded and turned around, heading back to his office. Maria sighed and looked behind her at your door, with a worried glance. Ed stared blankly up at the ceiling. Both his red and black jackets were resting on the back of a chair as he laid on the couch in his black shirt.

You let out a low growl which made Ed look at you. You were sitting on the bed, staring at the fan. But not like Ed had been. You were glaring at the fan.

You: 'Now if only we could get some oil for that fan.' "God must eternally condemn those who have committed taboo." Ed sighed and reached up towards the fan. "Everytime we think we find the answer, it runs away. It's happened to us so many times already. And when we finally find the answer, it kicked us right off a cliff. Are we going to remain like this forever?"

Al: "Lita..." Ed took his feet off the couch's armrest and turned over on his side.

Ed: "I thought our wish would come true once we found the Philosopher's Stone."

Al: "We'll find it! We're trying so hard! Even if people call you a dog of the military, or say that you've sold your soul to get these privileges, you've come this far without giving in! Neither of you have!" Ed growled and closed his eyes. "We'll ... We'll definitely find it, Brother." Ross let go of the door handle at hearing this. She had a tray in her hand with three plates of food.

You leaned over and began to pick up the papers.

Al: "Brother. Let's start over from the beginning."

Ed: "Forget it."

Al: "We might've misread something."

Ed: "I said forget it."

Al: "But if we misread it, we might discover something new!"

You: "I'll help, so let's try."

Ed: "I said forget it!" Out of anger Ed swung his arm back and hit the tea cup. It sailed through the air, slamming into your face. You dropped your head and blood dripped onto the table. Ed sat there with a stunned look on his face.

Al: "Brother..." Al rested his hand on your shoulder as your hair covered your face. The door opened as Ross and Bloch walked in.

Ross: "What's wrong?"

Ed: "I'm sorry ... I don't want to see it anymore, though." Al rubbed your back as Ed laid back down on the couch and turned around, not facing you.

Ross: "So, are you satisfied with the answer?" Ross leaned down and started picking up the papers. "Won't you regret stopping here?" You stood up and Ed looked up at you. You twisted your head quickly so your hair flung over your shoulder. Ed had to stop himself from gasping. There was a large gash on your left cheek, there were small pieces of glass stuck in your skin. "Can the thing you three have been looking for really be forgotten that easily?"

Ed: "You don't know anything, so please don't talk as if you do."

Ross: "I do. I know you three are looking for the Philosopher's Stone. And that it is created by sacrificing human lives." Ed turned over quickly and stared at here. "Although it was impolite, I overheard."

Ed: "If you heard me, then you should understand. There's no point in looking into this anymore. Just leave us alone." Ed laid back down on the couch once again.

Ross: "You are a child after all?" Ed jumped up again.

You: "Urgh. Shut up." Everyone looked at you. "We don't need you to lecture us. So just leave us alone. We don't need you."

Ross: "You're afraid of losing the answer, aren't you? You don't want to admit that all the things you have done until now were useless. Am I wrong?" Ed looked down and covered his face with his auto-mail arm. "I believe it is okay, even if it was pointless. I believe it's not pointless to prove that what you've done was not pointless. The thing you three have been searching for can't be forgotten that easily, right?" She stood up and smiled. "Why not try a bit harder, Edward?" She handed the older Elric the papers and he looked at them.

Ed: "You're right. It's like a book. Just because you get mad and stop reading, doesn't change the way it ends. We've come this far! We can't just quit!" Ed looked at you, your back was to everyone. "Right?" He reached out his hand for you. "Don't be mad at me. I hate when you're like that." You sighed and turned around.

You: "You know I can't stay mad at you. Not my big brother." He smiled as you grabbed his and he pulled you onto the couch with him. "We'll take this all the way to the end."

Ed: "Let's do this, Al."

Al: "Okay!"

Ed: "Marco's research is perfect in theory. But he didn't succeed in creating a perfect Philosopher's Stone."

Al: "Maybe there's an alternate method."

You: "Yeah."

Ed: "I'll confirm Marco's theory with my own eyes." You blinked.

You: "Truth?" Ed looked at you and look out the paper Marco had dropped. "The genuine truth behind truths."

Al: "Truth behind..."

You: "I see." The brothers looked at you. "There must be something else to this." Bloch laid a map onto the table. "According to the data, creating a Philosopher's Stone took a large scale facility."

Bloch: "There are currently four Alchemy laboratories owned by the Military. Of those, Marco was stationed at the third laboratory."

You: "We already checked out all of the laboratories, but there was nothing interesting, just a lot of fast talking berucrates."

Al: "But what about this one?"

Bloch: "Oh, that used to be the fifth laboratory. But they shut it down, and is currently unoccupied. It's a forbidden area now, since there is a possibility that it may collapse."

You: "That's the place. Look. There's a prison next to it."

Ross: "Central's second prison. What's so special about it?"

You: "The Philosopher's Stone uses humans as components. So shouldn't they have a research center at a place where it's easy to get a supply from?"

Bloch: "They used the prisoners?"

You: "Why not? You couldn't have a cleaner plan. Take condemned prisoners, say they're executed then use them for experiments. Who was running this lab?"

Ross: "Brigadier General Basque Gran..."

Bloch: "He was killed by Scar a few days ago."

Al: "Lita..."

You: "Fine. Let's go there and search it ourselves."

Ed: "Okay." You all stood up.

Ross: "Wait. It's an adult job from here on out. Also, Scar is still after you. It's too dangerous to walk outside."

You: "But still..."

Ross: "We will investigate the Fifth Laboratory, so please wait here. I'll report anything we find there. Please!" She bowed to you.

Al: "Lita..." You rolled your eyes and turned to her.

You: "Fine. You want to get killed. Be my guest. We'll let you guys do it. I'm counting on you."

Ross: "Yes, ma'am. It's the right choice."

You: "Count on you my ass." Ed chuckled as you snuck across the lawn towards Laboratory Five.

Break

Scieszka: "Lieutenant Colonel Hughes..." Scieszka laid her head on the desk, very tired. "I've finished writing out the record for the 3,236th court case."

Hughes: "Oh really?" Hughes set his hand on the phone. "Sorry, hold on a minute. Write out case 9,572 now. They're going to use it in tomorrow's trail, so make it quick."

Scieszka: "Yes..."

Hughes: "What's wrong! Are you tired!"

Scieszka: "No, not at all..."

Hughes: "This one is a special swimsuit edition." Hughes had shoved a picture of his daughter into the girls face, once again. "See? It's so cute it makes your cares just melt away, right? You're not tired now that you have seen this, right? So?"

Scieszka: "Yes..." She spoke with a sigh. Hughes' attention was grabbed by yelling on the phone and he picked it back up.

Hughes: "So what have you found on Scar's body? Not found yet, eh? Understood. Try to send out some personnel from the office to secure the Central Library as soon as possible, all right? Huh? What? Oh, that. Someone introduced me to a good find. I have a favor to repay to Ed."

With you and the Elrics

You and the Elric Brothers walked up to the fifth lab. Ed grabbed onto the bars of the front gate and tried to pull them apart, to no avail. You looked around, memorizing everything about the surrounding area. You looked down and you flash of your eyes caught a set of wires laid on the ground.

You: "Trip wire alarms. They have pretty heavy security for a place that's not in use. It makes it seem more suspicious."

Ed: "Let's go through the back." You nodded and you both ran after the blond. You looked onto the wall to see it coated in barbed wire. "Al." The armor cupped his hands together and Ed stepped on them. Al pushed him up and Ed landed on the wall, on his auto-mail leg. He straddled the wall and unraveled the barb wire, making a rope for Al. "It's kind of sad, but in situations like this, I'm glad we don't have normal arms and legs."

Al: "Agreed." You wrapped your arms around Al's neck and hung there as he climbed up the wall, using the wire. When you got to the door, it had a barricade on it.

You: "The entrance is sealed tight, too."

Ed: "Hey, look." Ed pointed to a vent. Ed got onto Al's shoulders and lifted the vent plate off. "It looks like it continues all the way inside. Al, wait here. Me and Lita will check out the inside."

Al: "Will you be okay?"

You: "We don't have a choice. Ed can't go alone. And we can't fit you through the vent." You climbed on Al as Ed lifted himself into the went. You pulled yourself up and inside as well.

Al: "You know it's not my fault I'm big."

Break

Ross: "This is Lieutenant Maria Ross. Please get me Major Armstrong."

Armstrong: "What is it, Lieutenant."

Ross: "Major, there is something I need to discuss with you. What?" Gunshots cut her off. Bells went off as soldiers shot at an unknown target.

Soldier: "Hey! Call Headquarters and get reinforcements."

Soldier 2: "Sir!" Scar grabbed the soldier by the throat and held him there.

Scar: "I have no business with you people. Metal Cat, where is she?"

Ross: "You two stay here, the rest we'll use the outer stairs. He's heading to Ed's room." Scar kicked the door open, holding his stomach. He looked around, finding the room empty. Scar set his arm on the table and it reacted with Marco's notes. With red lightning the words disappeared and formed a clear ball. "So, Metal Cat figured it out. Just like I knew she would." He noticed the circle Ed had made around the fifth laboratory.

Ross: "Freeze, Scar!" Scar jumped through the window and she shot her gun. They all missed and Scar ran across the lawn.

Bloch: "Lieutenant."

Ross: "Where and Edward, Alphonse and Lita?"

Bloch: "This should give you a clue." Bloch had found the rope you used to help Al out the window.

Ross: "Damn her."

Break

Envy: "I've finished cleaning up the city of Lior. Now no one whose there knows anything unnecessary."

Lust: "Really. It must have been a tedious job, Envy. Things are going well on our end as well." Envy shape shifted into Edward Elric.

Envy: "I heard that the Full Metal shorty found the laboratory." Envy "transmuted" Ed's arm into a blade and put it to his throat. "Perhaps we should kill him before the military finds out."

Gluttony: "If you're going to kill him, give him to me."

Lust: "Wait. That child might just make our wish come true. We can kill him after that." Envy turned back into himself and looked at Lust.

Envy: "I hear that girl he's with is quite the looker." Lust scoffed at Envy.

Lust: "She doesn't matter."

Envy: "Why do you say that? She's just as skilled as Full Metal. Whatever, just as long as it doesn't mess up our plans. But then again, it's doubtful that they will get there saftley."

Lust: "I told those two not to attack them. But since they're stupid, I worry."

Envy: "If worse comes to worst, just get rid of them all."

Lust: "I know."

Break

Ed: "Damn it, this place is smaller than I thought. If we were normal sized, we wouldn't have fit through here. I'm glad that I'm small..." You gave Ed's butt a weird look. "No, it's not good!" You snickered and almost got kicked in the face. "Shut it."

You: "You shut it. Quiet down. We're not even supposed to be here." Ed kicked the vent out and jumped down, you right behind him. "There's light." Green neon lights lit the hallways of the lab. "Currently not used, huh?"

Ed: "Bingo!" Ed stepped on a switch and you looked up. Sharp spikes began to fall from the ceiling and you and Ed dodged them. "What the..." Ed's hand set off another switch. A huge blade fell out of the wall and you had to jump out of the way. Wherever Ed landed, he hit some switch. It was easier for you to dodge the traps because of your cat reflexes but Ed just got lucky. The floor opened up below you and you began to fall. Ed grabbed onto the edge as you hung from Ed's middle.

You: "Okay, you are not allowed to touch anything." Ed's shoulders began to shake and he chuckled.

Ed: "All of these traps. There must be something here they really don't want anyone finding. I'm getting excited. I just love being right."

You: "Well, don't get too excited." Your cheek was pressed against Ed's stomach and Ed chuckled.

Ed: "How can I not? I have a beautiful Sex Kitten hanging right from my waist. Now if you could just go a little lower..."

You: "Ed, this is not the time..." He pulled himself and you up and you smacked him.

Ed: "Ow... What was that fo..." Ed stepped on something.

You: "What did I just tell you about touching things!" The floor began to shake and you both looked behind you. A large boulder began to roll towards you. You both screamed and began to run. "Ed, if I survive. Remind me to kill you!" Two figures sat in a different room watching the whole thing. One of them began to laugh evilly and pulled out a Butcher Ax.

Figure One: "Hey! Weren't we ordered not to touch them?"

Figure Two: "I don't give a rat's ass. I have to cut them into pieces."

Figure One: "Wait. There are three targets and two of us. You can't hog them all."

You: "Damn it, these things are getting annoying." Ed tripped over a rock and you grabbed onto him, pulling him to the side. You both fit into the little gap on the side of the boulder were it didn't touch the wall.

Ed: "I'm really glad them I'm small... Ah, screw this!" Ed used his Alchemy to disengage all of the traps. You walked down the hall and came to a door.

You: "Inviting us in, eh?" You pushed the silver door open and you both walked open. Ed's foot hit a skull with it's lower jaw missing and you kicked it. The door slammed shut and you looked forward.

Figure One: "Nice job finding this place. I welcome you." A suit of armor walked up to you and unsheathed it's sword.

You: "You don't look to welcoming."

Figure One: "The task of guarding this place has been entrusted to me. I'll call myself Number 48 for now."

Ed: "48? Catchy."

Number 48: "I'm excited since I get to fight someone worthy for the first time in a long time. But you ran out of luck when you ran into me. Don't take it personally, kid."

Ed: "Don't take it personally when you get beaten by this kid." Ed transmuted his Auto-mail arm into a blade.

Al: "They sure are taking a while. What are they doing?" The second figure flew through the sky and almost slammed his ax into Al until he moved.

Figure Two: "That's nice ... You have a nice reaction time for such a big body. That makes things better."

Al: "Who are you?"

Figure Two: "I have to answer if someone asks who I am. My name is Number 66. But that's my business name."

Al: "Number 66..."

Number 66: "Yes, I have a real name but you would wet yourself if I told you ... So I'll tell you right before I finish you off."

You: "You said you guard this place, right? There's something I want to ask you."

Number 48: "I'll tell you anything if you defeat me. Let's see how strong you are!" He rushed at Ed which gave you time to use your Alchemy. You clapped and ran your hand over the length of your tail. It became plated with scales and the tip became that of a spear. You wagged it dangerously as your ears became scaly as well, instead of cat ears, they became Antlers. You growled and ran at Number 48. He slashed Ed's arm. "So, you're metal all the way to the shoulder, but... My sword will but through any metal."

Ed: "You've got to be joking. If I break this again, Winry's going to kill me." This made you stop, flashbacks of the kiss crossed your mind.

Number 48: "Gotcha." He turned around and swung at you. You turned around swiftly and blocked the blow with your tail. Ed jumped in and blocked another shot. He felt his shoulder jolt and he looked at it in shock. Winry picked up a screw labeled A-08.

Winry: "Let's see... Opps." You and Ed continued to attack Number 48. Ed roundhouse kicked him.

Ed: "This feeling, it's..." You jumped up and grabbed onto his helmet, pulling it back so the mouth opened up.

Number 48: "Kid..." He turned around and you smirked and Ed gasped as he stared at the red blood seal.

Ed: "He's..."

You: "The same as Al. A body made of armor."


	21. Soul Of The Guardian

You pushed the silver door open and you both walked open. Ed's foot hit a skull with it's lower jaw missing and you kicked it. The door slammed shut and you looked forward.

Figure One: "Nice job finding this place. I welcome you." A suit of armor walked up to you and unsheathed it's sword.

You: "You don't look to welcoming."

Figure One: "The task of guarding this place has been entrusted to me. I'll call myself Number 48 for now."

Ed: "48? Catchy."

Number 48: "I'm excited since I get to fight someone worthy for the first time in a long time. But you ran out of luck when you ran into me. Don't take it personally, kid."

Ed: "Don't take it personally when you get beaten by this kid." Ed transmuted his Auto-mail arm into a blade.

Figure Two: "That's nice ... You have a nice reaction time for such a big body. That makes things better."

Al: "Who are you?"

Figure Two: "I have to answer if someone asks who I am. My name is Number 66. But that's my business name."

Al: "Number 66..."

Number 66: "Yes, I have a real name but you would wet yourself if I told you ... So I'll tell you right before I finish you off."

You: "You said you guard this place, right? There's something I want to ask you."

Number 48: "I'll tell you anything if you defeat me. Let's see how strong you are!" He rushed at Ed which gave you time to use your Alchemy. You clapped and ran your hand over the length of your tail. It became plated with scales and the tip became that of a spear. You wagged it dangerously as your ears became scaly as well, instead of cat ears, they became Antlers. You growled and ran at Number 48. He slashed Ed's arm. "So, you're metal all the way to the shoulder, but... My sword will but through any metal."

Ed: "You've got to be joking. If I break this again, Winry's going to kill me." This made you stop, flashbacks of the kiss crossed your mind.

Number 48: "Gotcha." He turned around and swung at you. You turned around swiftly and blocked the blow with your tail. Ed jumped in and blocked another shot. He felt his shoulder jolt and he looked at it in shock. Winry picked up a screw labeled A-08.

Winry: "Let's see... Opps." You and Ed continued to attack Number 48. Ed roundhouse kicked him.

Ed: "This feeling, it's..." You jumped up and grabbed onto his helmet, pulling it back so the mouth opened up.

Number 48: "Kid..." He turned around and you smirked and Ed gasped as he stared at the red blood seal.

Ed: "He's..."

You: "The same as Al. A body made of armor."

Guardian's Soul

Ed: "Just as I thought ... You're empty inside."

Number 48: "I'm suprised that you noticed."

Ed: "I spar with a guy like you a lot, so I found out from the feedback."

Number 48: "Oh? So a person like me exists on the outside world?"

Ed: "That makes me sick ... There's actually an idiot who thought of affixing a soul to a suit of armor like me."

Number 48: "Interesting." He shut his helmet again. "Let me reintroduce myself. The number I have, 48, is my prison number." You nodded, you had noticed the number 48 on his helmet, where his left jaw bone would have been. "On the outside, I was executed two years ago."

Ed: "A prisoner?" 'That means that the fifth laboratory does have something to do with the prison next door.'

Number 48: "When I had a body made of flesh and blood, I was called the Slicer. I was a killer that scared the public at one time. But now I am an immortal watchdog because they found a use for my skills."

You: "No, you're not immortal."

Number 48: "What?"

You: "The blood seal. The iron contained in the blood synchronizes with the metal of your armor, that binds your soul to this world. If that blood seal is destroyed, you will die." The Slicer began to laugh.

Slicer: "It look like I've found a worthy opponent. This will be an interesting fight."

Ed: "I know your weak point now. You should give up."

Slicer: "I don't care. I'm the kind of guy that seeks tension in a battle. Let's begin." He ran forward and slashed at Ed's flesh arm. Ed ducked and Slicer brought his sword down. Ed blocked it. Slicer continued to attack the two of you and you both dodged. When Slicer and Ed separated, Ed grabbed onto his shoulder.

Ed: "What was that? I felt something weird in my shoulder..." Winry's voice came rushing back to him. 'Since it's lighter, it's not as durable now, so don't get reckless with it.' Ed dodged a head blow. 'I need to finish this quickly, or it'll get dangerous.' You jumped at him but he slashed at your shoulder. You did a back flip as blood dripped down your shoulder. He went after Ed. Ed gasped and fell back, recovering with putting his hand on the floor and flipping back.

You caught Ed just before he fell backwards. He was panting and you gasped from the sharp pain in your shoulder.

Slicer: "You're like a monkey."

Ed: "What did you say!"

Slicer: "I'm glad this time the target is so worthy and energetic. But those wounds and fatigue, the outcome of this match is obvious. As you can see, this body feels no fatigue at all. Give up. My companion has killed your friend outside by now. Don't expect any help."

Ed: "Lita."

You: "What?"

Ed: "I'll distract him. You go and make sure Al is okay."

You: "I can't leave you here."

Ed: "I can handle him. Please just go." You sat there behind him, contemplating on what to do. "Go now!" Slicer ran at the two of you and Ed blocked you took you chance to rip open the door and shut it again. You rested against the door and almost started crying.

You: "Damn it. Why did I do that?" You sighed and walked down the chrome hallway. You stopped when you heard footsteps. You gulped and looked around. You couldn't see down the hallway and you could admit it, this scared you. "Hello?" You walked down the hallway, slowly.

: "Lita..." And eerie voice called out. You jumped when you felt something brush you arm. "Lita..."

You: "This is not funny! Show yourself!" You broke out in a full run towards the vent. You felt something push on your back and you fell to the ground. You turned around and something jumped at you. Your screams filled the halls and then there was silence.

Ed: "Hey, is your companion strong?"

Slicer: "Yes, although he is not as strong as I am." Ed chuckled. "What's so funny?"

Ed: "There is nothing to worry about. I've fought him every since we were young, but I've never beat him in a fight."

Number 66 ran towards Al but Ed stuck out his arm and he hit Number 66 in the face, making it fly back.

Number 66: "This guy ... just stay quiet and get sliced up. You big freak!" Al dodged all of his blows. "I'm going to hurt you good."

Al: "Do you really think I'm going to listen to you...?" Al tripped over a rock.

Number 66: "Now. I've gotten myself some chuck eye roll!" Al's arm broke the knife and he punched Number 66 and it fell backwards. "Damn you ... My head fell off." The armor picked up the head and put it back on.

Al: "That body..."

Number 66: "Yeah, due to certain circumstances, my body is now like this. Now you can't tell who I used to be."

Al: "What?"

Number 66: "Don't tell me you've forgotten. I was sentenced to death because you guys caught me. The number 66 is my prison number. The name people called me when I was still flesh and blood was ... the serial murderer, Barry the Chopper."

Al: "Barry the Chopper? You mean Barry from back than?"

Barry: "Yes. After I was arrested and sentenced, I rose from the depths of hell to get revenge on you." He chuckled which turned into a total evil bad guy laugh.

Al: "'Really?"

Barry: "Is that all you have to say? A prisoner who is sentenced to death is still alive here? You should be more suprised. And if a head comes off and an empty suit of armor moves, you should be more like 'Kyaaaa!' or 'Ahhhhhh' or 'What's up with your body?' or Nooooo!" Al had taken off his head. "What's up with you're body!"

Al: "That's mean. You hurt my feelings."

Barry: "So, you were a fellow prisoner."

Al: "I'm not a criminal."

Barry: "but now that I know that, everything is good. I know your weak point. If I destroy the blood seal on you're armor, you'll die. Now prepare yourself..."

Al: "That goes for you too."

Barry: "But you don't know where my blood seal is."

Al: "You don't know where mine is either."

Barry: "I'll you to pieces to find where your blood seal is."

Al: "Why do I always get the crazy ones?"

Break

Soldier: "Searches have turned up negative for both B block and C block. He should be around here! Find him!"

Armstrong: "What a fearless guy ... To think that he attacked a military facility."

Bloch: "And why does Scar attack them so tenaciously?"

Armstrong: "And where are they right now?"

Bloch: "What? ... Oh, um ... Well, ... That's..." Armstrong looked at him and started flexing his muscles menacingly.

Armstrong: "You're acting suspiciously!"

Ross: "Major Armstrong. Could you please issue orders to the military with your authority?"

Armstrong: "What do you mean?"

Ross: "They are at the fifth laboratory in Central right now."

Armstrong: "Tell me the whole story."

Break

Ed: "I can..."

Younger Slicer: "I'm not giving you time for a Transmutation." Ed ducked the sword blow and set his hand on the Younger brothers stomach.

The Slicer continued to attack Ed while Ed dodged his blows.

Slicer: "What's wrong? You're moves are becoming slower. Are you worried about you're lady friend. You shouldn't, you were the one that forced her out of here, shorty."

Ed: "Who are you calling a short who's so small that he's barely visible and hard to target!"

Slicer: "You have a nice spirit. But how long will that last?" Ed blocked another blow and he heard a click.

Ed: 'My auto-mail is acting weird again...' Ed fell backwards after more attacks were given.

Slicer: "I see an opening!" Ed flipped back and tried to Transmute the cement into a spear but the Slicer slashed through it before the Transmutation could finish. "It looks like I've been underestimated. Did you think you could win with a spear? Ridiculous. You've fought well up until now, but you're at your limit." Ed stood up as he walked towards Ed slowly. "Give it up. You have no chance of winning anymore."

Ed: "I don't know about that. You forgot that I'm not alone. Now, Al!"

Slicer: "When did you..." Slicer cut through the stone statue of Al. "What?" Ed jumped up and cut off his head. "What a treacherous move..."

Ed: ''Anything goes in a fight." Ed transmuted his arm back to normal.

Slicer: "What's wrong? My blood seal hasn't been destroyed yet." Ed picked up the Slicers head.

Ed: "If your blood seal is located in the head, the armor becomes a lump if I detach it. There's no reason to fight anymore. More importantly, I want to ask you something."

Slicer: "About the Philosopher's Stone? If you've come here, there's no other reason."

Ed: "That makes things quicker. Tell me everything you know about it."

Slicer: "I can't."

Ed: "What? Don't try to act tough, loser. Do you want me to destroy your blood seal?"

Slicer: "I haven't lost yet." Ed turned around the body slashed Ed in the side.

Ed: "This can't be..."

Body: "One suit of armor doesn't necessarily mean one soul." The arm pointed to it's collar.

Ed: "There is a blood seal on the body too?"

Body: "Are you okay, Older Brother?"

Slicer: "Yes. Barely, my little brother."

Ed: "Little brother?"

Older Slicer: "I forgot to mention that the killer known as Slicer..."

Younger Slicer: "Were a pair of mass murdering brothers."

Ed: "The head and body are separate, eh? Seems like foul play..."

Older Slicer: "Now who was the one who said anything goes in a fight?"

Younger Slicer: "How dare you hurt my brother. Now you'll have to pay the price, shorty."

Ed: "Don't call me shorty. It puts me in a really foul mood."

Younger Slicer: "I'm not giving you time to use your Alchemy." Blood dripped onto the floor from the blow in his side.

Ed: "I've bled to much. My head is getting dizzy now." The Younger Slicer turned his sword around and hit Ed in the stomach with the blunt end. "This is bad. Am I going to die here? Damn it. If I die here... If I die. Who's going to return us to our original bodies?"

Younger Slicer: "This is for brother Ed: "I just remembered a guy I didn't want to remember." The armor shattered and the Slicer brother fell to the ground.

Older Slicer: "Unbelievable... He didn't perform a transmutation, but instead performed a decomposition."

Ed: "Sorry, I can't die yet..."

Younger Slicer: "Damn you! How dare you, brat!"

Ed: "Shut up and rust!"

Younger Slicer: "Damn it! I'm not through yet! Damn it ... Brother..."

Older Slicer: "Yes... It's a miserable thing, but we lost, little brother." Ed nudged the lower part of the armor.

Ed: "There wouldn't happen to be a third brother you forgot to mention, would there?"

Both: "No."

Older Slicer: "Well done, kid. You did win this time."

Ed: "Then tell me everything you know this time."

Older Slicer: "I can't. Now, destroy us."

Ed: "What?"

Younger Slicer: "Only death awaits those who are defeated. That's our rule."

Ed: "Killing people isn't our thing."

Older Slicer: "What an optimistic idea ... Look at our bodies ... Do you really think we can be called people? I'm not telling you to kill us. I'm telling you to destroy us. Hurry."

Ed: 'If I admit that you two aren't human, that would mean I would admit that my little brother, Al, isn't human."

Older Slicer: "Little brother?"

Barry: "Damn it." He had once again fallen on his ass for the hundredth time.

Al: "Can we please stop now? I'm worried about my brother."

Barry: "Brother? You mean that shorty Alchemist is your brother?"

Al: "He gets mad when you talk about his height."

Barry: "I see." He began laughing.

Al: "What?"

Barry: "So your brother is the one who turned you into that armor, right?"

Al: "Yes. He risked his life to safe me."

Barry: "What a nice story."

Al: "What's so funny?"

Barry: "Excuse me. Brotherly love is beautiful, isn't it? Even if it's fake love."

Al: "Fake?"

Barry: "Yes, it's fake love."

Al: "That's not true. Brother really does love me. And so does Lita."

Barry: "You're a really trusting guy. What if you're fake? What if your personality and memories were implanted into you to make it convenient for your brother and his friend?"

Al: "That can't be true. I'm a human named Alphonse Elric."

Barry: "And how can you prove that when the soul is an uncertain thing that cannot be seen by human eyes? Your brother and everyone else, might be tricking you."

Al: "That... That can't be..."

Ed: "My little brother is human. And you're human too. I don't want to kill."

Younger Slicer: "Brother..."

Older Slicer: "Interesting. You're interesting. Ever since I can remember, we brothers have stolen, destroyed, and killed. We've been called demons and devils, and people have treated us with contempt for that. After we threw away our bodies and or human hearts, you treat us like human beings. Interesting!"

Al: "I'm human. I'm Alphonse Elric!"

Barry: "Is there any proof that you did exist? Where's your flesh and blood body?"

Al: "Brother said it was gone. All of that was fake? That can't be true. Brother!"


	22. The Red Glow

Metallic Hearts -FullMetal Alchemist- Episode Twenty-One: The Red Glow

No Memo

Al's brought his arm up to dodge the butcher knife and he was thrown back.

Barry: "What's wrong? Your reaction time has slowed. I see that an artificial soul isn't perfect. All you found out was your real identity, and you're acting like it's the end of the world." Al looked down at his gloved hand, which was shaking.

Al: "No... I... I... I'm Alphonse Elric!" Barry slammed Al into the wall, making it crumble.

Barry: "I told you that you can't prove that. Just admit it. You'll feel better."

Al: "Then... What about you?" Barry jumped back a bit. "You have memories from when you were alive. Then..." A shadowed figure jumped off of the stone wall.

Barry: "What a nice day. Idiots keep coming in one by one. 'What about you' you ask? It's simple. I just love cutting up living humans. I simply love killing. I kill, therefore I am. That's the only proof I need to prove I'm me." He ran towards the shadowed figure. He gasped when the shadowed figure grabbed his arm.

Scar: "You have no need to prove your existence. Because soon. You won't."

Crimson Glow

Al: "You're..."

Barry: "No fair! You now him? You still had allies?"

Scar: "Ally?"

Barry: "Just pretending!" Scar squeezed his hand and Barry's left arm smashed. "What? What the..."

Scar: "You are also in the pitiful body? Gain eternal peace in the Kingdom of God." Scar lifted up his sleeve to show the markings on his arm.

Barry: "Huh? Why is that thing there?"

Scar: "What about this?"

Barry: "Hmm? You don't know what that is?"

Scar: "Tell me! What are you trying to say this thing is?"

Barry: "I see. You want to know so badly. Let's see..." Barry turned around. "I won't tell you." He pushed a panel to reveal a red button and bombs were set off. In a room inside the lab, the wall around a skull cracked, letting the skull free. Deactivating a Transmutation Circle. The man inside chuckled and ripped the restraints off his body. He stood up and stretched.

: "About 130 years, I'd say." He blew the door down, deactivating the locks on the cages of many Chimeras. "Do you want to remain lab rats here or go out and play in hell with me? Choose. Get out!" Back on the battle field Al and fallen ontop of Scar to protect him from the flying dubree. Barry was jumping and down laughing at the two.

Barry: "There is a secret mechanism that allows me destroy this place to hide everything anytime I want! Now then, I'm going to leave."

Scar: "Wait!"

Barry: "If you want to know about your arm, you're going to have to come in here!"

Al: "He ran away!"

Scar: "Hey." Al jumped off of Scar.

Al: "I'm sorry." Scar stood up and began to walk towards the building. "Where are you going?"

Scar: "Since you're are here, than Metal Cat must be somewhere inside."

Al: "Wait! Please, wait!"

Break

Ed: "What was that quake?"

Older Slicer: "I don't know. But this building does hold bombs inside of it to destroy any and all evidence. We don't know if those will be triggered because of the shock."

Ed: "I haven't learned anything new..."

Older Slicer: "I'll keep my promise. You came in search of the secret to the Philosopher's Stone, right? I don't know anything about it, but I can lead you to it's entrance." Ed walked over and picked up the armors head.

Ed: "What about your little brother? We can't just leave him here."

Younger Slicer: "Don't worry about it. Just finish me off already."

Ed: "I already said I won't kill anyone." The torso laughed and put itself in an upright position so it was facing Ed.

Younger Slicer: "You said we're human, right? Then let me hear... How am I supposed to live with this body?"

Ed: "Well, um..." Ed held up the head and smiled.

Young Slicer: "Don't connect us! You want us to remain guardians of this place, alone...with this empty body that doesn't age?"

Ed: "You don't have to keep doing that."

Young Slicer: "So you want us to go outside? Does the outside world allow guys like us to roam around freely?"

Ed: "Wait. My little brother has a body similar to yours. I'm looking for the Philosopher's Stone. So I can return him to normal. If I find it..."

Older Slicer: "If we return to our original bodies, we'll be executed."

Younger Slicer: "Do you understand now? If we become human again, we'll only be killed. Or are you saying that you'll let us, serial killers, go free?"

Ed: "But..."

Younger Slicer: "Treat us like humans? The words seem very noble...But do you know how cruel it is to call us humans when we can only live in this form?" He lifted his arm and placed his thumb on his blood seal, ready to crush it.

Ed: "Idiot! What are you trying to do?" He dropped the Older Slicer and ran to the younger one.

Older Slicer: "Just keep quiet and watch." Ed was pulling at the arm.

Ed: "What are you talking about? He's your little brother!"

Older Slicer: "He was happy you called him human. So, now he can't go back to being Number 48. That's the only thing he can do as a human."

Ed: "That's not true." Ed's hand slipped and he fell back.

Younger Slicer: "Brother, I'm going ahead."

Older Slicer: "Okay."

Ed: "No." The Younger brother broke his seal and the arm fell limp. Ed dropped to his knees infront of the lifeless torso.

Older Slicer: "I'll join you, Brother. After I fulfill my promise."

Ed: "What are you thinking...What are you two thinking?"

Older Slicer: "That was the only thing he could do."

Ed: "I...I treated you guys like human beings, and he chose death? What could I have done to keep him alive?"

Older Slicer: "There are many questions in this world that have no answer."

Ed: "I'm going to return Al to his normal body. I won't let Al do what he just did."

Older Slicer: "Let's go."

Break

Soldier: "Are we really going to let them out?"

Soldier 2: "Those were the orders we received. They're going to be used in some military research. They were sentenced to life in prison, but they could've been sentenced to death for what they did." The ground began to shake.

Soldier: "An earthquake?"

: "That was the sound of a building collapsing due to an explosion of some kind. It is a nice sound."

Soldier: "Kimbley."

Kimbley: "That brings back memories." A man with long dark blue hair sat in a dark room. "Of the Ishbal extermination." The soldiers opened the door.

Soldier: "Get out. They want you too...The mad bomber who killed the enemies as well as allies, Kimbley." There was another explosion and Kimbley chuckled.

Kimbley: "It's a nice sound that reaches deep inside you."

Soldier: "The former Crimson Alchemist has hit rock bottom."

Break

Lust: "Now Envy just has to gather the ingredients." Basque Gran lead a pack of convicts down the hallway. "How long have I waited for this moment?"

Gluttony: "Lust! He...He..."

Lust: "He? Could it be...Greed? We need to hurry...before we are interrupted."

Break

Ed: "There better not be any weird traps." Ed and the Older Slicer walked down a hallway.

Older Slicer: "No intruder has ever gotten this far before."

Ed: "You killed them all, eh? So who turned you two into these forms." Ed looked up at a weird growling sound, many pairs of yellow eyes glared at him through the darkness. "It was a lie that there were no more traps."

Older Slicer: "This isn't a trap." Ed threw the head into the air and cut through a lizard/dog Chimera. Each Chimera fell to Ed's blade as he swung at them. One knocked him down and almost jumped on him.

Ed: "Damn it!" There was a whistle and they all stopped and sat down, bowing there heads. "What happened? It's the one who made these Chimeras. There's still someone human here?"

Older Slicer: "If you can call him human, yes..." A huge figure walked up to Ed.

Ed: "A Chimera? He created the Chimeras?"

Chimera: "Not all of them, though. It's been a long time, Edward." It lowered it's head to reveal, Shou Tucker's face."

Ed: "Tucker. The Sewing Life Alchemist." He dropped Slicer and grabbed Tucker. "Why? Why are you here?"

Older Slicer: "We're still here, even though we were sentenced to death. It shouldn't suprise you that others were also kept alive."

Ed: 'That's not what I'm talking about. Nina. She died because of you, how could they allow you to live!"

Tucker: "For Nina's sake. I understand how you feel."

Break

Al: "Um, could you stop going after my friend?"

Scar: "This is Ishbala's will. She is a cursed Alchemist who seeks the Philosopher's Stone. And she lied to me, to safe her own life."

Al: "Why is Alchemy bad? Your right hand...Although I've never seen anything like it before, it's a Transmutation Circle."

Scar: "It's a brand I gained when I accepted my calling to destroy all State Alchemist."

Al: "Also, she's not trying to find it to use in battle. She's helping my Brother find it to return me to my body."

Scar: "You three don't know how dreadful the Philosopher's Stone is."

Al: "We do. You're referring to the legend that anyone who gets to close to it will die, right? But we can't gain anything if we're afraid! Come to think of it, I've heard a rumor that Ishbal perished because of the power of the Stone."

Scar: "That's wrong! Ishbal did not perish on it's own. It was destroyed by another." Younger Scar: "Brother! Brother, open up! Brother!" He banged on the door. "Brother, is it true that you experimented with Alchemy?" He looked down to see the floor covered in blood.

Scar's Brother: "I failed. This method won't work. But the Philosopher's Stone..."

Younger Scar: "Brother, Alchemy is a heretical sorcery that transforms all the things God gave us."

Scar's Brother: "But...Ishbala will not revive her."

Younger Scar: "Brother! The military is serious about...Brother! This place is dangerous!" He turned around to see his brother, his brother had a Transmutation Circle drawn all over his body. "Brother?"

Scar's Brother: "I can finally see what the Philosopher's Stone is. And why Ishbala made this taboo."

Younger Scar: "Brother, please stop! The enemy is trying to destroy us with that power of the devil!"

Scar's Brother: "Yes, that's right. Ishbal will perish." Tears began to fall from his eyes. "But that is something that is already predetermined. If I could gain the Philosopher's Stone, she would come back to life...And Ishbal would be saved. That is what I believed. But to do that...Ishbal will perish."

Younger Scar: "Brother...Brother!" Al laid his hand on Scar's arm, which was shaking.

Al: "Scar. I know that the Philosopher's Stone might be made from humans. We came to confirm that. If it's true, well..."

Lust: "Oh my. We sure are getting a lot of interruptions today."

Al: "You are..."

Scar: "You...Why do you have that face? Did brother...succeed?"

Lust: "What are you talking about?"

Gluttony: "Can I eat them!"

Lust: "The armor one might give you indigestion."

Gluttony: "I'll try my best!"

Scar: "Homunculus..."

Al: "Homunculus? Wait, are they..."

Break

Ed: "The military lied about executing you and instead made you make Chimeras here."

Tucker: "Not only Chimeras...There are many other research projects here that cannot be announced to the public. A normal Alchemist can't affix a soul to an object."

Ed: "You've become a Chimera, yet you still retain your memories. Who has the skill to do that? Dr. Marco? Basque Gran? Or...Answer me! Who?" Ed looked behind him at the blue curtain behind him.

Tucker: "Don't look. She's shy." Ed pulled the curtain off to reveal a glass container, filled with a liquid. A girl coffered in fur floated there.

Ed: "Nina."

Tucker: "It still can not contain form when it touches air."

Ed: "There is no way you can perform Human Transmutation. Did you create a Chimera that looked like Nina?"

Tucker: "I failed many times, and I ended up in this form. But...Almost...I'm almost there."

Ed: "Almost there?" Tucker pushed the door open and Ed ran into the room, staring at all the red water. Ed turned one of the nozzles and a bit of the water fell to the ground. "This is the stuff that Marco has...The incomplete Philosopher's Stone. Although it's incomplete, you know that it still has tremendous power. If I cam turn this enormous amount of incomplete objects into something complete. I can create the Philosopher's Stone."


	23. Created Human

**Metallic Hearts -FullMetal Alchemist- Episode Twenty-Two: Created Human**

Hughes: "What do you want so late at night?"

Roy: "Well, something has been bothering me."

Hughes: "We haven't caught Scar yet. Or are you worried about Dr. Marco, who is in the Fuhrer's care?"

Roy: "That, too ... But I haven't appeared in this story lately." Hughes hung up the phone.

Hughes: "That idiot. He doesn't even know what we are going through."

Ross: "Maybe you should let Colonel Mustang in on this, too?"

Armstrong: "About those kids."

Hughes: "I don't have to... yet. We have men on standby who are supposed to go guard the library tomorrow. They should be more reliable than me." He lifted up his hand and pretended to pull the trigger of a gun.

Ross: "Then..."

Hughes: "Yes... I'll permit investigation of the Fifth Laboratory. But you better be ready to receive any punishments you may get." They all saluted with a 'Sir!'

Break

Scar was slammed into the concrete wall, Gluttony rushing towards him. He pushed the Homunculus back and he crashed with a loud smack, dust hovering in the air. Scar looked to his left and Gluttony rushed from the dust, bringing his hand down to slash the scared man. When Scar dodged that blow, Gluttony head butted him, sending Scar crashing into the ground. Not getting anytime to recover, Gluttony slammed him into the wall, breaking it. Scar landed near a crater, his body weight was off balance and he fell into the hole. Gluttony gasped when he looked into the hole.

Gluttony: "I hate that place..."

Break

Lust: "It's been a long time, boy. But the first time I saw you was about four years ago."

Al: "What?"

Lust: "It was a night filled with beautiful fireworks."

Al: "Who are you...? He said, 'Homunculus.' But that can't be true."

Lust: "Oh? Why is that?"

Al: "A Homunculus is an artificially created human. A human that's not human. And no one has ever created one before. It's not possible."

Lust: "It's possible. Because infront of me, is a boy who only has his soul." She extended her fingernails to pin Al against the wall.

Al: "You're not... human." Al felt something on his side and he looked down. Gluttony has his hand on Al's armored side.

Gluttony: "Can I eat him?" Gluttony bit down on the armor and steam came from the hole the eating machine had made.

Created Human

Ed was kneeling infront of a pile of scattered research notes.

Ed: "I think I'm starting to understand what they were researching here. It's basically a large scale operation to find military applications for Alchemy ... The were focusing on Organic Transmutation... by using the incomplete Philosopher's Stone."

Tucker: "Yes, if you did it, you could make the complete Philosopher's Stone. You're almost as smart as Ms. Lita."

Ed: "You know how to make this?"

Tucker: "No, when I was brought here... a large part of it was already made an abandoned. It's most likely something the previous person in charge of this place, Dr. Marco, left here."

Ed: "These are...!"

Tucker: "Does it really matter what they are made of? Even if these were made from humans, are you able to return them to normal? Creating a Philosopher's Stone has much more meaning than this."

Older Slicer: "I agree." Ed looked over at the forgotten armor head.

Ed: "You..."

Older Slicer: "They're lives have no meaning in this state."

Ed: "But..." Ed looked at his reflection in the red water and he saw Al and Lita when they were younger. No armor, no ears. 'No value?' Ed crawled onto the glass and look up at the ceiling. "Lita... your life has value. It means everything to me." Ed clapped and touched the ceiling, a white array appeared there.

Break

Hughes, Ross, Bloch, Armstrong and a few other soldiers ran down the hall. The Fuhrer walked out in his pajamas.

Fuhrer: "Working over time this late?"

Hughes: "Fuhrer! We're sorry for the noise."

Fuhrer: "You seem to have doubts about the fifth laboratory. There have been rumors of it before, but I closed my eyes to it since Brigadier General Gran was doing it for the military. But if the lives of two young Alchemists are on the line, I cannot let that go. I will let the Major command a battalion. I will also personally go. I cannot allow you men to go alone."

Break

Lust: "Where is the scarred man?"

Gluttony: "I dropped him into the yucky place."

Lust: "I see... Oh, well. Greed might interrupt us. We have to get the Full Metal boy to hurry up." Lust sat on top of a broken Al, the other half of him laid in Gluttony's stomach.

Break

Ed and Tucker walked up a pair of stairs and down a hallway, stopping infront of a door.

Ed: "Is this the place right above where the Transmutation Circle is?"

Tucker: "This place acts like a storage tank to supply the bottom room with the Philosopher's Stone." Ed opened the door and look inside, a box like structure surrounded in Red Water laid inside.

Ed: "Okay, I can use this." Ed shut the door, unlucky for him, he didn't check the whole room, Basque Gran stood beside the door, smirking. He pressed a button and one of the box sides opened, revealing a pack of prisoners.

Gran: "Humans don't change, even after a few hundred years." He turned around and the side shut again.

Prisoner: "Who was that guy?"

Prisoner 2: "Is he really a soldier?"

Kimbley: "Do you still think that's Sir Basque Gran? He is not that much of a big shot."

Break

Tucker: "You're going to Transmute both rooms at once?"

Ed: "Yeah. The amount of incomplete Philosopher's Stone in this room isn't enough. And in Marco's research, the usage of two Transmutation Circles is suggested. I will make the Philosopher's Stone above and the Philosopher's Stone here collide by using two Transmutation Circles, and then compacting them. I need explosive power to create that. I will change these Transmutation Circles, as well." He clapped an instead of a Pentagon the circles edges turned into that of a Hexagon.

Tucker: "A Transmutation Circle with seven sides... I've never seen anything like it."

Ed: "Lita drew it once before, a doodle."

Tucker: "Of course."

Ed: "If the real Philosopher's Stone is created, I will get our bodies back and then disappear. Then you guys can do whatever."

Tucker: "That's nice to hear." Ed pushed the containers onto the edges of the Hexagon.

Break Break

The prisoners inside the red water box began yelling for help.

Kimbley: "Shut up, already."

Prisoner: "Stop pretending like you're calm. Even you, who killed his own allies and was called the Crimson Alchemist... can't do anything in this situation." Kimbley stood up.

Kimbley: "Do you know why I was called an ally killer?"

Prisoner: "You blew up your allies with bombs."

Kimbley: "Bombs? I don't need such things." He lifted up his hands to reveal two Transmutation Circles. "The human body is made up of mostly water, but it also contains small metal particles located in the blood. If you use it's properties and some organic matter... you can easily Transmute and explosive. And if we're surrounded by this much red water. My power will be..." As soon as the prisoners back touched the wall that was covered in red water, there was a large explosion. The room Scar had fallen into shook, waking him up. The prisoners had fallen through the ceiling, into the room Ed and Tucker were in. Ed coughed and looked up.

Ed: "What are these people doing in here? There were other researchers here other than you?"

Tucker: "I didn't know researchers wore prison uniforms."

Ed: "Why are they here...? If I had performed the Transmutation without knowing. Hey, you people? Who brought you here?"

Gran: "I did, FullMetal Alchemist. I transferred these prisoners from the second prison here under my orders. And whose permission did you get to be here?" Ed jumped up and punched Gran, he glew white and Envy stood infront of him.

Envy: "That was close."

Ed: "The Brigadier General died. I had a front row seat. Who are you?"

Envy: "Nice to meet you, Full Metal Shorty. You're quite a guy to come here. But then again, what man sends his girlfriend out on her own?"

Ed: "Lita? What did you do to her!" Ed went to punch him but Envy stepped back.

Envy: "Oh, my. This shorty wants to fight. I don't really enjoy fighting."

Ed: "Stop saying shorty. You're the one who started this fight!" Ed went to punch him again but his auto-mail arm dropped to his side. Ed gasped and Envy roundhouse kicked him.

Envy: "You need to know your role. Do you know who you're picking a fight with, huh?" He kicked Ed again. "You're only alive because _he_ told us not too. I will never forgive you... I will _never_ forgive you. Since you carry that bastards blood." He was about to kick him again when Lust walked in.

Lust: "Envy. It's your fault for not giving the ingredients a thorough check."

Ed: "You're..." Lust picked up the Older Slicer.

Lust: "You don't want to get hurt anymore, right? If so, please continue the Transmutation. There was an accident, but we still have the ingredients."

Ed: "Create the Philosopher's Stone using these prisoners? Were you planning to make me do that from the beginning?" Gluttony walked in, dragging you by the hair.

Lust: "You can't say no." Envy walked over and grabbed onto you.

Envy: "Your pride and joy, huh, FullMetal?"

Ed: "Lita!" You were unconsious and Envy grabbed his you, putting his arm around your throat, he shape shifted his arm into Ed's blade. "No, don't kill her!"

Envy: "Oh, she's too pretty to waste. But with just one slash, I can make it so she can never talk again. She had an unfortunate accident with Basque Gran a while ago, am I correct?"

Al: "Ed, these people, are Homunculus!" Gluttony had left and brought Al back.

Ed: "What?"

Tucker: "Correct. These people are Homunculus. Perfect artificial humans. I was promised the secret of it." Envy's clutch strengthened when you began to stir. "If I know the secret, my Nina will come back to life."

Ed: "What is the point of reviving her form alone? Nina's soul won't be there!"

Tucker: "I do have Nina's soul." He pointed to his head. "In here. I have memories of her inside. I will implant all of them into the Homunculus. Then, a Nina perfect to my liking will be born."

Al: "Implant memories...?"

Ed: "It won't be the real Nina!" Envy kicked Ed again.

Envy: "The chitchat stops here. Now, Full Metal Shorty, do the Transmutation. Fix the ceiling, first."

Lust: "This is troublesome. We can not use Alchemy on our own, so we have to ask someone."

Ed: "Can't use Alchemy? Then why do you seek the Philosopher's Stone? The same reason as Cornello, huh? A freak who thinks he is superior, and obsessed with the idea of wanting to change the world, eh?"

Lust: "I want to become human. Nothing more."

Ed: "If you really are Homunculus. Then there is an Alchemist out there who created you. Can't that guy make it for you?" Envy kicked him.

Envy: "We weren't created by anyone. We were born!"

Lust: "The only thing we can do... were giving hints leading to the Philosopher's Stone and guide the person who sought the stone ... to the Stone's completion." You finally picked up your head.

You: "Then you things. You told Mugear what to do with the red water. And you were the ones who lead Marco to this lab. And Tucker about this place. And you must have been behind Cornello and his fake stone."

Envy: "Smart and cute."

You: "Get your hands off me." He pressed the blade into your neck and Ed noticed blood slide down your chest.

Lust: "Then you found us?"

Ed: "Are you saying we were destined to come here? No! We came here for our own reasons. We journeyed a long time, and we finally reached this place."

Lust: "It's because we desired it."

Ed: "We aren't controlled by anyone!"

Lust: "It's Equivalent Exchange. I will tell you how to create the Philosopher's Stone. You will use the Stone to turn us all into humans."

Ed: "I can't trust you people..."

Lust: "But you miss understand me Full Metal. I'm not asking, we're telling. Envy..." Ed's shot towards you and Envy returned his and to normal. Being shorter than him, he lifted you clear off the ground by your throat. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as you gasped for breath. Envy used his other forearm to slam into the slam of your back. There was a crack that made Ed turn away. It was obvious Envy had just broken one of your ribs. But you didn't scream, you didn't even let out a squeak. Envy let you back down just before you passed out. Lust picked up the Older Slicer and opened the mouth, revealing the blood seal. "When you do this to an affixed soul, it can be easily...: She set one of her finger nails on the edge of the seal and began to scratch at it.

Ed: "Stop! You can't do that, he's still a human being!"

Older Slicer: "Edward Elric... I..." The armor fell to pieces onto the floor and Lust stood up. She walked over to Al and took off his head.

Lust: "Who's first?"

Envy: "I don't mind." He wrapped his arm around the top of your head, ready to break your neck.

Ed: "Stop! Don't do anything to her! She's everything to me, please don't take her away from me."

You: "Ed... It's okay."

Ed: "Don't you dare say that." He clapped and all of the boulders on the floor, disappeared, reappearing in order on the ceiling.

Al: "Ed, stop! Are you serious?"

You: "Let go of me right now."

Envy: "I would be barking orders." He squeezed at your throat and you felt extreme pain. "Try saying anything now." You tried to say something, but nothing came out. Scar walked down a hall and looked out a window, he saw Ed putting the red water jars back in place.

Scar: "Fool... I should have sent him to the Kingdom of God."

Lust: "You can do it, boy. I am sure."

Al: "Brother, stop!" Ed walked up to the prisoners and they coward away. "Brother, stop! They're human!"

Envy: "Yeah, they are. So?"

Al: "I don't want to get back to my normal body through the sacrifice of other humans."

Envy: "I thought you three would have learned after your pathetic attempt to bring back mommy. To perform Human Transmutation, only the lives of other humans can be used. To live, you take another's life whether it is obvious or not."

Lust: "Sacrifices are needed to accomplish something. All adults know this."

Al: "But we..!"

Lust: "You don't care if you're called a dog of the military. When you made that decision, you entered the society of adults. Please don't act like a child when it best suits you."

Ed: "This is the genuine truth behind all truths, eh?" Ed clapped and kneeled down. "Lita... If we give up here, we..." Ed reached out and went to set his hand down. It was like timed stopped as everyone watched Ed. He sighed and withdrew his hand. "I'm sorry. But I just can't do it." Envy growled, throwing you to the ground, advancing towards Ed. There was a loud explosion, the glass broke and the red water crashed to the ground.

Scar: "Full Metal Alchemist. Get out of here."

Ed: "Don't kid me!"

Scar: "Right now, she needs you." Ed ran towards you and Lust shot up.

Lust: "We can't end things right now." Ed stepped into the red water and he began to glow blue.

Ed's auto-mail turned into a spear and stretched out, putting a crack into the glass which held more red water.

Lust: "Bad mistake. If there's this much incomplete Philosopher's Stone, the Alchemist's power with increase." Spikes came up from the ground and shot everywhere.

Soldier: "Back gate, ready to enter. We have blockaded the surrounding area as well."

Fuhrer: "I repeat! We are to protect the two young males and the cat female. Capture anyone believed to be military personnel."

Armstrong: "And the rest?"

Fuhrer: "Trample them! Charge in!"

Soldier: "Go to the right! Move in! Is he... the Crimson Alchemist?" Bloch, Armstrong, and Ross all ran into the room the three of you were in.

Ross: "FullMetal, sir!"

Armstrong: "His transmutation reaction is cascading infinitely." They looked over to see you push yourself up weakly. You held onto your stomach, each step hurt like hell. You side stepped all of the red water and wrapped you arms around Ed.

Ed: "Mom?" He wrapped his arms around you and you both fell to the ground, unconscious.


	24. Heart Of Steel

**Metallic Hearts -FullMetal Alchemist- Episode Twenty-Three: Heart Of Steel**

Ed slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

Bloch: "Edward!"

Ross: "What a relief, you've awoken!"

Ed: "Where am I?" He laid there for a moment before jumping up. "Lita! Al!" He looked to his left and gasped. You were laying on your stomach. The black tube top had returned and you lower back was black and blue. You looked over at Ed sadly and he gave you a passionate look. "Are you okay?" You opened your mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "No... No, he didn't." Ed sat there, about ready to cry.

Ross: "Don't worry, Ed. It's not permanent. She's just lost her voice from the bruising on her neck. Her voice should be back in a couple of days. One of her ribs is broken, and she has some severe swelling and bruising to her lower back. But she'll be fine."

Ed: "And Al?" Bloch stepped out of the way to show a very bad looking Al.

Heart Of Steel

Ed: "I'm sorry... I'll fix you right away."

Al: "Okay..."

Bloch: 'What happened to you guys down there?"

Ed: "Nothing much."

Bloch: "Nothing much? But you're both badly injured!"

Ed: "This is nothing. But I was almost able to get a hold of the 'truth' too. Next time, I won't make a mistake like that..."

Ross: "Edward. Let me apologize for what I am about to do." She reached back and smacked him across the face.

You laid there with an 'Oh my god, baby, are you okay?' look on you're face as Al sat there shocked.

Ross: "You almost died! You have to understand that you're still a child! You should have a little more faith in adults. I've done something unacceptable as a lower officer, but please forgive me!"

Bloch: "Please forgive her!"

Ed: "Oh... I'm sorry too."

With Winry

Winry: "This is Ed's part all right." She stared down at the screw in her hands. "I, the one praised as a young and beautiful auto-mail engineer, made a big mistake!"

Pinako: "Is something wrong?"

Winry: "Oh, it's nothing... It's nothing wrong." The phone rang and Winry picked it up. "Hello, this is Rockbell Auto-Mail."

Ed: "Oh, Winry?"

Winry: "Ed?"

Ed: "Well, I can't move my right hand anymore."

Winry: "Just as I thought..."

Ed: "Just as I thought?"

Winry: "Remember how I told you that your arm was a lot lighter, but it wasn't as durable? You didn't get reckless with it again, did you?"

Ed: "Anyway, I can't make it out to Risembool right now, so I don't know what to do."

Winry: "Then I will come to you. I'll be there in a flash, you just wait!"

Ed: "Aren't you being a bit to nice today?"

Winry: "Oh? I'm always nice."

Ed: "Well, okay then, thanks."

Pinako: "Make sure to fix it right this time."

Winry: "Yes..." Ed looked at the phone and smiled.

The Next Day

Hughes: "Hey, Ed! I heard that you can get up now!"

Ed: "Yeah, a bit."

Hughes: "Babe, you okay too?" You shrugged, your back to him. "What about you Al?"

Al: "Yes."

Hughes: "Oh, yes. Can you guys buy me lunch?"

Bloch: "I'll do it, sir."

Hughes: "Lieutenant Ross, can I ask you to go with him?"

Ross: "Yes, sir."

Hughes: "Sorry! I'm starving." After they left, Hughes sat on a stool next to Ed's bed. "About the Fifth Laboratory... The incident that took place there has been settled by blaming everything on Scar. Of course, I wasn't satisfied with that conclusion. A large number of corpses suspected of being Chimeras... A lot of equipment that was working until yesterday... Some of the prisoners who were brought there claimed they say Brigadier General Basque Gran, who was killed in action. What happened there? Ed."

Ed: "How should I know? I passed out."

Hughes: "Tell me what you saw."

Ed: "Homunculus."

Hughes: "Homunculus? You mean..."

Ed: "But... They weren't human."

Hughes: "Did it have to do with the Philosopher's Stone?"

Ed: "They were trying to make me make the Philosopher's Stone by using the prisoners."

Hughes: "What did you say?"

Ed: "Right, Lita?" You nodded slowly. "Guardians that only had their souls... A psycho names Envy... Tattoos of the Ouroboros... And the Transmutation Circle to make the Philosopher's Stone." Ed had drawn pictures of each of them. "Those are all the things we saw in there."

Hughes: "It looks like a lot happened over an experiment for a stone."

Ed: "I heard from Marco that the stone was used in the Eastern Rebellion. It's been serious for years now. According to them, they're keeping me alive because I can do something for them."

Hughes: "Thanks for telling me. Just leave the rest to me. Get some rest. Just think about yourselves for now."

With Winry

Winry: "I'm finally here. Let's see... He said he would leave me something that would catch my eye." She looked over the crowd and jumped when Armstrong spotted her.

Armstrong: "Why, why, Ms. Winry! Thank you for traveling this far!"

Winry: "That works. What? I didn't know you were hospitalized!" Winry had gotten to the hospital and with one look at Ed she dropped her tool box.

Ed: "Yah, well, a chain of events lead me here..."

Winry: "It's not funny."

Ed: "Winry?"

Winry: "I didn't fix your arm properly... That's why you're like this."

Ed: "It's not really you're fault! Right, Lita?" You rolled your eyes and rolled over, nodding again, that being the only thing that you could do. "See? And Lita doesn't lie."

Winry: "But..."

Ed: "You fixed my arm perfectly. Also, it stopped moving by chance. And if it hadn't have stopped when it did, I could've gotten myself into a worse situation. And it broke because I was reckless with it."

Winry: 'Did he not notice I forgot to put a screw in?' "Yeah, you're always reckless, Ed."

Ed: "Hey."

With Hughes

Hughes sat at his desk and looked up when Scieszka walked in.

Scieszka: "Excuse me. Lieutenant Colonel, there's a call from Colonel Mustang."

Hughes: "Hey! You called at a great time! I have good news!"

Roy: "You're soldiers have located and captured Scar!"

Hughes: "No you obsessed idiot. How would that be great news? Did you forget? Tomorrow is Elysia's birthday!"

Roy: "If you don't want to become charcoal, you better give me the current status now."

Hughes: "Don't worry, I'll let you know if something turns up. Oh, you'd better send Elysia a present. Bye!" And he hung up, leaving a very angry Roy.

Scieszka: "Are you sure you didn't have to tell him... About what happened?"

Hughes: "It's okay. He doesn't have to know anything right now. More importantly, how's the reports going?"

Scieszka: "Oh? I finally completed them with no sleep!" Hughes set a heavy book on top of her desk.

Hughes: "Great! Here's your next task."

Back With You

Winry: "How are you feeling, Ed? Oh, you already ate it all."

Ed: "Yeah..."

Winry: "Then let me get started on the repairs." Winry looked down at the tray and noticed he didn't drink the milk. Ed."

Ed: "Please, don't make me drink it..."

Winry: "What are you talking about? Milk is good for you! Drink it!"

Ed: "Shut up! I hate what I hate! I won't die if I don't drink milk!"

Winry: "Ah, geez! That is the reason you are always going to be as small as a bean!"

Ed: "A bean!"

Winry: "Yeah, a bean. Right, Lita?"

You: "Just do what she says Ed, drink the dumb milk." You're voice was very raspy and hoarse.

Ed: "Lita, you're lucky, you're a cat, of course you like milk."

You: "Shut up, it wasn't my choice to be this way."

Ed: "You're right. I'm sorry."

Winry: "What's wrong, you two? Al. Did something happen? Hey! Why? Why won't you tell me anything? You didn't even tell me about you're injury... I'm worried about you! So why won't you tell me these important things! Ed! Lita! Forget it!" She whipped around and ran out the door.

Hughes: "Hi! This is the first time we've met, Winry. I'm Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes. It's nice to meet you."

Winry: "Same here..." They shook hands.

Hughes: "And this is my cute Elysia. See? Isn't she cute? You want to see her, right?"

Winry: "Err, sure."

Hughes: "Okay, I'll let you."

Winry: "What?"

Hughes: "I'll take care of Winry. Bye!" Hughes shut the door and ran off. "You're very lucky. Tomorrow is Elysia's birthday."

Winry: "Come to think of it, it's also Ed's..."

Hughes: "Yes. I'll need to get him a present too. So what are you going to get Elysia? What? A teddy bear? A big one? Elysia will love that!"

At the party

Everyone clapped as Elysia blew the candles out on her birthday cake. Scattered congratulations could be heard all over the room.

Gracia: "It's better if you soak the apples in syrup first."

Woman: "Really?"

Man: "Lately, my daughter..."

Girl: "Nice present, Elysia. That bear is cute."

Scieszka: "Elysia. Happy Birthday. Here, your present." She handed the little girl a book.

Elysia: "Thank you, Bookworm lady."

Scieszka: "Bookworm?" Elysia looked over to see Winry standing at the refreshment table by herself with a glass of water.

Elysia: "Big sister." Winry kneeled down next to her and smiled.

Winry: "Elysia, can you say how old you are now?"

Elysia: "Um... Four."

Winry: "Right! You're so cute!"

Elysia: "Big sister, um... Congratulations. Congratulations. Congratulations."

Winry: "What?"

Elysia: "Daddy said the more someone says 'congratulations' to you, the more good things will happen to you. So I said it to you."

Hughes: "Oh? When I look at you two, you look like sisters."

Winry: "Yes, I wish I had a little sister like her. I'm an only child, so..."

Hughes: "You do though. Have siblings, I mean."

Winry: "If they were really siblings, they'd tell me more. They don't tell me any of the important things. Its been like this ever since we were young. Lita always got to know everything, while I was kept in the dark."

Hughes: "It can't be helped, men display things through actions instead of words." He took off his glasses and began to clean them.

"If it's something tough, they don't want to let another feel the same way. And they don't want someone else to worry. That's why they don't tell you. When the times come, you need to except that. Isn't that okay? If the big sister looks like that, the younger brothers can't depend on her."

Gracia: "Here! Thanks for waiting. I'm done baking the birthday cake."

Hughes: "Now then, go."

Gracia: "Here."

Winry: "But I thought that Hughes was going to get Ed a present too."

Hughes: "What are you talking about? There are no presents that could beat your smile, Winry."

With You

You all sat in the room in silence, Ed kept staring at you. Winry walked in.

Winry: "Congratulations. Congratulations. Congratulations. Well, on your birthday, the more someone congratulates you, the happier you will be. Here this is from Gracia." Ed took the box.

Ed: "Okay..."

Winry: "She told me how to bake it, so I can make it when you can eat again, Al."

Al: "Thank you."

Ed: "Now that I think of it, the three of us used to eat a lot of cakes when we were kids."

Winry: "Yeah. I remember that one time Den ate Al's cake and Al started crying."

Ed: "Yeah, I remember that."

Al: "Did that really happen?"

Ed: "You were still small, you probably don't remember."

Al: "I see..."

Winry: "Is something wrong?"

You: "I'm going outside, until Ed's repairs are done." You rolled off the bed slowly and walked out of the door. You sighed and leaned against the wall, trying not to cry out in pain. Al had decided he would join you and you both sat up there together.

Winry: "Hey, Ed... Something happened between you and Lita, right?"

Ed: "I... did something horrible to her."

Winry: "What?"

Ed: "I had the chance to return her to normal, but I hesitated."

Winry: "Why?"

Ed: "I had to sacrifice humans. Compared to her, those people shouldn't have meant anything to me. But I couldn't do it..."

"Not with her watching me. My concions got in the way."

Winry: "That decision was correct. Because even if you could return her to normal through the sacrifice of others. Lita wouldn't be happy with that. Maybe Lita is mad at you because she saw the guy she idolizes thinking of sacrificing someone else." You sat on the roof, staring at the clouds.

Al: "Lita, do you ever feel like... You're something you're not."

You: "Everyday, Al. Everyday."

Winry: "I'm done. Now lets go to where Lita is."

Ed: "But... I don't know what to say..."

Winry: "Don't be silly. Just apologize. You need to tell her more things in words."

Ed: "Fine." Ed and Winry were up on the roof. "Lita. I'm sorry." He set the metal parts next to Al. "Al, I'll fix you right away."

Winry: "I brought a variety of things from Risembool."

Ed: "Lita. I won't give up. Let's return to our normal bodies our way... No matter what."

You: "You may be able to return, Ed. But I don't think I ever can."

Ed: "Of course. Don't worry about it. I'm starting." Ed transmuted Al's armor back to normal. "How is it?"

Al: "Great, thanks brother."

You: "Ed." He looked at you. "When we... You know... How did, it just, doesn't make any sense. You both lost things, yet I gained. Why is that? Unless... I never really existed. An Alchemist like you. Could easily create a Homunculus."

Ed: "You... Were thinking about such a thing?"

You: "A while ago, there was something to ask me in Risembool. You said you were afraid to ask. Were you trying to tell me. That I have no soul, no real memories. That lie about you finding me in the woods. That lie about my 'parents.' They were something fake that you created."

Winry: "No! Ed wanted to ask you..."

You: "It's okay. The 'human' named Lita Nitro didn't exist in this world to begin with."

Winry: "What are you talking about? You two have been together almost forever! Also Auntie and I have been with you too. Believe us, Lita."

You: "What do you expect me to believe? What? There's the possibility that all of you are tricking me."

Ed: "Is that what you've wanted to say all this time? Is that all you have to say?"

You: "Answer my question. Why won't you say anything? Why?" You stood up and Ed grabbed your arm. "Let go. There's no point in me living." You pushed him away.

Ed: "Idiot!" He grabbed onto you. "Lita!" You reached back and smacked him across the face, making him fall to the ground. "Lita..." You turned away and jumped off the roof. Al ran to side and tried to grab you but you landed catlike on the ground and ran, clutching your stomach. "Lita!" Ed went to jump to but Al grabbed onto him.


	25. Bonding Memories

**Metallic Hearts -FullMetal Alchemist- Episode Twenty-Four: Bonding Memories**

As the sun began to set, two boys sat in a tent, Scar infront of him. The older boy, Leo, held a spoon with warm soup infront of his lips.

Leo: "Here, eat up. You need to eat and build up your strength! Fine do what you want! Why do I have to nurse this guy anyway?" His little brother, Rick, was more excited.

Rick: "Does your body still hurt anywhere? Do you want me to get you some more medicine?" Scar gripped onto the sheets gently as he remembered the Homunculi. An elderly man opened the tent flap and looked inside.

Grandpa: "How is he doing?"

Leo: "He won't listen to me at all. We helped him before, and he left without an explanation."

Grandpa: "Those who have the blood of Ishbal are protected by our God Ishbala. Everything was planned by God." There was an explosion and everyone looked up. Men dressed in military uniforms with machine guns drove around the camp, firing at will.

Man: "What's wrong? You're not going to participate?" He looked over at none other than Barry the Chopper.

Barry: "Of course I will. That is what I was hired for. I'm going to slice these guys up, and bathe in their blood." Barry jumped up and put his ax to work. Blood came down like rain, and the man smirked.

Man: "That's right. Kill them. Spare no one." A machine came out of his back and spears crashed into the ground, creating a Transmutation Circle which sent Lightning flying everywhere.

Grandpa: "Is God still trying to test us with this ordeal?"

Scar: "This is not the will of God... This is the doing of a sinful human." He began to walk but he dropped to his knee in pain.

Grandpa: "You cannot move in this condition."

Scar: "God."

Affixing Memories

Images of the fight you and Ed had just crossed through your mind as you walked down the street, rain pouring down.

You: "Ed, why didn't you answer me? If I'm not human, what should I do now?"

Man: "Thief! Stop!" The younger one tripped and something fell off his neck. "It's a thief! Stop right there!" The two ducked into an alley and the butcher ran past.

Leo: "We got away." He handed an apple to his younger brother. "Here, eat up."

Rick: "I don't need any. You stole that out of the blue... Mom wouldn't allow such a thing." His stomach growled.

Leo: "See? Don't act so tough."

You: "You shouldn't steal from other people." They looked up as you looked at them from the corner of your eye, your back to them. "Are you guys from Ishbal?" They glared at you and you let out a chuckle.

With Ed, Al and Winry

Winry: "Excuse me. Have you seen this girl?" She held up an old picture of you.

Man: "No, I didn't."

Winry: "I see. Thank you. Ed, the only you can do is hep find Lita and talk to her." Ed just stood there with a sad expression.

Ed: "I'm afraid... There has been something I've wanted to ask her... But I've been afraid to ask."

Al: "Could that be?"

Winry: "But there are something's you have to talk about in words."

With You

You looked around amazed to see all of the Ishbalens living under the city.

Grandpa: "Is it unusual to see someone living here?"

You: "No, not at all, I'm sorry I followed them here."

Grandpa: "It's nothing, it seems these children have caused some trouble. By the way, you seemed to be oddly dressed. You looked down. You were in a black shirt, and a pair of beige pants.

You: "Uh, yeah. Well..."

Scar: "She is safe." You looked behind you to see the taller Ishballen starring down at you.

You: "Scar."

Scar: "We meet again, Lita Nitro."

You: "I didn't know you were here, too." You glared at him and the little brother ran up to him.

Grandpa: "Do you two know each other?"

Scar: "Yes. Barely though."

Grandpa: "That makes things better. Please don't tell anyone our location, Miss. Guest."

You: "You can trust me. I've heard of what happened to Ishbal. But how did this happen?"

Leo: "The military attacked us!"

Scar: "Yes. They massacred us once before. But it seems they have not yet killed enough. If you want to defeat me, now is your chance." You smiled and stood up. He waited for you to throw the first punch, but what you did shocked him. You held out your hand.

You: "We're not all bad. And hearing stuff like that, sometimes it makes me regret I wear this." He looked at the watch around your neck, his eyes traveling down to your hand. He looked into your eyes carefully, and could see the pain you were going through right now, and that you meant this. Maybe, just maybe. He reached out slowly and took your hand. You smiled and looked down, he looked at you oddly, seeing your blush.

Scar: "Where is Full Metal?"

You: "Don't know. Don't care." The younger brother grabbed onto his collar and looked around.

Leo: "Rick? What's wrong?"

Rick: "It's gone! Mom's locket!"

Leo: "Oh that? Forget about it."

Rick: "I dropped it back there." He turned around and ran off.

Leo: "Hey! Wait up!" Leo jumped up as well.

Grandpa: "Hey! You musn't go outside right now! Rick! Leo!"

Scar: "I'll bring them back." You sighed and stood up, following Scar. "Lita Nitro. I do not know what happened, but if you and Edward hate each other. It makes things easier on me." You tensed up, thinking he might turn around and kill you where you stood. You looked down sadly and he looked down at you.

You: "Scar. What do you think of me? Do you feel something, talking to me? Do you think that I'm human, even like this?" You let your ears out from under your hair and your tail unravled from your waist. He continued walking, you looked down, you're heart breaking.

With Leo and Rick

A man looked at the two through a pair of binoculars.

Man: "I found some. They're from Ishbal all right."

Leo: "Rick, give it up already." Just as Rick spotted it, you picked it up.

You: "Is this what you're looking for? So it's a keepsake for your deceased mother."

Rick: "Yeah." You were all walking back, Rick had his hand in yours as you all continued down the street.

You: "What's inside?"

Rick: "I don't know, I've never opened it before. But that's okay."

Leo: "Just throw that away."

Rick: "No!"

You: "You shouldn't talk about your mothers keepsake like that."

Leo: "That woman isn't my mother. All she did was force rules on us. She's never been nice to us before."

You: "That's because she cared about you guys."

Leo: "No! She didn't give a shit about us!"

You: 'This is weird. Does this guy want to forget about his past? He's the exact opposite of me.' Scar took out a piece of glass and flashed it, a flash of light was given in return.

Scar: "You guys go first."

Rick: "Wait." He ran down the alley and looked around. "Okay, it's clear!" Two guys jumped down, one grabbed Rick while the other shot at the three of you. You transmuted your tail into a large shield and stood infront of the two males. Another guy shot a bomb and you and you closed our eyes in pain as the bomb hit your tail. The men ran at you, your tail turned into a spear and you blocked the blow he through at ou with his gun and kicked him. Another tried to hit you but you just knocked him out of the way.

Man: "Bastard!" Scar set his hand on the ground and the stone under the last man collapsed.

You: "Let go of Rick!" They ran. "Stop!" One threw a smoke bomb and you coughed.

Break

Scar: "So they were mercenaries."

You: "It seems they use a facility on the outskirts of town. Rick should be there, too. But, Scar, are you sure about this? We're about to go fight."

Leo: "Hey! Do you have a problem with us coming along?"

You: "Not that. Um..."

Grandpa: "The people of Ishbal value the bond between the same flesh and blood. If I can safe Rick's life, I do not care if I lose my own, old-geezer life."

Leo: "Yeah. That's important to the Ishbal people." Leo looked at you in an admiring way. "I hope it can be important to you too." You smiled at the older brother, you couldn't stop staring at his eyes. The same thing happened when you were around Scar, the eyes were the windows to the soul they say.

Break

Winry: "What? Lita called you?"

Ross: "Yes, it seems she is involved in a weird case." You: "Not to intrude, but what did happen to your Mom?"

Leo: "Mom was praying to Ishbala, as usual. When the military attacked, I reached out for her, but she ran into her room, leaving us there. Then her room exploded with flames. I made a decision... that Rick didn't have to know about this... and that I would protect Rick." The car stopped.

Scar: "It's over there." Leader: "We'll be getting a lot of money from the military for this job."

Man: "We can just play around for a while then?"

Man 2: "We brought one kid with us, just like you told us... but will they come?"

Leader: "That's an easy question. There is a strong bond between them. Once we can lead the cat girl and the scarred guy..." Bars shot up around the men. "What the?" The wall exploded and Leo carried Rick away. "An Alchemist, huh?"

You: "State Alchemist. Get it right." The floor exploded and Scar appeared.

Leader: "We have the scarred man on this side. You guys get the girl. I'll deal with him." The leader slashed at Scar, who dodged the blows.

You: "Scar!"

Barry: "We meet again, little girl. Why are you here!"

You: "Who the hell are... Barry?" He jumped at you.

Barry: "Don't get so excited. I'll put you out of your misery! Then you wont have to worry if you're real or not." You dodged his Ax, but you were blown forward after the aftershock of a bomb. You whimpered in pain as you clutched your ribs. He ran at you again and you looked down.

Ed: "Stop!" Ed threw him off.

You: "Ed? Why are you here?"

Winry: "Are you stupid, Lita? He came here because he was worried about you!"

Man: "Fire!" You put up a barricade and you both pressed your backs to it.

Ed: "Lita. All this time, I've been afraid to ask you. Do you hate me? Since it was my fault for putting you in that body. That's why I... was afraid you hated me for that." Ed brushed his fingers against your cat ears.

You: "Ed, is that what you wanted to ask me?"

Winry: "Lita! Behind you!"

You: "Ed, I... I don't hate you." Al ran up and punched Barry in the skull. Spears landed around Scar, the Transmutation Circle appeared and a ball of energy flew towards him.

Leader: "What?" Scar grabbed onto the leaders collar, and he could see the anger in his eyes. He used his Alchemy but the leader only flew back. "I'm still alive. Looks like the guy I have heard about in rumors cannot kill someone if he's still weak. Shoot him! Someone shoot him!" He gasped as he saw his entire team in a cage.

Ed: "Give it up. You're the only one left."

Leader: "Who the hell are you?"

You: "A cat of the military. Unlike you."

Leader: "That can't be."

Barry: "This is a suprise. You're a State Alchemist, eh? Let me thank you for making me look like this!" He lifted up his head and half of his skull was gone thanks to Al's punch. He ran at you but Al stepped infront. Scar ran up and destroyed the armor, while said metal fell on the leader. The Alchemy counteracted with the military metal on the leader and all the spears were sent flying. One landed right in Rick's chest, and he fell over.

You: "Rick!" Scar stepped on the skull as you ran over to him. Leo held him in his arms. The boy began to stir and he opened his eyes.

Leo: "Rick?" Rick lifted up the locket and there was a dent in it.

Rick: "Mom saved me." It opened and four yellow beads fell out.

Grandpa: "This is eye medicine."

Leo: "Medicine?"

Grandpa: "You're mother died from a rare eye disease. But she probably pretended to see, so you guys wouldn't worry. Come to think of it she told me she couldn't do anything for her children because of that. She must've had a hard time on the inside, though."

Leo: "She couldn't see... Then... She went to our room to look for us." You smiled and wrapped your arms around Leo and he cried into your shoulder.

Break

Leader: "What the hell? I was hired by the military! So why did the State Alchemist interfere? Hey! Are you listening to me? Say something, you..." Water filled his mouth, and he gasped for breath, only to suffocate. The Fuhrer's Secretary smiled and sipped her coffee while looking out the window.

With You

You: "Where will you guys go now?"

Grandpa: "We know some other people who are in hiding like us. We think we'll visit those people."

Leo: "Lita, thanks a bunch. I'll treasure my mom's memories from now on."

You: "No prob." You couldn't stop smiling.

Scar: "Lita Nitro. Back there, I saw it. I saw your invisible tears. You are human."

You: "Scar!" You jumped on him and he just stood there, looking down at you.

Ed: "Scar! Let me ask you one thing. Did the Ishbal people have the Philosopher's Stone, and did the military go after it?"

Scar: "No. We sought the Philosopher's Stone to stop the military from completely destroying us."

Ed: "And did you guys create the Philosopher's Stone?"

Scar: "Let's go." They pushed off and Leo looked at you and reached into his pocket quickly.

Leo: "Lita!" He threw something at you and you caught it. He blew you a kiss and waved. You looked down, it was a locket. You opened it and it was a picture of Leo and Rick, both winking and you and waving. You smiled and looked at the guys, just a little dot on the horizon line.


	26. Words Of Farewell

Metallic Hearts [FullMetal Alchemist Part Twenty-Five: Words Of Farewell

A younger Maes Hughes walked down a hall, and knocked on a door. A tired stricken Roy Mustang answered the door. p 

Maes: "This is an apple pie I got my girlfriend to bake for you. Want it?" Roy let Maes in and he looked around. Alchemy books covered the tables, Transmutation Circles covered the floor and the ceiling, bucket of red liquid were set on the floor. "Roy..." p 

Roy: "It's just like you see. It's called a taboo." Maes grabbed Roy by the front of his shirt. p 

Maes: "I don't understand Alchemy... But there is one thing I do know. Those who commit a taboo…" Roy set his hand on Maes' upper arm, which let go. p 

Roy: "Don't worry, I haven't done anything yet." p 

Maes: "But you were going to." Roy slipped his hands into the pockets of his military uniform. p 

Roy: "A lot of people died. I mean, I killed a lot of people, after all." p 

Maes: "It was a war." Roy turned away from his handsome friend. p 

Roy: "You weren't there." Maes closed his eyes and sighed. p 

Maes: "You're right. If you didn't want to kill the enemy in a war, you should've requested a desk job like I did. Did you think that you would help if you became a State Alchemist and revived some of the dead people?!" Roy closed his eyes for a moment and then smiled. p 

Roy: "I don't know…" Maes punched Roy sharply in the cheek; Roy reached up and touched the bruise that was forming. p 

Maes: "Is a taboo so easy to commit that you only need to study for a little while? Or did you want to die?" A revolver sat on the table beside Maes and Roy just stood there. "If that's the case, there are easier ways out." p 

Roy: "I couldn't do it, since I was afraid of dying." p 

Maes: "Of course." p 

Roy: "That's the kind of human I Am." p 

Maes: "Everyone is like that!" p 

Roy: "But even if a life like mine will have some use. Maes, I've decided…" p 

Maes: "Let me here it, Roy." Maes Hughes laid on his desk, his head down, dreaming. p 

Scieszka: "Lieutenant Colonel, excuse me. Lieutenant Colonel!" p 

Fuhrer: "It's okay. I will wait." Maes' golden eyes slowly opened and he looked up. The Fuhrer King Bradley was standing behind Scieszka and he lifted his hand. p center a target"blank" img src"http://i36. border"0" alt"Photobucket - Video and Image Hosting" /a /center p 

Hughes: "F… Fuhrer!" Hughes jumped up and saluted. p 

The Fuhrer stood by the window and the sun shined down on him. p 

Fuhrer: "You seem to be conducting an investigation on the high command of the military." p 

Hughes: "Yes. I was investigating a matter related to the 5th Laboratory." p 

Fuhrer: "I took direct command of that case and found out there may be a possibility that Brigadier General Basque Gran may have teamed up with some Ishbal remnants to conduct dangerous research. That is the conclusion I came to. Are you not satisfied with that?" p 

Hughes: "Well, um … I'm not." p 

Fuhrer: "Does it have to do with the Philosopher's Stone?" Hughes looked up shocked. p 

Hughes: "Yes. I assume that there was research within the military to create the Philosopher's Stone and there were many illegal acts involved with it." Hughes took a few steps closer, taking out a folder. "This was not done by Brigadier General Gran alone. At least Dr. Marco's superior officers were involved." He handed the Fuhrer the folder. "There is a high possibility that the people listed there were also involved." p 

Fuhrer: "Major General, Brigadier General, Colonel… All these people?" p 

Hughes: "Yes. During the past year, those people have passed away or turned up missing. But the fact that the 5th Laboratory was active… And just a few days ago, someone hired some mercenaries to attack some Ishbal refugees. If we assume that the people responsible for this are in the military then…" p 

Fuhrer: "So what you are saying is that there is still a faction in the military that wishes to create the Philosopher's Stone? If such a thing become apparent the military will lose its authority." Bradley smiled. "I'm kidding. Investigate it fully. They secretly preformed illegal experiments on humans and tried to get rid of the evidence with assassins called Homunculus. I cannot allow such outlaws to be out on the loose. We must extract the bad part out." Hughes smiled and saluted. p 

Hughes: "Thank you, sir! Another thing, Fuhrer… p 

Fuhrer: "About Marco, right?" p 

Hughes: "I wish to ask him a few questions." p 

Fuhrer: "Juliet." He turned to his secretary, Miss. Juliet Douglas. p 

center a target"blank" img src"http://i36. border"0" alt"Photobucket - Video and Image Hosting" /a /center p 

Douglas: "Please go to Central City immediately." p 

Fuhrer: "Only she knows where Dr. Marco is hiding out." The Fuhrer explained at Hughes' confused expression. "It prevents me to leak information to the enemy if I was to be tortured." p 

Hughes: "I see… Then please show me where he is…"

Farwell Ceremony

You: "So the higher-ups that are assumed to be involved with the 5th Laboratory either died or turned up missing." p 

Hughes: "The criminal with the tattoo of the Ouroborus weren't on the list." p 

Bloch: "It sounds like they're talking about something important." The blond officer had his ear pressed to the door. p 

Ross: "I don't want to get into anymore trouble, so I am not going to listen." She put her fingers in her ears as proof. p 

Armstrong: "But the scientists who worked under Dr. Marco should still be alive. If we can find them…" p 

Hughes: "Just leave it to me." You and Ed looked at each other and shrugged. p 

Ed: "Um, about that…" p 

You: "We don't care about that anymore." They all looked confused. p 

Winry: "What are you two talking about?" p 

You: "Let me repeat for ya, Blondie." Winry glared at you. "We don't have to deal with dangerous stuff like the Philosopher's Stone or Homunculus anymore. We thought it would be better if we found a different method." p 

Armstrong: "It is better, but…" p 

Hughes: "If it were that easy, you didn't have to go through all of that trouble." p 

Al: "We know of one person who may know." p 

You: "Our teacher. She lives in the south, in a place called Dabris." p 

Ed: "We're planning to go there." p 

Armstrong: "But…" Hughes held up his arm to stop him. Winry gasped and everyone looked up. p 

Winry: "Here, on the way to Dabris." She was shaking all over. p 

Al: "Is something there?" p 

Winry: "The Mecca of auto mails, Rush Valley!" She started spinning around and jumping on the bed. "I wanna go there! Please take me! Please take me! Take me!" You were about to object. p 

Ed: "Go on your own." You blinked in confusion; you would have thought that Ed would want her to go. It would give them some alone time. p 

Winry: "Who'll pay for the travel expenses though?" p 

Ed: "You're trying to make me pay?!" p 

Al: "I think it's fine. It's on the way, anyway." If Al had a mouth, you would have Duct Taped it by now. You glared at the armor that looked at you, very scared. p 

Ed: "Fine." p 

You: "Don't say that." You glared at the ceiling. "Why don't you just kill me?" p 

Bloch: "So they finally decided not to stick their heads into dangerous things. They probably understood what we, their bodyguards, had to go through. That's my bet." p 

Hughes: "If they really did, it would be perfect." p 

Armstrong: "It's to avoid making us the next victims." p 

Hughes: "They're just kids, yet…" p 

Hughes watched as you brushing your finger through the top of your head, making your bangs bend, making you look much older, and prettier. 'I hope Elysia will grow up to be like her one day.' He could see you in a wedding dress, Elysia the Flower Girl. Hughes arm around her, walking you down the isle as your Father figure. That was his dream, he knew of your background with your parents, and he would be honored to be that Father. You and the others waved as the four of you got onto the train. You gave Elysia a kiss on the cheek and she smiled at you. Tears filled Maes' eyes as he watched you climb onto the train; it was like sending a child off to collage. He knew he would be doing that with Elysia one day, this was just practice. Smile and wave, don't show pain. They all waved and you found seat and leaned out the window and waved back. p center a target"blank" img src"http://i36. border"0" alt"Photobucket - Video and Image Hosting" /a p /center The train disappeared and they all left. p 

Winry: "You're not going to Dabris?" p 

Al: "But we'll go to Rush Valley." p 

Winry: "Then it's okay." p 

You: 'Of course.' p 

Winry: "But why? I thought you were going to ask you're teacher for a way besides using the Philosopher's Stone." p 

Ed: "If we do that. We'll be killed." p 

Winry: "Killed?" p 

Al: "We haven't told her that Brother and Lita have become State Alchemists. If she finds out we tried to perform Human Transmutation… I want to live longer. I wanted to at least fall in love, Brother." You laughed at that. p 

Ed: "And even if we put those issues aside, I believe we shouldn't ask her." p 

Winry: "Then where are we going?!" p 

You: "'We were' going to a Ishbal refugee camp in the mountains in the south where we think Scar is." p 

Winry: "You're going after Scar?" p 

You: "The Philosopher's Stone was said to be created in Ishbal. But Alchemy was never taught to them. In fact, their culture rejected it. So, we believe that they created it, using a different method." p 

Ed: "I'll beat him up, and make him spill the secret." p 

You: "Yeah, just like last time." You said sarcastically. p 

Ed: "He's a murderer who uses Alchemy. I can't forgive him for that."

With Scar

A younger Scar led a group of Ishbalans through the desert. Explosions surrounded them and Scar whipped around. p 

Scar: "Brother! Master!" A black cloud surrounded him and a man shrouded in blue appeared in front of him. p 

???: "Hello." p 

Scar: "Who are you? You are not from Ishbal." p 

???: "Where are my manners? I forgot to introduce myself. I am the State Alchemist in charge of annihilating this area." He opened his palms and a bright light blew Scar several feet. p 

Scar sat in the tent, lifting a heavy lead weight, thinking about that day. p 

Grandpa: "You have a guest." A man walked into the tent. p 

Scar: "Master!" p 

Master: "I am glad to see you safe." p 

Scar: "Where have you been?" p 

Master: "There are a fair number of our people in the mountains in the south." p 

Grandpa: "We were planning on heading out there, too." p 

Master: "We have succeeded in evading the military in our mission to pick up our comrades in Central City. On our way, we heard rumors about you. You seem to be killing State Alchemists these last three years. State Alchemists burned our houses. I understand why you them…" p 

Leo: "Yeah, she was really hot too, she was all over me…" p 

Biker: "Are these guys from Ishbal?" p 

Biker 2: "Is it safe for you guys to be wandering around here? You're only supposed to be in the designated camps." They revved up their bikes and rode into the crowd. p 

Master: "But your revenge… Is it not just taking out your anger on strangers? Revenge only leads to more revenge. Remember Ishbala's words. 'Even in pain, you can sleep. But if you inflict pain, you can never sleep'." Scar walked out of the tent and watched as the bikers wrecked their reservation. One rode by him and he grabbed onto his arm and he used his Alchemy to explode it. He grabbed onto another ones head and imploded his brains. He slammed his body into the grab and the other bikers ran; in fear of their lives. "That arm… Is that your brother's arm?"

With Roy

Roy: "Why did you not tell me they were hospitalized?" p 

Hughes: "What? I didn't tell you? It's not that big of a deal anyway." p 

Roy: "Not that big a…" p 

Hughes: "More importantly, your transfer to Central City might become permanent soon. Hurry up and become more important to give us an easier time. Oh, and get a wife…" Roy slammed the phone down. p 

Riza: "Colonel put the phone down quietly." p 

Roy: "Lieutenant, book me a train." p 

Riza: "To Central City?" p 

Roy: "Something is happening…"

With Hughes

Gracia: "Mustang cares about those two, too." p 

Hughes: "There is no reason for him to worry about something he doesn't need to. And he doesn't need to know about the trivial things. And there's a possibility that our line is tapped. I'm sorry I have to investigate something." p 

Gracia: "Yes, please be careful." p 

Hughes: "Daddy has a lot of work to do. Bye bye." He tucked Elysia into bed.

At the office

Hughes: "Get me the papers on Lior's riot! The drawing of the Transmutation Circle in the 5th Laboratory." p 

Scieszka: "Where is it?" p 

Hughes: "Get me the fourth and fifth volume of the Ishbal rebellion." p 

Scieszka: "Am I getting paid overtime for this?" p 

Hughes: "I'll give you a picture of Elysia! Ishbal, Loire, and Mugear mine. They perish when they get close to the Philosopher's Stone… That's weird. If they want to motivate the people into making the Philosopher's Stone… Why did they start a rumor that says those who get to close to the Stone will perish? Is it because they will erase the evidence? No, could it be, the opposite? If everything is opposite then… Wait, the cause of the outbreak of the war in Ishbal was… a squadron called Douglas. I've heard that somewhere." p 

Scieszka: "Excuse me. It's a call from the Fuhrer's secretary." p 

Douglas: "Yes, Dr. Marco is in Central City now. He'll be waiting at the hotel." p 

Hughes: "Thank you, I will head there right now." He hung up the phone. "Wait. Douglas… Juliet. Scieszka! Put all the books back! After that, you can go home. And you're fired. Never come here again."

Later

Hughes: "Thank you for doing this. Ms. Secretary. Ms. Douglas. Are you aware of the Ishbal War?" p 

Douglas: "No. I have done desk work all this time." p 

Hughes: "Me too. I had to look up some stuff recently. Did you know that a soldier that was staying there caused the rebellion? He shot a helpless Ishbal child. And that soldiers name was Juliet Douglas." p 

Douglas: "It's a common name." p 

Hughes: "It gets interesting here. The soldier with that name should've been dead two years before the Ishbal rebellion." p 

Douglas: "Strange." p 

Hughes: "Douglas should've been dead. But the name Juliet Douglas was never removed from the military list. Not only that, a soldier with that name received a promotion in the last two years." p 

Douglas: "She was selected to be the Fuhrer's secretary." p 

Hughes: "Who are you? Were you in Ishbal? Or did you use Douglas' records to sneak into the military?" p 

Douglas: "The doctor is waiting." p 

Hughes: "Is Marco behind this door?" He went to open the door and Lust came out of the other door, he nails stopped at his neck. p 

Lust: "Nice to meet you. Or should I say, goodbye?" p 

Hughes: "You have a cool tattoo there, babe." She extended her fingers but he ducked and threw one of his knifes at her forehead. Ross sent gunshots they're way and they ran. When they left, Lust pulled the knife out of her forehead and blood continued to run down her face. p 

Lust: "He's pretty good. Sloth, teach him." p 

Hughes: "Ross, the enemy has gotten close to the Fuhrer and has infiltrated the military. Their goal is not to create the Philosopher's Stone, but…" He stopped running and looked at Ross. "Never mind, follow me." p 

Ross: "Sir." p 

Hughes: "Damn it, this is so time consuming." While he was pulling coins out of his pocket he dropped a picture of him and his family. "What? He's gone?!" p 

Falmon: "He went to Central City, with Lieutenant Hawkeye. Did something happen?" Hughes hung up. p 

Hughes: "You could head to the top with this information!" p 

Ross: "Anyway, let's go to a safe place." p 

Hughes: "Yes, it's not like I've lost any clues. Now, tell me some things." He pulled out his knife and put it to her neck. p center a target"blank" img src"http://i36. border"0" alt"Photobucket - Video and Image Hosting" /a /center p 

Hughes: "The Lieutenant has a mole under her left eye." p 

Ross: "Really? I was careless." She turned around and brushed under her eye and a mole appeared. p 

Hughes: "That's amazing." She reached for her gun and Hughes slashed her throat swiftly, she gasped for breath but she only got blood as she fell backwards. "Forgive me. I have a wife and child waiting at home." As he turned his back she stood up fully. He gasped as he saw his wife, Gracia, standing behind him. p 

Gracia: "Then maybe, this is a more fitting end." She pulled the trigger and Hughes froze as the bullet pressed through his skin and through his heart. He thought back to what Roy had told him. His final thoughts… p 

Roy: "I'm going to become the Fuhrer, I will change how this country runs. That is the only thing I can do." p 

Maes: "To do that, you'll need someone who understands and supports you. I'll work under you, stay close to the higher-ups and help push you to the top."

The Funeral

White stones covered the ground as a group of blue military uniforms stood in front of a vacant hole. A couple men in black placed a polished cherry casket in the ground and they grabbed shovels, pushing the dirt into the hole. Elysia grabbed onto her moms hand. p 

Elysia: "Why, mom? Why are they burying daddy? Why are those people burying daddy? Why?" p 

Gracia: "Elysia…" p 

Elysia: "Make them stop, I don't like it! Daddy has a lot of work to do and if they bury him he can't do it when he wakes up! Mommy, stop them!" p 

Gracia: "Elysia…" She reached down and wrapped her arms around her daughter. Tears began to fall down Armstrong's face as he listened to the little girls words. p 

Elysia: "Don't bury him, Mom! Daddy!" Roy stood in front of Maes' grave, everyone had left after the services. p 

Roy: "Killed in action, and promoted two ranks for it… Brigadier General Hughes, eh? The guy who said he would work under me and assist me… went above me. How absurd. Fool." p 

Hawkeye: "Colonel." p 

Roy: "I have built a theory for Human Transmutation before. I was trying to remember it just now. Alchemists are such sick living things. Why did he not tell me if the Elric Brothers were involved? There was no need for him to do this alone." p 

Hawkeye: "Maybe he meant it for your own good." p 

Roy: "How so?" He turned to his blond assistant. p 

Hawkeye: "When those two are involved, sometimes you can't make calm decisions, Colonel. Brigadier General Hughes kept the information about Edward and Lita to himself… So you could head to the top, without any setbacks." Roy brushed back his hair and put on his military hat. p 

Roy: "It's starting to rain." His voice was shaking and a tear escaped his eye.

With You and the Others

Ed took a bite out of the pie that Gracia had made for them and looked down at it. p 

Ed: "Is this what you call a Mother's Taste?" You smiled from across from Ed. p 

You: "I love the Hughes' Maes, Gracia and Elysia are such wonderful people. They treat us like family." p 

Ed: "The Lieutenant Colonel is obsessed with his kid and likes to stick his nose in other peoples business. He's annoying." You smiled. p 

You: "He came to see us several times when we were in the hospital." p 

Ed: "He only wanted to see you in that hospital uniform." You gave him a weird look. "Why does he do so much for you, anyway?" p 

You: "Oh, thanks Ed." You started laughing. "We so have to go say thanks to him when we come back to Central." Your eyes glowed white and you looked out the window. There was a Hughes, in a suit with a bouquet of white roses in his hand. He was waving at you with the biggest smile on his face. The train whizzed past and you leaned out the window, trying to see him, but he was no longer there. p 

Ed: "Lita? Did you see something?" You blinked and your eyes went back to their silver color. p 

You: "No." Ed shoved the rest of the pie into his mouth and smiled at you. You looked down. "Maes?"


	27. Her Reason

Metallic Hearts [FullMetal Alchemist Episode Twenty-Six: Her Reason

Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye stood in front of Maria Ross. p 

Ross: "I'm sorry that I called upon you two. Please take this." She held out a pad of paper to Roy. "It's from Mister. Edward Elric." Roy opened the envelope and looked inside. p 

Mustang: "An invoice?" Maria saluted. p 

Ross: "He wants Eastern Headquarters to pay all of his bills. Hospitalization, Medical Bills, food, and various other expenses." Riza took the paper from Roy and flipped through it. p 

Hawkeye: "Snack expenses." There was a cardboard box filled with empty candy wrappers. "Book expenses." Another was filled with a bunch of comic books. "And there are a large number of receipts from a toy store." p 

Mustang: "Where are they?" p 

Ross: "They have sent out on a journey to accomplish their goal. I believe they will contact us when the time comes, until then we just have to be patient." p 

Mustang: "I'm asking where they went!" Roy's facial expression was filled with anger. Maria looked away and tried to answer. p 

Hawkeye: "Colonel. Look." She pointed to the map beside her and Roy was about to take a look when the door busted open. A woman and a large man walked in. p 

???: "Are the Elric Brothers here?!" Everyone was taken a back, but Maria was the first to recover. p 

Ross: "No!" p 

???: "Where did they go?" p 

Ross: "Uh, um . . ." p 

Man: "Hey." He held up a map and the woman smiled. p 

???: "Good work, honey. Let's move." Everyone stared surprised as the two left.

Her Reason 

Everyone roamed Rush Valley as you four walked down the street. Winry screamed with joy. p 

Winry: "We've finally arrived at Rush Valley." A woman not far from Winry also squealed with joy. A large ring with an Emerald in the middle shined in the store window. p 

Woman: "This ring is a new model from Remis Studios. I didn't think I would see it in this city. Please, buy it for me, please?" p 

Rich Boyfriend: "Sure thing, honey." p 

Winry: "This auto-mail is Gotz's 11th Year model! I can't believe it's actually here. It's so cool. I want it." p 

Ed: "How come you don't act like that?" p 

You: "I'm not greedy."

At a back Auto-Mail shop A man sat on a stool, setting a screw into a piece of auto-mail. p 

Paninya: "That's cool. Put it on me." p 

center a target"blank" img src"http://i36. border"0" alt"Photobucket - Video and Image Hosting" /a /center p 

Dominick: "No." p 

Paninya: "Why?" p 

Dominick: "A culverin is a man's dream. A girl like you doesn't need it." An arrogant blond man walked into the store. p 

Man: "What is this place? It sure looks crappy. Hey, pops. Give me the strongest thing you have. I got this money for free, so I might as well spend it all at once." Dominick looked back at the auto-mail he was working on. "Don't ignore your customer, man. What's that? Looks good. Give me that." p 

Dominick: "No." p 

Man: "Huh?" p 

Dominick: "I only give my auto-mail pieces to those who need it." p 

Man: "What'd you say? I'm a customer." p 

Dominick: "You don't need this." p 

Man: "The hell . . . Old geezer. I don't need your stinking auto-mail. You good-for-nothing mechanic." Paninya looked pissed as the arrogant man walked out but Dominick looked unaffected.

Back With You 

Announcer: "Step right up! This is Rush Valley's special show. The Auto-Mail Arm Wrestling Contest. There is only a minor participation fee of 10,000 cens, and if you beat the champion you win the stakes." There was a table filled with money and jewelry. "Take it all home." p 

You: "Excuse me." You pushed a couple men out of the way so you could see. p 

Man: "I'll try." p 

Announcer: "Fight!" Within seconds his arm smashed through the table and onto the ground. Two more men went down. But your eyes could not be fooled by their cheap trick. Not many things could. The announcer would keep his fingers under the table, on the edge of a Transmutation Circle, which broke the table when he activated it, throwing the opponent off balance, causing them to be cheated out of their money. A girl went up next. p 

Champ: "Miss, are you sure you can win with that old arm?" p 

Man: "Hey now, you can't win. It's that old geezers auto-mail after all." You looked at the girl. p 

You: 'She must be trying to prove something.' Your eyes glowed clear and the guy fell backwards, everyone busted out laughing. You let out a 'heh' and turned back to the match. She held on with great effort, when she started pushing back, the two men looked at each other and the announcer used his Alchemy. She crashed to the ground. p 

Champ: "Hey, do you want me to introduce you to a good mechanic?" She ran off and you had to stop yourself from going after her. p 

Announcer: "Are there any other challenges. Sir! You look big and strong, how about a match?" He was looking straight at Al. p 

Al: "Me? I'll pass." You smiled and chuckled as Al shook his head and held up his hands. p 

Announcer: "Is that so. . . then how about the. . . Actually, it'd be bad to have bean boy challenge the champ." p 

Ed: "Don't call me a bean!" Al had to grab onto Ed so that he didn't attack the announcer. p 

Announcer: "You're pretty energetic for a bean! Although your auto-mail looks pretty junky." Now Winry looked overly pissed. p 

Winry: "Al, let your brother go." p 

Al: "Yes, ma'am." Al let Ed down who rushed over to the table. p 

Winry: "Ed, you'd better not lose!" p 

Announcer: "Then let's begin. Ready! Fight!" In two seconds Ed had ripped the guys arm right off. Everyone looked freaked as you and Al smirked at each other. p 

You: "Looks like the garbage heap is gonna be busy today." Ed threw the arm into a pile of boards and smirked. The crowd cheered loudly and Winry smiled. p 

Winry: "In your face." p 

Winry: "510,000 cens, huh?" She held up the bag. "I can buy the parts that I've wanted with this. But. . . I was really happy that. . ." Ed looked confused at the smiling blond. p 

Ed: "What?" p 

Winry: "Nothing. Wait, I know you two." The announcer and "former" champ walked in front of Winry. p 

Announcer: "Thanks for beating us back there. If you don't want to get hurt, then just hand over the money." p 

Winry: "Why? We beat you fair ad square!" You ran in front of Winry. p 

Announcer: "What? I know that bean right there cheated." p 

Winry: "What?" p 

You: "Yeah, and you used Alchemy too." p 

Winry: "Ed, you used Alchemy?" p 

Ed: "Yeah." p 

Winry: "Al, did you know about this?" p 

Al: "Yes. . ." p 

Winry: "Really? Ed?" p 

Ed: "Yeah?" Winry took out her wrench and smacked Ed. p 

Al: "Winry?" She smacked him too. The two cowered as Winry walked over and beat the crap out of them. p 

Ed: "Ouch! That hurt! What are you doing. . ." Winry smacked him again. p 

Winry: "Ed, you idiot." And she walked away.

With Roy

Hawkeye: "Colonel. I have brought Major Armstrong here." p 

Armstrong: "We have an idea on the ones that killed Brigadier General Hughes." p 

Roy: "Than why have you not arrested them?" p 

Armstrong: "We have an idea, but we are not sure of their location." p 

Roy: "Explain in detail." p 

Armstrong: "I cannot." p 

Roy: "I'm your superior I am ordering you too." p 

Armstrong: "I cannot." p 

Roy: "Forget it, leave." p 

Armstrong: "Sir." Armstrong left and the two saluted. p 

Hawkeye: "That's odd." p 

Roy: "The ones who are suspected of killing Hughes. . . That means there was more than one. He said he couldn't tell me, it means that someone higher than me told him not too. Furthermore, if the three have started moving on their own without reporting to me. We should assume that the military authorities are involved with the Philosopher's Stone." p 

Hawkeye: "Does that mean?" p 

Roy: "At this rate will everything remain in darkness?"

With You

Al: "Winry is gone. Using Alchemy in that arm wrestling contest was bad." p 

Ed: 'It's because they were cheating." p 

Al: "Yes, but. . ." p 

[With Winry p 

Winry looked up to see Paninya sitting on a bench. p 

Winry: "Did you hurt your arm? I was watching the arm wrestling contest." p 

Paninya: "Oh, man." p 

Winry: "Can I sit next to you?" p 

Paninya: "Sure." p 

Winry: "Are your legs also auto-mail?" p 

Paninya: "Yeah. How'd you find out?" p 

Winry: "I'm a mechanic. You hurt your arm, right?" p 

Paninya: "Yeah." p 

Winry: "Show me. This is amazing . . . The structure is simple, but it's high quality. This design is very efficient. The suspension must have been damaged. The cylinder is bent." p 

Paninya: "You found out all that with one look?" p 

Winry: "Whoever made this should take a look." p 

Paninya: "I should, but . . ." p 

Winry: "Why did you get auto-mail limbs?" p 

Paninya: "I was in a train accident. Then Dominick took custody of me and made my arm and legs." p 

Winry: "That's all the same reason why you should have him fix it." p 

Paninya: "That's true, but. . ." p 

Winry: "Why aren't you going to ask him?" p 

Paninya: "Because then I'd have to tell him that I lost. I wanted to prove that his auto-mail was the best." p 

Winry: "I know! You just have to prove that you're auto-mail is the best, right?" p 

Paninya: "Yeah, but how?" p 

Winry: "If you beat a State Alchemist who uses auto-mail, then that will prove that your auto-mail is great." p 

Paninya: "And how am I gonna pull that off?" p 

Winry: "Just leave it to me." Paninya brought Winry to her house and the blond began to fix her auto-mail. p 

Dominick: "Paninya. What are you doing there?" p 

Winry: "Hello. My name is Winry Rockbell, I'm a mechanic from Risembool." Dominick looked scared. p 

Dominick: "Risembool? Rockbell? Are you Pinako's?. . . Just remembering her scares me." p 

Winry: "You know my grandma?" p 

Dominick: "No, I don't! What happened to your arm?" p 

Paninya: "Nothing." p 

[With You p 

Ed sat between your legs as you gently tied his hair into a braid. p 

Ed: "Geez, where the hell is Winry?" p 

Al: "Did she sleep outside?" p 

You: "Al, who cares. We slept outside." p 

Al: "But we're different." p 

You: "How the hell is it different?" p 

Winry: "Hey!" Winry and Paninya ran up to you. "We finally found you." p 

Ed: "That's our line!" p 

Winry: "Sorry. I lost my temper yesterday." p 

Paninya: "Good morning." p 

Al: "You're the girl form the arm wrestling contest." p 

You: "Paninya." p 

Winry: "I spent the night with her last night." p 

Al: "Really." p 

Winry: "Hey, Ed. Can you show me your watch?" p 

Ed: "Why's this all of a sudden?" p 

Winry: "Please?" p 

Ed: "Geez . . ." Ed held out the watch and Paninya grabbed it and jumped up onto the roof. p 

Paninya: "I'll take this." p 

Ed: "What the hell?!" p 

Winry: "Fight her, Ed. If you can your watch from Paninya before she reaches the pawn shop, you win." p 

Ed: "Hey! Winry!" p 

Winry: "You better hurry up unless you want your watch to end up in the pawn shop. Mr. Alchemist." Ed growled and jumped onto the roof, you very close behind him. p 

Al: "Winry, why would you do that?" p 

Winry: "I want Ed to appreciate good auto-mail." p 

Ed: "Stop!" p 

Paninya: "Running hard, huh?" p 

Ed: "Of course I am! She's like a cat . . ." Ed commented as she jumped from roof to roof. p 

You: "Don't insult me Ed, I'm no thief." Ed smiled at you and you both jumped down. p 

Paninya: "Why don't you just use your Alchemy?" p 

Ed: "Screw you!" She ran into a dead end. p 

Paninya: "This is bad." p 

Ed: "Now give me back my watch." p 

Paninya: "Eat this." She lifted her pant leg and shot a fire at both of you. She ran and looked around. "All right, the pawn shop is . . ." You jumped at her and grabbed the watch. "Damn you . . ." Her knee locked and she fell backwards. Ed used his Alchemy to make a series of thin stone hands to slow her fall. p 

You: "Are you okay?" p 

Paninya: "I was so close." p 

Ed: "I don't know why you did that, but I can't lose with this auto-mail."

Break 

Ed was lying on the couch when you walked into the hotel room. p 

You: "Ed, are you asleep?" p 

Ed: "No." p 

You: "I've noticed you've grown a little." p 

Ed: "Of course." p 

You: "That means Winry will have to make you another leg. We could go back to Risembool so she could make it. Should we go?" p 

Ed: "Let me think . . . No, not right now." p 

You: "It's because you don't want to leave Winry isn't it?" Ed rolled over and looked at you. p 

Ed: "What are you talking about, Lita?" p 

You: "I saw you two kiss. You don't have to hide it." Ed looked down as if he were thinking, and then he looked back up. p 

Ed: "Lita." He stood up and walked up to you. "Winry came onto me. I don't like her that way." He wrapped an arm around you and brought you into a close hug. "Did I make you jealous?" You stood there for a second, not knowing what to say. "I would never choose Winry over you." He kissed your forehead and locked his eyes with yours. He leaned down slowly and just as he touched his lips with yours the door opened. p 

Al: "Brother! It's an emergency!" A man walked in and you both almost passed out.


	28. Teacher

Metallic Hearts [FullMetal Alchemist Part Twenty-Seven: Teacher

Sig walked through the door and the three of you jumped. p 

You: "That means . . ." Ed ran off of the couch and ran to the window and pushed it up. He was about to jump out of it when a foot stopped him; he crashed to the floor on the other side of the room. p 

Izumi: "And where were you trying to run to?" Your teacher stepped through the window. "Ed? I can easily predict your actions!" p 

Ed: "Teacher . . . Why are you here?" p 

Izumi: "Where's Al?!" Al straightened up quickly. p 

Al: "Yes!" p 

Izumi: "Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you for showing us to this place even though you were busy. Do you happen to know where Alphonse is?" p 

You: "That i is /i Al." p 

Izumi: "Oh, really? I see, I see. What?" Al began to sweat and he backed away slowly. Izumi grabbed Al and flung him over her shoulder and onto the floor. "Were you trying to get away from me by disguising yourself?" p 

You: "No, he wasn't. He's been wearing that for a while now." When she closed her eyes to nod you slipped your tail around your waist like a belt. Luckily, she hadn't seen it in the confusion when she came in. p 

Izumi: "We've heard the rumors. You idiotic students! You went against my teachings and degraded yourselves to becoming dogs of the military." Ed was shaking his head, hiding behind you.

With Roy

???: "An official transfer order has arrived. You're going to work in Central starting next week." p 

Roy: "Understand." p 

???: "It won't be the same here without you. You did some flashy things around here." p 

Roy: "Not at all. It's nothing compared to what you did when you were young, General. Check." He moved a chess piece across the board. "No redos, General." p 

General: "I was able to have an easy time thanks to you." p 

Roy: "I'm sorry to hear that." He picked up his knight and set it in front of the King. p 

General: "I finally lost! Consider this win a farewell gift." p 

Roy: "I accept it with honor. General. If I may ask for another farewell gift, there are some subordinates I wish to take with me." p 

General: "Sure. Take it." He handed Roy the chess set. p 

Roy: "Thank you."

With You

Winry: "Are you okay you three?" You, Ed and Al were all tied together, sitting opposite of Winry. p 

Al: "We're weren't expecting Teacher to come find us did we, Brother?" p 

You: "Hell no." p 

Ed: "Ouch, damn it. She took my silver watch too." That's what you loved about where you wore yours. No person could touch it without you being able to take off a finger or two. "Looks like we're heading straight to Dublith." p 

Winry: "But I was surprised. Since you said teacher, I was expected to see a more rugged person. She's such a beautiful lady." p 

Al: "Yeah, we've always compared her to Lita." p 

You: "Aww, really?" p 

Ed: "What are you all talking about? Winry, you've met her before." p 

Al: "We officially became her apprentices back in Risembool." p 

Winry: "Risembool?" p 

Al: "Remember, the day of the heavy rain."

Flashback

Al: "ECW: 26 percent. ICW: 34 percent. Lipids: 19 percent. Protein: um . . ." p 

Ed: "Maybe this would be easier if we studied human composition first." p 

Winry: "Hey, what have you guys been studying so intently lately?" p 

All: "It's a secret." p 

Ed: "It's none of your concern Winry." You and Ed started running home. p 

Winry: "No fair, you guys are always hiding stuff from me." Al waved and ran after the two of you. "Don't be late for dinner, we're having Stew!" p 

Ed: "The person who invented Stew was great." Ed was walking on the edge of the bridge over the small river. "It has milk in it, but it's so good." p 

You: "That's a weird reason." p 

Ed: 'The idea of putting milk in a vegetable soup is pure genius. A scientist needs to think outside of the box like that." p 

You: "I'm sure it took a lot of brain power to think of that." p 

You and the Elric brothers sat up in your room, the attic, reading. p 

You: "Studying by ourselves has its limits. This is impossible with what we can read." p 

Ed: "Yeah." p 

Al: "What's the missing link in Human Transmutation?" p 

Ed: "Why is Human Transmutation forbidden in the first place?" p 

You: "Maybe because it's a dangerous Transmutation that no one has succeeded at. There is the story of the city that perished in one night." p 

Ed: "Are you talking about the one city in the Eastern Desert?" p 

You: "Yeah. They tried to create a perfect human, and the people were caught in the middle of the catastrophe." p 

Ed: "That's just a fairy tale." Ed gasped slightly as he stopped flipping through the book he was holding. "His equations . . . If we could understand this. . ." You stared at the equations. p 

Al: "But . . . It says that Human Transmutation is forbidden." p 

Ed: "We've all ready decided Al. To revive Mom."

Break

The thunder crashed and the lights dimmed as Winry shook and covered her ears. p 

Pinako: "I hope the river banks don't collapse." You all looked at each other and nodded. You grabbed the rain jackets and you all ran outside. "Stop, you three!" p 

Al: "We'll go help!" The men of Risembool were stacking sandbags to try and block the river. A man looked over at the three of you. p 

Man: "Hey, get out of here, it's dangerous." You activated the Transmutation Circle and a wall of earth shot up form the ground. You smiled but the wall broke apart and the Transmutation Circle was washed away. p 

Woman: "It's dangerous here, so please stay back." She clapped and set her hand on the ground and large walls of earth shot up all along the bank. p 

You: "No way. She did that without a Transmutation Circle. And she did all that in seconds." p 

Woman: "This should last a while." p 

Man: "Who are you?" p 

Woman: "Just a house wife passing through." She threw up blood and she was rushed to the hospital. p 

Man: "You really saved us. You're the savior of Risembool." p 

You: "Excuse me, let us through." p 

Ed: "Um, old lady . . ." She flipped out on the three of you. p 

???: "Who are you calling old?" p 

Ed: "Please make us your apprentices. Young lady." p 

???: "Apprentices?" p 

Al: "We can do a little Alchemy." p 

Ed: "We want to be the best there is." p 

???: "No." p 

Ed: "But why not?" p 

???: "I'm looking to take on any students. And besides, I have a store to run I don't have time to baby-sit." You all clutched on to her. p 

All: "Please take us with you. Make us your apprentices." She tried to shake you off. p 

???: "What are you trying to accomplish by learning Alchemy anyway? Answer me that." p 

Ed: "Well, we want to help others out." p 

???: "Do you have your parents permission." All of your eyes dropped to the floor. p 

Pinako: "Actually, they have no parents. I've been looking after them since their mother passed on." She looked at Ed and the two stared at each other. p 

???: "It always happens. I'm just too nice. I'll give them one month to see if their even worth teaching. See if they have the right talents." p 

Pinako: "And what if they don't?" p 

???: "Then I'll send them back straight away." p 

You: "And if we pass?" p 

???: "Then we'll begun your Alchemy training." Later that day you all talked more and learned more about your new teacher. Her name was Izumi Curtis and she lived in a small town called Dublith. You all leaned out the window of a train. p 

Ed: "You guys know we aren't comin back for a while right?" p 

Pinako: "I knew you'd say that." The train took off and Ed and Al began to chant "training!" p 

Ed: "I bet you there's a huge laboratory." p 

Al: "Do you think we'll be able to read a lot of books?" p 

Ed: "Of course." p 

You: "Which reminds me, Teacher, you used Alchemy without a Transmutation Circle down at the river. How did you pull that off? Are you a State Alchemist?" And that's when she flipped. p 

Izumi: "State Alchemists are thugs who would take a life without blinking an eye if someone gave the order!" You all huddled together scared out of your wits.

End Flashback

Winry: "Oh yeah, so you stayed with her." You finally got the ropes loose with your overly sharp nails. p 

Ed: "Finally, lets move out." Ed opened the compartment door when his watch came flying at him and hit him in the mouth, almost making him swallow it. p 

Al: "Brother?" Al jumped when he saw Izumi and Sig standing there. p 

Izumi: "Ed, you still haven't learned at thing." Ed had swirls in his eyes and Al looked scared out of his mind.

With the Military

Breda, Havoc, Fuery, and Riza were all called to Roy's office. Falmon stood in front of him. p 

Falmon: "Please, sir. Add me to the list." p 

Roy: "When you were in investigations you worked under Hughes, right?" Everyone walked in and Falmon backed off. "Master Sergeant Kain Fuery, Second Lieutenant Heimans Breda, Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, and Warrant Officer Vato Falmon. You five will be transferring to Central with me. If you have any objections, get over them. That is all." They all saluted, quickly.

Back With You

You: "So much for our escape plan." You all walked along the streets of Dublith. p 

Ed: "I know, I have chills just thinking about what she's gonna do to us now." p 

Al: "Yeah." A little girl ran up to Izumi. p 

Manny: "Teacher!" p 

Izumi: "Hey there, Manny. So how is Chico doing?" p 

Manny: "She's gonna have babies soon." She looked over to a sleeping pregnant cat on her front porch. p 

Izumi: "Goodness, your house is going to be crowded." p 

???: "Izumi, you're back." p 

You: "Hey, Mason." p 

Mason: "Hey there, Lita, haven't seen you in a while." He slapped your head roughly a few times. "So, finally grown a little have ya?" p 

You: "He just loves to piss me off." p 

Mason: "Who's your big armored side-kick." p 

Al: "It's me Mason. Alphonse." p 

Mason: "That's one heck of a growth spurt!" You all sat at the table for lunch. p 

Winry: "Aren't you guys going to eat anything?" p 

Ed: "No thanks." p 

Izumi: "Eat it now." p 

Both: "Yes, ma'am." p 

Mason: "You should too, Al. It's quite tasty." p 

Al: "Uh, no thanks, I'm not hungry." p 

Mason: "Wow, it seems you three have been on one brutal journey since you left." p 

Sig: "Just been getting into trouble." p 

You: "Well, it hasn't been all bad. We've helped out several people along the way. We even helped delivery a woman's baby a few years back." p 

Ed: "Please, you call that helping, we ran around yelling our heads off thinking she was gonna die." p 

You: "Correction, I delivered the baby while you two and Nina were screaming thinking she was gonna die." Ed laughed at you. p 

Al: "The point is we did our best. We learned something that day. When a mother gives birth, she risks her life, and when the baby comes, everyone around her is blessed." p 

Izumi: "Yes, that's true, I'm sure it was the same way when your mothers gave birth to you." You scoffed. p 

You: "Yeah, if you say so." p 

Izumi: "You all should be thankful for the lives you have." p 

Winry: "So what about you Izumi, do you have any children?" Your breath hitched and Mason slammed his hands on the table. p 

Mason: "Uh, I'm sorry, uh . . . Ed, you've improved your Alchemy right? Why don't you show me." p 

Ed: "Sure, I guess so." After everyone left Sig looked at Izumi sadly. p 

Izumi: "I'm okay. They've witnessed another life brought into this world. It's an invaluable experience for anyone to have." Al drew a Transmutation Circle into the dirt. p 

Al: "I'll go first." He transmuted the dirt into a beautifully detailed horse sculpture. p 

Mason: "Wow, you really have gotten better." p 

Ed: "Okay, my turn!" p 

Boy: "Teacher!" Three boys ran up to Izumi. "Welcome back, Teacher. My toy broke, can you fix it." p 

Izumi: "One of the axels is broken." She took a piece of string and began to fix it. p 

Boy: "Come on, can't you just fix it using Alchemy?" p 

Izumi: "If you can use something other than Alchemy to do something, you should do it. There all fixed." p 

Boy: "Yeah, but now it looks really ugly." p 

Izumi: "If you want your things to stay beautiful, then you shouldn't break them." The boys laughed and ran off. Manny ran to you with tears in her eyes. p 

You: "Manny, what's wrong baby?" p 

Manny: "It's my cat, Chico. You can help her, please?" Ed smiled as you lifted Manny up and held her. p 

You: "Of course I can." A dog was barking at Chico who was stuck on the roof. Al stood over the dog and it was frightened away. "I'm on it." You jumped on Al's shoulders and leaped up swinging around the flagpole and landing on it. You looked onto the roof and Chico lay there, covered in blood, three baby kittens drinking her milk. One of them lost it's balance and began to roll down the roof. Your eyes glowed clear and kitten floated into the air. You jumped onto the roof and gathered them all into your arms. You jumped down and Izumi looked at you oddly. Manny rubbed Chico gently. p 

Manny: "Chico? Teacher, is Chico broken somewhere?" p 

Izumi: "No, Manny, Chico is dead." p 

Manny: "But you can make her better, can't you? You can do anything." p 

Izumi: "No, I can't. Lives and things are different. Chico's life has ended, and she is never coming back. I can't bring Chico back but I can help you make a grave for her." You held Manny as she cried in front of Chico's grave. It kind of felt like a family member of yours had died, it was odd, being a cat and all, you felt a connection. p 

Everything that lives has to die. That is the nature of the world. But when the body is decomposed it nourishes flowers and they bloom. The soul impacts other souls and lives on in people's hearts. Everything in this world flows, circulates. This includes human lives as well. Even with someone like me, who knows so much on the subject, it's still hard to make children understand the true nature of death. p 

Ed: "Teacher? After all these years. Have you ever wished you could bring someone back to life." p 

Izumi: "That's the second time you've asked me that, Ed. Al, that armor is empty isn't it? Ed, your arm and leg are auto-mail." p 

Ed: "How'd you find out?" p 

Izumi: "Your weight when I threw you. The sound of your steps. Did you really think I wouldn't notice, Ed?" p 

You: "Well, there is one thing you didn't notice." She turned around and you stood there, the real you. She looked over your ears and tail then back at you. p 

Izumi: "So, did you really see it?" p 

Ed: "Yes. . ." p 

Izumi: "How did it happen?" Ed was just about to break down when she asked him this. p 

Ed: "I . . . We . . . We transmuted our mother!" And then she snapped and attached you three. It was a lot rougher than she had ever been wit you before. She glared at you as both you and Ed stood up. She walked forward and Ed looked down waiting to get hit again, but she hugged the three of you instead. Al began to cry and you just looked down.


	29. One Is All, And All Is One

Metallic Hearts [A FullMetal Alchemist Story Episode Twenty-Eight: All Is One, And One Is All

Ed: "This is a joke. What does she mean cool our heads?" You shrugged and you all stared at the island Izume put you on when you were just kids. "I hope she doesn't think we'll have any trouble surviving this now." p 

Al: "She even forbade us from using Alchemy, just like last time, isn't it." p 

You: "Not really. This will be a piece of cake, does Teacher think we haven't grown up at all?" p 

Al: "Oh, I don't know. I'm sure she has her reasons." p 

Winry: "No wait! Go Back! Edward! Alphonse!" Winry leaned forward and almost fell off of the boat she was riding in. Sig grabbed her by the neck and lifted her back up. p 

Sig: "Don't move around girl. You'll get wet." p 

Winry: "Okay. . ." Winry sat back down comfortably. "But what do you want them to do?" p 

Izume: "I don't want them to do anything." p 

Sig: "That's right." p 

Winry: "What's right? You left them on an uninhabited island without any provisions. And what do you mean you don't want them to do anything?" p 

Izume: "I mean just that." p 

Sig: "Right." Winry stood up. p 

Winry: "You know, I just don't think I understand you people at all." p 

Izume: "It's okay to do nothing. It's okay to just stop and think things over for a while. Those three need some time to do that for a while." Winry just stood there and blinked.

All Is One, One Is All

You and the Elric Brothers walked down the beach trying to familiarize yourself with the surroundings. p 

Ed: "Al?" p 

Al: "Yes, brother?" p 

Ed: "Let's escape." p 

Al: "What?! That's impossible! I can't swim." p 

Ed: "Come to think of it, neither can I. . ." p 

You: "And I hate water." You walked over to the edge of the island and stared out into the endless water. "Yeah, we so different from back then. We're smarter.

Flasheback

Ed and Al dipped their hands into the water and giggled with each other as you sat reading a book on the boat Izume was using to get you all to the island. p 

Al: "This is fun isn't it brother?" p 

Ed: "Sure is. It's been such a long time since we've been on a vacation together. Right?" You looked up to see Ed staring intentaly at you. p 

You: "I would have requested somewhere with less, water." p 

Ed: "Oh, that's right, you don't like water. . ." p 

Izume: "A vacation?" p 

Mason: "Good one." He laughed as you all touched shore. You stared up at all the open skies. p 

Izume: "Take this." She threw something to Ed and he caught it. It was a hunter's gutting knife. "This is an uninhabited island. There is no electricity, no gas, no housing to protect you from the rain. Apart from that there are probably wild animals. You three have to survive on this island, all by yourselves for one full month. All right?" You all stared at her with blank expressions. "Oh, and you can't use any alchemy." p 

All: "What?!" p 

Izume: "I'll come to pick you up ina month, okay?" p 

Ed: "But, wait!" p 

Izume: "One is all and all is one. And if still haven't figured that out by the end of the month, I'm sending you back to Risembool."

Normal

Ed: "All is one and one is all." Ed cut through some of the heavier brush. p 

Al: "We understand the concept now, but back then. . ." p 

You: "Yeah, we had no idea what she meant by it back then." p 

Ed: "Man, were we dumb." p 

You: "Speak for yourself." You smiled as you came to a clearing with a couple of large leafs still on the ground.

Flashback

The three of you laid on a patch of large leaves as the sun went down. p 

Ed: "One is all and all is one, huh? Damn, that crazy lady sure gave us some weird homework. It doesn't make any sense." p 

Al: "Yeah, one is all and all is one. What's that mean?" p 

You: "Maybe it's a riddle." p 

Ed: "Sounds pretty stupid to me." p 

You: "She said if we can't figure it out in a month than we can't go through real training." p 

Ed: "We were tricked to come to this stupid island by that crazy sadistic witch! What the hell does this have to do with Alchemy at all?!" Ed imedditaly stopped yelling, the hunger in his stomach shutting him up. He plopped back down. "Let's sleep. We're gonna have to get up early in the morning to get breakfast." The sound of footsteps woke Ed up. "What's the matter, Al? Need a restroom?" He rubbed his eyes and looked over, both Al and you were curled up together fast asleep. Ed looked up to see a tall man, a mask covering his face. The man lifted up a club and slammed it into the ground. Ed grabbed the two of you and dragged you out of the way. p 

Al: "What is it, brother? Go to the bathroom by yourself. . ." p 

Ed: "Wake up, you idiot. Wake up, wake up." You opened your eyes and scurried out of the way as the man lunged for you. p 

Man: "Get out of here!" p 

Ed: "We can't get out of here! If we leave now, we'll never learn anything!" p 

You: "Ed!" You shoved him out of the way and jumped back as the masked man went for a punch. "Damn it!" The man swiped at Al before kicking him, sending him flying. p 

Ed: "Alphonse!" Before the Masked Man could crush Al, Ed ran up and punched him. The man seemed unfazed and threw Ed back. "Damn it! Alphonse! Run!" You all sprinted in different directions. You reached a tree and started to pant heavily. p 

You: "You better not be lost or I'll kill you myself." Some one grabbed onto your shirt and you jumped. "You don't want to eat me! I taste terrible!" p 

Al: "Lita it's just me!" p 

You: "Oh, Al. I'm so glad you're all right." Al put his finger to his lips and you both crotched down to escape the gaze of the masked man.

Back To Normal

A rustle in the bushes made you look up. p 

You: "Look, it's a fox." Al giggle as a second one came to look at it's new visitors. p 

Al: "Look there's two of them." You all looked at each other and started laughing. You all stared as Al sat patiently in the river. A minute later he stood up and walked onto shore. p 

Ed: "So, how'd it go?" p 

Al: "Let's check." He opened his chest plate and water spilled out of it, three fish hit the sand. p 

Ed and You: "Alright! We got ourselves some dinner!" p 

You: "Al, don't forget to dry off, we don't want you rusting." p 

Al: "Okay."

Flashback

Al: "Who was that person, brother. Oh man, he was so scary. She said this island was uninhabited." p 

You: "I think he was more dangerous than any wild animal. . ." p 

Al: "What should we do?" p 

Ed: "What can we do? Our rides not comin' for another month. First things first, if we're all hungry we can't fight." Ed made a trap and laid it out, a rabbit got caught later in the day. p 

Al: "My brother is a genius!" p 

Ed: "Looks like these traps work even if you don't make 'em right!" The rabbit was struggling to get out of the binding around it's feet. p 

Al: "How are we supposed to eat that, brother?" p 

Ed: "We kill it." p 

You: "Do we have too?" It was looking at you with those beady eyes filled with tears. p 

Ed: "You do it!" He tried to hand the knife to Al. p 

Al: "No, you don't understand, Ed! You have to do it! There's no way I can! I've never killed anything before!" p 

Ed: "Well, I haven't either, Al!" p 

Al: "That's no far, you always make me do your dirty work!" p 

Ed: "I do not!" p 

Both: "Lita, who's right!" p 

You: "Uh, guys." You pointed to the rabbit which was being carried away by a fox. p 

Both: "Stop!" And you all ran after the fox. p 

Ed: "That's our rabbit!" The fox turned around, dropped the rabbit, and lunged at Ed. He ducked and the fox bit him in the arm. Ed fell into the bushes and the fox ran off with the rabbit. p 

You: "Ed!" You ran over to him, blood was already dripping down his arm. "Are you allright? That looks really bad." p 

Ed: "Stupid fox!" And he ran after it holding his arm. You continued to search though the brush for another hour. "When I find that damn thing I'm bitin' it back!" p 

You: "Guys." They crouched beside you and looked on. The fox laid the rabbit down, and two babies came out of the stump of a tree. "It has babies." p 

Al: "I guess she's a mother." The babies started tearing the rabbit apart. Ed and Al looked sick. p 

Ed: "Let's pass on the meat and eat fish instead." You sat on a rock for hours with a makeshift fishing pole, waiting for a fish. "I'm starting to wonder if foxes are edible." p 

You: "Of course they are edible, Ed. But just be patient." p 

Al: "Got one!" p 

All: "Fire! Time to eat! Food!" A huge crash made you all look behind you. The Masked Man was back. You booked it out of there the man destroyed the fire and the fish.

Back to normal.

Al stood by the fire waiting for the fish to finish cooking. p 

Al: "Almost ready!" You smiled as you found the tree where you made your homemade calender. "Lita!" p 

You: "Yeah, Al?" He grabbed you by the ear. p 

Al: "Come with me." He dragged you to the fire which was extinguished and fish bones laid everywhere. Ed was standing near by with his arms crossed. p 

You: "What happened here?" p 

Al: "What do you mean what happened? You got hungry and ate it all before dinner time. p 

You: "It wasn't me." p 

Al: "But look, there's your hand print." p 

You: "So all of a sudden you think I'm a thief? And apparently a liar." You set your hand down next to the handprint. You hand was smaller and little points were at the top of your fingers from your nails. "Maybe you should look at your evidence more clearly next time." You stood up and began to walk away. p 

Al: "Lita, please don't be mad at me, I was just trying. . ." p 

You: "I'm not mad at you. But it's apparent that someone else is here." p 

Al: "Someone else? But, you mean. . ." p 

You: "Now it's obvious why teacher brought us here, she thinks we didn't get enough last time." You continued on your way. p 

Al: "Wait, where are you going?" p 

You: "To find the masked man. Might as well go ahead and get this over with now." Ed and Al followed you into the woods.

Flashback

You carved two lines into a near by tree. p 

You: "We're not giving up. A month, I think we can hack it." Over the next week you all struggled to make shelter, find food and keep under the radar of the Masked Man. You all laid the big bunch of leaves you had made on your first day. You were all cold, tired and hungry. p 

Ed: "Why are we here again, I don't remember." p 

Both: "Me either." It started to rain and you all huddled up under a tent. p 

Ed: "What would happen if we died out here?" p 

Al: "We can't! Winry and Aunt Pinako would be sad. And there are so many things I haven't done yet, that I want to do. It's just, I don't understand what this has to do with Alchemy." He dropped to the ground. "I hate this. I want to go home." Al started crying and you pulled him up and cuddled with him until you all fell asleep.

Back To Normal

You scaled a tree and jumped onto one of the branches, pulling Ed up. p 

Ed: "All right. Where are you?" Meanwhile Al was searching down below. He looked over and found some mushrooms. p 

Al: "Food. . ." He looked up to see a figure with long hair standing in a ways ahead of him. "Hey, Lita, look what I found!" The figure ran off. p 

You: "You called me?" p 

Al: "Lita? Then, who was that over there?" p 

You: "Who, Al?"

Flashback

You all stood in front of the Masked Man, the rain still coming down. He ran forward and kneed Ed in the stomach. He grabbed you by the hair and threw you, and went on the offense on Al. Ed opened his eyes and looked over, a bug was being decomposed by some ants. p 

Ed: "A Scada, I see. It died. Death. If we die, the same thing will happen to us." The man grabbed Al by his collar. "Let go. . .of my brother!" Ed ran at the man with the knofe Izume had givin' him. The Masked Man let Al go and ran off. "We talked about what would happen if we died here." You wrapped up Al's chest, afraid of possible broken ribs. p 

Al: "Yeah, a lot of people would be sad." p 

You: "That's a subjective opinion. But look at it objectively." p 

Ed: "If I died, the world would keep moving as if nothing had happened." p 

Al: "Because you're just a small part of it." Ed hit him. p 

Ed: "Don't call me small. Apart from the small part, in this case me, dies, the body remains." p 

You: "Water, Carbon, Ammonia, Lime, Phosphorus, Salt, Salt Peter, Sulfur, Magnesium, Fluorine, Iron and Aluminum." p 

Ed: "Right, the human body is only a combination of those simple elements. Nothing more. We're destined to be decomposed by bacteria. which makes food for plants." p 

You: "Which then feed Herbivores and Omnivores, which feeds Carnivores and Omnivores. The great flow that maintains the universe, call it the Cycle of Life, the course of nature. Each of us is just a small part of that current. One in the all. Yet, with out all the individual ones, we all can't exist. This world spins around laws that we can't even begin to imagine. To recognize that flow. And work within it. To decompose and recreate." p 

All: "That is Alchemy." Ed threw a knife at a snake on the calendar tree. p 

Ed: "Twenty eight days." p 

Al: "And hey we got some breakfast." You all sat in front of Izume on her return. p 

Izume: "All right, let's here it. What does it mean, One is all and all is one." p 

Al: "The world is the all." p 

Ed: "And I am the one." Izume and Mason started laughing. p 

Izume: "All right, then. Let's begin your training." p 

All: "Yes!" And you all high-fived.

Back To Normal

You all were sitting around a fire. p 

Al: "I guess we're not going to find the guy in the mask." p 

Ed: "What does it matter? This island all ready taught us the only lesson it has to teach us, right?" p 

You: "Yeah." p 

Ed: "When we were kids, we taught ourselves the answer to one is all and all is one. We didn't understand everything back then. But it was a mistake to try and bring mom back. We learned that the hard way." You set your hand on his automail shoulder and leaned against Al who grabbed an arm around you. p 

You: "The cycle of life only goes in one direction. Not even Alchemy can change that. I guess teacher brought us here to remind us of that. And to give us time to think about the consequences." You all sat in front of Izume the next morning. p 

Izume: "Well, did you remember?" p 

All: "Yes, ma'am." p 

Izume: "And did you realize?" p 

Al: "Teacher, we know what you're trying to tell us." p 

Ed: "We know we went against the laws of Alchemy when we tried to bring mom back. What you see before you is our punishment for that." p 

Al: "But we just want to regain the bodies we lost when we made that mistake." p 

Izume: "Are you trying to regain the bodies you lost from a mistake, by making another one." p 

You: "We know it's not what you thought us. But we. . .we have to try, damn it. We can't just give up. Even though we may not have been able to bring mom back. We're still alive." p 

Izume: "So you are determined to move foreward." p 

All: "Yes, ma'am." p 

Izume: "So be it. Is there someone out there?" p 

You: "What are you talking about? There was someone out here when we were kids too." p 

Al: "We just figured it was the same guy in the mask as before." p 

Mason: "Impossible. Since I was the brute in the mask from before." p 

Ed: "Wait a minute! That was you the whole time?!" p 

Izume: "Yes, I sent him to make sure you didn't die." p 

Ed: "He nearly killed us!" p 

You: "And nearly ripped my hair out from the fricken roots!" p 

Izume: "It looks like we don't have time to discuss this right now." A little boy walked out through the bushes and smiled.


	30. The Untainted Child

Metallic Hearts [A FullMetal Alchemist Story Part Twenty-Nine: The Untainted Child

Al: "Is he working with you two, Mason?" p 

Mason: "I only scared you three years ago. She made me watch over you guys so you wouldn't die." p 

Al: "Then why did attack us?" p 

Mason: "Izume told me to train you guys a little." p 

Ed: "What the hell?" You rolled your eyes and chuckled at Mason. "That wasn't just a little, we were seriously about to die." p 

Al: "Yeah, you went to far against children!" p 

Izume: "Stop complaining about old times! He's just a child." She was now changing subjects to the boy standing on the beach. "He may have stolen his parents boat or something and ended up here." p 

You: "I highly doubt that, we would have spotted him, we were on the beach for sometime." Izume didn't have time to reply, she threw up blood once again. The little boy looked scared and you all ran up to her. The boy clapped and set his hands on the ground. "That light. . ." You looked over at the boy. "He's an Alchemist. . ." p 

Izume: "Ed?" Ed ran at the boy and jumped on him. The boy grabbed onto Ed's hair who yelped. The boy began to transmute something. p 

Ed: "This guys clothes. . ." The boy began to cry. p 

Izume: "What are you doing, he's only a child." p 

Ed: "But. . .this guy may have come here after us. . ." You ran over to the boy and helped him up, wrapping him up in your hoodie. p 

Izume: "Come after you?" p 

Ed: "I wasn't kidding." p 

You: "Where did you come from? Where are your parents?"

???: "I don't know." p 

You: "What's your name?" p 

???: "I don't know. U don't know anything . . ." And he started to cry again. p.

You: "You don't have to cry, it's okay." The boy hugged you, and you wrapped your arms around him.

The Innocent Child

You all sat at Sig's meat factory, the boy was scarfing down everything he could get his hands on. Sig put a plate of meat on the table and the boy reached for it. Izume slapped his hand. p 

Izume: "That foods not cooked yet." p 

Winry: "But I'm glad you too came back alive." Al looked over at Lita who was scowling. "And of course you too, Lita." p 

You: "I'm sure you're ecstatic." p 

Ed: "Don't assume that we would die so easily." p 

Winry: "So, did your teacher forgive you yet?" p 

Ed: "That was the difficult part. Since we went against her teachings. We remembered that we are mearly a part of the flow of the world. But we were conceited. And thought there was a world within us too. And we tried to change that flow." p 

Al: "What we did was unforgivable." p 

Mason: "Let's go." You looked over to see Mason on the ground, a bunch of kids were trying to wrestle a football from him. p 

Winry: "That's weird, everyone makes mistakes." p 

You: "But we made more than a mistake. We made a choice, a stupid choice, that we can't erase. But we've learned from it, and that's all that we can do." p 

Winry: "So what are you going to do now?" p 

You: "Keep living, for those who can no longer do that."

Night

You and Al sat at the kitchen table, playing a small game of checkers. p 

Al: "Teacher apparently doesn't want us going anywhere." He noticed Lita looking at the lock on the front door. "She put a lock on the door with Alchemy, she'll know if we left." There was a bright light that flashed through the house for a second. p 

You: "Is that boy using Alchemy again?" You both walked up stairs to see Ed standing below a hole in the floor. "Ed, what the hell are you doing?" p 

Ed: "I'll fix it later, let's go." He jumped down and you all followed him. You noticed that the bed was empty, you looked up to see the boy hanging from the ceiling like a bat in front of the window. p 

???: "Wanna play?" Ed looked totally freaked out. "What a relief, everyone's dead, so I was bored." You blinked, did this boy not know what sleeping was. p 

You: "Their not dead, they're just asleep." p 

???: "What are we going to play? Oh, I know." He picked up a rat from the corner. p 

You: "You were watching us the entire time on the island, weren't you?" The boy just looked at you. "Who are you?" The boy began squezzing the poor rat. "Hey, let that go." p 

???: "No." He raised his hand thinking the rat was out of your reach. p 

You: 'You shoudn't play with an animals life." The boy began running away from you. p 

???: "I play, I play, I play!" p 

Ed: "Be quiet, you're going to wake everyone up." The boy began to jump on his bed, doing a one handed handstand on his dresser. p 

Ed: "Damn it." Ed transmuted the ground which tripped the boy and the rat ran away. p 

???: "Wow. . ." p 

Ed: "You can do that too right?" p 

???: "No. . ." p 

Ed: "Don't lie, you transmuted a stone on the island. Then your clothes are made from Alchemy too right?" p 

Al: "Brother, that's not the nice way of asking." p 

Ed: "Al, you saw it. This guy performed a Transmutation without a circle. We're like the only ones who can do that. But teacher, pretends that she can't. That's weird." p 

???: "Take it off, take it off." p 

Al: "Brother, he has nothing to do with those people." p 

Ed: "Al, I remember his face from somewhere." The boy began transmuting the bed, the boy started to cry again as he started to mold with the bed. p 

Al: "Brother, what did you do?" p 

Ed: "I didn't do anything." p 

You: "He couldn't do that anyway." Izume knocked down the door. p 

Izume: "I can't sleep because of the noise." p 

Sig: "Hey." Sig poked Izume on the shoulder. Izume looks over to see the boy mixed with the bed. p 

???: "Turn it back!" p 

Ed: "Teacher, we didn't do this." p 

Izume: "I know. I've never taught you nonsense Alchemy like that. Stop crying!: It's going to be okay." Izume grabbed onto the boys hand. "You idiot student, what were you doing in here?" p 

Ed: "I was worried, what if he was one of those guys whose after us." p 

Sig: "Who are you being chased by?" p 

You: "They call themselves Homunculus."

In Central

Gracia: "Thank you for coming by, but are sure it's okay considering your new job." p 

Sciezka: "I work at home so I make my own hours." p 

Gracia: "Ah, Sciezka. I don't know if you're still investigating the incident with Maes, but please be careful." p 

Sciezka: "Oh, don't worry about me, I'm not a very brave person. I wouldn't get involved with anything I thought was that dangerous. Bye bye." p 

Elysia: "Bye bye. See ya tomorrow." Sciezka runs after her ride. p 

Sciezka: "Just a minute Colonel." Sciezka tripped and a gust of dust surrounded her. p 

Havok: "Hmm, ouch." Roy couldn't help but chuckle. "That had to hurt." Sciezka started to get up as Havok backed up the car. Roy rolled down the window. p 

Sciezka: "What are you doing stalking around here?" p 

Roy: "Is it wrong for me to drive by and check on the wife of an old friend." p 

Sciezka: "Can't even show your face in there. Not when you refused to investigate the death o your old pal. Or maybe your two busy thinking about your promotion." p 

Havok: "Come on. Lay off will yeah." p 

Sciezka: "Here are all of the documents Brigadear General Hughes was working on before he died." Sciezka threw a ton of books into Roy's vcar, who was glaring at the growing pile of books. "The reason for his death must be in there somewhere and you should be looking for it too. Congratualtions on your new Central job!" Sciezka returned to her home to continue her own investigation. "What does all this mean? I can't make any sence out of all these stupid records! Okay, I have all of the calls sent out from central to the main headquarters on the day General Hughes died. But I can't find any relation to it. I got it!" A bunch of books crashed ontop of her. p 

Central

Secretary: "I can't keep track of all of you. I have a few things I have to accomplish." The Fuhrer walked in. "Their teacher lives in a town called Dublith. Maybe you should try there." p 

Envy: "I'll leave Greed to Lust and Gluttony. What should I do with the rest if I find them in Dublith?" p 

Secretary: "Nohting. I still haven't givin' up on the Stone. Arrange for them to go on another trip to try and try and create it." p 

Envy: "You may be the youngest but you act as if you are all grown up." p 

Secretary: "I want those kids to create the Stone. But I don't want them sticking their nose into the Ishballen buisness. I assume you understand."

Back with you

The boy was fast asleep in his bed. p 

Izume: "So why don't these Homunculi create their own Philosopher's Stone." p 

You: "They would, if they could use Alchemy. Homunculus have no soul, for some reason, that may have something to do with them being unable to do that." p 

Izume: "That would mean this child is different from all the others." p 

You: "That's true but no alchemist can transmute their own body. No alchemist should be able to do that so easily, let alone at all." p 

Al: "Just think about it teacher. He did it without a circle which must mean. . ." p 

Izume: "You lost your memory when it happened, right, Al. You remember it though, don't you?" p 

You: "I remember, how could I not. The horror inside the Gate. I couldn't understand what was happeneing, but it seemed everything about Alchemy was pouring into me as this damned steel circulated through my skeletal system . . .are you pleased with this?" Izume looked at you. "You're always telling us we screwed up. I know what you really think. You're happy we're like this. You think we diserve it, you think our consequences for what we did are suvisient, or maybe you think we deserved more. And your right. I should have just died. And that boy, I saw him. Inside that damned gate, and you keep telling yourself that he's human. But, I know the truth, and if you don't want to believe me right, that's fine!" The boy jumped out of the room and ran out the door.


	31. Assualt On South Headquarters

Metallic Hearts [A FullMetal Alchemist Story Part Thirty: Assault On South Headquarters

Yoki sat in a dump, a bunch of people passed by him looking through the piles of trash. p 

Man: "Hey, find anything good?" p 

Yoki: "Nope. Just garbage." p 

Man: "Well, keep trying, man. We got to pull our own weight around here." Yoki looked up to see Scar and his company. p 

Master: "Thank you for such a warm welcome. But are you sure? You realize, who we are, and where we're from?" p 

Leader: 'Judging by your complexion and eye color, I'm guessing Ishbalan right? But you don't have to worry. This is a place of refuge, for anyone who was banished from his or her homeland, no questions asked. We accept criminals and military deserters alike. You must be thirsty." Yoki ran like lightening through the wreckage. p 

Yoki: "I found him! I found the Ishbalan with the scar on his face. It's the opportunity you've been waiting for, Yoki!"

With Ed

Ed: "Wait! Hold on! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to attack you back there!" Ed ran after the boy. The boy transmuted the wall and slid through it. "He just slipped through a solid brick wall, but how?" Ed went to Transmute the wall, but stopped. "If you can't tell, I'm a little busy right now." p 

Lizard Man: "They say you're a genuine State Alchemist looking to get his hand on the Philosopher's Stone.

Sig: "Ham 128 zens a pound." p 

Archer: "I need to speak with Miss. Izume. Can you tell me where to find her?" p 

Sig: "Chicken Breast 160 zens." p 

Archer: "Maybe you can tell me if Edward or Alphonse Elric have been here? Or Lita Nitro?" p 

Mason: "Do you have any idea who this joker is, or what he might want with the kids?" p 

Winry: "Not the one man, but the tall ones usually friendly, but he doesn't look happy now." p 

Archer: "We're here on official military business, you don't have to hide them." p 

Armstrong: "I'll take care of this one sir." Armstrong took off his shirt and started flexing his muscles, Sig ripped off his shirt and it became a contest. p 

Winry: "Wait, Major. Ed and Al are. . ." The two shook hands. p 

Mason: "I guess they earned each others respect. Their muscles did the talking for them." p 

Winry: "That's just odd." p 

Archer: "What did you say miss, about Edward and Alphonse."

Back With Ed

Ed: "I don't know what you mean?" p 

Lizard Man: "Oh, I think you do. Rumor has it that you sacrificed your brother's body and had to transmute his soul. Why you used his and not your own they don't say." Ed kicked him upside the head and hit him n the nose. "Ungrateful bastard, I trying to get you to safety. That means you and that freak you call a brother." Al appeared be hind him. p 

Al: "Who are you callin' a freak?" The Lizard man knocked Al's head off. p 

Lizard: "It's true what they say you are as hollow as a tin can. Tucker was right." p 

Al: "Tucker!" p 

Ed: "Now you're dead." p 

Lizard Man: "What, it's not like it hurt when I decapitated him." p 

Ed: "You wont get away that easy." Ed created a wall with his Alchemy. p 

Lizard Man: "Your powers are uncanny." The lizard scaled the wall. "But mine are uncanny too." p 

Ed: "What the hell. Was that thing?" You ran up and grabbed Al's head, putting it back on him. p 

You: "Chimera more than likely." p 

Archer: "A Chimera? It must have escaped during all the commotion at Laboratory Five." p 

You: "Major, we haven't seen you in a while." p 

Armstrong: "Yes. This man is Lieutenant Colonel Frank Archer, he is the leader of the Military Core." p 

You: "And last time I checked, I didn't care," p 

Al: "You must have worked near Lieutenant Colonel Hughes then. Tell me, how's he doing." p 

Archer: "We'd like to ask you a few questions about Laboratory and a few other unexplained circumstances." p 

You: "Yeah. . .no. Your apart of the military, and not in close corners with me, so you an kiss my ass. I have work to do." You transmuted the wall into an archway. "Come on." p 

Archer: "She's certainly interesting." p 

Armstrong: "And she hasn't seemed to take a very strong liking to you." The boy was trying to press his hands and feet together when he lost his balance and started rolling off the roof. You reached out and grabbed onto him, Al holding onto you. The boy blinked. p 

???: "What just happened?" p 

You: "What do you mean 'what just happened' we just saved your dumb ass." You all sat on the rood together. p 

???: "How come my arms and legs look so different from both yours?" p 

Ed: "That's because, one of my arms and legs aren't real." p 

???: "That's dumb, what'dya do with the real ones you were born with?" p 

You: "You know, we were bored one day, thought we'd spice things up a bit." p 

???: "Well, where are they now?" p 

You: "We lost them." p 

???: "You think someone might have found them by now?" p 

You: "Yeah, maybe." p 

Al: "What about you? Are you sure you don't know where that scar cane from?" p 

???: "Nope." p 

Al: "It could just be a coincidence. But what would they be doing back here? You have to admit that's a little weird." p 

Ed: "Yeah, it's more than just a little weird. But as long we're in the realm of possibilities, let's just say he was somehow capable of salvaging my limbs from the Gate. Possibly, we could get your body too." p 

Archer: "Here, take a look at the kids right foot." Archer handed a gun to Armstrong and he looked through it. The tattoo of the Ouroborus was on the heel of his foot. "He may be the key to the mystery of laboratory five. I want him detained." p 

Armstrong: "What should we do about the Elric Brothers and Lita?" p 

Archer: "Forget them, now we've found a much more valuable target." p 

???: "Hey, is everything okay or did I do something wrong?" Something made part of the roof explode. You looked over to see Armstrong throwing projectiles at you. p 

You: "Major, what the hell are you doing?" The boy fell off of the roof and Armstrong caught him. You jumped off the roof and landed gently, on your feet, like a cat. "What the hell do you want with him, he's an innocent kid who's lost his memory." p 

Archer: "He may be a material witness to everything that happened in laboratory five." He lifted up the kids leg to show you all the Ouroborus. "Give me a few hours with him, and I'll tell you who was behind the destruction of laboratory five." They began to walk away but you stepped in front of Archer. "It seems we have a problem." p 

You: "When my new manicure meets your face, then we'll have a problem. I swear to god, if anything happens to him, I'm holding you personally responsible. Do we have an understanding?" Archer made no reply. You grabbed onto the front of his jacket. "Do we have an understanding?" p 

Archer: "Of course, honey." You slapped him. p 

You: "Don't call me, honey." And you let him go. p 

Armstrong: "Go to your teachers house." p 

You: "Go to hell. And I thought this investigation had been suspended by the Fuhrer himself." Armstrong just turned around and started to walk around. "A long time ago, a fox took a bite out of Ed's arm. That kid has the same scar in the same spot. And there's his left leg, that looks as though it doesn't belong with the rest of his body." p 

Armstrong: "You honestly think that his arm and leg is Edward's?" p 

You: "I'm not sure, but that's why we need the chance to confirm it." p 

Armstrong: "Don't pursue this." Al jumped down from the roof. p 

Al: "How can we stop? This is the kind of break we've been hoping for?" p 

Armstrong: "What happens if we do investigate and find out that his arm and leg are really yours, Edward? Then what? What would you do, Ed? Would you tear them off his body and sew them on yourself?" p 

Ed: "Of course not." p 

Armstrong: "Then you're better off, never knowing the truth." And he walked off.

Central

Secretary: "Yoki, you say? I know I've heard that name before." p 

Soldier: "He claims he once over saw the mining operation in Youswell in the East." p 

Secretary: "Yes, I remember now." p 

Yoki: "Yes, that's right, I saw him with my own two eyes." Yoki whispered into the phone near the dump. He laughed at the storeowner who was looking at him skeptically. "Yes, yes, that's correct." p 

Secretary: "Well, that's wonderful news. I'll be sure to let Fuhrer Bradley know and if it does happen to be true, he may reinstate you into the military." p 

Yoki: "Thank you!"

Lizard Man

Lizard Man: "And the military man slung him over his back and carried him all the way to South Headquarters for questioning, that cat girl didn't seem to happy about it either." p 

Greed: "What a shame. . . But good for you for finding this out, he sounds special. I want you to forget about tracking the Smellrick Brothers for now and concentrate on the kid. If you do get his hands on him, make sure the girl sees, this kid could be perfect bait." And he hung up the phone. "Turns out those Elric Boys were exactly as you described them." Tucker sat at the bar of the "Devil's Nest" p 

Tucker: "Yes, I'm sure they'll be of use to you." p 

Greed: "When I first heard that Envy, Pride and the rest were after these three I didn't exactly care. I just wanted them for myself to piss off the others. But now they've lead us to someone worth chasing. To think there is a Homunculus, like me, that can honestly use Alchemy. We need to have him on our side, or things could get messy later." p 

???: "Let me break him out, sir." p 

Greed: "Have you gone insane? You can't just waltz in there, that place is a bloody fortress. You should know that, you're a former military lab rat." p 

Kimbley: "Not that anyone asked, but I used to be stationed in South Headquarters back in the day." p 

???: "You're right, we didn't ask, so keep your trap shut, State Alchemist." p 

Greed: "No, since you so passive-aggressively volunteered, perhaps you can guide these two there. But if I've learned you've betrayed our cause, I won't be feeling to friendly." p 

Kimbley: "You can rest easy, Boss-Man. All I really want, is to make some fireworks again."

With You

Izume: "What did you do to him?" p 

You: "We didn't do anything, why are you making such a big fuss about him, anyway?" She turned around to glare at you. p 

Al: "Maybe it's the best thing for him. They may be able to track down his identity. Besides, he's not human." Her hand twitched. "You may not believe they exist, but we've had more than our share of encounters with Homunculi recently. They're real and they're terrifying. They have powers that ordinary humans don't. A mouth that can chew through Metal. Fingers that can extend and pierce anything. There's even a Homunculus that can morph into anyone. That child may have special abilities, Teacher, but that's because he's a monster." Izume walked up to him and pushed him back. p 

Izume: "Do you have the slightest idea of how a Homunculus is brought into this world, Alphonse? Do you take me for a fool? Do you honestly think I had no idea what that child was?" Before anyone could say anything else she began to throw up blood again. Sig picked her up and ran her to a hospital. p 

Winry: "So, she's been sick all of this time?" p 

Al: "Yeah, but since she acts so strong, sometimes we forget." p 

Winry: "What's her illness? Maybe if we transfer her to a hospital in Central, they can find a cure." p 

Doctor: "Miss, I'm afraid that won't do her much good." p 

Winry: "No offense, doctor, but I think a big city hospital would be better equipped." p 

You: "He means, what she's got can't be cured." p 

Doctor: "All of her internal organs from here to here are missing." He pointed from her liver to her small intestines. "It looks as though somehow they were just taken away. Amazingly, the remaining organs have adapted to make up for the anatomical slack. Still, I don't know how she's survived this long." p 

Al: "Could that mean?" p 

You: "You heard what he said Al. As if they were just taken away. She must have tried to do the same thing we did. Hypocritical." A nurse pushed open the door and called for the doctor. Izume's room was now empty, the curtains blowing in the breeze.

Izume

Izume: "Thank you, honey, but I'm okay now. I'm doing this alone, I have too." p 

Sig: "You wouldn't let me help last time, and I know there was nothing I could have done." p 

Izume: "Please, I don't want you to see, what I'm going to have to do." And she walked into South Headquarters." You, Ed and Al ran to South Headquarters. p 

Al: "Lita, you were right, she is here." Sig was standing in front of the entrance. Huge cliff like boulders bulged out of the building. Not speaking to Sig you rushed into the building. p 

Winry: "Mr. Sig, please tell me Izume's not inside. Why are you just ignoring me, I asked you a question?! They're all in harms way, Izume, Ed, Al and Lita. Why do they do this?" p 

Sig: "I didn't know. I couldn't have. She felt guilty." Izume walked down the halls of South Headquarters. "As though it were her fault. But it was my decision to safe her life at the expense of our unborn child." She transmuted the floor to suck up the soldiers in her path. "Still, she apologized to me repeatedly." She broke down another soldiers gun and kicked him in the stomach. "For not being strong enough to give birth." p 

Winry: "The baby, I see." p 

Sig: "Afterwards, I never understood the depths of the depression she suffered. Or how heavily the loss weighed on her heart." Izume pushed open the door to the room that held the child. "I certainly never imagined she would resort to that. The same taken by your friends." p 

Winry: "She tried to revive the baby?" Izume placed her hand on the wall and Archer, Armstrong and the investigators fell through to the basement. p 

Sig: "She went off all by herself. And wouldn't tell me what happened when she came back." The straps transformed into clothes to cover the boy. "But, when she came back to me. All of her internal organs were missing. She said she would never be able to get pregnant again. And again, she told me she was sorry." p 

Lizard Man

Lizard Man: "Would you like to start this party off with a bang?" Kimbley clapped and set his hands on the side of the building, nothing happened. p 

Kimbley: "It seems I'm going to need a little more Sulfur." He grabbed a passing soldier. "That'll do." And a huge explosion rocked the building. You grabbed onto Al to keep yourself steady. p 

Archer: "Oh, what now?! Major, we have to keep moving if we're going to catch that. . ." Archer looked up to see Fuhrer Bradley walking towards them. p 

Bradley: "My, my, things sure are hoping around here today." p 

Ed: "Teacher!" p 

You: "I'm going to have to ask you to put him down and get out of here. Listen, like it or not, I'm part of the military now." Fuhrer Bradley, Archer and Armstrong walked up to Izume. "What the hell, what's the Fuhrer doing here?" Another explosion opened up the wall behind you. Al jumped in front of you to stop the rubble from hitting you. "Great, you guys are here too." Kimbley and the Lizard Man walked through the smoke. p 

Lizard Man: "So sorry to intrude, we just came for the kid." p 

You: "Izume, the Military, and these idiots. Looks like it's a four way fight." p 

Bradley: "Well then, I guess I make five."

The Camp

Scar: "That man that just walked by. Do you know him? Is he another Ishbalan refugee?" p 

Master: "Keep your distance from that one. Didn't you see that tattoo brandished across his face? A shameful mark of a sinner. He went against God's ways and for that he was banished from Ishbal forever."

Central

Roy: "There's a camp in Kishuwa, full of the disenfranchised. What of it, sir?" p 

Fuhrer: "We have reason to believe that Scar is hiding there. Take care of it, Colonel." p 

Roy: "We're moving out!" Roy stood infront of Hawkeye, Kain, Breda and Falmon. "To the city of Kishuwa's western slum. That's where Scar is hiding. If he surrenders, great, we do everything we can to keep the peace, but if he resists. Let's be ready to take him down. And anyone else who gets in the way."


	32. Sin

Metallic Hearts [FullMetal Alchemist Part Thirty-One: Sin

Fuery: "This group of Ishbalans, they're just refugee's right? They haven't done anything." p 

Breda: "If Scar is there with them, they're guilty of harboring a fugitive, that's treason." p 

Fuery: "But still, don't you think we're going a little over board here?" p 

Bloch: "You criticizing the orders of a superior officer?" p 

Fuery: "No, of course not! I was just. . ." Hawkeye cleared her throat. p 

Roy: "Our objective is to locate and capture Scar. We should have no resistance from the Ishbalans." p 

Falmon: "But sir, what will happen if they do resist? I read a report before we were stationed here. It said some Ishbalan Refugees were attacked by roughens claiming to be Military. These people may not trust us right now."

Military Base

Armstrong: "You, Zolf J. Kimbley. But you should be dead." p 

Archer: "Zolf Kimbley? The Crimson Alchemist?" p 

Ed: "He's a State Alchemist?" p 

Archer: "You were supposed to be executed years ago. Convicted with disobeying a superior officer during battle in Ishbal." p 

Kimbley: "That's one way of putting it. Another would be that I made woman and children go boom. And then when my superior officers tried to stop me." p 

Lizard Man: "Boom!" p 

Kimbley: "I was really looking forward to an execution, but for some reason the powers that be decided to keep me alive." p 

Armstrong: "But why?" p 

Kimbley: "I'm not sure. Maybe that gentlemen behind you has the answer." p 

Bradley: 'How should I know?' "Are you just going to stand there allowing this chaos to go on!" p 

Archer: "You heard him! Arrest them arrest every one of them!" p 

Ed: "Teacher, we have to. . ." He was unable to finish his sentence as Izume kicked him in the stomach, send Ed to the floor. p 

Izume: "There's no point in trying to stop me!" Izume turned the corner and you stood there, glaring at her. p 

Ed: "Nice work, Lita!" Bradley ran forward and grabbed the boy. p 

Bradley: "Defiantly Homunculus, and that means he's coming with me." This was not like the Fuhrer at all. p 

You: "Uh, I don't think so." You transmuted your tail to extend and tripped the Fuhrer, sending the boy flying. You caught him bridle style and he smiled at you. "You all right, babe?" p 

Lizard Man: "The girl's amazing too!" Armstrong sent a projectile right at you, slamming into your stomach, sending you flying into Al, and you both crashed into the wall. Ed left Izume and Armstrong to fight and he ran over to the two of you. p 

Ed: "Are you too okay?" Al knew it was more of a question to Lita, he couldn't feel pain. Al had his arm around you, blood was dripping down your chin. Ed held the sides of your face and Al looked down worried. p 

You: "I'm fine." The Lizard Man wrapped his tail around Ed's ankle and pushed him back. "Ed!" p 

Kimbley: "My my, don't you have an interesting body." You pushed Al out of the way making you both crash into the ground and a small explosion appeared in front of Kimbley's hand. p 

Al: "Lita?" He held you gently as you coughed up blood. "You didn't have to do that? I would have been okay." p 

You: "No, you wouldn't have at all. His Alchemy, he's able to compress elements in the body into a gunpowder like substance, then he compresses it rapidly to cause an explosion. Even though your body couldn't be turned into a bomb by his usual assault, I was touching you, meaning he could have used my elements to take us both. . ." You went into another fit of coughs. Al cuddled you closer, unable to do much else. p 

Al: "Who are you? What do you want?" p 

Lizard Man: "We came here for the kid, our boss has an interest in him." p 

Kimbley: "Seems he wants to talk to you as well, it seems there's some business to discuss." p 

Ed: "Is that so?" He transmuted his arm into a tried to cut through the Chimera tail. He let him go. Al stood up angrily, holding you against him with one arm he grabbed onto the Chimera's tail and slammed him into the wall with the other. Kimbley pushed off the wall and clapped, grabbing onto the Chimera's tail. p 

Lizard Man: "You're not going to turn me into a bomb are you?!" p 

Kimbley: "Well, yeah, sure." p 

Lizard Man: "Bad idea!"

With Envy

Envy: "Did the Full Metal one say that you're arm and leg belonged to him?" p 

???: "Yes." p 

Envy: "Well, maybe that explains why you were able to get through the gate and survive this long." p 

???: "Gate? Gate!" Envy pressed a finger to his lips. p 

Envy: "Easy, you don't have to be alone any longer little one. Now, eat up." He opened his hand to reveal some glass like red chips. The boy began to resist him but Envy pushed a piece into his mouth. He was surprised of the taste. He grabbed the rest from Envy's hand. "Yes, savor the taste as it covers your tongue. And be gracious, hundreds of human lives went into their making." p 

???: "Human lives?" The boy coughed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, staring fearfully at the man in front of him. p 

Envy: "What's wrong, I thought you liked them? All right then, I guess you won't be needing the rest of these or my help. Run along then, get caught and give back that arm and leg. The boy transmuted his leg with the ground into a spear to knock the shards from Envy's hand. He picked them off of the ground rapidly and swallowed them. "Look at that you can even perform Alchemy. It truly is awe inspiring what a couple of human limbs can do. Listen I was raised on these stones, I fancy the taste myself. The reason is because I'm not human. I'm a Homunculus, and since you are enjoying them as well, that means you aren't either." Flashes of how he came to be raced past the boys' eyes as he curled up into a ball, his once soft eyes turning into a sharp violet. An explosion hit the side of the building and the Chimera ran outside. p 

Lizard Man: "We need Greed to help, we can't do this on our own! Greed!" p 

Kimbley: "The hell with it. It would be easier if I just blew up this entire building." p 

Archer: "Hello, I'm Lieutenant Colonel Frank Archer. It's nice to meet the famous Crimson Alchemist." He was standing on the balcony, a gun pointing Kimbley's way.

Kimbley: "Yeah, you too." p 

Archer: "Well, as Armstrong pointed out you should be dead. By who's authority were you kept alive? Was it the Fuhrer? Or did Basque Gran make that decision on his own?" p 

Kimbley: "Beats me." p 

Archer: "Do you have any intention on returning to your former service in the military? I can make it happen, if you want it to." Al held you while the two Elric's ran through the hazy maze. p 

Ed: "Armstrong?" p 

Armstrong: "Oh! The agony! The pain! That woman is most definitely your teacher! Even with my elegant attacks, I was defeated." p 

Ed: "Thanks for your help Major. I kind of had a feeling things were gonna turn out like this." p 

Armstrong: "And are you going to be all right, Ms. Nitro?" p 

You: "I'll live. And by the way, major. You're holding the wrong place." The large bruise was on his left side, he was holding his right. Izume struggled down the hall when a door opened and the boy ran out of it, Izume held him against her. p 

Izume: "I've got you, my little one. All ready not the same." She walked forward towards the room the boy had just come out of to see the Fuhrer lying on the floor, a huge hole through his chest and blood everywhere. Izume ran off and the Fuhrer looked up. p 

Envy: "Go on, boy. And start doing what you were meant to do." He stood up and transformed into a foot solider. Al opened a door. p 

Al: "It seems that Teacher is gone." p 

Ed: "Damnit, she's to weak to get that kid out of here on her own. So what's her plan?" You jumped as some soldiers shouted some orders. p 

You: "We shouldn't be here. Let's get out of here." p 

Ed: "I can hear Mustang's smug remarks all ready."

With Archer

Soldier: "That can't be right. Verify that transmition." p 

Archer: "What's our status? Have we verified that the Fuhrer is safe?" p 

Solider: "Well, sir, we received a message from the Headquarters stating that the Fuhrer had no plans of coming here for an inspection." p 

Archer: 'That's impossible I saw him with my own eyes." Armstrong walked through the door. "Did apprehend the Elric Brothers and that freak of a girl." Armstrong bit his tongue. p 

Armstrong: "No, sir. With all of the personnel here, I thought keeping this building up would be a higher priority. So I came back." p 

Archer: "Major! No, wherever they go they have nowhere to return to but the military. Search the premises for the Fuhrer again just to be sure."

With You

You: "I know, you know where she is. So just tell us all ready." p 

Al: "Is she all right, please, we're really worried about her. She was hurt." p 

Ed: "And that kid she's with is a Homunculus, there's no telling what he could do to her." p 

Winry: "The place where the Transmutation happened. The place where Izume lost her child, and transmuted its body in a desperate attempt to bring it back to life." p 

Mason: "How did you find out?!" He immediately covered his mouth. p 

Ed: "I knew it." p 

Winry: "I've got this feeling that she's gone there. She's been gone a long time." p 

Al: "Teacher would pick someplace isolated. Somewhere far away from any city where no one will get hurt." p 

Winry: "Zak Island, that's it isn't it?"

With Izume

Izume knelt before her son, her hands wrapped around his throat. p 

???: "What's wrong? Hurry and get it over with. If you don't then I'll kill you." You and Ed hopped out of the boat and ran into the dense forest of the island. Your eyes flashed when you noticed Izume was on the ground, the boy's hands around her neck. p 

You: "Get off of her." Your eyes glowed silver and the boy flew back into a tree. p 

Izume: "Don't touch him. Leave him alone." p 

Winry: "But we saw him, he was trying to kill you." p 

Izume: "I brought him out here because I was planning on killing him. I'm the one that deserves to die." p 

Ed: "What do you mean? Why?" p 

Izume: "Because, Ed, I created this child. I used the remains of my baby and some other elements and tried to perform a Human Transmutation, but what came back. Well, you know what it was don't you?" p 

Ed: "Something not human." p 

Winry: "So then, the boy that you had then can't possibly be the one here now." p 

Izume: "When I looked at him I knew there wasn't any doubt. If a child from that time had grown up, this is the age he would be now. This Homunculus appeared on Zak island, the same place he was born. It's the only explanation, they are one and the same." p 

Ed: "But that still doesn't make any sense. A Homunculus is created from Alchemy alone." p 

Izume: "Is that what you think? Do you really know how a Homunculus is brought into this world, Edward?" p 

Ed: "Not exactly, but they are probably created some Laboratory like Laboratory Five." p 

???: "You're wrong. Out of love or foolish curiosity, a Human Transmutation is attempted. And when these attempts all backfire, a new life is created. A being that has it's own body and mind but no soul. That is how the damned are born. That is a Homunculus." p 

You: "And how do you know all of this, who told you?" p 

???: "Envy helped me remember where I'm from, and who I am." p 

You: "Envy? You've met that thing?" p 

???: "I have. Envy was born the same way, so were the other Homunculi thanks to idiots like you who decided to play God. And now all we really want is to become human ourselves."

With Greed

Greed: "Let's get going." p 

Envy: "Well, hello, Ultimate Shield." p 

Greed: "Well hello yourself, Ultimate. Oh, that's right you like to be called Abomination, right?" p 

Envy: "You were sealed in a prison for more than a century and you still haven't learned your lesson, Greed?" p 

Greed: "Yes, forgive me if my name callings become a little stale. It's been hard to keep my jokes current in a cell." p 

Envy: "Whatd'ya do with the skull?" p 

Greed: "Well, I smashed it into little pieces of course." p 

Envy: "Oh, I see, so you've taken and hidden it somewhere. Don't worry, I'll find it and put you right back where you were." p 

Greed: "Heh, like I'd let you." Greed jumped up and sent several kicks and punches which Envy all avoided. "From what I've heard we've got a brand new member around here." p 

Envy: "He has nothing to do with you, Greed." p 

Greed: "He doesn't? Well, I still want to live and be free. And to do that, I need a few more allies." p 

Envy: "That's too bad," a water hurricane appeared behind Greed and the Fuhrer's secretary appeared behind him. "Hello, Sloth." p 

Greed: "Sloth? You mean someone with that name was born?" p 

Envy: "There's a new Lust too. Which means the Seven of us have been assembled for the first time in a long time." p 

Sloth: "It's a pleasure to meet you, Greed. I'm so honored to make your acquaintance." p 

Greed: "I may be greedy but I'm still not a fool. I have no intentions of fighting two Homunculi on my own." And he jumped down. p 

Sloth: "Oh, well." Envy started laughing. The group jumped back into their boat and rowed away. "We'll have to deal with them at another time. Where's Wrath?" p 

Envy: "I'm sure he's got to be with the FullMetal boy now." p 

Sloth: "You mean you propelled him into a confrontation with those three? The plan was to use Wrath as bait to put them back on the trail of the Philosopher's Stone." p 

Envy: "That'll have to wait. So sorry. I had to see the son of that bastard trembling on his knees in fear."

Back To You

Wrath: "I remember, I can picture it all. The only thing I could do was sit and wait in the absolute darkness of the Gate. I just kept waiting and waiting, all the while my body was slowly growing. One day, and idiot dropped by. He already lost his leg and now he was sticking his arm across the threshold, he was screaming and crying 'Give me back my little brother!' I took his limbs for myself. After a long time I was able to open the Gate with my new found power. And I finally came out of the darkness." p 

Ed: "This can't be." p 

Wrath: "Thank you for the arm and leg. Thank you for this incomplete life. Nothing can match my gratitude. Not even my hate. Now, give me your entire body. Once I have that I'll be a real human," he jumped at Ed but Al pushed him out of the way, and pushed Wrath back. "Ow, that hurt. Your metal bodies not the one I'm after." p 

Al: "Brother, if you're not going to do this then I will." p 

Winry: "Al, please don't do it." p 

Al: "I have to. His arm and leg are my brothers. The things he lost because of me. It's all my fault." p 

You: "No, it's not, Al." p 

Al: "All this time we've been trying to get our normal bodies back. Nothing's going to stop me now!"


	33. Dante Of The Deep Forest

Metallic Hearts [FullMetal Alchemist Part Thirty-Two: Dante Of The Deep Forest

Al ran forward and went to punch Wrath when Izume tackled Wrath, pulling him out of the way. Wrath then transmuted some of her clothes to his arm to wrap around her to through her into Winry and then slipped some of the cloth inside Al's left arm socket. Wrath was now able to control him and Al grabbed you by the hair and lifted you up. p 

Al: "Lita, I'm sorry, it's not me!" p 

Wrath: "And now we'll get rid of this useless little whore." p 

Ed: "What did you just say!!!" p 

Al: "No, you won't." Al grabbed onto the cloth and ripped it out. Wrath screamed and Al immediately dropped you and ran towards Wrath. Al went to punch him. "Lita, you said a Homunculus couldn't do Alchemy, but this one's different somehow, and I think I know what that is. He can transmute his body into different materials. By forming a circle with his left arm and right leg. Because he's a Homunculus, he can shape shift his body. But real reason he can perform Alchemy is." p 

Izume: "Because he has Edwards limbs." p 

Al: "This power isn't yours. It was stolen from my brother. His arm and leg, give them back." And Al broke off the piece of stone at the end of Wrath's arm he had used to stop Al's punch. When he did Wrath expanded it to ram into Al who flew backwards. Both Wrath and Ed transmuted the ground into swords. p 

You: "Al, you have to stop." p 

Al: "What do you mean? Are you defending this Homunculus? He isn't human." You growled at him but turned back to Wrath and Ed's fight. p 

You: "Human or not, he's Izume's problem, not ours. If you remember what he said, Homunculi are created through what Al?" p 

Al: "Human Transmutation?" p 

You: "Uh huh. That means there is a Homunculus out there with our name on it." Ed had just knocked Wrath's sword out of his hand and tackled Wrath, sticking his Transmuted arm beside his head. p 

Wrath: "So, what exactly do you want Edward?" p 

Ed: "What's mine?" p 

Wrath: "Possibly, but I can probably guess what you really want. Something that you want to be yours." Wrath smirked in your direction and Ed growled. "You're a very possessive boy Edward, but these aren't yours anymore. Losing your limbs was a price you paid, but you must have gotten something in return? So, what price are you willing to pay to get them back and take them from me. Possibly her?" p 

Ed: "Shut up!" p 

Wrath: "It's true!" Wrath said loudly enough for everyone to hear. "You would trade Lita's soul just to get your limbs back!" Al gasped and stared at you. You felt as though you had been hit with a ton of bricks. Ed pulled his arm back and went to stab him when Izume created a Transmutation. Sloth and Envy were running along a mountaintop when a huge explosion caught their attention. A huge crack was created and Al ran forward to pull Ed back up. p 

Izume: "You are not to get involved in this, I command you. The boy is my Sin and mine alone to bear." Izume threw up more blood and Wrath ran off. You ran after him, Al stood up and ran after you. p 

Ed: "Winry, make sure Izume is okay." p 

Winry: "Wait a minute she told you guys to stop." p 

You: "Hey wait!" Wrath stopped a moment. "Did Ed really say that?" p 

Wrath: "Yep, rather greedy don't you think?" And he ran off. Al and Ed ran up to you and you all continued the chase. You stopped when you saw the Fuhrer and his Secretary standing at the edge of the forest. p 

Fuhrer: "Funny running into you here. You trained on this island as a child isn't that right?" p 

You: "Yes, but what are you two doing here?" p 

Fuhrer: "It seems we are searching for the same thing." p 

You: "The Homunculus?" p 

Fuhrer: "Yes, I heard that is what the enemy is calling itself. Tell me, how do you know of this subject? Do you know how they say a Homunculus is born? According to ancient Alchemic text if a Homunculus actually exists at all it is because it is born by an Alchemist when someone attempts a Human Transmutation. Your father wrote about it in his research as well." p 

You: "That's good to know, but our reasons are our business." p 

Fuhrer: "All right then. But if that boy that Lieutenant Colonel Frank Archer found is really a Homunculus, then that means someone attempted a Human Transmutation. And that is definitely my business, Metal Cat." p 

Secretary: "Human Transmutation is forbidden. Any culprits will be punished severely. Do any of you know who might have done this?" p 

Al: "Shouldn't we be worrying about the Homunculus?" p 

Secretary: "Our men are already on his trail." p 

You: "Sorry, we don't know anything. Now, if you don't mind, we're in a hurry." And you walked back into the forest. p 

Bradley: "I think we fooled them." He turned back into Envy. p 

Sloth: "Well, it wasn't that hard." She opened her top and Wrath was floating in her water-like body. "Dear, Wrath. That makes all seven of us." p 

Envy: "Now, I think it's time we paid the old woman a visit. Lucky for us it's close. I think we need to talk to her about Greed." p 

Sloth: "Why Greed?" p 

Envy: "Because a long time ago, she's the one that created him."

With Scar

Scar: "But why? Why would you tell my brother that heresy." p 

Man: "Your brother had a great thirst for knowledge, I was simply doing my duty to quench it. Yes, the only thing I did was hand down the ancient history of our normal people." p 

Scar: "Do you know what you've done!" p 

Man: "The question is do you? Never forget Ishbalan, inside here they are still alive. Countless souls waiting." p 

Leo: "He's here!" Leo and Rick ran into the tent breathing heavily.

With Master

Master: "Due to circumstances beyond our control we were forced to leave our encampments. As ht leader of my tribe I take full responsibilities for this." p 

Hawkeye: "New residents have been established for you and your people in the south. You will all be taken there shortly. Tell your people they are not to resist. But before we leave, all of your people must be registered. By face and by name." p 

Master: "I see, so you're on a man hunt." p 

Hawkeye: "You may begin." p 

Yoki: "Do be careful, I'm sure I saw that homicidal maniac in the crowd. Even if he doesn't resist is the reward still the same?" p 

Mustang: "You better not be wrong." Yoki growled and walked forward, grabbing a woman by the arm. p 

Yoki: "Damn it, where is he? I know you're hiding him. Tell me, you scum!" Two of the Ishbalan men walked up on either side of him. "What's this? You buffoons better back off, I'm protected by the. . ." He was unable to continue his declaration as a bullet pierced his forehead. p 

Breda: "He's been shot!" p 

Fuery: "But I didn't hear a gun!" Multiple shots hit Yoki and the soldiers got scared, and started firing into the crowd. p 

Roy: "No, hold your fire!" p 

Havok: "Hold your fire, you bastards!" Havok grabbed onto their guns and pushed them towards the sky. p 

Master: "Everyone please stay calm. Who shot that man?" p 

Lust: "It's all happening again, another massacre." p 

Gluttony: "I can't take this anymore!" p 

Man: "Yeah, they're right! I refuse to hide in fear any longer!" p 

Man 2: "Too many of our friends have been slaughtered!" p 

Man 3: "Death to the military dogs!" The crowd started throwing rocks at the soldiers, one hitting Hawkeye, another hitting Breda. p 

Roy: "Time for crowd control, Lieutenant. What are you waiting for? I need you to cover me right now. And clean that mess off your forehead would you?" p 

Izume: "It's a shame. When a teacher is as misguided as her students. Ed, Al, Lita, despite my sins I have to draw the line. You can no longer study under me. I didn't teach you Alchemy so you could echo my mistakes. Destroy your own bodies and disrupt the worlds flow. I won't stand for your fighting either." p 

Ed: "We appreciate all that you've taught us. Please take care of yourself." You all walked down the street. p 

Winry: "This can't be the end. Do you really want to leave on bad terms like this?" You stopped at the train station. p 

Ed: "Take care, Sig." p 

Sig: "Goodbye you three. Make sure you stop by next time you're here." p 

Ed: "I don't think we're exactly welcome." p 

Sig: "Idiots. Now that you are no longer Izume's students, you're free to start a real relationship with her. As equals." p 

Winry: "That's right. You don't have to feel constrained anymore. You could be friends." p 

Ed: "Oh, Damnit, Al we can't leave yet." Ed and Al ran back to Izume's house. p 

Winry: "And what's your story?" Your glare was so fierce she cowered behind Sig. p 

You: "Shut it. Good riddance as far as I'm concerned."

With Ed

Ed: "Izume, we need a lead! You can help us turn our bodies back to the way they were. We won't take no for an answer." p 

Izume: "Leave!" She threw a knife at Ed's head. p 

Ed: "We're not leaving!" p 

Al: "Not without knowing how to make a Philosopher's Stone without a human sacrifice. It's our only chance." p 

Izume: "Leave!" p 

Both: "We won't leave!" p 

Izume: "Then I'll cut you off!" p 

Ed: "Do what you will." p 

Al: "We won't go. There must be a way to send a Homunculus back to the other side." p 

Izume: "That is none of your concern. I told you the child is my responsibility." p 

Ed: "We're willing to bear your sins with you! So you can help us bear ours." p 

Izume: "Little brats."

With Archer

Archer: "Are you keeping a close eye on the Elric Brothers and that girl? Keep up a strict surveillance and inform me of any new developments." p 

Armstrong: "You're back to them, sir?" p 

Archer: "We have no choice. I have reports that the Fuhrer has in fact traveled south conducting his own investigation on the Homunculus. It completely contradicts what we were told yesterday." p 

Armstrong: "So, if the Fuhrer has made it his direct responsibility to track down the Homunculus " p 

Archer: "Then we have to make it our highest priority to track every move those three make, because there is a chance they will lead us right to another Chimera. And Kimbley too. Let's go."

Armstrong: "Sir."

With Greed

The group was walking through a dense forest path when Greed suddenly stopped and looked around. p 

Greed: "I have a bad feeling about this place."

Law: "And what's that?" p 

Greed: "Just go back to the Devil's Nest." p 

Lizard Man: "You're not going out there alone are you?" p 

Greed: "I'm just curious about something." And he leapt into the trees and disappeared.

With Izume

Izume: "Very well, Al. You say you have no memory of the other side of the Gate, correct?" p 

Al: "That's right." p 

Izume: "Then maybe your body is still there along with all of your memories. But it sure wont be easy to retrieve them now." p 

Ed: "Of course it won't but we're up to the task. With the Philosopher's Stone we may be able to open the Gate again, but this time ignore the Principle Of Equivalent Exchange." p 

Izume: "Equivalency? Tell me, do you really believe in that Principle, Ed?" p 

Al: "Of course he does. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. It's not just the law of Alchemy; it's the law of the entire world." p 

Izume: "You do a great job reciting it, but my son lost his life before he was born. And what has he received in return? Absolutely nothing. There was no equivalency. Apparently I'm not much of a teacher at all. Mason!" p 

Mason: "Yes!" Mason appeared in the window. p 

Izume: "Show them the way to Dante's house. They're taking a trip there tomorrow to pick up my medicine. Enjoy the trip it should be educational." The next day you, Ed and Al trudged up a small hill. p 

Al: "I wonder what Dante is like?" p 

You: "She's a world renowned pharmacist." You all stopped in front of a huge mansion. "Hello, anyone home?" A woman opened the door and bowed. p 

???: "We've been expecting you. Dante's anxious to meet you." p 

You: "Lyra." p 

Lyra: "I apologize for my actions when we last met. Dante was kind enough to let me stay here as her apprentice. One day I hope to be a great Alchemist just like her." p 

Al: "Wait, I didn't know that Dante was an Alchemist." p 

Lyra: 'The best. After I met you, Lita, in Youswell I knew I had to improve my skills and become a better Alchemist." p 

You: "Well, you've sure done a 180." p 

Dante: "It's open." p 

Lyra: "They have arrived." p 

Dante: "I've been waiting for you Alphonse, Edward, Lita Elric." p 

You: "Oh, I'm not an Elric." p 

Dante: "But you were raised by them? I've heard what is going on, come I'll make a fresh batch of medicine." p 

You: "What is your relationship with Izume?" p 

Dante: "I was her teacher a long time ago. I taught her everything she knows about Alchemy." p 

You: "I never knew that." p 

Al: "That makes you our teachers teacher." p 

Dante: "Yes, I suppose so." p 

Greed: "I'll be damned, how did I get so lucky? I just stopped by to see an old friend and whom should I find in her mansion? Well, as long as I'm here, I should have some fun."

At The Devil's Nest

Kimbley: "You're a former State Alchemist. Don't tell me you don't want it too." p 

Dorochet: "We got a message from Greed. He's got a job for us." p 

Kimbley: "Why don't you think it over for a while." Tucker gasped as his drink exploded.

With You

Al: "Dante, if I may ask, what made you want to become an Alchemist?" Dante was clipping herbs out of her garden. p 

Dante: "A number of reasons, maybe some foolish. But the most important reason is that I wanted to help people. Humans need Alchemy more than they'll ever know. But it doesn't mean Alchemy is necessary for life, but it can provide valuable relief to those who need it. And I enjoy making people happy. Rewarding them for their hard efforts in life. Providing a balance if you would." p 

You: "Equivalency." p 

Dante: "That's right. You can only achieve happiness if you put forth an equal amount of effort. There's no greater truth." p 

Al: "Dante, what do you think of the Philosopher's Stone?" p 

Dante: "Why? Are you looking for it?" p 

Al: "N-No, I was just curious." p 

Dante: "Everyone that has gone looking for the Philosopher's Stone has found nothing but unhappiness in the end. I wonder if mankind is truly ready to handle such a powerful thing. You really look like your father, Ed. I knew him very well. Hohenheim of Light is what he was called. He sought after the Philosopher's Stone as well." p 

You: "Tell us more." p 

Dante: 'Do you know where your father is living now?" p 

Ed: "I don't care." Ed stood up and walked outside. p 

Greed: 'They're separated, great; handle it just like we planned. Nice and easy, let's go. Time for fun." A pebble landed in front of Ed's foot and it exploded. Ed looked up to see Kimbley tossing another in his hand. p 

Ed: "You again?" He hadn't noticed Greed come up behind him. He jumped out of the way just in time before Greed could punch him. "Damn you!" Ed punched him square in the cheek and he didn't even move. p 

Greed: "Are you surprised? I call it the ultimate shield." Greed punched him back and Ed crashed to the ground. You looked up as Lyra screamed. Al ran to the door and watched as Lyra collapsed. You turned around to see a man holding Dante with a knife to her throat. p 

Bido: "We don't plan on harming anyone if you cooperate." p 

Marta: "Hello there." Two more came up behind Al. p 

Al: "Who are you?" p 

Marta: "We're kidnappers." p 

Al: "Who are you kidnapping?" You almost fell over. p 

You: "I'm gonna ask you a simple question Al?" An anime vein growing bigger on your forehead. p 

Al: "Yes, Lita?" Al looked extremely scared. p 

You: "Are you retarded, who do you think they are kidnapping?" p 

Law: "I'm sorry but you're going to have to come with us now." p 

Al: "But Lita taught me never to go anywhere with strangers." You smiled, you had taught him that. p 

Dorochet: "Don't be stupid, how old are you?" p 

Al: "Almost seventeen." p 

Dorochet: "If you're that old you should be able to think for yourself by now, am I right? Listen kid, if you ever want to be a man, then you have to act like one. You can't let your girlfriend run your life forever, right?" p 

Al: "Right, I should think and act for myself." p 

Dorochet: "So we're clear you're gonna. . ." Al slammed his hand on the guys head. p 

Al: "I decided not to go with strangers."


	34. AlLita, Captured

Metallic Hearts [FullMetal Alchemist Part Thirty-Three: Al/Lita, Captured

Law ran at Al with the large hammer he had brought with him and Al ducked. p 

Lita: "What it Al." Dorochet came out from under the table and unsheathed his katana, attacking you with it. He suddenly whipped around and took Al's head off. "Every frickin time we get into a fight Al! You lose your head!" p 

Al: "It's not my fault!" Marta jumped onto Al's shoulders. p 

Marta: "Mind if I cut in." And she jumped into Al's armor. "It's a nice place you got here." p 

Al: "Ew, gross! This is so creepy. Lita, get her out!" p 

You: "I've kinda got my hands full, Al!" You jumped over Law's hammer. p 

Al: "Just because you're inside me doesn't mean you can control me. I'm still stronger than you." p 

Marta: "Don't worry, I don't expect to match your strength, I just want to slow your moves a little bit." p 

Law: "And that's my cue." Al went to punch him in the side but he grabbed onto Al's arm and plowed him into the ground. "You okay, Marta?" p 

Marta: "Just a little headache." p 

Dorochet: "Are you going to be complicated too?" You smiled. p 

You: "Of course." Greed picked Ed up by the collar. p 

Greed: "It would be a pain in the ass if you followed us. So maybe I should break one of your legs off, huh?" Greed looked over to see Lyra and Dante looking at him through the window. "Let's go." He dropped Ed and the two walked away. p 

Ed: "No, wait!" After catching his breath he began to run down the streets asking people if they had seen Greed. p 

Izume: "Okay, where are they?" p 

Dante: "Lita and Alphonse were kidnapped shortly after coming to my estate. And Edward has gone after the kidnappers I'm afraid." p 

Izume: "And you just let them go all alone?" p 

Dante: "The kidnappers dropped this in my garden." p 

Izume: 'The Devil's Nest." It was a cigarette holder. p 

Dante: "It's a pub on the outskirts of town." p 

Izume: "I hope you don't have anything to do with this." p 

Dante: "If I did, do you think I would have had them taken from here? Outside this forest, in the real world, how can you expect to protect them? The breeze of life is surrounded by malice and effects everything it touches." p 

Izume: "Not everyone sees the world as you do, from this secluded hilltop. Some of us live in it." p 

Dante: "As long as they seek the Philosopher's Stone they're lives will be lined with destruction and death. Why haven't you stopped them?" p 

Izume: "I have my own beliefs, but they have to find their own answers inside themselves. No matter what that answer is. It'll be different from the one you gave me. And that will be enough." p 

Dante: "So, I see you still disagree with me." p 

Izume: "And I always will. We're different, you and I. In our lives and our Alchemy." p 

Dante: "You're going after them?" p 

Izume: "Yes." p 

Dante: "Very well then, Izume." And she walked away. "I doubt I'll ever see you again."

In The Basement Of The Devil's Nest

You growled as you sat in the corner, you were handcuffed, and shackled to the wall; Al was on the opposite side of the basement chained together. p 

Marta: "Sorry about this. I know how creepy this has to be, but I'm hear to watch you so you'll have to bear with me a while." p 

Al: "It's play, I'm already used to it. Just be careful about my blood seal okay? If you accidentally touch it I could die. Hey, how did you guys get to be Chimera's anyway?" You looked over at Dorochet. p 

Dorochet: "Well, all of us were serving in the military. We were stationed in the east on assignments. Some were injured, others were. . .well. . . let's just say we weren't useful anymore. They took us somewhere, for experiments." p 

You: "Laboratory Five." p 

Marta: "That's right. Greed saved us from that damn place and offered all of us jobs, working for him if we wanted." p 

Al: "Greed?" p 

Dorochet: "He took us out of the cages and offered us something we could all call home." p 

Greed: "That's right, guys. You see this place is hand crafted for our cause. Where outsiders like us can hide out for a while." p 

You: "Tucker. Why are you here?" p 

Tucker: "You must understand I'm not here by choice, I promise." p 

Bido: "If something doesn't go as planned, he's the only one that can cure us Chimera's." Greed walked forward and took off Al's head. p 

Greed: "Well, I'll be damned. Just like you said, Doctor Tucker. He really is empty." p 

You: "Doesn't take a doctor to tell you that. Just kick him, he's hollow." p 

Greed: "And it's a pleasure to meet you too, honey. You can call me Greed." p 

You: "I'll call you whatever the hell I want." You noticed the Ouroborus tattoo on his left hand. "So, you're friends with Envy, Lust, Gluttony and Wrath. And you're Greed. Seven deadly sins, so where's Pride and Sloth?" p 

Greed: "They're out there. You're pretty damn smart." p 

You: "I didn't pass the Alchemy Exam for nothing." p 

Greed: "And to your second statement, I wouldn't say friends exactly. More like sworn enemies, if you want to get down to it. Well, Lita, that is your name, right." p 

You: "Yes. . . I see what you want." Greed stared at you. "You want to figure out how to attach a soul to an object." His eyes went wide. p 

Greed: "How'd did you?" p 

You: "You're name is Greed. I figured by your name that is what you wanted. Lust is a very wanted woman, Envy is very Envious of Ed, Gluttony eats everything, and Wrath he's very violent. You want eternal life, because you're greedy. And you keep staring at Al, and took off his head. To make sure that the blood seal was truly there." Greed burst out laughing. p 

Greed: "The girl is right. And that is why I brought you here. Because you're going to help me. If you don't tell me how that soul is bound to that armor, I'll break him apart to find out." p 

You: "I won't help you. Do what you will; you won't be able to carry the job you say you can out." p 

Greed: "Oh, and why's that?" p 

You: "Because, you'll be dead before you hit the floor." You transmuted the ground into a giant stone fist that hit him right in the gut. He immediately broke the stone and grabbed the back of your head and slammed your head into the ground, you felt your jaw break and you almost cried out. p 

Greed: "Now, that was silly." He patted the back of your head. "I like a woman with guts. But did you honestly think it would be that easy? If you really want to hurt me, you'd have to do something like. . ." Law rammed his hammer through Greed head, taking it off. p 

Al: "What did you do that for? I thought he was your friend." p 

You: "He's a Homunculus, Al, he's gonna come back to life." You made sure not to move your jaw when speaking, not saying that you could if you wanted. p 

Greed: "See, I have quite a shell too, Al. Hey, bud, a little cleaner next time, eh?" p 

Law: "Yes, sir. I'm sorry." p 

Greed: "I know what you're thinking. If I have this body, then why do I want Al's body?" Suddenly the wall transmuted into a door and it was pushed open, Izume walked through. p 

Izume: "Sorry to interrupt you, gentlemen." p 

Greed: "I'm sorry, who the hell are you?" p 

Izume: "Pissed off!"

With Ed

Armstrong: "Edward Elric? You looking for them aren't you?" p 

Ed: "Have you been following me? I bet you saw Lita get kidnapped and just sat there." p 

Armstrong: "We to are following these people. They have your brother too." p 

Ed: "I know that! Al can take care of himself! He's in that armor, Lita's still flesh, she can get hurt, and they can torture her." p 

Armstrong: "Lita's safety is not our prime concern right now, Edward." p 

Ed: "Yeah, I bet it's not!" p 

Armstrong: "The military is ready to infiltrate the Chimera's sanctuary. We believe Lita and Al are there with them." p 

Ed: "Where is it? Tell me!" p 

Armstrong: "A pub called The Devil's Nest." Izume took out the guys with great ease. p 

Greed: "Hey, hey. Nice manners, I can see where the girl learned it from." p 

Izume: "Are you the one that's in charge here? Thank for taking care of them for a while. But I'll be taking them home now." p 

Greed: "I'm afraid that's not true." p 

Izume: "I see." Izume punched him in the face. p 

Greed: "Oh, you're just full of surprises. Tell me, did you break three fingers or four?" p 

Izume: "That's a pretty weird body you've got there." p 

Greed: "I suppose. I never did bruise very easily." p 

Izume: "Oh? Then I'll just have to start trying harder then." p 

You: "Izume, is Ed okay?" p 

Izume: "I should be asking you that. Apparently you can't even run a simple errand for me. You're in for a long lecture later so you better get ready." p 

You: "Yes, and apparently I went with this man willingly?" Izume transmuted the ground to wrap around Greed. p 

Izume: "Not even gonna try?" p 

Greed: "I have no intentions of fighting a woman. Alls I want is the secret to his Transmutation, simple as that." p 

Izume: "And if you get it?" p 

Greed: "Well, then I'll have the secret to eternal life and the world will be on a silver platter." p 

Izume: "This is getting us no where." She transmuted a stone fist to slam into his face, again, he was unharmed. p 

Greed: "Don't look so surprised. I told you before I don't bruise easily. Don't you listen?" The Chimera's had finally gotten back up and they were surrounded. Sig stepped forward. p 

Izume: "Honey, no." p 

Sig: "Yes, I've had my fill of doing nothing." p 

Izume: "It's just I. . . I can't watch as more babies are taken from me. I can't." p 

Sig: "I know." p 

Greed: "Give me a break. Are you still up for more?" Sig ran forward and grabbed two of the guys by the head as Izume ran between them and began to fight Greed. She transmuted the ground into a sword, but couldn't finish her attack as she began to throw up blood. "Oh? I guess you've been pushing yourself a little hard there. Well, then, are we done playing games now? This sort of business isn't my style, but if you don't cooperate I wont have a choice." He picked up the sword and pointed it towards you. p 

Ed: "Keep your filthy hands away from her." p 

Solider: "Hurry! Squad five block the rear exit. Squad seven, keep the area around the bar. The rest of you come with me." p 

Greed: "Now it's the older brother huh? Looks like everyone's here." p 

Ed: "Tucker?" p 

Tucker: "Edward." p 

Ed: "You too? You messed up, first you take her, and then you threaten to kill her?" p 

Greed: "Come on, alls you have to do is tell me how to transmute a soul to an object." p 

Ed: "Shut up! Put the sword down and them go, now!" p 

Al: "Careful, he's a Homunculus, like the others." p 

Greed: "Hey, listen I have a hostage here. Come on! Isn't anybody paying attention here? Hello?" Both Izume and Ed both transmuted the ground to create spikes around Greed. He broke through them instantly. "You just don't get it. I told you both I am the ultimate shield." Izume began throwing up again and Sig ran to her. The Chimeras began gathering around again when Greed stopped them. "Let's do this man to man." p 

Ed: "Keep her safe for me, okay?" p 

Sig: "Yeah." p 

Greed: "Hope you're ready for me to fight back this time." p 

Ed: "I'm always ready when I'm pissed." You rolled you're eyes as the two men fought, oh this was going to solve everything. p 

Greed: "You know you're being completely dense here." p 

Ed: "How's that?" p 

Greed: "You have so diligently pursued your goals, why can you not be understanding with someone like me who just wants to pursue his own." p 

Ed: "Our goals are completely different from yours!" p 

Greed: "You think so? Homunculus or human, we're all really the same, now wouldn't you say? We all live and chase after our own goals, to hell with everyone else." p 

Ed: "Not us!" p 

Greed: "Oh, come on. You're looking for the Philosopher's Stone, right?" p 

Ed: "I don't care about the Philosopher's Stone. All I care about is getting the bodies of the ones I love back." p 

Greed: "But they're far better off staying in the bodies they have now." p 

Ed: "What the hell do you know? Not everyone's like you! I didn't come here to negotiate. If all of you Homunculus are mistakes created by Alchemists, the results of their sins. Well, then an Alchemist should be responsible for correcting those mistakes., like right now." p 

Greed:" Oh, I didn't want to show you this, since it could get ugly, but since you're getting so serious on me." He pulled off his coat. "Then I'll get serious too. This is my real form." And his entire body turned black. Ed slammed him into the concrete. "Didn't even hurt. My bodies structure and composition are completely unaltered." p 

Ed: "Since you are the ultimate shield." p 

Greed: "You've never killed anyone before have you?" p 

Ed: "What's that got to do with anything?" p 

Greed: "You don't have the guts to kill. You'll never beat me like that and you'll never beat the other Homunculi either. So I'll help you find your guts now. By showing you some of your own." p 

Man: "Greed! The military is here!" He was then shot." p 

Greed:" Well, then, those bastards went and ruined our fight." p 

Dorochet: "Well, boss, don't start worrying or anything." p 

Greed: "No need to worry, theres no one in the military who can do us any harm." The wall beside you was blown up and Kimbley walked in. "Kimbley?" Archer was standing behind him with a bag in his hand. "Damn, he betrayed me." Law blew up the opposite wall. p 

You: "I got it." p 

Greed: "What the hell can you do?" p 

You: "You're not the only one here with powers, Greed." Your eyes glowed silver and Archer and Kimbley flew back into the wall. Dorochet ran to you and cut the shackles off the wall, and threw you onto his shoulder, three soldiers surrounded Ed so he couldn't follow you guys as they ran off.


	35. Theory of Avarice

Metallic Hearts [FullMetal Alchemist Part Thirty-Four: Theory Of Avarice

Ed: "Will you cut this act? We told you everything we know!" p 

Archer: "I'm sorry, sir. But the instructions from Lieutenant Colonel Archer were very clear." p 

Ed: "This isn't a time for protocol, they've captured another State Alchemist and my little brother."

Archer: "The Crimson Alchemist Zolf J. Kimbley and the Sewing Life Alchemist Shou Tucker. A pair of infamous ghosts." p 

Kimbley: "I've held my end of the bargain. How about you?" p 

Archer: "You don't have to worry. Neither do you doctor. I'll guarantee safety for you both. See, you're under the protection of Frank Archer now. I'm reinstating you both into the military to continue research. But this time you'll be working directly under me." p 

Tucker: "You'll let me finish my work?" p 

Archer: "Yes, I'll be changing my orders. Tell the officers not to take prisoners, kill anyone who looks suspicious. I want this place clean." p 

Soldier: "But sir, there are civilians, are you sure that's okay?" p 

Archer: "It is now." 'Now that Tucker is on our side, those creatures can be replaced. And not even Greed can stop me, as long as I have this." Soldiers ran down the sewers shooting anyone in their path. Dorochet growled and turned around ready to face the soldiers. p 

You: "Be smart, turn around." He turned around slowly and your eyes glowed again, and the soldiers flew back. A wall blew up and Armstrong walked out of it. "Fantastic." p 

Armstrong: "I am Alex Louis Armstrong, but you can just call me the Strong Arm Alchemist." Law set Al down. "My demands are simple, give Alphonse and Lita to me." p 

Lust: "Sloth is quite the slave driver. Ruthless to the bone. Oh well, it is her fault that Greed slipped away in the first place. Guess she has no choice. Okay, Greed, it's your move, what next?" Law's hammer and Armstrong's fist collided, Law was pushed back and his hammer was turned into a tiny structure of Armstrong. p 

Armstrong: "Behold, an example of the articulate Alchemy that has been passed down the Armstrong Line for generations." p 

Law: "Well, then I guess I'll need more than this to stand a chance. Maybe some real muscle instead." Law grew in muscle size and in height and two horns pushed out of his forehead. p 

Armstrong: "I'm not sure what to say." Law definitely matched Armstrong in strength now as the two went into a real fight. Armstrong picked up Law and tossed him off the ledge. You used your powers to stop Law from falling and set him back on the ground. "Why are you helping your captures?" p 

You: "They've been a lot better to me in the last few days then you have these last few months. And it's not any news that I'm not happy with you." p 

Greed: "Aw, has the Kitten finally warmed up to me? You should have told me, baby." He scratched under your chin. p 

You: "Don't touch me." He dropped his hand and frowned at you. Greed turned back to Armstrong. p 

Greed: "I'm afraid we can't stay to long, but pass a message to Kimbley and Archer for me. Tell them both they've just wasted theirs." Law punched the wall and grabbed Al again. p 

Soldier: "They've finally calmed down. He was being a noisy pain in the ass earlier." p 

Soldier 2: "Yeah, well, I guess he got tired of whining. That's better for us." Little did they know that instead of three humans there were three dummies just waiting to be discovered. Greed walked around smoking a cigarette and he looked over at you. p 

Greed: "Can't you fix her?" Al shook his head. p 

Al: "Those ears and tail, they circle through her entire nerve system, if I mess up I could injure her for life, or worse kill her. I'm not the skilled, only Ed can fix any injuries she has." Greed sighed. p 

Greed: "Sorry about that honey." You shrugged. p 

You: "Just be lucky I can't yell at you." p 

Greed: "Good, I bet you could nag the pain off the wall." You tried to smile but it only brought pain. p 

You: "Ow! No attempts at jokes!" p 

Greed: "Attempts? That was comic gold." p 

You: "Greed!" p 

Lust: "How long did you think you would last? It's been a trill but times up." p 

Greed: "And who are you?" p 

Lust: "From what I've been told you've all ready met Gluttony. And as for me, I'm the new Lust." p 

Greed: "You don't say." p 

Lust: "I don't usually like to be quick about these things, but you have two options here Greed. You can either be sealed again, or you could die right here." p 

You: "And whose gonna pull that off, don't tell me it's you?" p 

Lust: "Here's a story. A lowly Homunculus tried to defy the person that pulls all the strings. And is locked in a cell for 140 years." You let out a small whistle. Damn, he's old. "When he escapes, that person gets angry, and gives us everything we need to end it." p 

Gluttony: "End it. End it!" p 

Lust: "Oh, how rude. So good to see you Lita." p 

You: "Good to see you too, Lust. Gonna try and have Envy kill me again?" She smiled at you. p 

Lust: "I'm not here for you today, possibly another time?" p 

You: "I'll make sure to give you a key to the front door, we could have tea and crumpets, do each others nails, have a sleepover." Dorochet walked up to you, katana unsheathed and he cut the chain to your handcuffs. p 

Dorochet: "We don't have time to talk, kid. Just cooperate." He took care of Al as well. p 

Law: "Make sure Marta is safe." p 

You: "What are you gonna do?" p 

Law: "Get out of here, Greed. We'll take care of this." p 

Greed: "This is my problem." p 

Law: "Well, it's ours now. We're not going to lose you here." p 

Lust: "My, you sure have some loyal pawns don't you?" p 

Dorochet: "You can blame it on the Alchemist who engineered me. I was combined with a dog, loyalty just runs in the blood." p 

Law: "Greed gave us hope for nothing, now we're returning the favor." p 

Greed: "Come on." Greed opened the door and you and Al ran out of it. p 

You: "Be safe." Dorochet and Law looked at you and you smiled. p 

Lust: "And what did they combine you with?" p 

Law: "You may run for it if you wish, Dorochet. You know that." p 

Dorochet: "Sure I could and I'd get away too. But after all of that talk I'd sure look like a fool." p 

Law: "Then you're at peace with this?" p 

Dorochet: "You're asking me now?" And they ran into battle together for the last time. A bunch of crows rose to the sky and Ed looked up. p 

Ed: "Wait a minute. That's right over Dante's house." p 

Greed: "It's just us now. You're such good hostages. You could have just fled you know. I've been a little distracted." p 

Al: "That's not what I'm worried about now." p 

Greed: "Yeah, right, hey Marta?" p 

Marta: "Yes?" p 

Greed: "Stay in this can til morning. If I'm not back by then you're on your own. Just make sure you have some fun. Okay?" p 

Marta: "Greed, what are you gonna do?" p 

Greed: "Can't get into it, the talkings done. See ya, honey." He winked at you and ran off. Marta tried to get out of Al but he held his head down, you jumped into a tree and tried to go to sleep. "After all this time I'm back at the beginning of the tale. I'm not sure what I came here for. Maybe I'm going to beg that hag for my life. Maybe not." p 

Lust: "That's a good boy, Greed. It will happen exactly as planned. I'd say we performed perfectly." Greed kicked the door down and walked into Dante's mansion. Lyra met him. p 

Greed: "Where's the old lady?" p 

Lyra: 'The reason you came here is simple. Because these are the grounds that witnessed your creation." Greed followed her into a room and it seemed as all of his energy was shot. Greed noticed a table at the end of the room, a pile of bones on it. p 

Greed: "Those are. . ." p 

Lyra: "Your bones, yes." p 

Greed: "Where did you get those? And what did Dante tell you?" p 

Lyra: "Dante is over there." Dante lay on the floor, dead. p 

Greed: "What's going on here?" A blue light shown from the ceiling and Greed looked up at the array in horror. "How could you make that array? You're just a damn kid! Could it be?" Greed grabbed his stomach and started throwing up shards of the Philosopher's Stone. "My life. That's my life." He stumbled out of the array and dropped to his knees. He looked around and Lyra was gone. p 

Ed: "I found you Greed!" Ed spotted Dante. "What the hell? Explained this Greed! What happened here?" p 

Greed: "Beats me, I was gonna ask you that, kid." p 

Ed: "You did this to her, didn't you? Are you gonna answer me?" p 

Greed: "Blame me if you want, I really don't care." p 

Ed: "How could you, she was helpless?" p 

Greed: "Tell me Edward Elric how far would you go to protect your little girlfriend?" p 

Ed: "What does that have to do with anything?" p 

Greed: "Feelings can be hard to explain." p 

Ed: "What are you talking about? What have you done to her?" p 

Greed: "If you want her back, come on. You know what it takes." Ed got into fighting stance and Greed turned into his true form. Ed tried to block the shots, but the outside of Greed's body was to hard to get past. Ed punched Greed and his auto-mail chipped and started to fall apart. "You still have no idea what you're dealing with do you?" He swept at Ed's face and he was knocked back into a table and crashed to the floor. "I thought I was a mistake you were going to correct. This is the last time I'll say it. If you really want to stop me." p 

Ed: "I best be ready to kill. I know." p 

Greed: "You think you're ready for that?" p 

Ed: "Remind me to thank my mechanic would you? Although it's busted all to hell, it's still functions pretty well. Lets go." Ed ran at him and he got punched, Ed tried to use Alchemy and Greed just threw him down. p 

Greed: "You're Alchemy is worth nothing when you're fighting against me. Now it's my turn for fun." When Greed went to punch him, Ed turned his metal knuckles into spikes and punched back. The outer skin Greed wore disappeared and his bones and veins became visible. "What, the hell is it? What did you do you little bastard?" p 

Ed: "It's easy when find it out. There are no unexplainable events everything can be explained by scientific measurable action. Even your precious shield. It's been said that Homunculi have the same body structures as humans. There's a key element in humans that helps with resistance to abrasion. Carbon. It makes up a third of every person. And Carbon's degree of hardness can be changed. Depending on the strength of it's atomic bond. It can mean the difference between a diamond or pencil lead." p 

Greed: "Bet you Lita told you that." p 

Ed: "She did actually." p 

Greed: "Let's start." p 

Ed: "Let's finish." Ed ducked a few punches and got a few of his own in when he saw an opening. He transmuted Greed's chest then jumped back, spearing him with his auto-mail. Ed had softened this shield in Greed's torso and pierced his heart. Greed's shield fell. p 

Greed: "Damn you." Ed was shocked by Greed's weakened state as Greed fell to his knees. p 

Ed: "What about Lita? Where are they?" p 

Greed: "Back in the woods, I let them go." And he began to throw up blood. p 

Ed: "But I thought. . ." p 

Greed: "We Homunculi. We're born when an Alchemist tries to recreate life. We are weakened when we are near the remains of those the Alchemist tried to resurrect. That's the Homunculi's weak point. That's how we can be killed. And not come back." p 

Ed: "But why? Why are you telling me this?" p 

Greed: "So you can beat them Ed. They sealed me for so long. You can't let them stay in control. I'm greedy as hell, only out for myself. She always said it would be the death of me." Greed began to throw up again. "They pull the strings, don't cut them. I'm counting on you. Bring Lita back here, she'll know what to do. Tell her to extract the stones. She'll know what that means. It gives life. And give her this." He pointed to his armless leather fur jacket. "Tell her I'm sorry." And he closed his eyes. p 

Ed: "Greed? Come on cut it out, this is a joke right? You're the ultimate shield, I can't kill you." Ed grabbed his hair and screamed. Archer sat in the back of a car when the bag sitting next to him crumbled. p 

Archer: "Something's not right." You rested fast asleep on all as the sun began to rise. Marta stood up. p 

Al: "Marta don't." Ed passed Marta in the woods and spotted you and Al. "Brother! Lita wake up!" You opened your eyes and immediately shut them again. p 

You: "Who's the evil genius who decided to make morning so friggin bright?" You stood up and winced. "Probably the same evil genius who decided to make morning so friggin painful." You looked over to see Ed standing there. "Ed!" You jumped on him but almost yelled out in pain. He looked at you questioningly. "Broken jaw." p 

Ed: "Let me fix that." And he mended your jaw back together. p 

You: "Thank you." He grabbed your hand. p 

Ed: "Come on, I need to show you something." He took you back to Dante's mansion, into the room. "Greed is dead. I killed him." You didn't say anything. "He wanted me to give you this." He handed you Greed's jacket. "And to tell you that he's sorry. He also wanted me to tell you. "To extract the stones, it gives life." He said you'd know what that means. He also said for me to bring you back to this room. That you would know what to do." You stared at the array on the floor. p 

You: "Extract the stones, it gives life. . . Of course." They looked at you. "This array. It extracts the shards of the Philosopher's Stone out of a Homunculus. The stones make them immortal, and if they're all gone, they only have one life left. They can be killed that way. Give me a moment to copy this array." You sketched it out and Ed sat down next to you. "Ed, I wouldn't worry about it. You didn't mean to kill him I'm sure you didn't know." p 

Ed: "That's right I didn't. But I learned something from him. There's no me without you." You looked up from your sketch. "I wouldn't be able to live without you here with me. I hope I never have too either." p 

You: "Don't worry. I'm never gonna die, so you don't have to worry about that. I'm to big of a bitch." You gave him a smile and went back to your drawing.


	36. Reunion Of The Fallen

Metallic Hearts [FullMetal Alchemist Part Thirty-Five: Reunion Of The Fallen

Envy: "Funny, I heard Greed bit the big one." They sat in a deserted dinner. p 

Lust: "Indeed. And in a sense his death seems to have happened in the most perfect way." p 

Envy: "Ed can murder us all he wants. You know who will just replace us. Speaking of, Sloth is taking care of the new Wrath as we speak. Just think of the possibilities it will present. Something wrong? Don't let this get to you, Greed was weak so he died, end of story."

Lust: "It's not that. Have you ever wondered where we come from? Or where we'll go when we die?" p 

Envy: "You're mad." p 

Bartender: "Sorry folks, if you don't mind I'm just about to close up shop here." p 

Envy: "Do what you will, we're not leaving." p 

Bartender: "Oh, you're not huh?" p 

Envy: "We've grown to like it here, Tubs. So I think we'll be staying." p 

Bartender: "Now you listen to me stranger." Envy picked up his knife and stabbed the man through the heart. p 

Envy: "Lousy service." p 

Gluttony: "Can I eat him?" p 

Envy: "We did skip dessert. Be outside." p 

Lust: "The thought keeps rising like a bubble to the top of my mind. Where did I come from? Where will I go?" A car slammed into a building. p 

Woman: "Oh no! Jimmy talk to me! Say something!" p 

???: "Excuse me, make way. May I see him? I may be able to help?" The boy had a huge gash in his stomach. The man held his hand over the wound and a red light glowed over the wound. When he removed his hand his stomach was completely healed. "There you go, good as new." p 

Woman: "Oh, I can't thank you enough." The man turned away when he noticed someone in the crowd. p 

???: "Is that you?" p 

Lust: "Lujon." The four of you sat in the back on a horse drawn cart. p 

Al: "You sure we're on the right road?" p 

Ed: "All I know is that we're heading south. We're bound to run into the Ishbal camp sooner or later." p 

You: "I hope it's the former." p 

Winry: "How do you know the Ishbalan refugees will tell you anything anyway?" p 

You: "Not that it's any of your business. But we have connections." You saw up abruptly, your ears twitching. "I thought I heard a woman screaming." It happened again, this time much louder." A woman ran through the trees but tripped and fell five men surrounded her. Before any of them could do anything you threw a huge rock at the leader, hitting him right in the back of the head. "Come on guys, a band of thugs in the forest, that's so cliché." The sounds of a beating could be heard throughout the entire forest. By the time the others caught up all the men where on the ground and you where dusting yourself off. p 

Al: "Lita. . ." p 

Lujon: "It's been two years. I never thought I'd see you again. I've got so much to tell you. Before I go into any of that there is something I need to ask you. It's just I've never been able to come to terms with it. The reason you left, Lust. Could you tell me that? You just disappeared. You didn't even say goodbye." p 

Lust: "That was a long time ago. You can't expect me to recall." p 

Lujon: "I sure as hell do! Everything I learned that is meaning full I learn from you. Alchemy, and more delicate things, about life." p 

Lust: "Why did you come here? Are you looking for something?" p 

Lujon: "Well, yes. My search of a new stone. You recall that, right? Thanks to the philosopher's Stone you gave me, I saved my whole village from that horrible disease. But now, somehow, that damn sickness has returned. And the power of the stone is faded. Please, will you lend me your strength again, help me like you did before, Lust? I need you."

**FlashBack**

Lust: "Must have been a landslide, look at all of those bodies." p 

Gluttony: "Can I eat them?" p 

Lust: "No, leave them be. I've been meaning to put you on a diet." Lust heard whimpering and one of the people looked up. "Oh look, we have a survivor." p 

???: "Take these, please. Take these herbs back to my village. They need them desperately." A light made Lust look up. The search party had arrived. p 

Lujon: "Lydia." p 

Lydia: "Lujon I'm sorry. Here." He knocked the basket out of her hands. p 

Lujon: "I told you not to go! It was too dangerous. These herbs wont do us any good. What are you two doing here? I saw you back in the carriage, right? You should leave, a disease has run through our village, now one who has caught it has survived for very long." p 

Lust: "That's why we've come."

Winry: "So that's why you're traveling by yourself, to find this Lujon guy?" p 

You: "That is what she just said. You shouldn't have traveled by yourself, anyway, it can be dangerous." p 

Lydia: "I know, but I had a feeling that if I didn't come, I'd never be able to see Lujon again and I don't think I could live with that." p 

Ed: "Why did he leave in the first place?" p 

Lydia: "To search for the Philosopher's Stone. To cure a horrible epidemic in my village, we need the power of the Philosopher's Stone, so he went out to find it."

Flash Back

Lujon: "Okay, Lydia, drink this. Looks like you came out pretty well." She dropped the glass. "Lydia, what's wrong, are you hurt?" p 

Lydia: "I'm fine, the saucer just slipped out of my hands." p 

Man: "Lujon! It's my son! He needs help." Lujon tried to cure the boy with Alchemy, but he failed. Lujon walked back outside and slammed his fist on the wall. p 

Lujon: "What's the point of even trying?" p 

Lust: "Breaking down the bodies dead parts was already lost to the disease, then rebuilding the flesh to save the life. You're too inexperienced with Alchemy to do that. But I will teach you. To learn the power of true Alchemy."

Back

Lujon: "I'm so glad you're coming back to the village with me. I can't say that enough. I told everyone back home I was leaving to find the Philosopher's Stone was the truth. But really, I was hoping I would find you most of all." p 

Lust: "I wanted to see you as well. I've had this strong feeling since I left. Like a door left unclosed." p 

You: "It's really no problem. We're heading that way ourselves actually." p 

Lydia: "But I still feel bad for going back home without finding Lujon." p 

Ed: "What do you expect? If you have no leads, how would you expect to find him? It's certainly not your fault."

Flashback

Lust: "So this is where you practice the great art? It's quite a library. It's mostly junk, now we have to spend time finding out which ones are true." After a few hours she set six or seven books on the table. "I want you to read these in this exact order, and memorize every word." Half way through the first book he started to panic. p 

Lujon: "I can't! I just can't get my head around it! I don't understand!" p 

Lust: "It's okay, you will in due time. You have talent, so be confident. It does wonders for a man." 'These memories, why does he make me have them? And who is that man?' Lujon drew a Transmutation Circle in the ground. "Good." She handed him a ring. "This will amplify your Alchemic power. Man must crawl before he walks, and walks before he can run." A bird flew in the sky above them. Lust reached up and the bird fell into the Transmutation Circle. "See if you can return this bird to the air, then maybe you'll be ready to move on." Lujon activated the Transmutation Circle and the stood back up and flew into the sky once more. p 

Lujon: "I actually did it!" p 

Lust: "Now what did I tell you, Lujon? I knew you could do it." Lujon grabbed her hands. p 

Lujon: "It's all because of you. Thank you."

End

Lujon: "I have to ask again. Why did you abandon me the way you did, Lust? Why did you run away? You must have known how I felt. Or did you even care at all?" Lust took off the ring and handed him a new one. p 

Lust: "You shouldn't seek all of the answers believe me. You may not like what you find."

Flashback

Lust: "I don't understand. What are you trying to say?" She turned her back from Lydia. p 

Lydia: "Please don't take him from me. Did he tell you we were engaged, Lujon and I? We are going to be married as soon as I get better." p 

Lust: "That's sweet. You'll have to invite me to the wedding; I'll be sure to catch the bouquet." p 

Lydia: "Stop treating me like a child! Just leave us alone!" And she crashed to the ground in pain. Lujon leaned over her as she lay in the middle of a Transmutation Circle. The dead skin cleared from her body and new skin was put in its place. She opened her eyes and Lujon smiled. p 

Man: "How have the lessons been going?" p 

Lust: "Not to worry, it's going exactly as planned." p 

Man: "I'm counting on you. Why do you think I spread this epidemic in the first place?" p 

Lust: "Lujon was able to cure the disease with the fake Philosopher's Stone as planned. He's happy for now, but it wont last. As soon as the Stone becomes unstable and gradually fades, then the ball will start rolling." The man stood up and in his place was Envy. p 

Envy: "And then he'll be working for us." p 

Lust: "We've done it time and time again. And all for a little stone. Isn't it time for the ceremony to start?" p 

Lujon: "I don't know, probably. Listen, I don't know how to say this, you've taught me more than just Alchemy. Things I don't want to just forget." p 

Lust: "What are you talking about?" Lujon grabbed her and pulled her towards him. p 

Lujon: "I want you by my side.forever." They broke apart when he noticed Lydia staring at them behind a tree. p 

Lust: "I want you to go to her, Lujon." p 

Lujon: "I can't." p 

Lust: "You heard me. Right now."

End

Lujon: "We're approaching the village. Hold on guys. You saved this village and me. Just like you did the first time. Do you remember it now? That day, I held you and you were happy I know. But this time it's going to be different. This time I wont let go." Lujon gasped as she pierced his heart. "Why?" p 

Lust: "You are my one mistake. Nothing more." You stared in horror at all the dead distorted bodies on the newly chilled ground. Lydia began screaming for Lujon and she ran off. When she stopped screaming you all ran after her. When you found her she was lying next to Lujon, they were dead.


	37. The Sinner Within

Metallic Hearts [FullMetal Alchemist Part Thirty-Six: The Sinner Within

You: "That should delay the train for a while, I can't believe our good luck, stumbling across these Ishbalans half way through our trip. What did you guys do to get thrown in here?" p 

Rick: "We're innocent. The military threw us in here for no reason." p 

Al: "That's awful." p 

You: "The way that the state treats you is dead wrong. But you still should have seen this coming. If you leave the camps, their going to round you up. But we could sure use your people help. Scar told us a Philosopher's Stone was made in Ishbal ages ago. We're looking for someone who can fill us in on more details. You guys were pretty close to Scar, weren't you?" p 

Leo: 'We aren't friends to people like that guy! You won't be getting any information out of us." p 

You: "Hostility." p 

Master: "None of us can help you. But there is an Elderly man on the outskirts of Kishuwa who may have the answers you seek. These two young men will take you to meet with him." p 

Ed: "Look, we don't make very good chaperones. But Equivalent Exchange, we should give them some heat relief." The pipe blew and it began to spray out of control. p 

Havok: "Get those people off the train, it's not safe." They let the Ishbalans off the train; you jumped out and ran right in Fuery. You punched him in the face and another officer spotted you. p 

You: "Damn." p 

Winry: "Hey, need a lift?" She was sitting on top of a tractor. p 

You: "Where did you get that? Steal it?" p 

Winry: "No, they said I could have it if I fixed it. Didn't think they knew they were dealing with me." You all jumped in and took off like a speeding bullet. "Next stop Kishuwa." p 

Ed: "How long do you plan on tagging along? We don't want you out here with us." p 

Al: "We may have to do some bad things. And I can't do that with you watching me." p 

You: "And you're not really much help to us. We're gonna have to do nothing but end up rescuing you in the end." p 

Al: "It looks like a battlefield doesn't it?" You had finally arrived at the Kishuwa camp. Rick started to lose it and Leo smacked him and he snapped out of it. You stopped listening, it was probably a private thing. Rick and Leo elected to stay behind and Winry stayed with them as the three of you went into the tent. The tent was empty but there was something on the wall that intrigued you. p 

You: "It's the same mark that's on Scar's arm." There was a gunshot that grazed your ear. "Son of a bitch." p 

Hawkeye: "All right, come out peacefully." You walked out, looking pissed off. "That shot was Fuery." p 

You: "Shoot at me again, and you'll see what will happen. Where's the Colonel?" p 

Breda: "He's gone back to Central with Falmon." p 

You: "So he leaves you here while you clean up. Sounds Mustangish." p 

Hawkeye: "Is that was this is about, then? His attack against the Ishbalans, is that why you attacked the train?" p 

You: "They did absolutely nothing wrong. You don't need to round them like cattle; they just want to live in peace. They already have angry idiots who discriminate them; they don't need you guys on their case too." p 

Hawkeye: "There were no Ishbalan casualties after the Colonel stepped in. He created a barrier around them to stop the attack and calm them down." p 

You: "I guess a solider can keep things innocent when he wants to." p 

Breda: "You doggin on him just because he's Military? Don't forget you are too." p 

You: "I joined the Military unintentionally. I just want the Library access, you must admit, I'm a bit disobedient to be military," p 

Hawkeye: "We've decided to put them in the Southern encampments. First we need to find the ones responsible for Yoki's death and give them sufficient punishment. We're holding several people for interrogation." p 

You: "Is there an old man with them? He used to live in that hut we were in. The security is pretty tight." Breda unlocked several padlocks. "Because of the shotting?" p 

Breda: "No, we're protecting him." p 

You: "From the other Ishbalans? I bet he tried something to use Alchemy or something." p 

Exile: "The Philosopher's Stone. You're the third person to ask me that. There was a scarred man recently and ages ago, his brother asked me." p 

You: "So he was an Alchemist. Does that mean that Scar's Brother created the first Philosopher's Stone?" p 

Exile: "No, he didn't create it. The young man was far to gentle for the work." p 

You: "How do you know so much about the Stone? You're Ishbalan." p 

Exile: "Yes, but I am an Exile. Because I learned the Gran Arcanum." p 

You: "Grand Arcanum?" p 

Exile: "The Great Knowledge. Passed down by Ishbalans through whispers and sacred rooms. After a while, people found practicing the art were not aloud to return to their homelands. The Grand Arcanum gave us the power to change anything into something of our own design. So it was labeled an act against god and it became forbidden." p 

You: "So, the Grand Arcanum is Alchemy. Could you teach us how to make a Philosopher's Stone?" p 

Exile: "Yes, I could., but I am not going too. There isn't much difference only the number of sacrifices is different. An entire tribe or a large city. The devistation was to large, all that is left are the graves." p 

You: "Hardly the answer we're looking for. Can you tell us where Scar is?" p 

Exile: "He said he was on his way to create a stone." You walked out of the tent and to Hawkeye. p 

You: "May I see the body?" p 

Hawkeye: "It was hauled off, but we do have pictures." You looked at them for a moment. p 

You: "Those aren't gunshot wounds. See the entrée there would have been blood spatter, it's also too big to be a bullet. These were made with materials more like throwing knifes. And you said it was silent, theres a Homunculus called Lust and could turn her fingers into an object like that. Theres a Lieutenant Colonel Frank Archer I would talk to if I were you. Tell him to redirect his search, this wasn't done by an Ishbalan." p 

Hawkeye: "Well, I can't take your opinion too lightly." You walked out and Winry was struggling against a solider. p 

You: "Can't even guard two kids properly. Let em go." You showed them your State Alchemist watch and they backed off. "Rick, Leo listen. I've gotten you acquitted. You're no longer in any trouble. And your people will be released from the station as well. But they're still going to send you to the camps. If you want, you can go live in Risembool, I've gotten permission." p 

Leo: "No thanks, we'll go to the camps with the others." p 

Rick: "And where are you gonna go?" p 

You: "We're gonna find Scar. Before he does something stupid." p 

Rick: "Are you gonna kill him?" p 

You: "I doubt it. Only if he tries to kill us. . .again." p 

Leo: "He's an exile, he deserves it." p 

You: "Shut up, Rick. Now, I mean it." He stared at you. "No one deserves death. Absolutely no one." p 

Leo: "Don't feed me that. I know you all hate Ishbalans." p 

You: "Believe what you want to believe. But if I really did hate you, would I still have this?" And you pulled the locket from under you shirt. p 

Rick: "You still wear it!" You took it off and grabbed Leo's hand and put the locket in it. p 

You: "If you really feel that way, keep it." He seemed to be struggling with himself until he finally handed it back to you. "Not everyone is the same. That's like saying all Military are killers or all Ishbalans fly off the handle at everything. We're not all the same, that's why you need to find the answers to each person yourself." p 

Ed: "And where are you going?" p 

Winry: "I'm going back to Central." You sat on the Train, you made sure that Ed drove, since Al couldn't fit in the seat and you could drive a bike. p 

You: "We'll try Ishbal first." p 

Al: "I hope Scar hasn't made the Philosopher's Stone yet." p 

You: "If he had I'm sure we would have heard about it."

Sloth: "This is Wrath, our Number Seven." p 

Lust: "It's nice to meet you, Wrath." p 

Sloth: "I want you to go after the Cat again. Effect her." p 

Lust: "I thought you said we shouldn't trust her, said she didn't have the constitution to make a Philosopher's Stone." p 

Sloth: "But they are heading to Ishbal. If they find out what really happened there the chance of them creating a Stone will dissolve completely." p 

Lust: "Also the blow to our mobility if the truth got out."


	38. The Bachlour Lieutenant and The WH 13

Metallic Hearts [FullMetal Alchemist Episode Thirty-Seven: The Flame Alchemist, The Bachelor Lieutenant, and the Mystery Of Warehouse 13

Breda: "Roy Mustang Surveillance Log? What this about?" p 

Havok: "Beats me. I was instructed by internal affairs to keep an eye on the Colonel." p 

Fuery: "You've been spying on Mustang?" p 

Havok: "Yeah, but this job is to big for one man, so if any of you want in on the action." p?

Saturday 09: 46 – With papers on his desk pending his approval with a dead line at noon, the Colonel decided to take a nap instead. p 

10:26 – The Colonel tried to feed Riza Hawkeye's dog, the dog wasn't buying it. p 

11:03 – The Colonel started obsessively cleaning his windows, those papers still untouched. p 

11: 47 – The Colonel started furiously signing the papers saying he didn't have time for this. p 

Afternoon – Mustang left to check a hot tip, picking up an envelop from the girl at the flower shop. The letter seemed to be instructions for a rendezvous because it contained two tickets to a play. p 

That Night – The Colonel claimed to be going on a late night expedition, by the expression he was going on a date.' Havok sat under a tree the next day, a butterfly sitting on his forehead. p 

Hawkeye: "Does anyone know what's eating Havok?" p 

Mustang: "He probably got dumped again." p 

Hawkeye: "It's hard to hold this job and a relationship." p 

Mustang: "He should learn to handle his work and his women, I do. Wait, grief affects his performance which affects me. Hey, one of you find a girlfriend for Havok." p 

Falmon: "Some mission. They didn't cover picking up women in basic training. If only Lita were here, then this would be easy. Where am I supposed to find a girl?" At that moment he crashed into Scieszka. "Scieszka, nice running into you. How have you been? Hold on, you're a girl. I'm looking for a girlfriend for Havok. Do you have any ideas?" p 

Armstrong: "Look no further. I know the perfect person." Armstrong drove him to his estate. Havok freaked when he saw both of the parents. p 

Havok: 'Well, look at it rationally Havok. If the Father is large horizontally and the mother is large vertically, then it would make since to produce a son like Armstrong. Which means the daughter looks like. . . No, some traits are more dominant, so if you cross A with B, the outcome may look like A more.' p 

Mother: "Come Catherine, don't be bashful, you know that's not an attractive quality." p 

Catherine: "Hi, it's nice to meet you, Lieutenant." Catherine was a beautiful young woman with long blond hair and beautiful green eyes. p 

Havok: "You'd make me a happy man if you would allow me to take you out on a date." p 

Catherine: "In my dreams, I always dreamed of meeting someone like you, except with a more muscular physique like my brother. I'm sorry; it's just that I like good-looking men. Maybe we should forget this ever happened." p 

Armstrong: "I guess it wasn't meant to be." p 

Hawkeye: "Something happen?" When she walked in the boys were gathered around the table. p 

Mustang: "They claimed to see the fabled Warehouse 13." p 

Hawkeye: "A Warehouse 13? I'm sure the records say we only have 12 warehouses here." p 

Falmon: "They say the Thirteenth appears on the old execution grounds where thousands have been killed." p 

Mustang: "Don't you think that since you were in a state of fear that you imagined these things? Nothing scares me; I'm a skilled Alchemist. We look at things rationally and there is nothing rational about ghost stories. What is this? A children's slumber party? You superstitial nitwits need someone to give you a reality check and it might as well be me. This is ridicules! Five grown men trying to sneak at a ghost." p 

Breda: "This means a lot to us Colonel." p 

Mustang: "Let's just get this over with so I can sleep." p 

Fuery: "Oh, did I tell you that the lights don't work?" p 

Mustang: "What the hell has the maintenance staff been doing?" Fuery freaked when he saw a shadow on the wall of a warehouse. "It's just a shadow you moron. How did I get such a pathetic staff? Come on, I'll prove to you there is no such thing as ghosts. This ladies, is the twelfth and final warehouse, and over there is a vacant lot. So where is your phantom 13th warehouse." p 

Breda: "Wait, I think I know what you guys saw, look over there. Doesn't that B look like. . . a letter 13. I can see how you can make that mistake." p 

Mustang: "I told you it was a figment of your imagination." p 

Fuery: "But what about the ghosts?" p 

Mustang: "They don't exist either." p 

Fuery: "Good, then I can start taking my normal walk home." p 

Mustang: "And we're all happy for you. Wait. . .this dirt has been recently dug up. Falmon. . ." p 

Falmon: "Sir." Falmon dug through the dirt and stopped when he came upon a bone. p 

Mustang: "If people were executed here, they wouldn't have been buried here, that means this would be more the work of a murderer. Our mission is to find out who our victim was, where he came from, and if we can how he died." Everyone stopped when Black Hayate walked onto the site and dropped his bone into the hole and covered it up. He stopped back up and sauntered back out. "Well, I can't exactly say I was expecting that." p 

Hawkeye: "So, how was your night?" The phone rang. "Sir, the Tigers on the Prowl."


	39. With The Rivers Flow

Metallic Hearts [FullMetal Alchemist Part Thirty-Eight: With The Rivers Flow

Ed: "That damn Winry, she needs to be more careful when she does a tune-up. Piece a. . ." Ed punched the machine and it blew up. p 

Al: "Now what are we gonna do? It's still a long way to Ishbal." p 

Ed: "We're walking Al. It's the only thing we can do." p 

Al: "What?! Are you serious? I may be able to do it, but there is no way that you could." p 

Ed: "Do you have a better idea? There isn't a train that goes anywhere near Ishbal. And it's not like we can ask the military for anything. Stop whining and start walking. We're not getting any closer to Ishbal standing around in the desert." p 

Al: "He should really learn to plan things better." p 

Ed: "See, everything turned out fine." You had all reached a small town. p 

Al: "What do you mean? We made it to some random town, that's all." p 

Ed: "We may find a car in this town." p 

Al: "Brother, you shouldn't be so impulsive, what you're about to do is just. . ." Soon after, the two started to fight. You sat down a few feet away from the two as they began to stick themselves in complex positions using Alchemy. p 

You: "Oh, this is going to solve everything." Finally Ed got Al into a cage and stalked off. You rolled your eyes and let Al out. You both walked down the street. p 

Al: "He's such a numskull. I mean, I was trying to tell him, in the end. We're going to have to face her." Someone tapped on his armor. "Brother, I wondered when. . ." He turned around. "Marta!" p 

You: "Long time no see." Marta noticed you wearing Greed's jacket and smiled. p 

Marta: "I knew he had a thing for you." p 

You: "What are you doing here?!" p 

Marta: "Following you. I want you to tell me about your enemy. You know the ones dressed in black." p 

You: "Why do you wanna know about them?" p 

Marta: "Why else, for revenge." p 

You: "That's wrong. That means that Law and Dorochet's efforts to save us were for nothing." p 

Marta: "You know what I am don't you? I'm a Chimera, and I've gone through to much to live a normal life now. They were the only family I had left. There's no point in trying to stop me. I'm half snake. Vengeance is in my blood. There's no other reason for me to live, and they're your enemies too right? We'll be helping each other." p 

You: "I have no plans on helping you with revenge, so I'm not going to tell you anything. Because your comrades would say the same thing. Goodbye." And you walked away. p 

Ed: "Lita! Al! Looking for them always gives me a headache." He remembered back to when they were kids, every time Lita was upset she'd go down to the river. Al drew a transmutation circle in the ground and the dirt molded into a cat sculpture. You smiled and took it from him. You heard Ed approach before Al did; Al saw the shadow and turned around. Seeing Ed he jumped into fighting position. This brought back a flashback. "Let's go." You shook your head and smiled. Al walked ahead and as you walked past Ed he grabbed your hand. "You haven't changed at all. When we were little, and you were upset, I could always find you by the river. Guess we're gonna have to walk." There was a honk and Marta came by on a motorcycle with a large wagon attached to it. p 

Marta: "Want a lift?" You smiled. p 

Ed: "Is that someone you know?" p 

You: "She was with Greed." You all hopped into the car. p 

Marta: "Everybody ready?" You looked over at Al. p 

You: "What are you thinking about?" p 

Al: "Well, Ed. Do you remember that first time we got into a fist fight?" p 

Ed: "Yeah, you curled up your little hand and punched me in the face." p 

Al: "We fought about everything. Especially about who was going to marry Lita." p 

You: "You did, really?" p 

Ed: "Yeah, that's when we fought the hardest."


	40. Secret Of Ishbal

Metallic Hearts [FullMetal Alchemist Part Thirty-Nine: Secret Of Ishbal

Kimbley: "Can I take this off now?" Kimbley sat across from Armstrong with a white mask covering his entire face. p 

Armstrong: "Go ahead." Mustang was shocked. p 

Mustang: "Kimbley!" p 

Kimbley: "Hello, Major Flame, haven't seen your pretty face in a while. Oh, I'm sorry it's Colonel now." p 

Archer: "Is something wrong, Mustang?" p 

Mustang: "You know damn well there is. What's he doing on this train, Archer?" p 

Archer: "Who, you mean the Crimson Alchemist? Lieutenant Colonel Zolf J. Kimbley?" p 

Mustang: "Lieutenant Colonel?" p 

Archer: "He was put in prison for crimes he did not commit. After that he was subjected to illegal experiments in Laboratory Five. He heroically escaped. And now thanks to his fearless work, all the loose ends have been tied." p 

Mustang: "This is ridiculous, crimes that he didn't commit." p 

Archer: "Mustang, the Fuhrer gave me the rank of Colonel for this mission. And I don't need any lectures from an equal ranking officer." p 

Armstrong: "What about this report that you received." p 

Archer: "Oh? Do you know anything about a desert city known as Lior." p 

Ed: "Marta, I'm not sure where you stand on this. But I want to make sure you know where I'm at." Marta took out a knife and threw it in your direction. Al tried to tackle you, but you used your power to freeze him. The knife hit a snake near your feet. p 

Marta: "If I were your enemy you'd already be dead. Greed knew he'd be sealed again, and he couldn't take that. Which is worse than Greed having nothing at all. I think he wanted you to end his life. My enemies are the military higher ups that made us, those freaks dressed in black, and the rat that betrayed us. Kimbley!" She sliced the dead snake in half. "You should eat that. You're good for you." The next day you were very close to Lior. p 

Al: "We're close, aren't we? I wonder where Rose is?" p 

Ed: "And who may that be?" p 

Al: "Nice try brother, but I know you've been thinking about her too." p 

Ed: "Hardly." He looked over at you who was watching the sand go by, obviously not paying attention. You were staring at what was left of Ishbal. p 

You: "It was worse then I imagined. Scar wouldn't be here, we're back to square one." p 

Marta: "What exactly are you looking for anyway?" p 

You: "The Philosopher's Stone. Someone told us it was created here long ago. Before Ishbal was destroyed." p 

Marta: "That's impossible. If the Ishbalans were capable of such a thing, they would have put up some kind of resistance." p 

You: "Resistance? What do you mean? There was tension between the Military and the Ishbalans years before the war broke out. And when it did it was because of an Ishbalan revolt due to an officer shooting down a kid." p 

Marta: "So that was their explanation, always wondered what they would say. But I never got to know. I was locked up in Lab Five for fourteen years." p 

You: "But that was when the tension first started. You would have just been a kid." p 

Marta: "I may look young but because of the experiments I'm actually old enough to be your mother. We were the special ops, the soldiers that didn't exist. They didn't beef us on our assignments until moments before we were supposed to move out. That's the way it always was. We were told to infiltrate Ishbal and cause disturbances on a large scale. They told us they were planning a massive attack on Central, we had to end it. Anyone who saw us cold not be left alive." p 

You: "Why would the military start a war without provocation? How come none of our people stepped up to tell us what really happened?" p 

Marta: "No one ever knew about it. Let me finish my story. After the war in Ishbal started, we were all put into custody without explanation. It wasn't smart to resist. Those of us who lived became the rats of Lab Five. They performed their research and silenced us at the same time." p 

You: "They didn't want the truth about the war to get out. It's part of some greater truth." p 

Ed: "But what the hell for? How could they profit from Ishbal?" He kicked a rock and someone took off. p 

You: "Havok and Breda." Your eyes glowed and the two froze and were lifted back to be sat in front of you. "Start talking, what are you doing out here following us?" p 

Breda: "This place is off limits to civilians." p 

Havok: "We're under orders to check the Old Ishbal grounds." p 

You: "Then why didn't you just come out and ask us about it instead of acting like a couple of spies? But if you're here, Colonel must be here too." p 

Roy: "I wasn't expecting to see you here. . ." p 

Ed: "Yeah, because I'm so short you wouldn't be able to distinguish me between the grains of sand, very funny!" Archer pulled out his gun but before he could do anything it exploded. Archer stared at you. p 

You: "Watch yourself." p 

Roy: "No more, from now on you'll be working under my command." p 

You: "Oh really, says who? And what's with all the guns, sir?" You glaring a storm at Mustang, you were about ready to jump him. p 

Roy: "Just a piece keeping mission." p 

You: "Huh? As if." p 

Archer: "You think so?" p 

You: "No one was talking to you." He stared at you. "I am in the mood to kill. Don't push me. Why don't you just come out and say it? Scar's your real target. Truth is, we're looking for him too." p 

Roy: "Why Scar?" p 

You: "None of your business." Your eyes caught glimpse of a picture that Havok was trying to hide. "A Grand Arcanum Transmutation Circle around the entire city of Lior. Typical. Scar no doubt." p 

Roy: "Your intelligents and strength of eye never ceases to amaze me. But why would you say that? You wouldn't happen to know the motives would you?" p 

You: "No. Apparently the peace we restored didn't last all that long, I didn't figure it did. If Lust was the one that gave Cornello the Stone, I'm sure Envy was near by, ready to take his place." p 

Havok: "You didn't restore any peace, the only thing you stirred up was the debate when the priest came back, sides were chosen between those who supported and opposed him." p 

You: "And no one told us this because?" p 

Roy: "Hughes gave me the report, I made the decision not to tell you." p 

You: "I don't know why I'm so surprised, by now I shouldn't be, you're capable of anything." Later you sat in Archer's office. p 

Archer: "I want you to return directly back to me, and as long as you agree to all of the conditions I've laid out, I think we have ourselves a deal." p 

Roy: "Lita Lerana Nitro! What the hell are you doing here?!" p 

You: "Don't ever call me that!" p 

Archer: "Over reacting as usual Mustang. She's only agreed to do some scouting for us in Lior." p 

Roy: "You're letting one of our most talented and important Alchemists go sight-seeing?!" p 

Archer: "It's her talents that make me confident she'll come back in one piece. She also knows the cities layout more than anyone does. And don't worry about her going awall. She's leaving the brothers here as calatrole. As devoted as she is, I doubt she'll run off and leave them behind." You down the hall behind him. p 

Roy: "Why the hell didn't you come to me?!" p 

You: "Don't you dare talk to me like that! You're not my dad!" p 

Roy: "You're not thinking straight! You're upset because you just learned the truth about Lior!" p 

You: "Wrong. I've had an odd feeling about it for a long time. I really don't care if they're going against the military. If they have to deal with idiots like you, I don't blame them. And when it comes to not knowing about Lior before now, who do I have to blame for that?" Marta jumped out of Al. "Careful, the way the state sees you, you're a wanted criminal." p 

Ed: "Do you really want to do this? Going to Lior on your own." p 

You: "Archer doesn't trust us. Leaving you guys behind was part of the deal. And someone has to confront Scar." p 

Al: "You think that Transmutation Circle you noticed was for the Philosopher's Stone?" p 

You: "If it is, I'll break it apart. Marta, stay out of sight." p 

Marta: "It's my specialty." p 

Ed: "You look cute as a blond." You stood at the station in a pair of sweat pants and a sweat jacket, your hair down and blond. p 

You: "I'm glad I don't look cute other wise." Ed blushed and Armstrong walked out of the building. p 

Armstrong: "Your to give up your pocket watch, Archer's orders." p 

You: "Right." He grabbed your wrist when you handed it to him. p 

Armstrong: "This is foolish, Lita Nitro." p 

You: "I guess it's fate." p 

Armstrong: "Don't lie to me. You've never been one to believe in that." You winked and shrugged. You hopped onto the train and when you were far enough out of sight you jumped out of the train. You scaled the side of the building with no problem. You used your nails to cut a circle in the glass and unlocked the window, slipping in. You rummaged through the doors and pulled out two watches. One was yours, you opened the other one. "Remember 3.Oct.10." p 

You: "Ed's no doubt about it." You jumped out the window just as the door opened. Archer walked in and growled. Scratched on the desk was a message. 'You messed with the wrong cat, Love Always, Lita.' p 

You: "Rose?" You stared in shock as Rose walked down the streets in a long white robe surrounded by people wearing the same thing. Marta glared as Kimbley walked out of an open door.

Al: "No!" Marta jumped out of Al and attacked Kimbley. You felt someone press your shoulder and you looked behind you. You stared into the red eyes of Scar.


	41. The Scar

Metallic Hearts [FullMetal Alchemist Episode Forty: The Scar

Scar: "If you've come all this way to find me then you must have some idea on what I'm planning." p 

You: "Yeah, there's a rumor that you're about to do something really stupid. Create the Philosopher's Stone. There's something important that I've needed to ask you, Scar. Four years ago there was a Chimera in Central. Part human part dog." p 

Scar: "I returned her soul to Ishbala." p 

You: "You killed a little girl." p 

Scar: "Out of mercy, not pleasure." p 

You: "Those are not decision that anyone is allowed to make, damnit" p 

Scar: "Is there anything else you'd like to say?" p 

You: "Is there anything you'd like me to say, Scar? Something about sacrificing Rose and her people too?" p 

Scar: "How do you know about Rose?" p 

You: "Oh, her and I go way back. About 2 years ago now I'd say. If you want to kill me, here's your chance." Your ears popped out of your hair and you looked over to see Lust and Gluttony. "Fantastic, you two. . ." Scar tensed. p 

Lust: "Relax Ishbalan, we came to help you. Or should I call you Scar?" p 

Scar: "I don't need help from the likes of you." p 

Lust: "If you can create the Philosopher's Stone like you say that you can, we're going to help you whether you like it or not. And blondie here must except that too." p 

Scar: "Does this locket mean anything to you? You gave it to my brother." Lust gasped and seemed to pass out, Gluttony caught her and jumped off. p 

You: "What exactly do you know about that Homunculus?" p 

Scar: "That is none of your concern." p 

Rose: "Wait!" p 

Lyra: "Maybe you should tell her how you know that strange woman." p 

You: "Homunculi. Do you know how they're created? Human Transmutation, and the outcome is something inhuman that looks like the person that was supposed to be brought back." p 

Scar: "You're saying my brother created Lust." You took the locket from Scar's hand. p 

You: "She doesn't hate this thing for no reason. Remains left behind either on or part of the person that they were meant to resurrect weakens homunculi. Back to the matter at hand. . .the Philosopher's Stone. How do you plan on doing this?" p 

Scar: "All of the humans lives sacrificed in the old Ishbal are in this arm, but it still now enough." p 

You: "So you're using Rose so she can stand by and watch as her people are sacrificed for your cause?" p 

Lyra: "You miss understand his tactics, he doesn't plan to sacrifice anyone from Lior." p 

You: "What are you doing here anyway?" p 

Lyra: "After Dante was killed I didn't know what to do. I went someplace where I could do something good with Alchemy. Here, I learned about Scar and his plans for justice. Before the attack, the people will escape through a trap door under the church. When the military invades, Scar will activate the array." p 

You: "Soldiers are humans too, I don't care what you think of the military." Rose came down the stairs with a baby in her arms before leaving. p 

Scar: "You have no idea what the soldiers have done here." p 

You: "Rape? Murder? Yeah, I probably do." p 

Fuhrer: "I have an assignment for you. A secret one. I want you to take the Chimera's and make your way into Lior. Don't be spotted. I've heard a State Alchemist has gone into Lior and has not returned." p 

Tucker: "Lita Nitro." p 

Fuhrer: "Make sure you bring back her corpse." p 

Kimbley: "Of course, a better reason to start a war. Could I rough her up a bit? Rape and Murder? That would make a lot of strong people angry, especially if they think that Scarred Man did it." p 

Fuhrer: "Make it happen, Kimbley." p 

Marta: "So it all starts again!" She pushed a knife to his throat. "I won't let you do that to her. She is a good person, and a beautiful pure soul that I wont let that bastard taint." p 

Kimbley: "Who me? I won't hurt her too much, I promise. I'll just hurt her enough that she screams so much her voice is hoarse, but her eyes will scream for death." He chuckled and licked his lips. Marta growled but gasped when the Fuhrer took off his patch and revealed the Ouroborus on his eye. Marta ran off to find the Elric's." p 

Marta: "Al! Listen carefully, I don't have much time!" She jumped into Al's suit. "Kimbley is going after Lita, to kill her! And the Fuhrer is a. . .Homunculus!" At that moment the Fuhrer appeared behind Al and slid his sword through the gap below Al's chin, spearing Marta." p 

Fuhrer: "I hope she didn't cause you any harm Alphonse, and now that vicious Chimera has been executed. I thank you for your help." Al shook and dropped to the ground as the blood began to seep through the cracks of his armor.


	42. Holy Mother

Metallic Hearts [FullMetal Alchemist Episode Forty-One: Holy Mother

Scar: "Don't you see? After these people lost Cornello a wide spread panic set in. The higher ups at Central saw this as a higher opportunity. A slaughter masked as crowd control. That opportunity was created because of you, Lita. And the people of Lior are destined to suffer the same fate as the Ishbalans if the military has its way. I will create the Philosopher's Stone and stop this oppression once and for all." Scar turned his back to you. p 

You: "Can you really blame me for this? How was I supposed to know that Envy would transform into Cornello? How can you blame of this on one person? On me? You know I'm not like that, Scar you know I meant no harm." He stared blankly at you but turned to the cheering crowd. p 

Scar: "We must stand together my brethren. Any violence on our part gives those military vermin's the authorization to destroy us. Lure them in but do not resist." You sat shackled in a tower. You listened to the two armed guards babbling about Rose being the Holy Mother. p 

You: "Listen, as long as you're taking orders from someone else, nothing is ever gonna change." Lyra walked in and pushed them outside. p 

Lyra: "You must understand, Lita. Not everyone can be as strong as you. You're a cat woman. Every smell, every sound, every sight, incredibly heightened. Not only that, you have a fierce personality and amazing self-confidence. Living a life untamed and unafraid is the gift that you have been given. Not everyone has this gift." p 

You: "Are you almost done, your smell is making me nauseas." p 

Lyra: "What do you plan to do about Scar?" p 

You: "Something, I sure as hell can't let him go through with this." p 

Lyra: "I agree. Despite Scar's best intentions there will be civilian casualties. And if he is unable to transmute the soldiers into the stone. Well that's a risk we can't take." p 

You: "I thought you were one of Scar's biggest fans." p 

Lyra: "My true allegiance is to the people of Lior." p 

You: "I need your help. I have to send a letter."

Roy: "He arrived this morning with a letter addressed to me." p 

Ed: "Is it from Lita? Is she all right?" p 

Hawkeye: "Yes, and according to her letter Scar has turned the entire city into a Transmutation Circle. She's warning us to stay out of Lior no matter what happens." p 

Al: "Looks like Scar is going to use the people of Lior as components for a Philosopher's Stone." p 

Hawkeye: "What did you say?" p 

Al: "In order to create the Philosopher's Stone you have to sacrifice human lives. In Scar's method, thousands of lives." Roy seemed to have a sudden fire in his eyes. p 

Roy: "Ed, Al you're heading for Lior straight away, I would go with you, but it would look suspicious. Bring her back to me, alive." p 

Scar: "Do not be deceived, they are only trying to provoke us into making the first move. Stick to the plan at all costs and we shall be victorious." p 

You: "You really think that'll work?" Scar looked up to see you standing in the rafters. p 

Scar: "How did you escape? Come down now and I will not harm you." p 

You: "Cats come when they feel like it, not when they're told." You leaped down landing on the table on all fours. "You want to treat me like a criminal that's fine, you want to treat me as your enemy and devil that's fine. But don't ever treat me like your pet." He stared into your flaring eyes, seeing his calm red eyes softened your once silver ones. p 

Scar: "If I can't tell you then I can only ask you to look out for these people." p 

You: "What? Don't I get Din-Din first?" He walked out the door and you followed him. p 

Scar: "What are you doing here?" p 

You: "Like it or not, I'm going to help you." p 

Scar: "You're a military rat now." p 

You: "Don't belittle me, cats are higher on the food chain. And as I said before, cats do what they want, not what they're told to do." You jumped onto the top of a building. "This is my expertise. Anyone I should be look out specifically for?" His eyes darkened. p 

Scar: "Kimbley and a hoard of Chimeras." p 

You: "I'm on it, don't do anything irrational." You leaped from building to building, the sound of explosions leading your way. You stopped as a blue haired man walked through Lior in a military outfit. You remembered him from your encounter at South Headquarters, you leaned back and hissed, remembering him trying to turn Al into a bomb. The Chimera's tensed up and ran foreword, each Chimera that ran at him, Scar destroyed them. p 

Scar: "So it is you. The Crimson Alchemist." p 

Kimbley: "Who the hell? Ah, now I remember. That scar is definitely my handy work. I thought I got your arm too?" p 

Scar: "I swore an oath not to kill another State Alchemist. But I'll make one last exception." Kimbley used the Philosopher's Stone Ring to blow up the ground in front of Scar, who came at him from the left, but Scar's arm reacted to the Stone. You noticed your chance and leaped towards Kimbley, enclosing him into a Litaconrana and jumping over to Scar. You grabbed his shoulder as he yelled out in pain. p 

Kimbley: "Two birds with one stone, I was sent here specifically for you, Kitten." Scar growled and grabbed you. p 

Scar: "I wont let you. I wont let you do the same thing to her as you did to Rose. I wont let you!" Ed ran into a house that was said to house refugees. p 

Ed: "You go look through the city, I'll look down this escape and see if I can find anyone." p 

Al: "Right." Ed ran down the halls and gasped as a wave came crashing down on a group of people. The water lifted up and the people trapped inside began to suffocate. As the others ran away, Ed ran to the problem. p 

Wrath: "I've been waiting for you, Edward Elric." The water disappeared. p 

Ed: "Well well well it's teachers kid." p 

Wrath: "It's Wrath. Wrath!" Ed dodged most of his attackes until he was backed into a wall, then Ed looked up as a baby started crying. p 

Ed: "Rose? Rose, you idiot, run!" p 

Wrath: "Make it stop! Now!" He ran at Rose. p 

Ed: "Not so fast!" He used his Alchemy to pin Wrath to the ground. "Get out of here! Go!" Al jumped as an explosion rocked the ground. Kimbley jumped through the whole and Scar quickly came after him, followed by you. p 

Kimbley: "Do you really think it wise to be chasing me around like this when the military could step in at any moment, Scar?" p 

Scar: "Oh, I think I'll chance it." p 

Kimbley: "Why would you want to do that? Just hand over the girl, and I'll leave everyone alone. I was given exact orders to pin her rape and death on you. All I want is to become a hero to my leaders." p 

Scar: "That's one death, were you also ordered to massacre all of these people?" p 

Kimbley: "No, this is all just for me. At the end of the day all a human is is the components for a common bomb. If you think about it we're not that special, not you not me. We're all empty. We're all worthless." p 

Al: "I may be empty!" A Transmutation Circle was made around Kimbley. A stone hand shot up and enclosed itself around Kimbley. "But I'm not worthless!" p 

Kimbley: "Cut me some slack Al. I'm just a State Alchemist trying to do his job. Just like your brother, and Kitten." p 

Al: "Don't you ever say that! You're just a murderer. And you've got to stop this. It won't change anything!" He turned to Scar. p 

Scar: "Stay out of it Al, you don't understand." p 

Al: "What will you accomplish, by shedding more blood? Please, just walk away." The stone hand blew up and Kimbley made a dive for you. Scar jumped into the way and Kimbley attacked his left arm. p 

Kimbley: "Well, whatdya know. I managed to get rid of both of your arms! Any second now your arm will begin to absorb the Oxygen in the air." You turned away as Scar used his right arm to destroy his left arm. p 

Scar: "You say humans have no impact, no meaning. Let's see how much of an impact on you!" Scar ran forward and stuck his arm through Kimbley's chest. p 

You: "Scar. . ." p 

Scar: "Go and find Edward. I must do what you cannot." You shrieked and Scar looked behind him. Kimbley grabbed Ed's watch from your pocket and threw it at Scar. Stones inside the watch were absorbed by his arm." p 

You: "What were those Stones doing in Ed's watch?!" p 

Kimbley: "Really Kitten, you didn't expect me to play without a loaded deck did you?" p 

Scra: "Lita. . ." p 

Kimbley: "It was going to be so magnificent, Kitten. Farwell, my friend." Al pushed you out of the way at the last second and he screamed as Kimbley turned him into a bomb using the last of his breathes. p 

Ed: "What are you doing here?" p 

Sloth: "Hello, Edward. My son, why, why didn't you bring me back to life?" p 

Wrath: "Give me the body I deserve!" p 

Rose: "Ed. . . Get up Ed! Ed move. . .forward!"


	43. The Name Is Unknown

Metallic Hearts [FullMetal Alchemist Episode Forty-Two: His Name Is Unknown

Al: "What's going on? I feel strange. My body." p 

Scar: "You bastard!" But Kimbley was already dead. p 

You: "Hold on Al, you're gonna be okay. I can fix this, I can fix this! Goddammit please don't do this to me!" p 

Lust: "I wouldn't touch him if I were you." p 

Scar: "Homunculus." p 

You: "Just leave us alone." p 

Lust: "That arm is only good for destroying things, not fixing them. Now, if Ed were here he would be able to change the substance of Al's body to fix him." p 

Scar: "Do you think that would work? Altering his composition?" p 

Lust: "Leave them." She grabbed his hand. "You need to think of yourself and your goal of forging the Stone." p 

Scar: "As she said, leave us alone." He took his hand from hers and kneeled down next to you, resting his hand on your back. p 

Wrath: "Shut up!" Ed tackled Wrath before he could do any damage. p 

Ed: "Rose! Get out of here! I'm not going to sit back and watch you use my right arm for your Alchemy!" p 

Wrath: "It's my arm!" p 

Sloth: "Now now, play nice Ed. Come here and give momma a hug my Prince of Cool." p 

Ed: "It's been haunting me for a while now. You're appearance, it's so much like her. So I tried as hard as I could not to think about it. But I have to face the truth. What we made that night. It's true what you are, our sin and our burden to bear. We know you've been working in the military. What's the point?" p 

Wrath: "Don't touch her! I'll kill you!" Ed transmuted the ground into spikes, which hit both Sloth and Wrath. p 

Ed: "Come on Rose. Let's go. Isn't it great Rose? Your voice it's finally back." p 

Rose: "I guess so. Thank you." p 

Ed: "And thank you, for telling me what I needed to hear."

Archer: "I haven't heard anything from Kimbley yet. Or from your Chimera's for that matter." p 

Tucker: "They're under the Fuhrers command I don't know why there'd be a problem." p 

Archer: "Well, obviously there is! If so then why isn't he back yet. I bet he's out there having the time of his life with that cat girl. He's out there having to much fun to remember the reason he's there!" p 

Roy: "So this is your little command center huh? Cozy." p 

Archer: "If I had known you were coming I would have cleaned up. Hello, Major. I see you've had a sudden change of heart and won't be helping now." p 

Armstrong: "I've never been on your side, Archer. I've only been playing the part. Sometimes you have to play with vermin to sniff out a rat." p 

Archer: "You're naive if you think you can have a military without a little corruption." Archer opened the door to the cages and they surrounded Mustang, Hawkeye and Armstrong. p 

Roy: "What are you hopping to accomplish with this circus act?" p 

Archer: "A decade ago you annihilated Ishbal and came back a hero of the state. Now I have Lior. It's my turn for glory." And he shut the door. p 

Scar: "I don't have time for you. I have more important things to worry about." p 

Lust: "What, like her? I was the love of your life not long ago." p 

Scar: "No you weren't, you just look like her. And I do not love you." Lust watched as Scar looked at you, it was like you weren't even of this world, like you died on the inside. "It's going to be okay, Lita, I'm going to fix him. There's no need to be upset." With difficulty he snuggled her closer to him and Lust growled. Scar activated his arm and it began to sink into Al's armor before it was ripped off. You began to shake and held Scar closer to you. p 

You: "What did you do?" p 

Scar: "That arm, was given to me by my brother. He trapped the souls of the dieing Ishbalans inside it, by turning his own body into a Transmutation Circle. I attached the locket to his armor. She can't go anywhere near him." Scar stood up with your help and the two of you walked down the streets, Lust following you. "I don't even know if this will work. But if by some miracle it does, the Stone will be yours." p 

Lust: "I'm afraid I can't let you do that. I need you to make it for your brother, not for her." p 

Scar: "Your jealousy is immature and idiotic. I have no feelings for you, I never will, I would never hand the Stone over to you." p 

Lust: "And her? Do you have feelings for her? Enough feelings to give her your dreams, just so she can crush them and use them for herself." p 

Scar: "She has gone through so much in life, this is the only thing I can give her. The only thing I can do to make her happy." p 

Lust: "And your feelings?" He made no reply. p 

Ed: "The next city isn't to far from here. Do your best. I have to track down Scar and Lita. And make sure Al is okay." You growled angrily. p 

You: "They had orders not to move into the city." p 

Scar: "Then this must truly be the will of Ishbala." p 

Soldier: "I found him!" You gasped as a couple of soldiers shot at you; you went to jump out of you way when Scar jumped in front of you, taking the bullets. Your eyes glowed white and the men flew back into a building, knocking them out. p 

You: "Oh, Scar. It takes more than bullets to stop me." p 

Scar: "I couldn't control myself. My damn body has a will of it's own." You helped Scar to a house to rest. "I hated my brother so much, he turned his back on the teachings of Ishbala just to immerse himself in the sacrilegious of Alchemy. And even though I knew he had given his arm to save my life, still there was no room in my hate filled heart for forgiveness. But you. . .you live only for the Elric Brothers. Seeing your love for him, makes me upset and jealous. Because I wish I had someone to say that to, just to say I love you for no reason other than to remind them, and to have them say those words back to me, and have them be meaningful. I can't even. . .touch you right now." He leaned forward and his cheek brushed against yours. You reached up tentatively to held his face gently. "Lita. . .I. . .I love you." And he closed the distance between the two of you with a kiss. You felt his tears and you back off. "Come on. Let's go. This life of wickedness has one closing act." p 

You: "Scar, what's your real name?" p 

Scar: "Long ago this body did have a holy name given by god, but that person died long ago for a life of sin, malice, and retribution." He walked out the door. p 

You: "Scar!" p 

Scar: "What?" You looked down. p 

You: "I love you too." You wrapped your arms around his neck and gave him a hug. He leaned down and planted a kiss on the crock of your neck. p 

Scar: "Thank you." He stood up. p 

You: "Be safe." p 

Scar: "You needent worry for me. We'll meet again, Metal Cat Alchemist Lita Nitro." You smiled and would have laughed if the soldiers hadn't arrived. You jumped onto the roof and leaped off. p 

You: "Hold on! Wait!" p 

Archer: "Well, I guess you survived." p 

You: "The people of Lior have given up." p 

Archer: "Given up? I have trouble buying that. Not after they've just killed the Crimson Alchemist." p 

You: "You have orders not to invade Lior." p 

Archer: "I'm afraid the battles already begun." He pushed you out of the way. p 

You: "This is a mistake!" Two soldiers grabbed you and the city glew red. Everyone stared at Lior, it was disserted. ' i Scar did it. He's gone. /i ' p 

Ed: "Hello?!" p 

You: "Ed!" Ed looked up and grabbed you. "I'm so glad you're okay. Where's Al?" p 

Ed: "I told him to go look for you." p 

You: "He found me. Ed, there are some things I need to talk to you about. And not all of it you're gonna like." As the two of you walked through Lior, you told Ed about the mission, and finding Scar, catching up with Al, the bomb and the activation of the Transmutation Circle. You made sure to leave out the kiss. "I think Al may still be in the middle of Lior." At that moment you noticed a mound of sand. You ran up to it and began to dig. "Al. . ." p 

Al: "Lita. You have to get away from me! I'm going to explode any minute." p 

You: "Hon, you're back to normal. But, open up your chest plate." He opened his chest plate and a red substance glowed. "Hon, a minute ago the Transmutation Circle in Lior was activated. Scar created the Philosopher's Stone inside you."


	44. The Stray Dog

Metallic Hearts [FullMetal Alchemist Episode Forty-Three: The Stray Dog

Ed: "How did you get so fast? Can't we take a break?!" You and Ed dropped to your knees gasping for breath, Al a few yards away still jogging." p 

Al: "My body feels so light for some reason. But we can rest for a while if you're tired." p 

You: "I've been thinking about what you said earlier, about the Fuhrer being a Homunculus. It explains a few things. The militaries actions make more sense with a Homunculus calling the shots. Envy couldn't do that just by impersonating him." p 

Ed: "And I had a run in with the Fuhrer's Secretary, she's a Homunculus too." p 

Al: "You know what this means." p 

Ed: "Drop it." p 

Al: "But Teacher told us that the way a Homunculus is born is through Human Transmutation." p 

Ed: "I said drop it Al!" Ed went to knock Al's hand away when a red glow appeared at their contact and they were knocked apart. p 

Al: "What was that place? The giant gate, I suddenly remember seeing it before. It felt like the truth." p 

Ed: "According to Teacher it's not. Forget about it Al." p 

Al: "But how did we summon it? All we did was touch." p 

Ed: "I'm an Alchemist, maybe I just subconsciously activated the Stone some how. I can't say for sure." p 

Al: "You don't really think I've been turned into the Philosopher's Stone do you? The Stone is this legendary thing, with supposable unlimited power. How can that be me?" p 

Ed: "Nothings impossible Al. We don't know what we're dealing with and we don't know how it works yet. Try not to touch us for the time being." p 

Al: "Why?" p 

Ed: "If it happens again we could use the Stone's power, if you're the Stone what happens when your power is gone what happens then? I'm not gonna take that chance." p 

You: "So, what's our plan now?" p 

Ed: "We're going to Risembool." p 

You: "That's the first place the state will look for us." p 

Ed: "I know, but the Homunculi are a bigger problem for us right now. And if we're going to fight them, there's something I need first." You stretched and smiled at the two almost specks that were Ed and Al. p 

You: "A snail moves faster than you two do!" p 

Ed: "Well excuse us if we don't have the acute balance that you do." You Ed clumsily jumped from rock to rock. You whipped around and Ed looked up. "What is it?" p 

You: "Hide." You made a blanket out of dirt and you threw it over Ed and Al. You jumped into one of the trees. p 

Breda: "I don't think it's right. Betraying those kids for our own careers." p 

Falmon: "We're not doing this for us Breda." p 

Breda: "I know. It's for the Colonel. Why do you think I'm trudging through the woods?" p 

You: "Roy? Well, if he has to go down for this then so be it." You whirled around before Havok could even cock the gun. "What, you gonna shoot me?" p 

Fuery: "Nice to see you again." p 

Havok: "We'll have to give the Colonel his credit, he said you'd come this way. Look, no hard feelings." p 

You: "I'm not coming quietly. I'm not a military cat anymore." Your tail wrapped around his arm. "Go ahead and shoot. When that bullet ricochets off my tail, who do you think gets hurt?" p 

Al: "Stop it!" Havok jumped and pulled the trigger. Havok held his injured hand as Fuery held his forehead. p 

You: "I'm sorry." You then ran into Breda and Falmon. You didn't have time for this, you used your alchemy to expand the oxygen in their blood t make them blow up like balloons. As the three of you jumped down the river you looked up as a bunch of spikes came at you from the sky. You growled and your nails sharpened. "I am not in the mood to deal with this." You hissed as a small gathering of foot shoulders appeared in front of you. Ed transmuted the ground into a big rock, which rolled over the soldiers. Your ears picked up a snap and you jumped off the rock before it could explode. p 

Roy: "You know running makes you look guilty." p 

You: "And your voice makes you sound stupid, what's your point?" Roy had never seen you this feral, if looks could kill, he'd be dead. "Running is what every cat does when it's chased." p 

Roy: "But obedient cats never defy their master." p 

You: "And if you noticed, house and stray cats alike don't listen to humans as easily as dogs do. We know better, we've learned not to take orders from stupidity." p 

Riza: "Just come with us. We're not here to hurt you, we just want to get to the bottom of what happened in Lior." p 

You: "I'll never go back there, you'll have to kill me first." p 

Roy: "So what you're going to shirk of responsibility and resort to a stubborn child." p 

You: "Say what you want." Your eyes glowed and the water shot up, creating a small downpour. "Good luck making sparks now." Armstrong punched through a boulder creating a large spike. Mustang used a set of matches to create a fire and explode the spike, creating a huge onslaught of spikes. Al jumped in front of you and the spikes rammed into him, although he was unfazed. p 

Armstrong: "I use my Alchemy to create a hallow projectile." p 

Mustang: "Then I use my Alchemy to heat the air inside to create a thousand daggers. Pretty effective move wouldn't you say?" p 

You: "Yeah, I'm sure you guys put it to great use in Ishbal." Mustang used his Alchemy again to explode a rock behind you, a stray piece hit your knee and you heard something crack. "Son of a. . ." Mustang advanced on you. p 

Winry: "Stop!" Mustang stopped before you and kneeled down. p 

Mustang: "I once executed two people, two doctors. There were no sides, just patients. That's what they said as they treated our fallen enemies from Ishbal. But the people they were healing would just rise up again to fight us. The military asked them to stop, but they wouldn't. And their makeshift hospital was becoming a den for insurgents. I got the orders that morning, and I shot them that night. Afterwards I tried to kill myself, but I was too much of a coward. So I took an oath instead, to never follow unreasonable orders again, to reach a point, where I wouldn't have to follow them. And I've held true to that. I'm not chasing you because I was commanded too, I'm doing it because I'm pissed." He grabbed onto your chin and made you look into his eyes. "Now why the hell did you run away without asking for me help first?!"


	45. Hohenheim Of Light

Metallic Hearts [FullMetal Alchemist Episode Forty-Four: Hohenheim Of Light 

Roy: "Tell me, please. What happened?" p 

You: "You wouldn't believe me anyway." p 

Roy: "You'd be surprised on what I'd believe right now." p 

You: "Fuhrer King Bradley is a Homunculus. His secretary is also." p 

Falmon: "When you say a Homunculus, you mean an artificial human?" Roy dropped his hand. p 

You: "Yes. They're after the Philosopher's Stone. And they're pulling all of the strings in the military." p 

Armstrong: "But the Fuhrer had no idea of the experiments going on in Laboratory Five, it was going on without his knowledge." p 

You: "And that's what he told you." p 

Armstrong: "You told us about a Homunculus that could shape shift." p 

You: "Envy was too busy impersonating Cornello to work out Bradley too." You were cut short by some foot soldiers. Armstrong leaned towards Mustang who nodded. p 

Armstrong: "Men our mission is complete we can return with our hands held high!" You walked down the river bed towards Risembool. p 

You: "Breda, is Havok okay?" p 

Breda: "Yeah, sent back to HQ with Fuery." p.

You: "I didn't mean to cause such trouble, we just didn't have time to deal with the military at the moment." p 

Winry: "Ed, where's your watch?" Mustang looked over to see that you were still wearing yours. p 

Mustang: "How do you still have yours Lita? You were ordered to hand it over." p 

You: "Did you really think I would let that scum keep what I worked so hard to get, uh uh. I snuck into his office after the train left and I took them back." p 

Ed: "Well then wheres mine." p 

You: "I don't have it." p 

Ed: "You lost it?" p 

You: "No. Kimbley stole it from my pocket after a fight between Scar and me against him. Scar's arm absorbed the red stones in it." p 

Ed: "Why were there Red Stones in my state issued watch, Lita?!" p 

You: "Like I put them there!" p 

Roy: "It's Archer, he uses that trick to create more Alchemy Amplifying devices." p 

Ed: "You're telling me that even though you knew the military had made a partial Philosopher's Stone, you waited until now to tell me about it?!" He grabbed Mustang by the collar. "I don't trust you." p 

Roy: "That's enough!" Ed was pushed back a bit into Al who flew back into the water. You covered your mouth as Ed screamed. Al jumped through the water as if nothing had happened you almost fell over. p 

Al: "Look I can swim! I can swim!" Al began to sink as the water filled the armor. p 

You: "No you can't!" And you and Ed both dived in to get him out. p 

Roy: "Looks like you finally got over your fear of water." You shivered as Mustang wrapped his coat around you. p 

You: "No I didn't." He chuckled and you jumped as Al lifted his helmet, Ed freaked out and told Al to put his head back on. You winced slightly and you bended you knee abit. p 

Roy: "I'm sorry about that." p 

You: "It's okay. And I'm sorry for calling you stupid, you're really not." You all crouched behind some bushes as Sergeant Bloch walked down the road crying. p 

Winry: "Sergeant Bloch! Hey, what's the matter with you?" p 

Bloch: "Lieutenant Ross!" You almost stopped breathing as you saw the man sitting across from Ross. You flattened your ears and wiped away your tears. Ed ran up to him and punched him in the face. p 

Ed: "What the hell are you doing flirting?! Your gone for over ten years and I come home to that! Damn you old man!" You ran over to him and helped him sit up. p 

You: "I know you may not remember me but. . ." p 

Hohenheim: "Lita, my you've certainly grown up." You couldn't stop smiling. "Edward. So, do you still hate drinking milk?" Ed flipped out again. By late that night everyone was basically dead, you sat under the window unnoticed as Hohenheim and Mustang carried on a conversation. p 

Roy: 'The Fuhrer has been accused of treason. So ahs your daughter and two sons." p 

Hohenheim: "She's not my daughter." p 

Roy: "I know, but she still calls you her father." p 

Hohenheim: "No matter how much she wants me to be, I can never be her father. We're not blood. Her father left her in a shed almost 16 long years ago. She will never be my daughter, and I have always seen it that way, eventually she will learn this too." You struck you right in the heart. It almost sounded like he was embarrassed to even imagine calling you his daughter. Who could want a poor little orphan anyway, you stood up sadly and walked up the stairs retiring to bed early. Mustang yawned and walked down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen to see you still wrapped in his military jacket with a cold glass of cream in your hands. p 

Mustang: "Up early." p 

You: "Always am. I was thinking on taking a walk." p 

Mustang: "I'm sorry. But you wont be going anywhere for a while now. We got a call from Falmon the investigative squad has arrived. We're going to redirect them to Central." p 

You: "You sure that's smart? Covering up for a couple of fugitives?" p 

Mustang: "I don't fully believe your story yet, Nitro." He reached over and brushed some of your red bangs off of your forehead. "I intend to investigate on my own." p 

You: "Do as you wish, boss man." He smiled and trailed a couple of fingers over your cheek before standing up as Hawkeye entered the room and the two of them left. p 

Pinako: "We're going to put you in the basement until it's safe to come out of hiding." You grounded and picked up your glass and walked down the stairs to the basement where Al, Ed and Scieszka were already hiding. p 

You: "I wonder how Roy is going to check up on the Fuhrer." p 

Al: "Yeah, that woman couldn't have been in the military for more than four years though." p 

Scieszka: "If you're talking about Juliet Douglas she's been in the military for almost 14 years now. I happen to know that she was cause of the war in Ishbal." p 

You: "Oh, you mean that story about a soldier who shot down a kid? That's a lie. The real reason was a special corporal ops division of the military. It was started on purpose. They used it as an excuse for the Ishbalan Philosopher's Stone. So someone could make the Philosopher's Stone using the Grand Arcanum." p 

Al: "They'd go that far?!" p 

Scieszka: "That must be it. Hughes must have figured out that much, and that's why they killed him." This time you really did think you stopped breathing. Ed broke down the door and you sat there in the basement, Hughes was dead, and nobody had told you. Your head dropped and it seemed as though a large boulder had dropped onto your lungs, you laid you hand on your chest as it became harder to breathe. You came light headed and before you fell unconscious Ed ran back down stairs to the sound of your squeaky breathes. He dropped down before you and tipped your head back up, running his fingers through your hair to get it out of your face. p 

Ed: "Lita, calm down. Breathe. In through your nose out through your mouth. All at the same time. One two three four." You began to calm down after a minute and Ed brought you into his arms. "Don't scare me like that. I thought I was losing you." p 

You: "Would that really be so bad?"


	46. A Rotted Heart

Metallic Hearts [FullMetal Alchemist Episode Forty-Five: A Rotted Heart

You looked up as Ed walked back onto the lawn. p 

You: "Why are you covered in dirt?" He chuckled. p 

Ed: "Don't worry. I was leaving some false tracks to make everyone believe we were headed north. I wasn't watching where I was goin and I fell. I'm fine." p 

You: "You should have told me. I would have gone with you." p 

Ed: "Think about it Lita! What would we do if the Homunculi found us?!" p 

You: "Right, sorry." Ed reached over and rubbed your shoulder. p 

Ed: "It's okay. Everything cool here?" p 

You: "So far so good." p 

Pinako: "All have you told them about the strange phone call you got?" You both looked over at Al who had just opened the door. p 

Al: "Oh that? It wasn't anybody we know. Probably just the military spying on us or something!" You sighed as you stood in front of the mirror the next day. Born a red head, dyed blond and now Ed had redyed it this blackish brown color. You looked out of the corner of your eye to see Ed sitting on the bed in only his light blue boxers. Ed had a gorgeous body, no one could deny that fact. Ed looked over at your reflection in the mirror, she was not happy when he told her the plan, although she had seemed to have cheered up because of something. Ed stood up and walked over to you, wrapping an arm around you, playing with your bangs as he looked into the mirror. p 

Ed: "Pretty in pink." You stood there in a pink blazer and pink sweat pants and rested his chin on your shoulder. "Just like the movie." p 

Soldier: "We found an odd bronze statue in the back. It looks big enough to be armor but I'm not sure. Should we crack it open just to be safe." p 

Leader: "Yes." Just as the soldier was about to break open the statue Ed used Alchemy to open the side of the train and you and Al both feel out, as you were in a crate behind Al's statue. You all made a break for it and finally found an empty house. Ed washed the dye out of both of his hair and yours. p 

Al: "I'm sure I could have used the Stone's power to. . ." p 

Ed: "You can't use Alchemy anymore." p.

Al: "Why not? I remember the Gate now, so I bet I could do Alchemy without a circle." p 

Ed: "Just don't Al. If you use the Stone's power, we don't know what will happen to you. We'll take our time okay? We'll study more. And we'll do this right." And he went to walk out the door. p 

You: "Where are you going?" p 

Ed: "I won't be long. Just rest here for a while. I'll be fine." After a minute Al ran outside and ran to the phone. p 

You: "What are you doing?" p 

Al: "I got a call from Shou Tucker, he says he needs my help." Al lead you to an empty warehouse. p 

Shou: "Thank you for coming Alphonse. Lita, it's good to see you again." p 

Al: "Teach me how to use the Philosopher's Stone."


	47. Human Transmutation

Metallic Hearts [FullMetal Alchemist Episode Forty-Six: Human Transmutation

You and Al followed Tucker to the basement as we whispered incoherent words. p 

Al: "We've worked hard to gain back what we lost. That's still the only thing that matters to us." Tucker dropped Nina into a tub of water in the middle of an array. p 

Shou: "Now alls I need is the Philosopher's Stone." p 

Al: "How did you know we had it!" p 

Shou: "It's simple. By looking at Archer's wounds I knew exactly what had happened in Lior. Especially since Scar was there. Now let me see it." Tucker set his hand on Al and he glowed for a moment. p 

Al: "Please don't touch me. I am the Philosopher's Stone." p 

Shou: "Of course, I can teach you how to use the Stone. But in return I want you to grant me it's power. You know your brother is really a genius. He thought of that seven point array, thought it out right on the spot. He knew that this complex array is the only way to activate the Philosopher's Stone." p 

Al: "So he knew, he was just trying to protect me." p 

Shou: "Will you come over here, please?" Al stepped into an array. p 

You: "Al!" A couple of vines constricted your arms and legs so you couldn't run to Al. You were too preoccupied to notice the water spilling over the floor. p 

Sloth: "Congratulations Tucker. A perfect Chimera. Don't worry, I didn't come all the way here to take that soulless doll away from you. It takes a very strong will to attach a soul. I'm sure you were aware, that's why it wasn't possible for you. Come now you two, it is time for us to go. We can't have that long awaited Philosopher's Stone erode anymore." p 

Al: "Erode?" He looked down to see a chunk of his armor missing.


	48. Sealing The Homunculus

Metallic Hearts [FullMetal Alchemist Episode Forty-Seven: Sealing The Homunculus

Sloth: "Come my Alphonse, I know it must have hurt, Tucker using you like that. Everything's going to be all right now." Footsteps above you caught your attention. Sloth led you upstairs. p 

Ed: "I should have known. Step away right now." p 

Al: "Brother you don't understand." p 

Ed: "Yeah, she got to me too Al. But it's lies, she's not our mother. She's using our memories to manipulate us. Period." p 

Sloth: "You weren't always so cruel, Edward dear." Tucker came up the stairs as well. p 

Al: "The Stone has Equivalency after all. He used it, and this is what it took." p 

Ed: "He tricked you into coming here and then did this? Damn it, there are so many idiots whose asses I have to kick! I'm going to have to keep carrying a list just to keep track of them all!" He turned his arm into a machine gun and you both dived out of the way to avoid getting shot. Al stepped in front of Sloth after she had been turned into a pile of water. "Don't be stupid Al!" Ed ran off and Sloth ran after him, wrapping her watery hand around him. "Game over." Ed pulled something from his pocket and pushed it into Sloth's chest. The array under them activated. p 

Al: "You dug up Mom's grave?!" p 

Lust: "Give it up Sloth. You wont be able to dissolve this Transmutation Circle. I made sure to carve it out especially deep for you." Al ran over and grabbed the small package and chucked it out the window. p 

You: "What are you stupid?!" He knocked you down. p 

Al: "Stay down. I'm not gonna let him do this to her." p 

You: "If we don't stop them they're just gonna keep coming after us!" p 

Al: "We created her on that day." p 

You: "Exactly." p 

Al: "She's our responsibility." p 

You: "Which is exactly why we're the ones who have to kill her!" p 

Al: "No!" p 

You: "Damnit Al!" p 

Lust: "I'll do the work. You go fetch those remains FullMetal." Ed and Wrath came crashing through the window a couple of minutes later. p 

Wrath: "What are you doing to Mom?" p 

You: "Mom?" p 

Ed: "Funny, I was just asking the same thing." p 

Wrath: "Get away from her!" Wrath transmuted his arm into a multitude of guns and started firing them at Lust, who ran. Sloth used this opportunity to slip into Al's armor. p 

Sloth: "You were good to stick up for your mother, Al." Al began to walk away. Lust finally saw her open and cut off the guns on Wraths arm. p 

Lust: "Go, I've got Wrath." You and Ed ran after Al but you jumped back when Al tried to punch you. p 

Al: "I'm sorry, it's not me!" Ed ran to two partial desks as you fought off Al. p 

Ed: "I need you to fight against her Al." They both pushed the desks together and activated the Transmutation circle. Ed had frozen Al, which also meant Sloth was frozen inside him too. "Al, I'm sorry for all of this." p 

Al: "No, I'm the one whose sorry." p 

You: "I'm gonna make sure Lust is allright." Ed nodded and you ran off.


	49. Goodbye

Metallic Hearts [FullMetal Alchemist Episode Forty-Eight: Goodbye

img src"http://i215. "Edward! Alphonse!" Ed looked up and turned around. p 

Ed: "Lita? Is that you?" p 

Al: "Is Lust all right?" p 

You: "I came back because I was worried about you. But I see you finally beat her." p 

Ed: "You are not Lita Nitro." p 

You: "Alphonse you're the one I've always loved!" Al stopped out of shock and Ed looked almost heartbroken for a moment. Before Envy could do anything you tackled him out of nowhere. p 

You: "No one impersonates me except me!" Envy turned back into himself and tackled you back. p 

Ed: "Leave her alone!" p 

Envy: "I know you love her but you don't have to blow a gasket I'm just taking him back to my master." Envy picked you up but before he could do anything he was tackled by Wrath. p 

Wrath: "Don't hurt Mommy!" You gave Wrath a very confused look. p 

Envy: "Don't tell me. . ." p 

Wrath: "Put Mommy down now!" Envy kicked him and picked Al up, carrying him off. You were about to run after him when Wrath grabbed your wrist. p 

Izume: "Stop!" Wrath jumped and ran off. p 

You: "Lust is gone. That means theres four left. Wrath, Envy, Gluttony and the Fuhrer. Which by guessing by their names. His name is Pride." p 

Izume: "You've grown up so much." You and the others broke down the troops that were coming at you. "Shouldn't you have checked if King Bradley was here before we invaded?!" p 

You: "How was I supposed to know he was off for his kids birthday?!" Out of no where you Ed and Izume were pulled into a room by vines. "Hello?!" p 

Bloch: "I hope you aren't injured." p 

You: "I'm all right." You looked up to see none other than Russell and Fletcher Tringham. "Ah! Hugs!" You practically jumped on Fletcher. p 

Russell: "I have no idea how they could get you confused with me, I mean you're only half as tall as I am!" The two began to fight. p 

Ross: "Where are you heading now?" p 

You: "To kill the Fuhrer!" Everyone stared at you. "What?" p 

Fletcher: "This is for you." He handed you a piece of paper. "It's an excerpt from our dad's old journal. There's some information about Central you might want." Before you could read it the wall blew up and Archer except half of him was robot. p 

Archer: "Edward Elric and Lita Nitro. I have been looking for you." p 

Izume: "Go! I'll handle him." You all ran off leaving them alone. You jumped in front of a car. p 

You: "I need your car!" You gasped as you saw the people sitting in it. p 

Mustang: "Well I'll be damned." p 

You: "Come back to capture me boss man?" p 

Mustang: "Get in." You and Ed hopped into the car. "We're heading to Bradley's estate." p 

You: "Funny that's where we were heading." p 

Mustang: "I can't let you come with me." p 

You: "Even after I became a soldier, I still felt the same. We were off doing mediocre missions and war never touched us. I know there are people that are going to start war because of the Stone. I know that as long as there are people that seek out the Stone bloodshed will keep happening. I know the desire for that power lurks somewhere in all of us. I suppose the Homunculi pour fuel on that fire." p 

Mustang: "You're thinking on too large a scale. If we don't want to drive ourselves crazy. We have to deal with things that are right in front of us." p 

Ed: "What's in front of us is to defeat the person the Homunculi call master." Mustang stood in front of you, he went to salute but held out his hand instead. You took it and he pulled you into a hug. p 

Mustang: "I'm so proud of you. You grew up right in front of me. Be safe."


	50. The Other Side Of The Gate

Metallic Hearts [FullMetal Alchemist Episode Forty-Nine: The Other Side Of The Gate

img src"http://i215. "Took you long enough." p 

You: "Bite me." p 

Russell: "Careful I may take that as an invitation," You rolled your eyes. "A number of years ago, my father wanted to learn how to make red water," he sat down in one of the church pews. "So he came to Central. When he got here he worked himself into a place called Laboratory Five. There he became acquainted with a certain gifted Alchemist. It wasn't long before this man began to share his secrets, like using the red water to create a Philosopher's Stone by using human lives. And where to find a place insiders knew as the True Laboratory." p 

You: "By the note we've only just scratched the surface. This Lab Five was a front for something deeper. And there's no time like the present to find out if he was telling the truth. We're going alone." p 

Fletcher: "But if Al is in danger maybe we can use our Alchemy to help you save him." p 

You: "Oh, don't worry, we're gonna all come out alive, no matter what." p 

Russell: "Lita, I just want to be clear on something. I didn't tell you all this so you could create the Stone." p 

You: "That's the last thing we plan on doing," he winked at Russell and gave Fletcher a kiss on the cheek and you both headed down the stairs. p 

Russell: "Just come back. Just come back to me alive!" You opened the door to a ballroom. Rose danced around the ballroom and stopped when she spotted you. p 

Rose: "Edward, I've been waiting for you." You sat at the foot of the stage watching in pure jealousy as Ed danced with Rose. You froze when you heard her say I love you. You grabbed your chest and started hyperventilating again. Ed broke apart from Rose and ran over to you, he calmed you down by just holding you. You never noticed until now how much you enjoyed being in his arms. p 

Lyra: "You couldn't give her one little dance before going back to that cheap piece of trash? Rose has been waiting so long to see you." p 

Ed: "Don't you dare say anything about Lita in front of me," his glare was fierce but his touch was gentle. You used your Alchemy to create a spear and you threw it at Lyra. She destroyed is just in time. p 

Lyra: "That was too close." p 

You: "So when did you see the Gate? The Lyra I knew couldn't do Alchemy without circles. Your secrets up, Dante." p 

Dante: "When did you find out?" p 

You: "How many times have you jumped bodies?" p 

Dante: "Oh in 400 years a person can loose count. It's less than 10, since I had to use the Philosopher's Stone each time," before you could say anything else Gluttony stumbled into the room. "It hurts when you talk to me like that. I was planning on taking her body and being loved by the son of Hohenheim. But perhaps my new target is another, your real love." Ed jumped back as Gluttony bit onto his auto-mail arm. p 

Gluttony: "Where's my Lust?" p 

Ed: "I'm sorry, but she's gone." Gluttony fell backwards and you grabbed onto Ed. p 

Dante: "Gluttony stop this. You don't have feelings." Gluttony wandered away. p 

Ed: "Stay here, I don't want you to get hurt. You're too precious to me. I'll take care of her, and we'll all get out of here." You did as you were told and you stayed put. Dante transmuted the ground into a snake like creature who attack Ed. Said Alchemist jumped onto it's back, he ran at Dante and cut open the front of her shirt. "I was right. You can't sustain bodies anymore. Equivalency." p 

Dante: "Equivalence? Don't tell me you still believe in that naïve theory." p 

Ed: "It's a true theory! It's the absolute law of Alchemy, no of the whole world. To obtain anything something of equal value must be lost. You couldn't have gotten anywhere without knowing that!" p 

Dante: "A beautiful story, to comfort the oppressed and make children do their lessons. The truth is the law of Equivalent Exchange is a lie. To gain something of equal value must be lost. In true form is you give something up you will always get a prize of equal worth in return." p 

Ed: "Exactly, that's why people work hard in anything they do, because it pays off." p 

Dante: "Wrong. People work because they think it will pay, but equal effort does always mean equal gain. Consider the State Alchemy Exam, which the two of you passed with flying colors. How many others took the test that day? Spent months, years preparing for. Some working much harder than you, yet you were the ones who passed. What did they get for their efforts." p 

You: "The knowledge they obtained over their training is what they got in return. Although it may not have been the case at the time the knowledge they gained over the time they spent preparing would help them down the line and made them a stronger Alchemist and a stronger person." p 

Dante: "Then what about the value of each persons life?" The snake grabbed Roses baby. "If I just clap my hands this baby won't survive. And if I do where is the world's balance in that?" p 

You: "There may not be for the baby, but there will be for you. You could just ask Barry the Chopper what he got for killing people, if he were still alive. There may not be equal exchange for the baby or for Rose, but taking another persons life will come back to haunt you, I promise." p 

Dante: "People can say there is a logic, that everything happens for a reason, but the truth is far less designed. No matter how hard you work, when you die you die." p 

You: "That may be true, but it's how you die that really counts." Your nails sharpened. "And I will gladly die if I can take you with me!" You used your Alchemy to destroy the snake and you caught the baby, handing it over to Rose. p 

Dante: "Equivalent Exchange doesn't exist, it exists to give order to a world that has none." p 

You: "Say what you want, you'll never convert me." Out of nowhere, Ed disappeared.


	51. Death

Metallic Hearts [FullMetal Alchemist Episode Fifty: Death

img src"http://i215. hissed as you stood in front of Al, Envy and Gluttony stood before you. p 

Envy: "Go ahead and stuff your face big guy." Gluttony turned away from you sadly and started moaning about Lust being gone, now that you had thought about it they were never apart for too long. "Look half-wit we're waiting on you so listen to me. If you don't get your fat ass over there right now I'll force him down your throat my. . . UH!" You slammed into him and you both tumbled to the ground. The feel of a Transmutation made you look over from your perch on top of Envy. You stood up, leaving Envy confused and you rested your hand on Gluttony's shoulder. p 

You: "Gluttony?" You jumped back as he stared at you with an empty hungry look in his eyes. p 

Dante: "Keep your distance, the only thing left now is his urge to feed. Without his mind there will be no more futile thoughts to distract him. Envy!" Envy jumped in front of Wrath before he could get to you. "Do not let him perform his Alchemy!" p 

Wrath: "Let me go, I want to see my Mommy!" Envy stared at you and you looked away. p 

Envy: "Oh this is rich!" Dante summoned the Gate and Envy jumped away from Wrath. p 

Dante: "What a terrible child. Thinks the entire universe revolves around him, not even thinking that even the slightest Transmutation could weaken the Philosopher's Stone." The Gate's tentacles surrounded Wrath and you turned away trying to cover your ears as the Gate ripped Ed's limbs off of Wrath. You ran over to him and leaned him against you. p 

Wrath: "Mommy?" He rested his head on your chest and seemed to fall asleep. p 

You: "Yeah, baby, I'm here. . ." You looked up, as the Gate didn't disappear. It opened and a grunting sound could be heard from inside. Ed fell from inside of it and you caught him, both of you crashing to the ground. "Ed. . ." He smiled at you and pulled you up. p 

Marco: "Quite an amazing fete Edward." p 

Ed: "Doctor Marco, I never knew where you went. . ." Envy transformed into Hughes. p 

Hughes: "Sure you did Ed. After all you were the one who found the old doc and waved him off as he went into the Fuhrer's custody. Now that was a great idea. The poor man ended up in that things stomach. Wouldn't have died if you hadn't of tracked him down. But then again you were bad luck for a lot of us weren't you?" He threw his blades at the two of you who dodged it. "I'd still be with my wife and adorable little girl if it wasn't for you. It must be hard fighting against a friend that you've all ready killed once!" p 

Ed: "Lita stay back!" p 

You: "But. . ." p 

Ed: "Just do what I say!" You backed off and Ed looked guilty but turned back to Envy. He dodged most of the attacks before getting Envy into a chokehold. "Is that all you've got? Impersonations with guilt trips attached? You'll have to do better than that! If you remember I killed your friend Sloth while she was wearing the face of my own mother!" Envy turned into Sloth. p 

Sloth: "That must have been very hard for you." She elbowed Ed in the stomach and he turned back into himself. p 

Dante: "I'd reconsider using Alchemy if I were you." p 

Ed: "Like I'm going to listen to you." p 

Envy: "Go ahead and use it if you want, not like I care what happens to your brother." p 

Dante: "The Philosopher's Stone has already been activated. If Transmutation happens near him who knows what will happen," Envy went on the attack again. p 

Envy: "Keep trying Ed. I'm much stronger than you!" Ed tackled him and Envy turned in Sloth. p 

Sloth: "Don't hurt me Edward!" p 

Ed: "Don't fuck with me!" p 

Marco: "Edward please! Stop it!" p 

Hughes: "Calm down!" p 

Mustang: "Give up kid! You don't have what it takes to kill me." p 

Ed: "I don't think you could have picked an easier target!" It was the hardest punch Ed had thrown. "Show me what you really look like! Instead of being a coward! Who's only real power is hiding behind other peoples faces!" p 

Envy: "Do you really want to see?" p 

Ed: "Stop jerking me around!" p 

Envy: "You asked for it!" Envy then turned into a handsome young version of Hohenheim. "What's wrong? I thought you wanted to see?" p 

Dante: "Envy was the very first Homunculi. Created by Hohenheim almost 400 years ago. The result of a Human Transmutation of our son that died prematurely of Mercury poisoning. I guess you could say that Envy was once your brother." p 

Envy: "And he abandoned me, starting over with his precious urban wife and kids. Needless to say I never did like being replaced." You gasped as a spike rammed through Ed's heart. p 

You: "Ed. . . Edward!"


	52. Laws And Promises

Metallic Hearts -FullMetal Alchemist- [Episode 51 Laws And Promises

img src"http://i215. gasped in horror as Envy dropped Ed's dead body to the ground. A small pool of crimson blood surrounded him. p 

You: "Ed!" Rose went to run to him but Lyra grabbed her arm. You wanted to run to Ed as well, but your legs would not comply. Envy stood up fully. p 

Envy: "Humans are truly pathetic." p 

Al: "Brother! Brother!" p 

You: 'No... Ed can't die!' p 

Wrath: "He's... dead?" p 

Envy: "Yes, he's dead. All of them will be. And then, only the Homunculi will survive." He threw he head back and laughed evilly. p 

You: 'He... can't die. That's impossible. He... Ed can't.' p 

Dante: "This is reality. Perhaps he did not pay a sufficient amount? No matter how much is paid it is never enough." Gluttony ran towards Al with a very hungry look on his face. Gluttony ate from Al's stomach as you clutched Ed's dead body. p 

Rose: "Stop it..." A clapping sound was heard. p 

Dante: "What.. What did you do?" p 

Envy: "Gluttony?" Gluttony stood up and lifted his tongue to reveal the bottom row of his teeth and bottom lip was gone. "Decomposition using Alchemy..." Al sat up and you noticed part of the Philosopher's Stone was gone. p 

Dante: "Do you realize what your doing? I told you not to use Alchemy. You're still that stubborn..." p 

Al: "Stay back! Don't touch me!" Dante stopped in her tracks. Al walked towards you. p 

Dante: "What are you going to do?" p 

Al: "Brother isn't dead yet." Al reached down and set his hand on his cheek. "See he's still warm. His soul is still inside the Gate. I just have to get it back. As brother did for me..." p 

Dante: "Don't! If you do.." p 

Al: "I... Because of countless sacrifices... I became the Philosopher's Stone. No, in fact, I might have died that day." p 

You: "Al.." p 

Al: "That's why..." Envy jumped at him as you grabbed Al's arm. He clapped. "It'll be close..." You four were surrounded six Transmutation Circles. "Brother..." A flash of a picture of Al appeared in front Ed. p 

Ed: "Al?" Envy and you appeared in front of Ed. p 

Envy: "What the? What is this place?" p 

Ed: "The Gate." Envy whipped around to look up at the wooden structure. You just looked sadly at Ed who didn't seem to notice you. p 

Envy: "Where does it lead to? " p 

Ed: "For me. A place called London. That's what Dad told me." p 

Envy: "Dad?! Hohenheim of Light?!" p 

Ed: "Yeah." p 

Envy: "He's still alive?!" Envy walked over to the Gate. He grabbed onto the Gate's opening and tried to split the door space apart. p 

You: "I wouldn't do that. You don't know what will happen." In a bored tone you said these words. p 

Envy: "I'm going to get Hohenheim. I'll kill... that bastard!" The door opened inch by inch. All the eyes opened and stared at Envy. "Take me to where Hohenheim is!" The tentacles wrapped around Envy and carried him into the Gate. The tentacles turned into little black babies who began to decompose his skin. "Don't get in my way! I'm going..." He transformed into Ed. "To where Hohenheim is! To where Father is!!" He turned into his original form then into a dragon type serpent and he disappeared into the light. The doors closed and you sighed. p 

Ed: "Lita..." He reached to touch your cheek but you vanished. Ed's visions cleared as Ed looked up to see Lita lying next to him. p 

Rose: "Ed. Are you alive?" She walked up next to him. p 

Ed: "Yeah." He reached up and wiped the tears from his face. "Why am I crying?" He looked around and found Al nowhere to be found. He jumped up and ran over to your side. p 

Rose: "Al.. he transmuted you. He transmuted your dead body." p 

Ed: "With the Philosopher's Stone? He resurrected my body and soul? Then where is Al?" You began to move under Ed's finger's, which made him look down. You stirred and looked up into Ed's eyes. Something clouded them that you couldn't see. p 

Dante: "Losing the Philosopher's Stone... In this situation." She pulled down the front of her dress to reveal her decaying body. "If I don't make Pride force humans into..." The loud racket was heard as the floor of the elevator began to decay. Gluttony jumped into the elevator. "Gluttony! What are you doing here? I bet you are hungry. Wait. You recognize me right?" When the elevator opened there was nothing inside. Edward stared at the ground sadly as Lita watched him. He had gotten his arm and leg back and was standing in a Transmutation Circle. p 

You: "Ed, please don't do this. I just got you back don't leave me again." You ran at him and wrapped your arms around him. He reached over and lifted up your chin. p 

Ed: "Lita, I..." He leaned down and pressed his lips against your roughly. The kiss was rough and demanding but filled with love and lust. When he broke it he pushed you out of the way. Hard enough that you fell out of the Transmutation Circle. He set his hands on his chest and the Transmutation circle activated. You ran into the circle and you saw the Gate again. Ed stood in front of it. It opened but you pushed him out of the way. The Gate dragged you in as Ed could only sit there and watch. p 

You: "Ed, I love you." And the Gate shut.

"Things at Central have finally calmed down. Because of the Fuhrer's disappearance, a new government was quickly formed. In the end, the military passed its authority to the Parliament. But, it seems that conflicts with invading countries are continuing to emerge. Even so, the policy regarding Ishbal had been completely revised. And I'd like to think that everything will get better, little by little. I think it will take a long time for Brigadier General Mustang to recover. Oh yeah, how's Alphonse and Edward. When they were found Al had the complexion of a 16-year-old boy. I was surprised to learn that he had lost all his memories of what happened after he transmuted his mother. And Ed was again normal. Well, normal in body. But seeing a best friend taken from you. That could break anyone down. I heard that when the two brothers woke up, they found Lita's body. But, her cat ears and tail were gone. She was dead. When is the funeral? I'd like to come and say a few words." p 

Ed looked up as Izumi, Sid, and Pinako walked down to the side of the river where he and Al were sitting. The 3 adults watched Al play with Den and Rose's baby. p 

Pinako: "So Lita isn't really.. Anywhere anymore?" p 

Izumi: "Human Transmutation will not work just because a human life is given in exchange. But since Al became like that... Could it be that she sacrificed not only her body but her love and compassion for the brother's to make it work." p 

Pinako: "I guess we'll never know." p br p br 

Ed walked into his room. He noticed a dusty picture on his bedside table. He dusted it off and tears quickly formed in his eyes. It was picture of Lita. Age 16 she was smiling and she looked so perfect. 'Why? Why did you do that? Why did you leave me here? I never got to tell you...' Soft music played in his ears. It was a song that Lita had wrote and Winry recorded. She wrote it just before she died. The words trickled through him as he listened. p 

Na na br  
Na na na na na br 

I miss you br  
Miss you so bad br  
I don't forget you br  
Oh it's so sad br  
I hope you can hear me br  
I remember it clearly p

The day you slipped away br  
Was the day I found it won't be the same oh p

Na na br  
Na na na na na p 

I didn't get around to kiss you br  
Goodbye on the hand br  
I wish that I could see you again br  
I know that I can't oh oh oh oh oh br  
I hope you can hear me br  
Cause I remember it clearly p

The day you slipped away br  
Was the day I found it won't be the same oh p

I've had my wake up br  
Won't you wake up br  
I keep asking why br  
And I can't take it br  
It wasn't fake br  
It happened you passed by p

Now you're gone br  
Now you're gone br  
There you go br  
There you go br  
Somewhere I can't bring you back p

Now you're gone br  
Now you're gone br  
There you go br  
There you go br  
Somewhere you're not coming back p

The day you slipped away br  
Was the day I found it won't be the same oh p

The day you slipped away br  
Was the day I found it won't be the same oh p

Na na br  
Na na na na na p

I miss you p 

Tears slipped down Ed's cheeks as he stared out the window. p 

???: "Ed?" His head shot up as he looked behind him. There you stood you were fuzzy and not solid. p 

Ed: "Lita." You walked over to him and wiped the tears from the side of his face. p 

You: "Ed, don't cry for me. I'm coming back." He looked at you with wide golden eyes. p 

You: "I have a mission to do, but as soon as I'm done. I'm coming back. Please wait for me." p 

Ed: "I would wait for you til the end of time." You smiled as you started to disappear. p 

Ed: "Please, Lita, don't go." p 

You: "Wait for me." p 

Ed: "Lita..." p Your soul disappeared. p 

Ed: "I love you..."


	53. In Loving Memory Of Lita Nitro

Metallic Hearts [FullMetal Alchemist Epilogue: Remembering The Life Of Lita Nitro 

A solemn song played in the background as many people in black stood in neat rows. Al cried on Ed's shoulder as Lita's coffin was carried down the middle and was set on the alter before them. Roy Mustang stood up and walked up to the podium. p 

Mustang: "We are gathered here today to celebrate the life of Lita Lerena Nitro. Some of us knew her as a hardworking individual who would stop at nothing to help her best friends Edward and Alphonse. Others knew her as a talented State Alchemist that became the youngest female to ever pass the Alchemy Exam. Others knew her as a beautiful warm-hearted woman, who would sacrifice an afternoon to herself to help you with your paperwork or sacrifice her life to save a friend. In her years in the military she had made many friends, but mostly enemies." Many laughed brokenly at this. "One moment she was helping you off the ground, the next she's knocking you back on your ass. She could always lighten up a room with her smile, and could always make you laugh even if she didn't mean too. Although the ears may have misguided you, she was almost nothing like a cat. Yes, she never listened to orders, she hated the rain and loved milk but I suppose the most important thing a cat has was something she didn't have. Cat-like reflexes. If you ever came into Central headquarters on any day you chose, you could always find her complaining about falling down a pair of stairs or running into a pole she didn't know had been there." He paused for a moment as he almost started to cry. "But I watched her grow up right in front of me. She was almost like the daughter I never had, and I love her. I know I will never forget her and I know we will see each other again someday." He looked over at Armstrong who nodded. "I would now like to present Lieutenant Colonel Alex Armstrong who would like to say a few words." Mustang stepped down. p 

Armstrong: "Lita and I first met after Brigadier General Mustang sent me to trail her and the Elric brothers to make sure they were not harmed by an Alchemist Killer named Scar. I did fail that mission unfortunately, as Scar had gotten away. But soon after Lita and I became good friends, as I would like to call it. I know I got on her nerves sometimes with all of the muscle flexing but she never showed it. If you were close to her she would never tell someone her true feelings, she could always make you think that she loved everything that you did, no matter how infuriating or annoying it really was. She would always say it doesn't matter what I think because that's the way a person is and I can't change that. Lita was right about that and that is probably what I respected most about her, that she took in a persons real nature and she respected everyone in their own right. She never tried to change anyone because she thought they were perfect the way they were. I've learned many life lessons from her that I will continue to carry with me for as long as I walk this earth. Find peace, Lita Nitro, because you truly deserve it." He also stepped down and Edward stood up. Ed stood at the Podium for a moment, trying to think of what he wanted to say. p 

Ed: "Fifteen years ago, I found Lita wrapped in a blanket in a shed about a quarter of a mile from our house. Her mother and father had left her there because they were unable to take care of her anymore. Over the next fifteen years we grew up together, watched our loved ones die together, and made mistakes together, life changing mistakes. But through it all we made it through together. She gave me the strength to get through the hard times. Her + Me Success but now the formula has been changed; now she is gone. It almost seems like a nightmare that I will never wake up from." Ed didn't care how many people were watching him right now. Tears flowed down his face and he didn't make any attempt to stop them. "I love her so much. . . and I never got to say it. So many chances I threw away when I could have told her how I felt, and now I can never tell her. I'll never love anyone ever again, not like her. They say young love never dies, and that will hold true for me." And he abruptly stepped down. Winry and Pinako handed everyone a rose and they placed it on Lita's coffin. As the coffin holding her body was lowered into the ground, it began to rain. Mustang looked up from beside Ed. p 

Mustang: "Even the heavens weep." The ground was covered and everyone retired to the Rockbell's home for the after gathering. Ed repeatedly looked up at a special plaque that was made in Lita's honor by the military. 'The Heart Of An Alchemist Never Dies' they didn't know how right they were.


	54. Major Announcement

**Major Announcement**

A Sequel to Metallic Hearts has been made. So, if you enjoyed this story and want to follow it's sequel. Check out the stoy Soul Of Steel on my page, I hope you guys enjoy it and please review so I know if you like it or if I should improve on something.

Thanks for being so supportive.

**Lita**


End file.
